


The Myriad Apocalypse

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Myriad Program (Supergirl), Sadness/Lose, Spoiler: secondary character death, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 160,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Canon Divergence AU in which Kara wasn't able to stop the Myriad signal. A small group of survivors must learn to adapt and navigate a post apocalyptic world. Interpersonal relationships will be formed and sealed, while others are tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, okay. So this story is a reboot of With Me, which I wrote for Supercat AU week. I rushed through it to get it posted in time and later thought, man, that was like a ten chapter story wrapped into three short chapters. 
> 
> I kept thinking about the story and really wanted to revisit it, filling in gaps and going more into relationships. 
> 
> These first two chapters are set up so I posted them together. A lot happens in a short amount of time, so the writing is a bit choppy in places. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please review!!

“Tell your parents I said hello,” Non said, full of disdain, as he floated to the ground, ready to end Kara. 

“Tell them yourself,” Kara shot back. She poured all of her anger into her eyes and turned toward him, her blue orbs burning red as she shot her laser vision out to him. 

Non met her full force with his own. They pushed as hard they could. Kara felt her feet sliding backward across the desert floor, but she held her ground. Reaching deep within herself, she summoned one last bit of strength and pushed it out of her eyes, knocking Non backward and off his feet. 

After a deep breath, Kara turned just in time to see J’onn tear Indigo’s body in half and toss each piece into the ground. She ran up to him with a smile, “We did it,” she shouted. “We won!” She checked his wound and asked, “Are you okay?”

“I will be,” J’onn replied. 

“Let’s shut down Myriad,” Kara said. 

They were about to go when they heard Indigo choke out from her place on the ground. “It can’t be shut down, fools,” she sputtered. “I already locked the system. The engines won’t fire, you won’t be able to fly Fort Roz away. All you’ll be able to do is sit back and watch everyone around you die.” A spiteful smirk crossed her lips and she said, “But between Krypton and Mars, I guess that’s old hat for you two.” After that, she was gone.

Kara and J’onn looked at each other. Kara tapped the comm in her ear. “Alex, we defeated Non and Indigo, but we can’t shut the signal down.” She paused, trying to think, but she couldn’t come up with anything. “What do we do?”

At the DEO, Alex looked to Max. He grimaced through the pain in his head, shrugging. He was out of ideas. 

Alex could feel sweat forming on her forehead as the pain increased. She looked over to see Lucy already doubled over a control panel trying to see against the blurring of her vision. As Alex surveyed the room, her heart sank. 

When she tried to speak, the effort of it spurred the throbbing behind her eyes. “Kara,” she whispered. She couldn’t talk any louder. “We don’t know what to do.” 

After a long pause over the comm, Kara asked her, “How much time do we have?”

Max spit out, “A couple hours. Tops.”

“Did you hear that,” Alex was still whispering. 

Back in the desert, Kara could hear the anguish in her voice. Alex was in pain and Kara knew everyone else was, too. She shut her eyes tight. “We’ll think of something, Alex.” She looked up at J’onn. Two hours and no place in the world was safe. Kara thought, unless. 

J’onn saw the shift in Kara’s expression. “What is it? What are you thinking?”

“There could be a place that’s safe,” Kara said. 

“Where?” J’onn’s voice gave a small trace of hope. 

Kara breathed out before answering. “My cousin’s fortress of solitude. In Antarctica.” He looked skeptical. She explained, “It’s possible that the Kryptonian crystals there could block the signal until we have more time.” Her face fell when she quietly added, “But we can’t get very many people there.”

J’onn nodded his understanding. “Then we save whoever we can.” 

The two of them let the weight of it settle on them. The burden was instant. They were going to have to choose. Kara blinked her eyes to fight back tears. But there was no time for sadness. Not yet. 

“Okay,” Kara said, resolving herself. “You go to the DEO. I’m going to CatCo.” Then her voice became stronger. “Alex first, J’onn. Get anyone you want after that, but Alex first. Promise me.”

He answered without hesitation. “I promise.”

She nodded then instructed him. “Fly to the bottom of the earth. I’ll leave a signal.” 

They turned in separate directions and quickly launched into the air. J’onn headed for the bunkers at the edge of the desert. Kara flew toward downtown as fast as she could. 

There was no question in her mind as to who she was going to. As she flew, tears streaked from her eyes, across her temples, and back into her hair. Her speed was fueled by her desperation. One face flashed in front of her eyes. One voice echoed in her ears. 

Cat. 

She had to get to Cat. Because none of this mattered without Cat. Because without Cat, she didn’t matter. The CatCo building was in her sight and she adjusted her trajectory to head for Cat’s office balcony. 

She hit the floor of the balcony hard, cracking the concrete beneath her feet and leaving a small crater. There was no time to waste with soft landings. She rushed through the door and immediately saw Cat. She was doubled over on the sofa, holding her head. 

Kara came to quickly kneel beside her. “Ms. Grant.” 

Cat breathed out, “Kara.” She tried to open her eyes, but the light hurt too much. She caught a hint of red and blue before she was forced to close them again. She tried to correct herself lest there was someone else in the room. “Supergirl.” She was taking short, shallow breathes trying to keep the pain in check. 

Kara gathered the small woman into her arms. “I’m taking you somewhere safe,” Kara told her. She stood, cradling Cat and turning toward the door. 

She hazarded a glance to the bullpen. She saw Winn, on the floor, his back propped against his desk. He had a hand on either side of his head, pressing against his temples. The pain was excruciating. She heard him whisper a forced, “Kara.” But she only looked at him with sad eyes and took fast steps for the door. She could only hope there would be time. 

She lifted off with Cat secure in her arms. After a moment, Cat said quietly, “Carter.” One of her hands reached up to clutch the hem of Kara’s collar. The superhero closed her eyes. She was overcome with emotion. The choices were agonizing. Get Carter or go back to CatCo. Carter was only a child. Of course she had to get him.

“I’ll get him. I promise.” She flew South as fast as she could. After a minute, the pain in her head along with the G forces had Cat unconscious in her arms. 

When she reached her destination, Kara laid Cat down gently on the snow and used her super speed to get the key and open the door, not wanting to leave her in subzero weather for more than a few seconds. She made her way inside, carrying Cat. 

She went to a corner near the crystals and laid Cat down again. She tried to make sure she seemed comfortable and tenderly pushed a lock of hair from her face. She shook herself. She had to hurry. 

Kelex, the service robot greeted her like nothing was happening. “Lady Kara, how can I be of service?”

“Kelex,” she said as she stood, eyes still looking down at Cat. “The Myriad signal is online.”

“Yes,” the robot replied in a calm, cool voice, “I already detected it.”

Kara looked at him. “Can you use the crystals to block the signal?”

“I believe I can.” He immediately went to work at a station with multiple crystals. 

She quickly said, “Kelex, regulate the temperature to something comfortable for humans.” Then she added as she turned to leave, “There’s a green Martian coming. He’s a friend. Guide him in.” 

“Of course,” Kelex replied. 

At the door, Kara turned to take a last look at Cat’s sleeping form on the floor. Her forehead was tense against the pain even though she was asleep. She fought back the urge to stay with her. 

She made her way back to National City within minutes, touching down in the yard of Carter’s school. There were people everywhere outside. She found Carter laying on the ground. A girl was holding his hand. She was already unconscious. Carter was groaning. Kara looked around, unsure about the girl. She shook her head, suddenly aware that she was questioning whether to save a child. She scooped them both up, heading back to the fortress. 

She came quickly through the entrance, dragging the two children, one under each arm. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a second person on the floor at the wall opposite Cat. “Alex,” Kara said, relief flooding her. She went over to Cat and gently set Carter beside her, along with the girl. She scooted Carter right next to his mother, draping her arm over him so she would know he was here the second she woke up. 

Kara took the several steps to walk across the large room to Alex. “Alex,” she said again, putting a hand on her sister’s face. She was breathing. She was safe. 

There still wasn’t time to waste. She ran back out and flew back to the city, and back to CatCo. She landed hard on the balcony again, further breaking the concrete. For a split second she thought that Cat would be angry when she saw the damage, but then she realized that Cat may never see this place again. 

She dashed through the door and into the bullpen. “Winn?” He had laid down on his side. He still had his hands at his head. She pulled him up. “I’ve got you,” she told him as she put him over her shoulder. She thought she could take someone else too, as she had with the children. 

She went to James’ office and found him, barely conscious with his head on his desk. She tried a few different ways to pick them both up without hurting them, but it was too awkward for a long flight. “Damn it,” she whispered. “James, I’ll be right back.” She ran out with Winn, rushing back to the Antarctic. 

This time when she came in, Lucy had been added to the small group. She set Winn down near Cat and the others and didn’t stop before she headed back out. 

She went back to CatCo. She had to go through the bullpen to get back to his office. Everyone was unconscious. She stopped short and turned in a slow circle, looking around. Her heart had never been so torn. The tears returned and she wiped them away while she made her way urgently into James’ office. They were running out of time. She grabbed him, roughly, and flew back. 

This time, it was Clark that she saw laying on the floor near Alex and Lucy. She set James down and let out a spontaneous laugh of relief as she went to Clark. She dropped to her knees and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She pulled his head to her chest for a moment. After a deep breath, she stood again, just as J’onn was coming back in, carrying Maxwell Lord. 

She came up to him as he set Max down. “Thank you for bringing him,” Kara said, indicating her cousin. J’onn only nodded. “Why him?” She looked at Max.

“He could be useful. We don’t know what’s coming.” J’onn looked at Kara and said, “There’s only time for one more. Where are you going?” 

She looked at Clark and thought of Lois. But she didn’t know where in Metropolis she would be able to find her and she didn’t have time to lose searching. Images played through her mind of all the times she and Lois had spent together. It was an awful realization. Lois was going to die. “Eliza,” Kara responded, already wrought with guilt. “You?”

“I’m going to get Vasquez,” J’onn told her. They nodded to each and both turned to walk back out one more time. 

Kara flew to her first home on Earth. She landed and rushed through the door, quickly finding Eliza on the floor, already unconscious. She gently picked her up and then rushed back out, forcing herself not to linger as she caught childhood photos of her and Alex on the wall from the corner of her eye. 

She came into the fortress and set Eliza down next to Alex. Her eyes moved as she saw someone shift. Cat had begun to stir. 

Kara moved to sit next to her. She put a hand on the older woman’s shoulder to let her know she was there. Cat blinked her eyes open, slowly. “Take your time,” Kara told her. “You’re safe now.” Cat moved to sit up, but immediately felt dizzy and made a pained noise, lifting a hand to her head. Kara reached her arms around her, pulling Cat into her. “Shh. Don’t rush. I’ve got you.” She rubbed comforting circles on her back until she relaxed. Cat’s hand hadn’t moved from Carter. She kept a grip on his shirt while Kara held her. 

She asked Kara, “You came for me?”

“Of course I did,” Kara quietly said. She wasn’t sure she should share the full truth. She didn’t know how Cat would feel about it, but she said it anyway. “You were the first one I came for.” 

A second later they heard a soft, “Mom?”

Cat pulled herself from Kara’s secure embrace. “Carter?” She put her hands on his face. “I’m right here, sweetheart.” While she tended to him, Kara stood and looked around. Over the next several minutes people began to wake up. 

She made her way to Alex, who had tried to stand a bit to quickly. She had a hand on the wall. Kara put her hands firmly on Alex’s shoulders. Alex looked up to meet her eyes. The pain was gone. She didn’t know what Kara and J’onn had done, but it had worked. 

Kara’s hands went to Alex’s face, silently asking if she was alright. “I’m okay,” Alex whispered. Kara just nodded, tears coming to her eyes again. She pulled Alex into a hug and Alex wrapped her arms around her little sister. She noticed Eliza on the floor. “Mom?” She released her short hold on Kara and went to her mother. 

Kara saw J’onn bringing Vasquez in. He gently laid her down, then he came to stand next to Kara. “She was lucky,” he told her. “Most everyone is already gone.”

“What?” Kara started breathing harder. She didn’t understand what he meant, but at the same time she did. It felt like a massive heavy cloud suddenly came over her, pushing her down. She had to force herself to stay standing, putting a hand on J’onn, which he quickly covered with his own hand. She knew she needed to at least appear strong. “I’m going back,” she stated. 

She began to head for the door. But J’onn called after her, “There’s no point.”

She turned to him and said back, “You don’t know that.” Her voice was almost despairing. “The least we can do is try.” She turned back toward the door. 

J’onn called after her. “Supergirl.”

She looked at him, with completely downcast eyes. “There’s no reason to use that name anymore,” she said quietly. “Everyone here knows who I am.” Her eyes went to Cat, who had finally stood and taken a couple steps, watching her. “I’ll be back.” Then she was gone. 

When she disappeared, Cat turned back to the two kids. The girl had awoken and was sitting next to Carter. Cat put a tender hand on her face. She knew the girl from Carter’s school. She was one of his classmates, and very few close friends. “Sarah, are you alright?” The girl just nodded. She and Carter both seemed understandably confused. “I know this is strange,” Cat told them, “but the important thing to know is that we’re safe here.” 

Everyone was beginning to wake up. Alex helped Lucy to her feet, then Eliza. Max was up and helping Vasquez. James and Winn were awake and James came to check on Cat and the children. “Ms. Grant,” he said quietly. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I think so. You?” He nodded his response. “Kara brought us here,” she told him. 

Then Winn asked, “Where exactly is here?” 

The group began to unconsciously step closer to one another, their social instinct drawing them together in their lack of knowledge. Then a confident voice spoke from behind them. “Welcome to the fortress of solitude.” 

They turned to see Superman, standing in his iconic super suit. His soft and caring eyes were clouded over. “Superman,” James said, walking over to him. The two old friends embraced briefly. 

“What happened?” Clark asked, looking around the room. 

Alex stepped forward. “Myriad,” she told him. Clark’s expression became grave. He knew about Myriad. At least as much as the crystals would let him before flashing a warning. He remembered that the Myriad signal had gone online and he had gone to National City to help Kara. But everything was a blank after that. “The signal affected you. We got you to the DEO,” Alex said. 

“I brought you here,” J’onn said. Clark nodded slowly. “Now I’m going to get Kara,” he announced. Without another word J’onn walked out the door. 

Lucy asked the inevitable question, “Now what?”

They all just looked at each other. Cat waited for someone to take the lead as everyone’s eyes went from one face to another. Finally, she spoke up. “We know we’re safe here.” All eyes shifted to her. “There’s no need to rush. We stay here and wait for them to get back. That’s step one. Step two,” she paused, “Well, let’s take our time.” She could tell a distraction was in order. She looked at Clark. “Superman. Show us around?”

He nodded, knowing what she was getting at. The fortress was large. There were several anterooms down two hallways on either side of the large main room. A few looked like living quarters. As soon as Clark came close to Carter, the young boy stayed close by his hero. Clark showed them the different crystal stations and tried to explain how to use them, though it was an involved process for humans. 

Everyone began milling around, trying to pass the time, and trying to block out the tragic probability of what had happened to everyone outside the fortress. Cat was right, they needed to wait and hear what Kara and J’onn saw. 

Alex made her way up to Cat, who was watching Carter and Sarah as Superman was showing them how the crystals worked. He was doing a wonderful job keeping the two youngsters occupied. 

“Ms. Grant,” Alex said. Cat jumped a bit and turned to her. Her mind had been wandering. “Sorry,” Alex hadn’t meant to startle her. 

“It’s okay.” She waited a moment before asking, “Alex Danvers?” She was fairly sure the young woman was Kara’s sister. The way they acted at the broadcasting station the night before had given away a strong connection. 

Alex nodded. “How did you know?” 

A memory made its way to the forefront of Cat’s mind. “She was telling me about you and your mother once.” Cat tilted her head to the other woman who appeared to be only a bit older than herself. She asked Alex, “Eliza?” 

Alex nodded again. “Yeah.” 

The two women went quiet. Alex had intended to introduce herself, but Cat was good at connecting dots. “You know, Alex, Kara feels things more deeply than most people. If Myriad succeeded in what it was meant for, she’s going to need you more than ever.” She knew she was giving away her knowledge of Kara being Supergirl, bit it didn’t seem to matter now, so she said, “She’ll think it’s her fault, even though she shouldn’t.”

She really is good at connecting dots, Alex thought. “She always thought you knew. Even after the trick she tried to pull on you.”

Cat smiled the tiniest smile and quietly said, “Her eyes always gave her away.” It was a more intimate admission than Cat had meant, but she didn’t care about keeping up appearances, not anymore. “To me, at least.”

It also surprised Alex a little, but she let it be. Now wasn’t the time. “You're right about her feeling guilty.”

Cat barely nodded. “I’m sure wherever she is right now, she's overcome by it.” Alex was a bit taken aback at the way Cat talked about Kara. She didn’t know Cat. She supposed she had expected someone harder. 

Meanwhile, in the desert, Kara was standing in the bullpen at the DEO. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide with shock and emotion. The place was completely silent. Everyone was dead. Agents were laying on the floor. Others were slumped over their work stations. They all had blood trickling from their ears and noses. Fresh blood, like it had just happened. 

After coming upon the scene in the bullpen, Kara had used her x-ray vision to scan the facility. Every other room was the same. 

She didn’t have a thought in her mind. Every time she tried to form one, some idea, some kind of reaction, nothing came. She couldn’t even tell herself to move her feet to get out. She was frozen. Then, a sob escaped her throat. It sounded so loud in her ears against the silence. She put her hand over her mouth. 

Her knees gave way and she collapsed on the floor, tears pouring down her face as she wept without trying to stop herself. If she’d only had more time. If she’d only been able to come up with a better plan. If she’d been stronger, faster, smarter. 

She cried for what seemed like an eternity when she felt a big hand cover her shoulder. She looked up to see J’onn looking down at her. “I can’t let you do this alone,” he said. 

Kara had never been so grateful for a friend. He offered his other hand and she took. J’onn easily pulled her to her feet. She sniffled and started wiping her tears. Her voice was barely a whisper when she said, “They’re all gone.”

“I know,” he told her. 

They were pulled from their grief by a beeping sound coming from one of the panels at the control center. They turned to see a flashing red banner on one of the screens. Across it, it read Myriad Signal Offline. So that was it. It was over. The signal had taken up so much bandwidth that it eventually shut itself down. 

J’onn took Kara by the arm and pulled her toward the door. She didn’t fight him. Once they were outside, Kara said, “We have to go back to the city.” J’onn knew there was no fighting her. “I have to see it for myself.” He understood. 

They took their time flying over National City. Bodies littered the streets. Men, women, children. They were all dead. Kara used her x-ray vision to scan as many buildings as she could. Every single one was the same. Death was everywhere. J’onn’s sharp hunter’s eyes saw the same thing. After a while, Kara couldn’t take anymore. They decided to go back to the fortress. 

Before they arrived back, the small group of survivors was trying to settle in for however long they would be there. Clark had three living quarters. No one felt right about having their own space so they pulled the three mattresses from the rooms and laid them in the great hall. 

Cat was helping Clark gather all the blankets he had there. He was pulling them down and handing them to her when she said, “Thank you.”

He turned to her. He was waiting for her to make the connection. He was keeping up pretenses and when she realized who he was, he had no plans of denying it. “For what?”

“Keeping Carter and Sarah engaged. I don’t know how they’re going to take it.” She didn’t complete the thought but he knew what she meant. How were two kids going to handle the end of the world? 

“No problem. Carter’s a good kid. You did a great job with him, Cat.” He moved to get more blankets and Cat narrowed her eyes at him while he wasn’t looking. She had thought there was something familiar about him earlier, when he first spoke after Kara left. His voice, and the way he said her name like they knew each other, but there was something else.

When he turned back with more blankets, she saw it. It was like a flash in her mind. Another face, turning to her, but the same face. She let out a tiny gasp. She watched a slow smile form on his lips, a smile she’d seen a thousand times, though it seemed over a lifetime ago. 

She lifted a hand to his face, just like she had on her last day at the Planet when he made her promise to take care of herself. “Clark,” she whispered, almost unbelieving.

“Hey, Cat,” he said to her. 

She stared with her lips parted. “All this time?” She lifted her arms around his broad shoulders and he pulled her in tight. They had been close once upon a time. Rivals, sometimes, just like her and Lois. But Clark was always kind to her, even if she wasn’t always to him. She pulled back, abruptly, slapping his arm. “I can’t believe you never told me,” she teased. 

He gave a small, quiet laugh. “Really, Cat? We both know you would have outed me before the next edition hit the stands.”

She smiled. He was right, she would have, back then. “I would certainly have kept your secret more recently.”

“Ah,” he said. “Kara.”

She shook her head, slowly. “I don’t know how she got to me, but she did.” 

“She has that effect.” They watched each other for a moment, the bonds of friendship quickly reestablishing. Then Clark said, “We should get these out to everyone. 

“Yes,” she agreed. 

They came back to the main hall and began distributing the blankets and pillows. The younger ones like James, Winn, Alex, and Lucy seemed surprised to see Cat Grant handing out blankets like a volunteer at some kind of shelter. But the older ones like Eliza, Clark, and Max weren’t surprised. Even Max recognized a mother’s nurturing instinct. 

Just then, they heard the sound of the wind and J’onn and Kara came through the door. Their faces were grim and Kara was unable to meet anyone’s eye. When everyone saw them, they knew their worst nightmares were confirmed. 

J’onn slipped back into his human form as Hank Henshaw. Everyone took hesitant steps to gather around them. Kara was visibility shaken. She looked in a daze. Alex wanted to reach out to her, but she wasn’t sure. 

“We searched the city,” Hank told them. He swallowed hard before he said, “There’s no one alive.” 

Silence hung over the group. It took time for it to sink in. Winn spoke up, “What about everywhere else?”

“We’ll begin an expanded search tomorrow,” he answered simply. He didn’t have any compassion left in him for soft or extended explanations. But from the way the two were shaken by what they witnessed in National City, no one had much hope for anywhere else. 

Kara finally lifted her eyes to meet Clark’s. Her voice was quiet when she said, “I’m sorry about Lois.” 

He gave a weak nod and just said, “Excuse me,” then he turned from the group, walking toward one of the hallways. He was the only one of the group who had a spouse that would be lost to Myriad. Kara’s eyes flicked to Cat. Her eyes glistened with tears. She was staring at the floor. She was the only one with a son who would be lost. 

The group was still silent when Carter said, “Mom, I don’t understand.” He was looking at Cat with a face full of questions and fear. So was Sarah. Cat has been terrified of this moment, the moment that she would have to explain this all to them. She looked back and forth between them, forcing her own emotions down. She didn’t know what to do, or say. She needed help. 

She turned to Eliza, the only other mother and asked, “Will you come with us?” Eliza nodded, instantly knowing what Cat was asking and the two women guided Carter and Sarah down the hallway and into one of the rooms. 

Kara shut her eyes. She felt for Cat, having to put away her own feelings of grief for one son to explain the apocalypse to another son. She saw Alex come up beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. “Hey,” Alex said softly, “come sit with me.” Kara obeyed, not having the mental fortitude to put up any kind of fight. 

A few minutes later, Sarah’s loud crying could be heard throughout the fortress. They echoed Kara’s sobs from earlier at the DEO. The sound caused a ripple effect through the group as, one by one, they each began to cry. Some cried openly, unashamed. Others only had tears run down their cheeks. Kara didn’t cry this time. There was nothing left in her. 

About a half an hour later, the four finally emerged from the hallway. Cat and Eliza made a pallet for the two youngest of the group. Then Cat made her way to a corner and sat down alone. She stared off, her face expressionless. After several minutes of watching her, Kara left her place beside Alex and went to Cat. 

She sat down next to her, close. Eliza and Alex watched as Cat eventually let her head come to rest on Kara’s shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed out. Kara leaned her own head on top of Cat’s. Then she reached out to gently take Cat’s hand and cradle it in both of hers. Cat didn’t resist. They stayed like that for a long time, silently drawing much needed strength from one another. 

That first night, everyone either didn’t sleep, or barely slept. No one could get it out of their minds. The apocalypse. It didn’t make sense. Part of everyone thought that the next day they would all wake up in their beds and remember this as nothing but a bad dream. And surely their loved ones would still be alive. 

But when the next day came, they awoke in the fortress of solitude. The sun began to shine through the translucent surface of the walls. Cat was the first one to force herself to acknowledge that morning had come. She didn’t even remember laying down with Kara, but when she opened her eyes she was on her back with Kara’s arm firmly around her waist and a blanket was under and over them. 

She turned her head ever so slightly to look at the younger woman. She had fallen asleep. There was no doubt she needed the rest. Cat made a move to sit up and the arm tightened its grip. It was as if, in her sleep, Kara was somehow terrified of losing Cat. So Cat leaned over and barely whispered in her ear, “It’s okay. I’ll be back, I promise.” Kara relinquished her hold. 

Cat slipped her shoes off so she didn’t wake anyone walking on the hard floor. She stood and looked around. Carter and Sarah were asleep, thankfully. Cat would never forget the night before, telling them that everyone they love, everyone they even knew was dead. Carter’s father, his brother. Sarah’s family. She knew Sarah had silently cried until she fell asleep. 

She continued looking around. Eliza, Alex, and Lucy were sharing a mattress. Eliza was laying on her back, eyes open, staring at the ceiling. Lucy had her head on Alex’s chest and Alex had her arms lightly around her. Alex and Kara were alike, Cat thought, keeping the ones they cared about safe while they slept. 

Winn was awake, looking around. So was Vasquez. Max was asleep. Of course, Cat thought, what does he have to be distraught over. James was beginning to stir. Clark was still gone. 

Hank stood and came up to her. “Agent Mulder, I presume,” she said dryly. 

He gave her a weak smile and held a hand out. “Hank Henshaw.” She took his hand and gave it a light shake. 

“Thank you, Agent Henshaw. For saving everyone you could,” she glanced around, indicating the people he had brought. 

“Just Hank, Ms. Grant.”

“In that case, it’s just Cat,” she said back. She turned back to Kara to see her waking up. “Excuse me.”

She made her way back to where she and Kara had slept and knelt down beside her. “Hey,” Cat spoke softly, tenderly pushing Kara’s hair away from her face. 

Kara’s eyes blinked open and settled on Cat. “Hey,” she replied. Then it was like she suddenly remembered everything at once. She shot up to a sitting position and looked Cat up and down. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to fall asleep?”

Cat face grew compassionate as she realized the pressure that Kara put on herself. Not just now, but constantly. Constantly taking care of other people, constantly being at the ready. “Of course I’m okay. You needed the sleep. We both did.”

Kara stood, offering Cat a hand. She took it and Kara helped her to her feet. Once Cat was standing, their eyes locked. Something shifted out of nowhere. The same as it had a dozen times between them. A flashing moment when they became closer, more intimate. It used to happen after a talk on the balcony, or after the mutual realization that they needed each other on some level. Now it was out of a shared desire to take care of one another. Cat looked at Kara and Kara looked at her. They held onto the hands that one had offered and the other had taken. Slowly, Cat lifted her hand to ghost her finger tips over Kara’s cheek. Kara didn’t move. 

But then, as quickly as the moment came, it was gone. They released each other’s hands, but the new closeness lingered. It always did. 

Kara and Cat came back to where Hank was still standing. The group was beginning to get up. Carter and Sarah were still asleep. No one disturbed them. Clark emerged from one of the hallways, his face still downcast. He’d thought of Lois all night. 

No one spoke. Cat waited again for someone else to step up. Everyone still seemed unsure. “Well,” Cat started. She took a deep breath. “Listen, none of us know what to do. I think we can all agree on that. We’re all scared. We’re all numb. We’re all exhausted. But we can’t become paralyzed. We need to keep moving forward, somehow.” She looked around, trying to meet everyone’s eyes. “We’ll take it step by step. One thing at a time. Agreed?” Everyone nodded. Then she nodded. She turned to Hank. “You had said something yesterday about doing a search today.”

He nodded. “We could use some help.” He glanced at Clark. 

“Of course,” Clark said. 

After a few moments of preparation, Hank, Clark, and Kara were ready to go. They planned to be back by the end of the next day. The three were saying a few goodbyes before heading out.

Cat could see the trepidation on Kara’s face. She slipped her hand around Kara’s arm and pulled her to the side. She asked her, “What it is?” 

Kara didn’t know what to say, how much to tell or not to tell. She looked away from Cat, shaking her head a little. When she looked back, she said quietly, “It was so awful, Cat.”

Cat didn’t have to ask what she meant. Kara had a heart full of love and compassion. She knew the scene in National City had been difficult. But it was also important that they knew what had happened in other places. She lifted her hands to Kara’s face and she closed her eyes in response. Cat’s touch was so comforting. They were standing so close that she barely had to whisper for Kara to hear. “Listen to me,” Kara opened her eyes to listen. “I can’t imagine what you saw out there. And if I know one thing about you, it’s that you feel things to your core.” She grazed her thumbs over Kara’s cheeks. “So don’t linger. Don’t take your time. See what you need to see and get out.” Kara nodded once, almost unnoticeable. Then Cat added, “And when you get back, I will be right here waiting for you.” 

Somehow Kara knew the words held promise, though of what she wasn’t completely sure. Neither was Cat. Everything was muddled now. Everything was different, like ripples on water. How would the perspective be different when the water settled again? 

Cat withdrew her hands. Kara took a deep breath and rejoined the others. The three aliens turned to leave and the group watched them go. When Kara looked over her shoulder for one last glance, it wasn’t her sister or her adopted mother or cousin’s face she sought out. It was Cat’s. Kara held on to the last bit of residual hope she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, I said, it may feel a little rushed to start simply because so much is happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group hopes for some sign that they are not the only ones left alive. Cat and Kara grow closer. Clark deals with losing Lois. Max begins his own personal journey.

When they woke up for the second time at the fortress, it was all beginning to sink in. This was it. They were all that was left. Kara, Clark, and J’onn had been gone for twenty-four hours. Surely, if there was good news to report, they would have come back to tell it. 

The mood stayed somber. How could it not? Apocalypse was a word thrown around in science fiction movies, or in a video game about zombies. It wasn’t something that actually happened. Except that it did. 

Sarah cried again that next day. Cat sat with her most of the day in one of the rooms off one of the hallways. She would stroke her hair while she cried and whisper words of comfort. Carter would come to check on them, but if he stayed too long, he would start crying, so he left them alone. After hours, the girl fell asleep again and Cat came back to main hall. 

Her steps were slow and labored. She hadn’t slept a wink without Kara and her head hurt from controlling her own tears while Sarah cried. She put her hand on the wall to steady herself. Alex was at her side quickly. “Hey, come sit,” Alex told her. 

“I’m fine,” Cat told her, realizing that if she was feeling a bit shaky, the others must be as well. She looked around at everyone. They were all either sitting and staring or, like Max, pacing the floor. “Have any of us eaten?” A few looked at her, slowly shaking their heads. “Where’s the robot?” 

“Kelex,” Alex said. At the mention of his name, the service robot was there instantly. 

“How can I be of assistance?” The even, mechanical voice somehow seemed to irritate Alex. But she pushed it aside. 

She asked, “Kelex, is there anything to eat here?”

“There are nutritional supplements in Master Clark’s main quarters. Shall I get them?”

“Yes,” Alex said. “All of them.” The robot drifted off. He returned several minutes later with bars, powders, and glasses of water. Alex and Cat took it and began distributing it. 

Cat went to Carter first with a bar a glass and a packet of powder. Carter took it gratefully. “Thanks, Mom.” She smiled at him and combed her fingers through his curly hair. Next, she went to James and Winn. Alex took care of her mother and Lucy and Vasquez. Max was on his own. He seemed to understand. He knew he would be the outcast of the group. He still wasn’t even sure why he had been saved. 

After they’d eaten a bit, everyone began to feel a little better. Hunger headaches subsided and the electrolyte powder was reenergizing them. Cat’s mind was starting to fire on all cylinders again. She walked up to one of the crystal stations and looked at the shiny, clear objects. She slowly reached out, running her fingers over the length of the smooth surface of one light blue crystal. It glowed under the contact of her fingers. 

“Carter,” she said without looking away. He came to stand beside her. She met his eyes and asked, “How much did Clark teach you about these crystals?”

He shrugged. “A little. They’re kind of complicated.”

She nodded slowly, turning her gaze back to the crystals. “Do you think you can get it to project pictures like he was showing you yesterday?”

“Sure,” Carter said. “That’s over here.” She followed him to another station. He picked out one crystal and carefully inserted it into, what looked like, a port of sorts. Then he tapped it a few times a certain way and it glowed brightly, as if awaiting instructions. He turned to her and asked, “What do you want to see?”

“A geographical map of North America,” she answered quietly. 

He touched the crystal again and said, “Show me a geographical map of North America.” Light spilled out into the air in front of them as a projection appeared of the southern tip of Texas all the way up through Canada to Alaska. 

Cat stared at the map, considering. “Thank you, dear,” she said to him. He released the crystal, leaving the projection to hang in the air. Cat took a couple slow steps toward it. 

She sighed a little as she looked over it. They couldn’t stay here. They could stay until the others returned but the fortress wasn’t a long term solution. 

Alex came up to her with her hands clasped behind her back. “What are you looking for?”

Cat waited before responding. She was afraid of moving forward too quickly. But they didn’t have a choice. “A place for us to live.”

Alex snapped her head around with furrowed eyebrows, letting her hands drop to her sides. They looked at each other and exchanged an entire conversation in that look. Then it was Alex who sighed. Cat was right. They couldn’t stay here. She turned her face to the map and silently studied it with Cat. 

Max came up behind them. “The plains,” he said, startling them both. They glared at him and he just gave his signature smug smile. 

Cat rolled her eyes and looked back to the map. Soon, several members of the group had come up to join them. Everyone except Max kept their opinions to themselves. They were all hesitant to discuss it. It seemed too soon. Like moving on was abandoning everything else. Everyone else. The longer they looked at the map, the more emotion crept up. 

After almost a half an hour of staring, they were all getting tense. It was too much to think about. Cat just whispered, “We need to wait for the others before we talk about this.” She quickly pulled the crystal from its port and the projection disappeared. Everyone visibly relaxed. Cat could tell the idea was painful for all of them. 

They spent the rest of day passing time. It was torturous. Each was left alone with their thoughts and memories. Several of them took time to themselves, vanishing down one of hallways and returning with red, puffy eyes. Every time someone came back to the main hall, it was Cat who met their eyes first, silently checking on them.

The first person was Lucy. Her thoughts of her family became overwhelming and she left the safety of Alex’s presence to be alone with her anguish. She went to the room farthest down the hall and collapsed in the back corner, holding her knees to her chest and letting tears stream down her face. She held in her sobs, remembering how devastating it was for everyone to hear Sarah cry the day before. She cried for Lois. She cried for her parents. She cried for her friends. 

When she was finished crying, she wiped her eyes and let out a breath. The crying helped. She stood and made her way back to the others. When she reached the threshold, she paused, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Surely everyone knew what she was doing in the back room. But then her eyes found Cat’s. Cat’s eyes communicated confidence, even now. She stepped over the threshold. 

When Lucy came back in, Cat held her gaze, trying to tell her that it was okay. But she still saw weakness on Lucy’s face. So she made her way up to her and, without a word, wrapped her arms around the younger woman. She whispered in her ear, quiet enough for only Lucy to hear, “It’s okay. Don’t you ever be ashamed to cry about this.” Lucy held on tighter. When they separated, Lucy’s eyes were clear. She gave Cat a weak smile. 

The second person was Winn. A tear threatened to escape his eyelid and he turned down the hall with his head to the side, avoiding everyone. When he turned into a room, he leaned his back against the wall and tried to take deep breathes. He felt panic rising up from deep inside. His heart started racing and he momentarily felt out of control. His thoughts weren’t about his family or his friends. He was scared for himself. He wasn’t build for this. He wasn’t strong like the others. He couldn’t fight. He wasn’t a survivor. Deep down, Winn was still afraid that he was going to die. 

Finally, his breathing calmed down. The shaking subsided. He wiped his tears and stood up straight. When he came out, Cat was the first to meet his eyes. She had been leaning against the wall and she pushed off to stand and turn toward him. He simply gave her a nod. She and Winn weren’t close. A part of him always seemed to resent her privilege. 

For her part, Cat could only let him know that she was there for him. She tried to pour compassion into her expression when she nodded back. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
J’onn, Clark, and Kara went everywhere. They saw everything. They went to every major city in the United States. After first landing in Houston, Kara was overcome with grief. Dead bodies were everywhere, inside buildings and outside. At a park downtown, a mother was holding her child. The anguish of their last moments was forever etched in their features. And it wasn’t the only child they saw. 

They made the terrible mistake of walking into a daycare. Kara couldn’t pass up the hope that someone would be alive inside. But after a minute, she came running back outside, Clark rushing after her. She fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Her cousin put his arms around her and held her tight. It was the strongest hug she’d ever felt and she melted into it. It seemed like it took a small eternity for her to calm down. 

After that, she tried to remember Cat’s advice. ‘Don’t linger.’ All three of them did their best to harden themselves as they quickly searched a few of the largest buildings in each city. Clark and Kara moved through spaces using their super speed because, while it made the task pass quickly, it also kept the faces a little blurry. 

They searched and searched to no avail. There was no one. They flew all around all through the night. Finally, the sun began to rise. Kara and J’onn were watching the first rays peek over the horizon. Clark came up beside them. “I have a favor to ask,” he told them. They both turned to face him. Without looking at them he said, “I need to go to Metropolis. I need to find Lois.” 

Kara’s face filled with compassion and concern. “Clark,” she said quietly. 

He turned to meet her eyes. “Will you come with me?”

She answered without hesitation. “Of course.” 

The three were soon in Clark’s home city. Clark pointed to the iconic skyscraper in the center of downtown. It was unmistakable with the massive rotating globe at the top. The Daily Planet. 

They landed on the roof and all moved to go inside, but Clark turned, holding his hands up. “If you don’t mind,” he said. 

Kara nodded. She understood. He needed to do this part alone. He pulled the door from its lock and went inside. When he was gone, Kara began pacing along the roof. “You need to be strong for him,” J’onn said. 

“I know,” Kara replied. She was already trying to steel herself against the emotion she knew would come over her when he came out carrying his wife. She couldn’t cry like she had been. It was Clark’s turn to mourn. 

They waited and waited until Clark came walking slowly back out onto the roof. Lois was cradled in his arms, wrapped up as best as he could manage in a blanket that she kept in her office. She always complained about it being too cold. 

Kara could tell he had been crying. How could he not? She walked up to him and gently laid a hand on Lois’s shoulder. Suddenly, she wished she’d made it a priority to come visit them more often in Metropolis. She asked Clark, “Where do you want to go?” 

He took a deep breath, trying to speak. All he could say was “Smallville.” They made their way to the outskirts of the tiny town. Clark carefully laid Lois down on the ground. Then he went inside and came out a few minutes later, carrying his mother, then his father. He went to the barn and came out with a shovel and began to dig. Kara and J’onn looked at each other. The holes could have been dug using their super strength and speed in no time. But Clark was right, their loved ones deserved more effort than that. 

Kara went to the barn and came back with two more shovels. He didn’t dig alone. When they were finished with the holes, they gently placed the bodies in each one. Kara covered Lois’s perfectly manicured hand with the blanket. Lois always looked perfect, like Cat. 

After Clark’s family was buried, he turned to them. He looked visibility relieved, like the idea of leaving them in the open was unbearable. Kara was glad that taking the time seemed to help him. “Thank you,” Clark said. They just nodded. 

J’onn felt bad breaking the moment, but they needed to get moving. “We told the others we’d be back by the end of the day. I think we should move on from here.” They agreed. “Let’s head south, check central and South America then head back to the fortress.” Again they agreed.

Meanwhile, at the fortress, when the sun started to set, they were all getting restless for the return of their friends. Just as the last rays of light were fading, they heard the sound of the wind howling as the door opened. The three aliens came inside, snow blowing off of them as a draft invaded the hall at the closing door. 

Kara quickly scanned the room until she saw Cat, giving her a small nod. Cat returned it, relieved. She hadn’t wanted to admit to anyone that she was starting to get concerned. She also caught the weariness on Kara’s face. Everyone came to gather around them. Clark and Kara both looked so sad. They were too tired to hide it. J’onn, on the other hand, had an unreadable expression on his face. 

He was the one who spoke. The other two only looked at the floor. He returned to his human form, feeling like they would receive the news better from a more familiar face. After a moment, Hank said, “There’s no point in sugar coating it.” He took a breath and admitted, “We couldn’t find anyone alive.” There were soft gasps and deep breaths. A few covered their mouth with their hand. Cat didn’t react. Neither did Alex. “We looked over every major city. Gotham, Metropolis, Opal City. They’re all gone.” 

Cat closed her eyes at the mention of Opal City. Adam. So that was it. The last of her hope for him was gone. She opened her eyes to see Kara watching her with a sorrowful expression. Cat tried to school her features. She knew Kara would feel guilty and she didn’t want to add to that. But it took everything she had to hold herself together in that moment. 

A few people had questions. Others simply turned away and walked to a private spot. Clark went up to Lucy. He put a hand on her cheek and whispered something in her ear that made tears spring to her eyes again. He pulled her into an embrace and she let him. 

Cat didn’t move. If she did, she might fall apart. Kara came to stand in front of her. She said her name so quietly. “Cat.” But Cat just stared. Then her eyes slipped closed. Kara noticed her hands trembling. Kara reached a hand out to touch Cat’s arm and her eyes snapped open at the contact and she pulled away. She turned to walk a few steps away from Kara. Not because she didn’t want her close, but because she was terrified of breaking down. Kara didn’t know what to do. She knew it was Cat’s habit to retreat from pain. She wanted to wrap Cat up. 

Just then she heard Max talking to Hank. “Can we use satellites equipped with thermal technology to scan the rest of the globe?” Kara’s ears perked up at that. 

“I don’t see why not,” Hank said. “As long as Lord Tech’s satellites are still connected to the network.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Max was telling him. “There’s no reason at this point that they shouldn’t be online.” 

Hank nodded, thinking. “I’ll take you there tomorrow. It’s too cold right now.” Kara clung to the last sliver of hope that Max offered. 

As the night wore on, everyone tried to calm their frazzled nerves. Eliza and Cat helped get the children settled in for the night. Eliza was good with Sarah. She had an even and sure timber in her tone that was reassuring to the girl. Sarah was laying on a pallet while she and Eliza talked. Cat was kneeling next to them. When she saw that Carter had closed his eyes, she stood, putting a hand on Eliza’s shoulder to tell her she was going. Eliza gave Cat’s hand a squeeze. She knew Cat was torn apart inside and was only keeping it together for the sake of her other son. 

Cat made her way over to the corner where she had slept the night before. She sat down, leaning her head against the wall. She was so tired. She was too tired to cry. She felt numb. She thought she should be a wreck. But at the same time she knew she was simply too exhausted to feel anything. She would turn into a wreck soon enough. 

She pulled the blanket around her shoulders and closed her eyes. No sooner had her eyelids shut, than she felt Kara come sit beside her. She kept her eyes closed and waited. She knew Kara. The younger woman would try to comfort her somehow. It was her way. Kara would push aside all the horror she’d witnessed for the last thirty-six hours and try to make Cat feel better. 

After a moment, Cat felt finger tips tenderly caressing the top of her hand. Then those same fingers wrapped around her wrist and Kara’s thumb stroked the same place on the back of Cat’s hand. Kara moved to sit a little closer. Cat knew that she was offering the last bit of strength she had, so Cat laid her head on Kara’s shoulder and threaded their fingers together, soaking it in. 

After a while, Cat said, “I know it must have been hard for you out there.”

Kara shook her head, trying not to remember the images. “It was horrible.” Kara’s fingers curled a little tighter around Cat’s. 

Cat took a breath. “You’re here now,” she said. Despite the flatness is Cat’s voice, Kara took solace in being close to her. 

Kara asked her, “What happened here?” 

Cat was quiet for a minute. She softly said, “A lot of crying.” Then she fell silent. 

Kelex came and turned the lights down. Everyone had arranged themselves with their pillows and blankets, a few of them on mattresses. Kara looked over to Alex and Lucy. Lucy was so exhausted that she had fallen asleep quickly. She was laying on her side and Alex was laying behind her, propped up on an elbow. She was gently running her fingers through Lucy’s hair. She looked so concerned. Alex barely moved to lean over and place a kiss behind Lucy’s ear. Then she laid down, trying to rest herself. 

Kara hazarded a tiny smile. Alex and Lucy’s attraction hadn’t been instant. It grew over time. Though Kara saw hints of it that night that she and Lucy had saved Alex and Hank. When they were working at the DEO together, their mutual respect soon became something more. 

Kara thought of the woman sitting next to her now. Things had blossomed and changed so many times between them that Kara wasn’t even sure where they stood now. But Cat’s hand in hers and the fingers of her other hand gripping Kara’s upper arm gave her something to hold on to. 

“We went to Metropolis,” Kara said as quietly as she could. Cat had almost drifted to sleep when she heard Kara say it. Hank had already told them that, so she knew there had to be another reason that Kara was saying it again. 

Cat picked up her head, just enough to bury her forehead in Kara’s neck. Kara shifted so that they were almost facing each other and she could draw Cat closer with an arm around her. Cat asked, “What happened?”

“Clark went to find Lois,” she said. Cat opened her eyes at that and a thousand old memories of her and Lois flashed through her mind. Some were memories of them fighting, some were of them laughing. She remembered nights at the Planet, both of them working late and Lois would come over to Cat’s desk with two tumblers and a bottle and they would talk late into the night, all rivalry given a respite as two women bonded over working in a man’s world. Despite their differences, Cat always respected Lois’s strength. Especially, now that she knew she had been married to a superhero. 

When Kara didn’t say anything, Cat prodded, gently, “And?” 

Kara breathed out a long breath. “He wrapped her up and we flew to Smallville. He buried her at his parent’s farm this morning.” Kara repositioned herself so that she could wrap both arms around her. There was something in talking about Clark losing the love of his life that made Kara want Cat as close as possible. 

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Cat said. “Did you know Lois?” Cat was just realizing that she and Kara were more connected than she knew. Clark had been a good friend and Kara was his cousin. She wouldn’t have been on Earth yet when Cat lived in Metropolis, but still, the idea that she had been connected to Clark and Clark was connected to Kara somehow made her think that she and Kara were meant to be connected. 

“I didn’t know her well. But we spent time together.” She added, not sure if she should tease or not, “She warned me that you would be a slave driver.” 

One side of Cat’s lips quirked up. “I bet she did.” Cat felt an old affection for an old friend. “She was a good person.” 

They let the conversation settle between them. Eventually, Kara reached over to grab their two small pillows and their blankets. She laid one out on the floor and moved to lay down. She looked up at Cat and held up the blanket, indicating the spot beside her. “Come here. You need some rest.”

Cat came to sit beside where Kara lay. She looked down at her and reached her fingers to run from Kara’s temple, slowly down to her chin. Kara closed her eyes and relaxed at the touch. Cat saw the muscles in Kara’s face loosen, so she made the move again. “You’re the one who needs rest,” she whispered. She traced Kara’s eyebrows with her fingers and then the shell of her ear. She scratched as lightly as she could over Kara’s neck. When Kara was almost asleep, Cat leaned down and placed the softest kiss on her cheek. Then she nestled in beside her under the blanket. Cat didn’t sleep for the second night in a row, but she was thankful for the steady, even breathing from a sleeping superhero beside her. 

Morning came quickly. It was their third time waking in the fortress. Cat opened her eyes and heard the whistle of the freezing wind outside. She sighed. She was beginning to feel trapped in this place. Kara had moved closer to her during the night and the same arm was around her that had been the first morning. Cat didn’t mind it. It made her feel safe. When she turned her head to look at Kara, she was so close that her nose grazed over Kara’s forehead. She instinctively pressed her lips to the spot. Her well fortified guard against Kara Danvers was crumbling in the wake of tragedy. 

Kara must have felt her movement because she started to stir. Her eyes opened slowly to see Cat watching her. Apocalypse or not, she was waking up next to Cat Grant and it felt good. Cat’s makeup had faded a while ago but she was so beautiful. She was overcome with an urge to kiss her. Cat must have seen it in her eyes. She gave Kara that patented half smile and reached up to touch her face. 

They slowly moved closer until their noses touched. Just then they heard the sounds of rustling blankets as someone else was getting up. Cat pulled back and gave Kara an apologetic look. Kara gave her a small smile. 

They both moved to stand and when they looked around, the slight feeling of contentedness was gone. The now familiar heaviness of loss came over them. People sleeping on makeshift pallets, hungry, exhausted even though it was first thing in the morning. They were taking longer to get up than they had the previous day. It was what Cat was afraid of, becoming paralyzed. 

Cat made her way over to Carter and Sarah. So did Eliza. They didn’t really say anything to each other. Hank and Max met up and began quietly talking about the satellites. Everyone else stayed where they were. 

Cat stood again and caught Kara’s eye, tilting her head, asking her to join her. She began walking over to Hank and Max. She gave Alex the same look, then Clark. The six of them formed a circle. Cat whispered, “I don’t know what the two of you have planned,” she looked from Hank to Max and back, “but whatever it is, you need to get it done and we need to get out of here.” They were all quiet, looking between themselves. Cat was confronting an issue that they had all been afraid to. “Look around,” Cat continued, “We can’t stay here. There’s nothing for us.” She paused before she finished, still whispering. “I know that moving on is difficult to think about, but we don’t have a choice.” 

Alex nodded her agreement. “We were looking at a map yesterday, trying to see where the best place to go might be.”

Kara looked at the floor. Moving on? No. It was too soon for that. They couldn’t give up. Not yet. “We haven’t even looked everywhere,” Kara said. “We have no idea if there are people somewhere else.” Her distress was evident as she tried to keep her voice quiet.

But Cat responded with, “Kara, there’s no one anywhere. We need to start accepting that.” 

Kara couldn’t believe that Cat was saying this. The one person who always managed to give her hope was trying to take it away. She just stared at Cat. The two women watched each other, neither conceding their belief. 

“Kara,” Alex said softly. “She’s right.”

Kara shook her head. The two people she cared about the most were turning against her. She turned her back and walked a few steps away from the circle. She closed her eyes tight to keep tears at bay. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t really be the end. 

Alex and Cat exchanged a tense glance, knowing they had upset Kara. 

“Look,” Max said. “Agent Henshaw and I will go to Lord Tech. We’ll check the satellites and see what they tell us. We’ll come back and we’ll go from there.” 

Everyone nodded. One more shot at searching. “No sense in wasting time,” Hank said. He took a breath and exchanged his human form for his true Martian one. Cat tried not to react, but it was still unnerving to her. Though she had a feeling that this man was how whole milk ended up in her latte the day Kara was “sick.” He looked at Max and said, “Let’s go.” 

Max suddenly looked intimidated. “Right.” He gave the others a stiff smile and the two headed out the door. 

When they were gone, the circle dispersed. Cat slowly walked up to Kara. Her back was still facing Cat. She placed a hand on Kara’s back. Kara didn’t turn to look at her, but she didn’t walk away either. “Kara.” Cat’s voice was so quiet. Then Kara did walk away. She headed down a hallway and Cat was left watching her go.

Not too long after that, Hank and Max landed on the roof of Lord Technology. They walked up to the door leading inside. When Max pushed the lock release, it didn’t budge. He had a feeling there weren’t locks that stood a chance against the Martian. Max stepped aside and waved a hand toward the door. J’onn reached out, wrapping his large hand around the handle. With one pull, the door opened loudly. 

They made their way down the flights of stairs. The power was still on, but they didn’t trust the elevators. Max opened a door to his desired floor. Once he was in the hallway, he stopped immediately, taken aback by the horrible odor of death. Suddenly everything hit him. Max felt his breathing become shallow. He started to sweat, but he felt cold. He didn’t want to take another step. He didn’t want to see whatever was down the hall. 

Then he heard a voice that sounded far away. “Hey,” the voice said. Max turned toward it with wide eyes. He saw Hank standing there. He put a hand on Max’s shoulder and told him, “Pull it together.” But Hank’s voice still sounded faint. Max was freaking out. “Breathe,” Hank said. Max gave him a small, frantic nod, but he obeyed trying to take deep breathes in through his nose. The smell was overwhelming, but the oxygen helped. Max settled down. 

When he was able to take a deep breath, he said, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Hank told him. “Where do we need to go.”

Max looked down the hall. “This way.” They passed by rooms with open doors. Bodies were laying on the floor, or slumped over desks. Max did his best to keep his eyes forward and not look. At the end of hall they came to a door marked “Satellite Tracking.”

Max turned the knob and walked in. There was one body sitting in a chair. Max slowly made his way over. He needed to get to the controls that the body was blocking. Hank could have helped, but he stayed by the door, determined to force Max to face the humanity that he was constantly closing himself off to.

When he was close enough, Max saw he man’s face, already distorted by decomposition. He started sweating again, though he hadn’t really stopped since they walked onto the floor. He stared for a moment, feeling horrified. Then he reached to slowly push the chair away from the control panel. He used the tips of fingers, trying not to touch the man. He turned toward the screen. He needed to focus. 

After taking a breath and swallowing hard, Max began to type away at the keyboard. He isolated the satellites they needed. Hank walked into the room and came to stand beside him. 

“These are the satellites equipped with thermal tech,” Max told him. He clicked endlessly with the mouse on a hundred different specifiers. He worked quickly. “We can tell the satellites certain parameters to search for. How big an object might be, or whether to look inside buildings, etc.”

Hank asked him, “What are you asking it to search for?”

“I’m putting in general human height and weight. That way we don’t get a bunch of pings off house cats and wild animals.” When he was done clicking, Max said, “Here we go.” One more click of the mouse and pictures the screens on the wall started moving a mile a second while the satellites scanned the surface of the earth. 

“How long will this take?” Hank asked.

“A while,” Max said. “I’d like to go to my office.”

“Lead the way,” Hank said. 

They walked back to the stairwell and started going back up. They were almost back to the roof when they stepped onto another floor. They were both hot from walking up so many flights. “Tall building,” Hank commented. 

“Well, it’s no CatCo, but I was always proud of it.” Max realized how silly it sounded. “Guess none of that matters now.” 

When they reached his office, he stopped short. His assistant was in her chair, her head on her desk. Dried blood was caked on her face from where it dripped from her ears and nose. Her eyes were open, but unrecognizable after her body was beginning to break down. 

Nausea began to creep into his stomach at the sight. He choked and coughed and turned away. “Breathe,” Hank instructed him again. Max leaned his hands against the wall, holding onto to what control he felt that he had left. 

When the sick feeling subsided, he stood up straight. He looked at Hank. “Sorry,” he said again. Hank just looked at him. Max made his way into his office. He walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a photograph and looked at it. 

Hank asked him, “Who is it?” 

Max met his eyes. “My parents.” He looked back at the picture. Then he slowly shook his head. “I have no idea if they would be proud of me.” For all his striving to do what he believed was right, Max knew a long time ago that he had lost his way. He looked back at Hank. “Why did you save me? After everything I’ve done.” The question had been plaguing him ever since he woke up in the fortress. There were other people, better people, that Hank could have saved. 

“Because,” Hank replied. “In those last hours I saw you do everything in your power to stop Myriad.” Hank took a step into the office. “In those last hours, I saw a man looking for redemption.” 

Max slowly nodded. “Maybe.” He had never doubted himself like he had these last few days. “Do you think that’s even possible for me.”

After another step toward Max, Hank said confidently, “Redemption is always possible.” He watched as Max’s eyes glistened over and he looked back down at the photograph. 

After a quiet sniffle, Max put the picture in his pocket and said, “Let’s get back downstairs.” That would be the last time Maxwell Lord would ever set foot in his office. 

Later that afternoon, they arrived back at the fortress. Just like the day before, everyone stood to hear the news. Kara had been away from the group the entire day, but when she heard the door open, she came back to the main hall. She glanced over to see that Cat, Alex, and James had been looking at a projection of the map again. She didn’t like it. 

When Max and Hank came farther into the room, they both just shook their heads. “The satellites couldn’t find any signs of human life,” Max told them, dejected. 

No one made a sound. It was silent. No one met anyone’s eyes. They all knew it was coming, but the confirmation still made them feel empty. Kara was the first to move. She quickly walked passed them, opening the heavy door and going outside into the cold. 

Alex made a move to follow her, but Cat put a hand on her shoulder. She asked, “Let me?” Alex looked at her. She was accustomed to being the one that took care of Kara and, despite all the ways that Kara had told her that Cat looked out for her, Alex didn’t know if she was ready to hand over her sisterly duties. But she gave Cat a stiff nod. “Thank you,” Cat said. She went to find Kara. 

She walked outside and immediately wrapped her arms around herself. It was so cold where the fortress was located. Kara was standing several steps away from the door with her back to Cat. Kara heard footsteps on the snow and quickly turned, her eyes becoming concerned. “Hey, you shouldn’t be out here. It’s freezing.” Cat’s teeth were already chattering as she came to stand next to Kara. 

She breathed out, loudly. It was so cold. “I wanted to see,” she was forced to pause as a shudder went through her, her body fighting to keep itself warm. “I wanted to see how you were.”

Kara reached into the neck of her super suit, unhooking the cape. She brought it around Cat’s shoulders and wrapped her up in it. Cat felt the warmth instantly. Whatever the cape was made of, it was amazing. The material was soft and insulating.

“I guess we should stop looking,” Kara said, still adjusting the cape around Cat’s shoulders. She tried to sound passive, but Cat knew she was devastated. 

“I know it’s hard,” Cat told her. “But I think it would be wise.” Kara couldn’t meet her eyes. “Hey.” Cat waited until Kara looked at her. “The three of you did everything you could. But now it’s time to focus on the group.”

Kara sighed and lifted a hand to Cat’s cheek. It was so warm, Cat unconsciously leaned into it. They watched each other. There was a new depth to the look they saw on the other’s face. There was an affection that hadn’t been there even a week before.

Kara moved her hand around Cat’s neck and pulled her in against herself. Cat allowed herself to be held. Kara had held her more in the last few days than she had been held in the last decade. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her hands were still holding the cape tightly, trapped between her chest and Kara’s chest. She always felt warm against Kara. 

“I don’t think I can do this,” Kara said against her hair. “How do we live after this?”

Cat pulled her head away from Kara’s chest and looked up at her. “Together. We live together.” Cat’s fingers curled around the hem of Kara’s suit at the neck, as she had when Kara had rescued her a few days before. Kara looked like she might cry and looked away. Cat was always so strong and it made her feel weak. 

“I don’t know.” Kara couldn’t finish the thought.

“Kara, look at me.” Kara did. “You live for your sister, and your friends.” Cat’s features were so tender when she finished, barely a whisper, “Live for me.” 

Kara's eyes finally softened. Cat Grant standing here, in her arms, asking her to live for her. Okay, she thought, she could do that. Their eyes locked and they watched each other. Kara wanted to kiss her again. If for no other reason, to simply escape the despair for a moment.

Suddenly, a frigid wind blew over them, grabbing the cape and attempting to take it from them. Kara reached out to snatch it back from the wind. Cat breathed out loudly as the wind sliced through her clothing.

“Sorry,” Kara said. She quickly wrapped it back around Cat, running her hands up and down Cat’s arms trying to warm her. She repeated a whispered, “Sorry.” The second one wasn’t for the cape. It was for losing hope. Hope that Cat had, once again, poured into her.

Cat was shaking again. She said through her teeth, “You still apologize too much.” Then she told Kara, “Come inside. Let me show you what we’ve been working on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will slow down from here and hope will begin to return to the group. 
> 
> I'm very unsure about how this story will be received. You have to know it's going to be sad on some level, but there will be more happy times than sad, because I just can't. 
> 
> Let me know if I should keep going :-/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds a place to live. Cat and Kara grow closer.
> 
> This chapter picks up right where the last one left off and covers a twenty-four hour period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, these chapters are long to me. I'm going to try to make a bit less go on in each one, I think. Also, I need help with a question in the "end notes."

Cat and Kara walked back into the fortress together. Kara’s sad expression had been replaced with resolve. Despite two days with no sleep and the horror she’d seen while conducting the search, a few moments alone with Cat seemed to reenergize her. 

Cat slid Kara’s cape from around her shoulders and handed it back to her. “Thank you,” she said quietly. Kara nodded as she tucked it back into the collar of her suit and began walking toward the crystal station. Cat stopped her with a hand on her arm. Kara looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. “Are you ready for this?”

Kara turned her head to look over where Alex, James, and others were discussing the map projection. Kara knew that this conversation meant moving on, giving up the search for other survivors and admitting that they were the only ones that made it. After a deep breath, she turned back to Cat. She said a simple, soft, “Yeah.”

Cat gave her arm a gentle squeeze before the two walked over to the projection. Kara noticed three yellow X’s on the map. Alex was explaining to the others why those spots were marked. “Cat thinks this is the best place,” she pointed to the X in the upper Midwest. 

Max came up beside her, interrupting and pointing to the spot in the center of the map. “The plains are our best bet. It’s flat, there aren’t many predators and we can farm.” 

Cat rolled her eyes and spoke from the back where she and Kara had appeared. “Yes, Max. It’s our best bet except for the lack of water, the lack of resources, and hundreds of tornados every year.” She walked to stand in front of the map. “Here,” she pointed to her spot, “in this valley.” She looked at the group and explained, “We have water from these rivers on either side of us. They flow into this big lake to the south. There are plenty of resources for building. The mountains will protect us from some of the weather. There are wild plants to harvest. We can hunt, we can fish,” she finished making her case by saying, “This is the best place for us.”

Several people nodded their agreement. Max stayed quiet. It probably is a better spot, he thought. 

Vasquez spoke for the first time in over a day. “What about that spot?” She pointed to the last X, situated toward South Carolina. 

“It’s a great spot to get wiped out by a hurricane,” Cat answered sarcastically, shooting James a slight glare that didn’t carry nearly it’s usual venom. 

James held up his hands. “It has everything that you just mentioned. You talk about hurricanes, but up there we’re going to be dealing with mountain storms. And it’s a lot warmer down there.”

Cat nodded. “Yes, but a thunderstorm from the mountains isn’t going to wipe out anything we put together like hurricane force winds will.” James had to give his agreement to that. Really, he just hated the cold.

“I used to live in the mountains in Montana,” Vasquez spoke again. “The storms aren’t that bad. As long as we properly prepare for the snow, anything we build should be fine.” A few of them turned to look at her. Hank gave her a small smile. Alex knew her well enough to see the glint in her eye. This is what Vasquez needed. A reason. A vision. “What?” She addressed all the eyes looking at her. “Ms. Grant is right. It’s time to move on.” 

Cat flashed her a grateful look. Then she said, “This needs to be a group decision. All of these places have merit,” she indicated the map again. “Let’s take an hour. Everyone think about it and we’ll come back together.” They began to disperse when Cat added, “One more thing.” They looked back. Her shoulders relaxed a bit. “Please stop calling me ‘Ms. Grant.’ It’s just Cat.” After receiving a few tired smiles, everyone began to discuss the decision that needed to be made. 

Carter made his way up to his mother. She gave him a hug and asked him, “What you think?” They both looked at the map. 

“I like the mountains,” he said. 

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Suddenly, her heart felt like it might burst. It was the simple sight of her son smiling at her. Yes, she thought, this is what we need. She wrapped Carter up again and told him, “I love you, Carter.” 

“Love you, too, mom,” he said back. 

She leaned back. “Can you help me with something?” He quickly nodded. She took his hand and went to Clark who was talking with Hank, Alex, and Lucy. “Clark,” she said quietly, to get his attention. He turned to her. “Sorry to interrupt, but I thought it might be a good idea to gather everything that you have here that we could take with us.”

Clark responded, “Of course. Probably best to be prepared to leave as soon as we can.”

Cat nodded. “Everyone’s spirits seem a bit lifted at the idea of getting out of here. I’ll admit, I’ve been going a little stir crazy.”

“Come with me,” Clark said. “We can take an inventory and separate things out and get them ready.” He looked at Carter. “Think you can help me with the crystals? We can use some of them out there.” Carter’s eyes widened at the excitement of a responsibility like caring for the precious crystals. 

Alex, Lucy, and Hank looked at each other. Alex said, “We can help.”

“No,” Cat said. “Keep talking. I want everyone to make the choice they think is best.” 

But Alex said to her, “I think we’ve already decided.” She looked at her two companions. “We like the mountains.” Lucy gave her agreement. 

Cat nodded slowly, a little surprised. That was quick. This was really happening. They were moving forward. “Okay then.” She looked back to Clark. “Lead the way.” 

The six of them went down the hallway toward the living quarters to begin organizing everything they could take with them. Kara watched them go, having listened in on the conversation. She was sitting with Eliza and Sarah. She looked at the girl and asked, as lighthearted as she could, “Where do you think we should go?” 

Sarah thought, “Well, the mountains are prettier, I think.” Then she waited before she said, “I’ll go wherever you go, Supergirl.” 

Kara just looked at her. She breathed out and tears instantly sprang to her eyes. She reached over and gave Sarah a hug. The girl had just given her the push she needed. She was ready to go. “You can call me Kara” she said. “That’s what all my friends call me.” When she pulled back, Sarah was smiling at the idea of Supergirl calling her a friend. It was one of the most welcomed smiles Kara had experienced. She couldn’t help but smile back. 

When the group came back together, the vote was unanimous. Even Max yielded. They were headed for the valley. There was a sense of rejuvenation among them. No one was happy. It was too soon for that. No one was even smiling. Not yet. They had a long way to go, and everyone still a lot to process. But having something else to focus on was encouraging. 

“We’ll go look, first thing in the morning,” Cat announced. 

They spent time scouring the fortress, making sure they hadn’t missed a single thing to take with them. They made lists. They made a list of resources to gather when they got there. They made a list of structures that would need to be built. They made a huge list of things that Clark, J’onn, and Kara would go into the cities to get and bring back. 

The projection of the map stayed up and everyone came up to it at some point during the rest of the day to inspect the area more closely. The fortress had been silent for days and now it was humming with conversation. People were making plans, talking about the best way to do this or that, sharing useful knowledge they had. No one was sitting idly in despair with their backs against the wall. Everyone was milling around. 

Cat noticed Clark and Carter looking at the map together. Clark had an arm around Carter’s shoulder. Cat tilted her head to observe them. Clark was pointing at something and explaining it to Carter while he listened and nodded. She was grateful that even in his anguish, Clark was able to turn his focus to Carter. Having his favorite superhero close by had made all the difference for her young son. 

Cat’s eyes darted around, looking for her own favorite superhero. She found her, across the room, watching her. When their eyes fell on one another, they exchanged little, timid smiles. Cat lifted her hand to wave Kara over. She watched the younger woman slowly make her way across the room to her. She was still clad in her super suit and somehow managed to still look amazing. Out of nowhere, Cat was suddenly aware that she must look incredibly out of sorts. She hadn’t showered, her hair was a wreck, she wasn’t wearing any makeup, and her clothes were beyond wrinkled. 

But the way Kara looked at her anyway when she came to stand in front of her. Cat’s insecurity melted away. They didn’t touch, they just looked at each other for a minute. 

“You were right,” Kara said quietly. “This is what we needed.” 

Cat looked away. There was still a struggle inside her. Though she had been the one pushing them to leave, even a part of her didn’t like the thought of going forward. “This doesn’t mean that we forget. I mean, we have to do this.” Kara caught the slight hint of doubt in Cat’s voice. She said it like it was a question.

Kara reached out to take one of her hands. “Yes,” she said. “We have to do this.” She tried to sound reassuring, like she was on Cat’s side.

“You’re not still upset with me?”

“No,” Kara told her. “I’m not upset with you. I just,” she paused, turned her eyes away, searching for the right words. “I committed myself to humanity, and if I stop looking,” she let the sentence trail off, not sure how to finish.

Cat stepped into her space and took her other hand. She tilted her head until Kara looked back at her. “Kara, you did everything you could. I mean, look around.” They looked from person to person. “Because of you, humanity is still here. You saved us all. You didn’t fail us.”

It was difficult for her to accept. She still felt the guilt. Kara said, “They finally have some hope.” She looked at Cat. “You gave them that.” 

“You gave me hope. You still give me hope, Kara,” Cat told her. 

Soon people were preparing their pillows and blankets for their last night in the fortress. Cat and Kara curled up together in their corner, under their blankets. They weren’t sure how they ended up pairing off from the others. They both noticed it, but they didn’t address it. They needed the closeness. They had always drawn what they needed from each other. 

When they settled in, Kara had the same arm securely around Cat’s waist. Cat scooted as close as she could and Kara nuzzled her nose in Cat’s hair at her temple. It seemed so natural, the way they came together as if they always had been. Cat rested her own arm over Kara’s, gripping it lightly. When she gave a slight squeeze, she felt Kara press a kiss at the corner of her eye. It felt so soft and so caring. 

Cat was struck by the domesticity of it all. She whispered, “Kara, what are we doing?” 

Kara's eyes were still closed when she quietly responded with a, “Shh. Just let me keep you safe.” How could Cat argue with that? Though there was nothing really to keep Cat safe from anymore, Kara’s protective nature guided her affection. She loved Cat. She always had. There was no point in hiding it anymore. 

Maybe it was the sheer exhaustion, or maybe it was the idea of finally getting outside, but Cat slept for the first time in days. When her eyes blinked open the next morning, she took a deep breath in and felt the weight of Kara’s upper body on top of her. At some point during the night, she had shifted to lay her head on Cat’s chest, tucked under her chin. Cat’s arms were around her. She closed her eyes again and tried to memorize what Kara felt like in her arms. Her hair was soft. Her even breathing was slow. Her cheek and temple fit perfectly against the small frame of Cat’s chest and neck. She slipped her hand under Kara’s cape and began rubbing lazy circles on her back, trying to gently wake her. 

When Kara began to wake, she squeezed her hands around Cat’s rib cage. In her grogginess her hand brushed against the side of Cat’s breast. She hadn’t even realized she did it. It was an innocent touch but it made Cat’s stomach flutter. She couldn’t believe she was laying here like this with Kara Danvers. Dignified, stoic, sarcastic, even tempered Cat Grant, brought to her heart’s knees by sweet, compassionate, giving Kara Danvers. 

The momentary feeling of contentedness came back to her. She closed her eyes and tried to hold onto it before the reality of their circumstances creeped back in. She blocked out the memories as long as she could, but it was only a minute before Adam’s face flashed through her mind. Adam as a baby, holding him until he fell asleep, watching him learn to crawl. Adam standing there in her office. 

Cat opened her eyes and the movements of her hands over Kara’s back stopped. She felt her heart rate pick up as she tried to control the emotions that the images brought. Kara must have heard it. She took a breath in and lifted her head to look at Cat’s face, but the other woman kept her eyes on the ceiling. 

Through her sleepiness, Kara asked her, “Are you okay?” 

Cat gave a quick, tiny nod, still looking up. “Yes, I’m fine,” she lied. 

Kara didn’t believe her, but she didn’t want to push. She moved to sit and as soon as she was up, Cat moved to stand. Kara looked up as Cat turned her back to her, wrapping her arms around herself defensively. Kara couldn’t let it go. She stood and came to stand behind Cat. She placed her hands on either of Cat’s shoulders and leaned in until her cheek was against Cat’s hair. 

She gently whispered in her ear, “I’m right here.” Cat turned her head and slowly nodded, not trusting herself to speak without crying. When the others began getting up, Kara dropped her hands and Cat took a breath, composing herself. 

Once the sounds of a few stirring was heard, they all began getting up. They were anxious to find out about their potential new spot. The projection had stayed up all night and they unconsciously gravitated to it. 

After several minutes of murmuring among one another, Alex got everyone’s attention when she said, “Okay, it seems like everyone is ready to get started.” She looked at Cat and asked, “How should we do this?”

Cat lifted her eyebrows and her lips parted. She hadn’t meant to step up. It had just kind of happened. But now, it appeared that she was emerging as a leader. She blinked while she tried to think. “Well, Clark, Kara, and Hank can certainly get there quickly,” she said. “Maybe each of you can take another?” She looked at Kara, who nodded, looking at the other two, who also nodded. “That way, six of us can survey instead of just three. We need to see what the terrain is like, what resources there are.”

“Okay,” Alex said. “Who goes?” They all looked around at one another. Everyone wanted to go, but no one wanted to be selfish. 

Eliza spoke up. “Cat, Alex, and James should go. They were the ones pouring over that map.” 

Alex smiled at her mother. “Everyone good with that?” 

After agreeing, the six prepared to leave right away. They said their goodbyes and Cat asked Eliza to keep an eye on Carter. Eliza promised she would. She gave Carter one last tight hug and joined the other five. 

When they walked outside, Alex said, “Okay, who’s with who?” 

They all looked around a little awkwardly. Maybe Alex should be with Kara. They were sisters, after all. Cat and Clark were old friends. Clark held his hand out to Cat and gave her a questioning smile. 

She scoffed. “I don’t think so, Superman, I already have a ride.” She walked over to stand with Kara, taking her arm and standing close to ward off the cold. Kara gave her a closed lipped smile and shyly looked at her. 

Alex caught it. Were they flirting, she asked herself. She walked up to Hank. “Can I hitch a ride,” she asked him. He just smiled and morphed into his Martian form. 

Clark unceremoniously and roughly grabbed James around his torso and shot into the air, leaving them listening to the sound of James’ startled cries. Alex snickered a bit at it. So did Kara. J’onn knelt down to allow Alex to hop onto his broad back and pull her arms around his shoulders. He easily lifted off with her. 

Kara and Cat looked at one another. Cat slowly reached her arms around Kara’s neck. Their eyes were locked. Kara felt it again, that urge to kiss her. Instead, she put her hands on Cat’s hips and they stared at each other. She drew Cat closer until her hands were around her back. 

“It’s gonna be cold at first,” Kara told her quietly. Her nose brushed across Cat’s temple and Cat could feel her breath. “Just hold on tight. I’ll keep you warm.” Cat could only nod, her ability to speak hindered by Kara’s proximity. She felt one of the hands on her back reach down behind her knees. Kara scooped her up like she weighed as much as a feather. “Ready.”

Cat found her voice and simply responded, “Ready.” 

Cat felt Kara’s feet leave the ground and they slowly climbed higher into the air. They kept their eyes on one another for a while. Kara, because she wanted to make sure Cat was okay. Cat, because she was sensing the shift again. It was another moment in time where their feelings suddenly grew deeper for no apparent reason. 

A thousand thoughts ran through Cat’s mind all at once. How gorgeous Kara was, how caring she was, how she could swear that Kara took more care of her than anyone else. She thought that she knew Kara loved her though she’d never said it. She thought that Kara didn’t need to say it because she’d acted it out so many times already. Cat thought about all the lattes, all the light touches, all the sincere compliments, all the talks. 

Then she thought that Kara was right. It was cold. She was snapped back to reality by the biting wind as they headed out over the ocean. She breathed out against the frigid air. Kara heard it and said, “I know, I’m sorry. It’ll get better soon. Close your eyes, you might get a little headed.” 

Kara pulled her closer and tried to tuck Cat into herself as best she could, insulating the smaller woman in her natural Kryptonian warmth. She flew faster and a little higher. The height made the air thin for humans, but it would get them to warmer air faster. 

Soon, they were flying over South America. The closer they came to the equator, the warmer Cat felt. She relaxed her tight, tense hold around Kara’s shoulders and opened her eyes. They were flying over the mountains and it was beautiful. Kara shifted her eyes to look at Cat’s face and she smiled a little at her look of wonder. 

When they came to their destination, the others were hovering high in the air. When they were close, Clark asked, “Is this the spot?” 

Cat looked down and nodded. “It looks like it.” She looked at Alex, who agreed. They slowly descended until the three aliens touched the ground. Clark practically dropped James on the ground. Alex hopped off as she had hopped on. Kara gently set Cat’s feet on the ground. 

They all began to turn on their feet, looking around in all directions. “It’s beautiful,” Alex said. And it was. The valley was wide and long. The mountains on one side were tall and snow capped. On the other side, they were still high, but more slopping. Just like on the map, there was a larger river on one side, and a smaller one on the other. They could barely make out the large lake on the south side of the valley. There were tall, full trees all along the rivers and wild grass, flowers, and bushes that covered the valley floor. A soft breeze was blowing the taller grass and Cat took a deep breath in, inhaling the scent of grass and wild flowers and dirt. 

“Well,” Cat said. “Let’s take a look around.” The six of them walked to the north side of the valley and saw where the water flowed down from the mountains. The sight was breathtaking. Lots of small water falls dropped steady streams of water into the two rivers. There were wild birds singing in the trees at the mountain's foot. 

They walked along the smaller river for a while. James and Alex broke off to look at the center of the valley and survey where the best place to build might be. The others continued walking. 

Cat reached up to wrap her fingers around Kara’s upper arm. She wasn’t wearing the best shoes for walking on uneven ground. Kara slowed down a bit so Cat wouldn’t have to rush. She turned to Hank and Clark and said, “We’ll catch up.” They nodded and walked ahead. 

The two women slowly walked over to the edge of the river and came to stop in the shade of a tall tree. “Thank you,” Cat said. “I was never one for sensible shoes.” 

Kara smiled at her. Really smiled. Cat looked up just in time to see it before Kara glanced away. It made her smile, too. Looking around, Cat asked her, “What do you think?” 

Kara was looking out over the valley when she answered. “This is weird.” She looked at Cat. “All of this. Finding a place to live?” She looked back out. “Because we’re the last people left in world and we can’t bring ourselves to live anywhere that anyone else has already lived?” She looked at Cat. It was true. They hadn’t even considered living in an already existing city, or even a small town. Something about it seemed disrespectful, like they were stealing. Kara shook her head. 

“Yes,” Cat said. “Yes, it is weird,” she conceded. “But it’s also good.” Kara sighed. She was still having a hard time moving on. She reached out and took Cat’s hand. Touching her had become a lifeline of sorts. “Kara,” Cat said. The younger woman met her eyes. Cat looked at her. She had been waiting for the right time to ask the question. “Why did you come for me first?” 

Kara exhaled and looked away, releasing Cat’s hand. She had been waiting for the question. She'd thought of a dozen ways to answer it, but all those answers left her mind. She paused for a while before answering. “You’ve always made me feel like I can do anything,” she glanced back. She spoke slowly, every word having purpose. “Whenever I have felt like my life was spinning out of control, I would come to you and I would see your face and it made me feel,” she searched for the right word and finally said, “peaceful.” Cat graced her with a tiny, gorgeous smile. Then Kara said, “You’re doing it right now.” She took a step closer. There was no point in playing games anymore. There was no reason for secrets. “I’m in love with you, Cat.” She said it so quietly, almost like she was hoping Cat wouldn’t hear. 

But she did hear. And she took the last steps to stand close enough to Kara to slip her hands up to her torso. When Kara felt her gently pulling on her, she lifted her hands to barely touch Cat’s face. Those green eyes reflected every bit of longing that Kara felt. And when Cat’s eyes darted down to her lips and back up, she almost couldn’t believe it. Did Cat want to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss Cat? 

Cat could see the disbelief on Kara’s face. She understood. She had spent a lot of their relationship trying to keep Kara at an arm’s length. Every time they got close, it seemed like something came between them. Adam, Supergirl, Siobhan, CatCo, the DEO, the apocalypse. There was always something pulling them apart when their hearts were always trying to pull them together. 

Cat needed to show her that she felt the same way. So she slowly leaned in and lightly touched her lips to Kara’s jaw line. She felt Kara lean toward her lips. She ghosted her mouth to the corner of Kara’s, pressing the most tender kiss to the spot. Kara’s hands were still touching Cat’s face and one hand reached to the back of Cat’s neck and finally pulled her the last fraction of an inch to bring their lips together. 

It was tentative and so delicate. Cat’s hands shifted around Kara’s back, pulling her even closer. Their lips parted and came back, melting together. Despite the slow movements, Kara’s heart was racing. She couldn’t help it, she put a little more pressure into the kiss and felt Cat part her lips. She had always imagined their first kiss being soft and smooth, but now that it was here, she just wanted more. 

They kissed with open mouths, taking their time. Cat felt a stirring in her belly and allowed the feeling of being wanted and wanting to wash over her. Kara felt all her alien senses going crazy. She felt the breeze in her hair and she felt every nuance in the skin of Cat’s neck with her fingertips. She heard the sound of the leaves moving and sound her cape slightly blowing. The tiny noises their lips made were about to send her into over drive. 

Finally they pulled back from the exquisitely slow kisses and looked at each other, both of them so unsure and yet so sure. They slowly began to smile shy smiles. After letting out the quietest laugh, Kara pulled Cat into a hug and Cat let her head rest against her shoulder. She closed her eyes while Kara held her. 

With her eyes still closed, Cat eventually said, “We should get back to the others.” Though she wasn’t ready to let go of Kara’s body, she wasn’t ready to start explaining things to other people either.

Kara audibly sighed dramatically and said with a teasing tone, “Fine.” They came apart and looked across the valley to see Hank and Clark making their way over to Alex and James. They made their own way over, Cat holding Kara’s arm again, with both hands this time. 

When all six of them were back together, James said, “This is a good place to build. It’s flat, it’s open. It’s a good spot.”

Clark said, “There are taller, thinner trees down that way,” he pointed towards the lake. “They’d be perfect for lumber.” They kept looking around, commenting on different aspects of the valley. No one had anything negative to say. “Let’s look more from the air,” Clark suggested. He, Kara, and J’onn lifted into the sky. 

Cat was looking up, watching them go. She shielded her eyes from the light of the sun. Alex looked pointedly at James, nodding her head away from them. He gave her a confused look. She inconspicuously lifted her hand to wag her finger between her and Cat. James nodded his understanding. Alex wanted to talk to Cat. 

“Uh, I’m gonna go see if I can see fish in the rivers,” James told them. He turned to leave the two alone. 

Cat had turned her head to try to keep watching the flying members of their expedition as they drifted off to the east. She caught Alex looking at her. When she looked at Alex, Alex turned away, not really even sure what she wanted to say. 

After a moment, it was Cat who spoke. “How are you doing with all this, Alex?” 

Alex hadn’t expected that, Cat checking on her. She let her defenses down, a little at least. She looked at the ground and kicked an imaginary rock. She quietly answered, “It’s a lot.” 

Cat nodded. It was, indeed, a lot. Then she said, “Lucy seems to be helping you cope.” 

When Alex looked up at her, Cat had a mischievous smile on her face. She smiled back, a little embarrassed, when she realized Cat was teasing. “Yes,” she said, “yes, she is.” Alex laughed for the first time in a week. 

They were quiet again for a while, looking over the valley, before Alex observed, “You and Kara have been spending a lot of time together.” 

Cat kept her eyes roaming over the landscape. Then carefully responded, “We have.” When she finally looked at Alex, she asked, “Is this where you tell me if I hurt her, you’ll kill me?” 

Alex just looked her, searching her face. “Are you going to hurt her?”

“I have absolutely no intention of ever hurting your sister,” Cat told her. She looked away again. “I’m lucky to have her affection.” 

They were quiet again. After a minute, Alex asked, “How are you doing?” She had been amazed at how Cat seemed to be holding it together. She always had her head up and she was always ready with an encouraging word for everyone else. She never cried, at least not that anyone ever saw. While everyone had spent time blubbering in the last week, Cat had remained strong. She hadn’t complained and she always focused on the good. It had earned Alex’s respect. 

Cat waited a moment before answering. All she said was, “I’m grateful that Carter made it.” 

Alex couldn’t imagine what Cat was going through on the inside. Kara had told her how good Cat was at compartmentalizing and she knew on some level that Cat had to be falling apart. “I’m so sorry about Adam,” Alex said. 

Cat only nodded. She wasn’t ready to talk about it. She changed the subject. “Where are we exactly?” 

Alex shifted mental gears. “Idaho, I think.”

“Idaho,” Cat repeated. 

“The one place you never thought you’d live,” Alex said. They both laughed. And both of them felt the beginnings of a solid friendship forming. 

When they all came back together, it was obvious that everyone thought the spot was perfect. There was no reason for all of them to return. Clark, Kara, and J’onn went back to start bringing the others. By late afternoon, the entire group of survivors was in the valley, along with all of the things they had brought from the fortress. 

Hank pulled Clark and Kara aside. “I think it would do a lot of good for morale if we could give everyone a chance to get cleaned up and into a fresh set of clothes,” he told them. 

“Okay, sounds good,” Clark said. “Where are we going to get that stuff?”

“There was that town we saw not too far east of here,” Hank recalled from when they had scouted from the air. “I’m sure we could find what we need there.”

Kara agreed with idea, but she hated the thought of seeing one more dead body with blood on its face. She closed her eyes and quietly asked, “Can you two go without me?” 

They both looked at her. After a only a second of studying her apprehensive expression, they realized that the trips to the cities had taken a much larger toll on Kara. “We could,” Hank said, “but your help would be much appreciated when it comes to what to get for the girls.” 

Kara closed her eyes and her shoulders sagged. She turned back to the group. They all seemed happy to be out of the fortress, but they also seemed out of sorts and numb. Maybe a chance to get clean and sleep with something warm would be what was needed to nudge them over the start line the next day. These next few weeks were going to be a whirlwind of work. 

Kara nodded. “Okay.” 

They went to tell a few people where they were going. Kara went to find Cat. She and Carter were talking. He seemed excited, and Kara was glad to see it. She heard him ask, “Can I go explore by the river?”

“Yes,” Cat answered, “but stay where I can see you.” He quickly walked off. Cat saw Kara walking up and offered her a hand to hold. Kara took it. “Hi,” Cat said. 

“Hey,” Kara said back. “Um, we’re going to go get a few supplies for the night.”

Cat gave her a confused look. “Where?”

Kara pointed. “There was a town that way. It’s not far. It shouldn’t take us long.” 

Cat saw the weary look in Kara’s eyes. “You don’t have to go,” she said. 

“I want to help,” Kara responded.

Cat’s tone turned quiet. “You’ve helped enough for some time.” Her face was asking Kara to stay. So were her hands that had wandered up to rest on Kara’s chest. “You’re allowed to take a break.” Cat knew what it did to Kara to see civilization, or what used to be civilization. She saw it the last time they had come back from searching. Kara’s eyes had looked lost and Cat didn’t want to see that look again. 

Kara simply replied, “I’m gonna go. I want to help.”

To Cat, the words almost seemed like a reflex, like she had trained herself to say she wanted to help. But Cat could see that she was going no matter what. So she put her hands on Kara’s face and said the same thing she had said when they had left to search. “Don’t linger. Get what you need and get out.” She leaned forward to press the lightest kiss to Kara’s lips. She didn’t pull back when she said, “And I’ll be right here when you get back.” 

Kara pressed her forehead to Cat’s. “Thank you.” With that, she walked away before she changed her mind and met J’onn and Clark and they were quickly off. 

They reached the small town in only minutes. They spotted a sporting goods store that would have everything they needed for some nights spent sleeping outside. Landing lightly on the ground, they took a look around. A few bodies lay in the streets, but it wasn’t nearly as horrific as the city. Kara kept Cat’s voice at the forefront of her mind. Don’t linger. 

They made their way inside. After deciding who would get what, they went in different directions, collecting items and bringing them back to the front of the store in a pile. 

Kara kept her eyes forward. She saw bodies in her peripheral vision, but didn’t turn her head. She took purposeful deep breathes, controlling her emotion and keeping herself focused. She grabbed clothing for the girls. She, Lucy, Eliza and Alex could wear basically the same size. Cat and Sarah were a little smaller. After taking arm fulls of clothes from the racks, she went to the front of the store, adding it to the pile of men’s clothing. 

She went to get shoes. Lucy, Alex, Vasquez, and Eliza all had good, comfortable shoes already. She found some for herself and for Cat. Of course, she knew Cat’s size. She could only guess at Sarah’s. When she rounded a corner to grab some socks, she almost tripped over a woman sprawled out in the aisle. She gasped and reached out to grab the rack, caught off guard. The bodies were beginning to decay and it was awful. Lifeless, dried out eyes stared into nowhere. She closed her eyes and heard Cat’s voice again. She grabbed the socks and walked away. 

Soon they had gathered a few tents, water, sleeping bags, and toiletries. They stuffed as much as they could into backpacks and left. On the flight back, Kara was having a difficult time shaking the image of the body in the aisle. 

They landed to find that the group had organized three small fire pits prepared with tinder and wood and were waiting for the Kryptonians to get back with their laser vision to start the fires. Cat and Eliza had gathered a gallon of berries and James had already managed to trap some fish. Vasquez was very adept at building fire kits and had quickly gathered spare tinder and separated it out by consistency. Everyone else was gathering wood. 

Kara was impressed. They hadn’t been gone that long. The group smiled at the return of the flyers. Cat came up to greet Kara with a hand full of blackberries. She took one, popping it into her mouth. She closed her eyes at the tangy taste. It was amazing. She promptly took the rest from Cat’s hand. Clark used his laser vision on the fire pits. Along with Vasquez’s expertly crafted fire kits, they started instantly and burned well. 

They began cleaning and cooking the fish James caught while Kara handed out the items they had collected. The sun was just beginning to set and one by one, people broke off to find a place to bathe in one of the pristine rivers. When they came back, they seemed more content. 

Cat and Kara had begun to make a pallet of sleeping bags and blankets without even asking the other if they wanted to stay together. It seemed completely normal that they would. As soon as they were done, Kara said, “I need to get cleaned up. I-,” she stopped and Cat saw a cloud come across her face. 

She asked her, “What is it?” Kara stayed silent. Cat came up to her and put a finger under Kara’s chin, guiding her eyes to her own. “What?”

“I just,” Kara’s voice was a whisper. “I can smell it. I feel like it’s on me. In my hair.” 

Cat knew she meant the smell of death. She put a hand on Kara’s face. “Go. I’ll make sure you have something to eat when you get back.” Kara gave her a grateful nod and gathered her things. 

She walked toward the wider river, at the base of the taller mountains. She found a spot a few feet deep and stripped her super suit off. Finally. She unhooked the cape and folded it up. She unzipped the boots and set them aside. She took off the belt and body suit. It was all neatly folded together and she looked at it laying on the ground. She blinked her eyes as she suddenly wondered if she would ever put it on again. 

She made her way into the water with shampoo and a bar of shop. It felt like heaven. She sat down in the flowing water and laid back until she was submerged. The slight rush of the river pushed the water through her long hair. When she came up, she already felt better. The cool water was invigorating. She took her time washing her hair. She took her time washing everything. 

She couldn’t remember the last time being clean had felt so good. She stayed in the water for several minutes, leaning back into it and watching the sun go down. She looked over at the mountains. It really was a pretty spot. Maybe they would be okay here, she thought. 

When she finally emerged from the river, she picked up a towel and dried off and got dressed. She picked up her suit, along with everything else and walked back. 

As promised, Cat had made her a plate of fish and berries on one of the paper plates they’d gotten from the store. All the fires were burning brightly and people were either taking their turn in one of the rivers or eating. The carbohydrates and protein were lifting everyone’s spirits. They all spread out around the three fire pits. No one was too close and it felt nice after being crammed together in the fortress. 

Cat had gone to clean up while Kara was eating. It was getting dark as she walked back up to their spot. She saw Kara sitting on the blankets. Her super suit was in her lap. Cat watched as Kara ran her fingers slowly over the crest on the chest of the suit. It made her heart sink. Kara had finally come into her own as Supergirl only months before. She remembered one of their talks on the balcony when Kara had said that she had never been happier than when she was Supergirl. She must feel so lost, Cat thought. 

She made her way up to where Kara was sitting. When the younger woman looked up at her, she held her hands out, crumpled dress in one, high heels hanging on two fingers of the other. Cat asked her, “How do I look?” She was wearing a pair of hiking pants and a button up shirt that was slightly too big. Her hair was still wet. 

But she couldn’t mistake the affection on Kara’s face for anything but love. “Beautiful,” Kara said, simply. Kara had never seen Cat so casual. Despite the ill fitting clothing, her face was absolutely beautiful. The light from the fire made her glow and there seemed to be an innocence about her with the media CEO garb absent. 

Cat dropped her hands and glanced to the ground, a little taken aback by the compliment. She was trying to make Kara feel better by offering her an opportunity to poke fun, but Cat remembered that that was how she felt better, not Kara. Kara felt better by making others feel better. 

She came to sit next to her, close. She looked around. Carter had set up his blankets and sleeping bag next to Clark, across the fire pit from Cat and Kara. They were both laying on their stomach propped up on their elbows. Clark had a fillet knife in his hand. He was explaining to Carter how to clean a fish. Cat heard him say something about showing him tomorrow. 

“Clark is so good with him,” Cat said. 

Kara looked up from her suit and watched them. She didn’t get to see her cousin as often as she would have liked in recent years. Now to see him talking and laughing with Cat’s son somehow seemed surreal. She looked back down at her suit. 

Cat looked at her face. She could tell that Kara was processing something important as she continued running her fingers over the emblem. Her expression seemed downcast and Cat hated it. She gently took Kara’s hand, stopping its movement over the crest. She didn’t look at Cat, but Cat spoke anyway. “This suit is never what made you Supergirl.” 

Then Kara did look at her. Cat was using her superpower again. She always knew exactly what Kara needed to hear. She held Cat’s eyes for a moment. Then she set the suit aside. The weather was nice and they didn’t need to sleep inside the bags. They used them as extra blankets instead. Kara moved to lay down, holding the blankets up for Cat, silently asking her to come lay next to her. Cat joined her without hesitation. 

Kara made sure Cat was covered and comfortable, but instead of laying on her back as she had been all week, Cat rolled to put her head on Kara’s shoulder. She breathed out and relaxed against her. But it wasn’t enough for Kara. She needed the comfort of closeness so she pulled on Cat’s arm until her head rested on her chest and she could wrap her arms around her. Cat certainly didn’t mind it. She felt Kara’s fingers in her hair, lightly scratching her scalp and she was soon lulled to sleep. 

Alex had been watching them. One side of lips barely quirked up. She had seen the forlorn look on Kara’s face while she was sitting by the fire, staring at her suit. And she had seen how Cat was able to transform that look into something more content. 

“Hey,” she heard Lucy say next to her. She turned to face her. Lucy’s bright eyes were on her. “Come lay down with me.” Alex moved from where she had been sitting close to a different fire. She stood and checked on Sarah, who was tucked in next to Eliza, who was next to Hank. Then she came to where Lucy had set up their sleeping bags. 

She was inside of hers, but left it unzipped. Alex slipped in next to her and they laid face to face. Alex tenderly grazed her fingers over Lucy’s cheek. She asked her, “What’s happening between us?” 

Lucy gave her a soft smile. “What do you think is happening between us?” Lucy always did that. She threw the ball back in Alex’s court because she knew Alex liked to think things out. You couldn’t force Alex Danvers into anything. She went of her own free will. 

Alex didn’t answer the question. Instead she closed the small gap between them and pressed her lips to Lucy’s. Lucy pressed back, just a little. Enough to let Alex know that she thought the same thing was happening between them. 

Alex thought her lips felt so soft. It wasn’t their first kiss, but it was probably the most meaningful. She wanted to kiss her into oblivion. She wanted to let Lucy’s lips absorb all the guilt and shame she felt. So she kissed her again. Guilt for not having answers to Myriad. Guilt over the fact that everyone she loved was here, in this group. Guilt over the idea that she really hadn’t lost anything. Shame over the fact that she didn’t feel as bad as she should about the world dying. Shame about feeling happy that everyone that she thought was important was with her. Shame that something terrible hadn’t happened to her like it had to everyone else in the group.

Lucy sensed Alex’s mind going somewhere dark when she took a deep breath in and pressed harder. But she wanted so much to make Alex feel better. She wanted to make her feel like she didn’t have to be strong all the time. She kissed her deeper, passing her tongue over Alex’s bottom lip. And when their tongues touched and Alex had to stifle a moan in her throat she abruptly pulled back. 

They were both breathing hard. “It’s okay,” Lucy told her. She pulled her arms up and gathered Alex into a tight hug, pulling the slightly taller woman’s body on top of her and holding her. Alex let her. She told herself that just this once she would let someone hold her. 

Around the camp fires everyone settled in for the their first night in the wilderness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, Vasquez needs a first name other than Agent, especially for the next chapter. Suggestions, please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The settlement starts to come together.

The next couple of weeks were a blur. There was so much to do. Clark, J’onn, and Kara had a massive list of things to collect. Everyone was making plans. While the three flyers were gone, the others kept the camp going and surveyed where to build. James and Vasquez kept them rich in fish while Cat and Eliza found every edible plant they could. Alex and Lucy boiled water, kept the fires burning and prepped meals. Winn drove stakes in the ground and ran string once a spot was designated for construction. Max, Carter, and Sarah helped out wherever they were needed. 

It was late afternoon during the second week when the three aliens returned from their third expedition for supplies and equipment. When she caught sight of them, Alex called out, “Hey, they’re back!” Everyone began gathering back at the campsite. A few had been napping inside tents and emerged, eager to see what they returned with. 

“Geez,” Lucy whispered next to Alex. She was watching them fly in. They were each towing something big. “What is that?” 

Cat and Eliza came up next to them. Cat was shielding her eyes against the sun. “Cargo nets,” she said. “From some really big boats.” 

The closer they came, the better they saw the nets. They were stuffed with everything. Several yards from the campsite, they carefully lowered the three nets. The group watched as the items poured out when the nets released. Several of the group walked up and immediately started inspecting the massive haul. 

Max found a pile of the metal piping he had asked for. He smiled when he saw a welding machine in another pile. He was in business. 

“Yes!” Alex quickly found everything she had asked for to build a couple of green houses. Lucy helped her gather it all and separate it out. 

James had everything he needed to fish without having to use traps and was also excited to see the portable sawmill he had recommended. It would make cutting lumber a thousand times easier. 

Somehow Clark, J’onn, and Kara had managed to find all of the largest items needed, including a couple dozen solar panels. Winn and Max would be in charge of installing them when the time came. Winn actually smiled when he saw the computer equipment they’d found. It would be a while before he would be able to use it, but he maintained that it would be useful. 

Carter ran up to Clark and asked him to show him what he brought back. Clark happily launched into a detailed list of the things that had been loaded in his net. 

Eliza and Sarah made their way over to Hank. She put her arms around him briefly and so did Sarah. They began talking about what they done in the last couple days that he had been gone. 

The second her feet touched the ground, Kara was taking quick steps to find Cat. Cat caught her eye and they walked toward each other. Cat saw the disturbed expression that Kara always had when they came back from the city. Her eye brows furrowed her forehead and she looked at the ground. Her shoulders were slumped. 

When they reached each other, Cat looped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and Kara immediately wrapped her arms as far around Cat as she could, burying her face in Cat’s neck. Sometimes she let a few tears fall, sometimes she held it in. This time she didn’t cry, but she squeezed Cat so hard that it hurt her ribs. 

“It’s okay,” Cat told her, stroking her hair. “You’re here now.” Kara took deep breathes, exhaling into Cat’s hair until she felt better. When they eventually pulled back, their foreheads stayed together. Cat felt Kara trembling. “You’re shaking,” she said and began running her hands up and down Kara’s arms. It must have been bad this time. 

Cat never made Kara talk about the things she saw. Sometimes Kara would talk about it on her own. Either way, Cat would hold her as often as she needed it. Kara’s heart was a deep well and her emotions were always close to the surface. Cat never criticized her for it. It was one of the things that made Kara uniquely wonderful. Except times like when she had to see the things she saw on these trips. 

“There were some kids,” Kara’s voice trailed off. 

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” Cat said. They stayed together, touching for long minutes. Finally, Kara's grim demeanor began to wear off. “It looks like you found a lot of what we need.”

Kara loosened her hold on Cat and turned to see everyone sifting through the three piles and organizing everything. She nodded. “We did. At least most of it.” She looked back at Cat. “We have to make one more trip.”

Cat gave her a compassionate look. “Let’s not think about that right now. Are you hungry?”

Kara answered quickly. “I’m starving.” 

Cat gave a light laugh. Of course Kara was starving. She took her hand and led her to the tent they had custom made for smoking fish. Cat made her up a plate of the fish, wild berries and some small wild carrots they had managed to find. Kara took it gratefully and they went to sit in the tent that they had been sharing. 

They watched the group work while Kara ate. She tried to relax and let the terrible images finally wash from her mind. Cat knew she always felt better when she ate, so she always made sure Kara ate as soon as she came back. She also knew that she felt better when she was clean, so when Kara had finished, she reached for soap and a change of clothes and passed them to her.

Kara put them in her lap. She gently took Cat’s hand and said, “You take such good care of me.” Cat simply smiled at her in response. They hadn’t talked about their conversation back on the first day in the valley, the one where Kara confessed that she was in love with Cat. Cat hadn’t said it back, but she had become so caring with Kara, always making sure her needs were met. Kara hadn’t felt the need to ask her about it. She knew Cat felt the same way. Each day, things deepened between them. Sometimes with a kiss or a touch. Sometimes with a short talk. Kara slipped out of the tent to head to the river. Cat followed her out and walked over to the others. 

She watched as Carter jumped on Clark’s back and Clark picked up the portable sawmill. He slowly lifted up just a few feet in the air and began to float the sawmill closer to the lake where trees they would use for lumber grew. 

When he saw her walking up, Carter shouted, “Hey, mom!” He waved to her. 

She smiled at him and waved back. She wasn’t the least bit concerned about Clark flying with him. She trusted him implicitly. She looked around at everything they’d brought back. She was surprised. It really was most of what they had needed. 

Alex came to stand next to her. “Is she okay?” 

Cat shook her head. “Sometimes I can’t tell.” She looked over to the spot where she knew Kara had gone. Then she looked at Alex. “She said there were kids.” Alex sighed. “And she said they still have to go out again.” 

“Maybe they won’t need her this time,” Alex said. 

“You know she’ll go anyway,” Cat replied. “It’s like she thinks of it as some kind of penance.” 

Alex saw Cat glance again toward the river after Kara. Her eyes followed the same path. Part of her wanted to check on Kara herself. She was having to adjust to letting Cat do that. “Let’s give her some time,” Alex said. “Come help us sort this stuff.” Cat nodded and followed her. 

That night they were all around one central camp fire, feasting on the meat that Hank had been able to get with the fancy new compound bow he’d brought back. Now that they had everything they needed to begin construction, they were discussing how to get started. 

“We can start cutting lumber in the morning,” Clark was saying. “Between me and Hank, we can make quick work of the trees. Winn and Max have done a great job of surveying. We might even be able to start on some foundations.”

They all chattered among themselves. Starting on some foundations. It was exciting. In some way they had felt like the refugees of the earth, wandering with no home. But now they would begin to make one. 

Winn and Max had laid out plots in a semi circle. “Everyone needs to pick a spot,” Max said. “We can even design a floor plan, to an extent.” 

Cat and Kara sat listening to them talk. They observed how the group was getting into the process. Even Winn, who still seemed to be having a difficult time, was happy about helping with the build. 

Later, when they were getting situated for the night in the tent, Kara was laying down while Cat was setting up Carter’s pallet. Every morning when he got up he threw all his blankets haphazardly in the corner. And every night Cat lovingly put them back together. 

She came to lay down next to Kara, propping herself up on her elbows and looking down at her. Her eyes wandered over Kara’s face for a moment. She reached out to tenderly drag her finger tip over Kara’s eyebrow and then along her cheek bone, under her eye. “I like you without the glasses,” she said quietly. 

Kara smiled at her. Cat leaned down and pressed their lips together. They didn’t kiss often. Every day, but not a lot. Everything was so new. Not just the idea of them together, everything. The world felt new and unfamiliar. They were so distracted by simply trying to make it through every day. 

But then there were quiet times like this, when Kara was here and not gone on a run and when Carter hadn’t come bounding over just yet. The two of them would share soft touches and soft kisses, taking comfort in the solid feelings. 

Kara lifted her hand to Cat’s face and Cat deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and letting her tongue lightly touch Kara’s. It felt good. It felt so good. Before she knew it, Cat had brought herself up to her knees and moved her hands to Kara’s body. 

The sound of their breathing was intoxicating to Kara and she tangled her fingers in Cat’s hair as she felt the woman put a knee on either side of her hips. She started kissing Cat back more fervently. Then she felt Cat’s hands on her skin, under her shirt and she took a breath in as the places where Cat’s hands went left tingles in their wake. 

Kara suddenly pulled her mouth away from Cat’s as doubt filled her mind. This couldn’t really be happening. She was breathing hard. Cat saw the torn look on her face. She asked Kara, “What?” 

Kara once again put her hands on Cat’s face and whispered, filled with emotion, “Please tell me this isn’t happening because of what’s happening out there. Tell me it’s not just for comfort. Please tell me that this is happening because you love me as much as I love you.” She knew she sounded desperate, but she didn’t care.

She watched as Cat’s face became confused at the plea, her eyebrows knit together. After a few seconds, the lusty fogginess in her eyes began to turn into hurt. Her mouth opened slowly but no words came out. Kara immediately regretted what she’d said. She had never seen Cat look this pained. 

Finally, Cat asked, quietly, “You think I’m using you?” She couldn’t believe it. She quickly removed her hands from underneath Kara’s shirt and moved off of her, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. She put her arms around herself protectively, feeling a chill in the cotton capris and tank top she had been sleeping in. She looked at the ground. 

Kara wished she could take it back. “Cat, no, I’m sorry,” she said. 

“I thought we’d moved passed this,” Cat told her. “You thinking I'm some cold hearted, terrible person.” 

Kara sat up. “I never thought that. You know I never thought that.” 

Cat looked at her with sorrowful eyes. “Then why would you ask me that?” 

Kara stared at her. She closed her eyes and dropped her head. “Carter’s coming,” she said. 

Within seconds, they heard the tent door unzipping and Carter crawled inside. Their discussion would have to wait. Cat wiped her eyes, almost imperceptibly. She certainly didn’t want Carter to see how upset she was. She asked him, “Did you get enough to eat, sweetheart?” 

Carter smiled at her. “Yeah, that was the best dinner ever.” He got settled in under his blankets. 

“Good,” she said. She leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair. “Tell me about everything Clark showed you.” She needed a distraction. 

Carter began telling her about the portable sawmill and the welding machine. Cat pulled at their blankets, removing one of the sleeping bags from the pallet that she and Kara shared. She slipped inside of it and zipped it up while she listened to him talk. 

Then it was Kara who was hurt as Cat laid down and rolled over so that her back faced Kara. It was first night since everything that they hadn’t slept side by side, if Kara was there. It was a restless night for them both. 

When Cat woke the next morning, she felt the weight of Kara’s arm over her on top of the sleeping bag. Her lips quirked up a tiny bit. Kara couldn’t help herself. It had become habit for her to put that arm around Cat during the night. She remembered what they had said to each other the night before. 

She rolled over to see Kara still sleeping. The sun wasn’t even up yet. Cat had always been an early riser. She carefully and quietly extracted herself from the sleeping bag, trying not to disturb her. She put her shoes on and then lifted one of the blankets off of Kara, replacing it with her sleeping bag. She slipped out of the tent and wrapped the blanket around herself. 

She looked around. She was the first one up. She often was. The fire pits were still smoldering with quiet crackles. She began to walk over to the river. The mountains made it seem like it took forever for the sun to come up, though it was beginning to become light. The birds had started singing. When she reached the river she listened to water running. 

She didn’t know how long she had been standing there looking to the south end of the valley, but after the first rays of the sun came over the mountains, Cat felt strong, slender arms come around her from behind. She closed her eyes, relieved. 

She heard Kara ask in her ear, “Are we fighting?” 

Cat gave her a head a small shake. “No, we’re not fighting.”

Kara leaned forward to put her cheek next to Cat’s and gave her body an affectionate squeeze. “I’m sorry I doubted you. Even for a second.” 

Cat turned in her arms to look at her, still clutching the blanket around her. It was probably time that she make a similar confession to Kara’s. She studied Kara for a moment, then tentatively said, “It was the night you came to me on the balcony, after the red kryptonite.” 

Kara asked her, “What was that night?”

But Cat didn’t answer. “I listened to you talking and I had to fight the urge to hold you,” she confessed. “All I wanted in the world right then was you make you feel better. To make you feel safe the way you always make me feel safe.” Kara reached her arms a little farther around Cat and pulled her closer. “That night I knew I loved you.” She smiled at Kara and Kara thought her heart might burst. “I’d thought it before,” she continued, “and I’d felt it before, but I told myself it was just a whim or that you would never feel the same way. But that night, I knew it, beyond a shadow of a doubt. There was no escaping it after that for me.”

Kara just whispered, “Cat, I’m sorry-,”

“Stop,” Cat interrupted. “Don’t be sorry for asking me to tell you that I love you. I should have said it a long time ago.” 

Kara leaned into her and kissed her. She kissed back. Their lips came apart for a second to take a breath and then they came right back together. They stood there kissing gently for a while. When Kara slowly leaned back, she said a quiet, “I love you, Cat.”

Cat made sure she was holding Kara’s gaze when she said it back. “I love you, too.” 

They looked at each other for a moment and then Cat turned toward the campsite. “There was something I wanted to ask you,” she said, looking back at Kara. 

“What?” Kara was smiling at her. 

“How would you feel about the three of us sharing a place? You, me, and Carter,” Cat said with a hopeful look. 

Kara's smile got bigger. “Really?” 

Cat nodded. “Well, there’s no reason to play games. Not now. And we can’t exactly date. Let’s just jump in.” 

“Just jump in,” Kara repeated. “Live together.” Cat nodded again. “I love it,” Kara said. 

Then Cat gave a bright smile. “You know,” she said, “there won’t be any more excuses if we do. You’ll have to talk to your adopted mom and Alex about us. It’ll be out the open. James, Winn.” Then she added, “And I need to talk to Carter.”

Kara’s smile faded a bit, but not completely. “That’s okay. Alex loves you. James just wants me to be happy. Eliza and Winn,” she paused, “they’ll come around.” 

They started walking back, hand in hand, Cat still wrapped in the blanket. They were both smiling and talking as they walked up. Some others had begun to get up and come outside. “I’m gonna go get dressed,” Cat said. She gave Kara a gentle kiss on her cheek. She didn’t bother to wait until they were out of sight or tucked away from the others and it made Kara blush a little. 

She was watching Cat walking back to the tent when Alex came to stand beside her, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. Kara glanced at her with the dreamy smile still on her face. She quickly snapped out of it when she saw Alex’s teasing look. “What?”

Alex asked, “So no more sneaking around?”

Kara put the smile back in place and slowly shook her head. “No more sneaking around.” Alex returned her smile and put a supportive hand on Kara’s shoulder. Then Kara said, “We’re going to build one place for the three of us. Cat, me, and Carter.”

Alex looked surprised. “Well, okay, then,” she said, but she didn’t question it. 

Kara moved to walk over to Eliza. “Maybe you and Lucy should stop sneaking around,” she quietly said over her shoulder. Alex glared at her and her eyes darted around to see if anyone heard. Not that it mattered. Everyone knew. 

Kara sat down next to Eliza in the grass. “Can I talk to you about something?”

Eliza didn’t look at her. She was watching the sunrise. But she asked, “Does it involve a certain blond who is closer to my age than yours?” Then she did look at Kara and Kara knew she wasn’t going to make this easy. 

Kara took a deep breath. “Yes, it does,” she said. “Cat and I are,” she thought about how to put it, “um, well, we’re going to be together.”

Eliza reacted instantly, shaking her head emphatically and she said, “How many times have I heard you complain about that woman? Her exploits and hard heartedness are all well documented on the internet.” Her tone was incredulous, like she couldn’t believe Kara could be so gullible. 

Kara waited before answering, stuffing her irritation. She wanted to be respectful. Eliza was her family. “If you’re talking about the media, every news outlet in the world had every reason to put her in a negative light. She was always the competition.”

“She gave her son away because she didn’t feel like being a mother,” Eliza shot at her. 

Then Kara’s irritation turned to anger. She held it in, but her tone was obviously guarded when she quietly said, “I love you, but you don’t know anything about Cat and Adam. You have no idea how hard that was for her. She gave him up because she believed he would be better off without her.” She stopped and looked away. This wasn’t what she wanted to say. “Listen, I love her and she loves me and we’re going to be together and it’s going to last forever.” Kara was consciously trying to keep her voice from cracking. “And I would very much like to have your support in this.” 

Eliza was looking at Kara like she was a child who had just decided to run away because she couldn’t have a cookie. Kara knew that look and it made her feel foolish. Eliza just shook her head and looked away. “You’ve always been too idealistic, Kara.” 

Kara couldn’t hide the hurt from her face as she shook her head, too. “Okay, then,” she said, standing to walk away. She would wait to tell Cat about this talk. 

When everyone had gotten up, they all gathered to begin their biggest endeavor yet. Max was the architect, Winn was the numbers guy. Together, the two of them had come up with a list of how many of which types of boards they would need. 

After a short, private talk with Cat, Max had done a little adjusting on the numbers to account for having one less cabin and one that was slightly larger than the others. Clark, J’onn, James, and Vasquez would be in charge of the lumber. Max, Winn, and Carter would be in charge of laying the pier and beam foundations. While the first boards were being cut, the others worked on leveling the dirt. 

Vasquez walked up from the lake carrying a few two by fours on her shoulder. Thankfully there were a lot of dead trees they could use without having to wait for them to dry so they could start right away. 

Max walked part of the way to meet her and take the boards. They would use them to run along the ground once they had loosened the dirt. It was the best thing they had to a leveler. He met her with a dashing smile and she simply maintained her indifferent expression. “I’ll take those from here,” Max said. 

She handed over the boards and said, “Don’t hurt yourself.” She turned to walk back to the lake. He looked at her walking away. Then he furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head to himself. No, he thought, that would be ridiculous. 

Most of the day went like that. One group worked on lumber while another worked on preparing the ground. As the boards were cut, Vasquez brought them up. Each time, Max flashed her the same bright smile. Each time, she rolled her eyes at him. 

After several trips, Max was starting to see the eye roll as a challenge and made it his mission to get a smile out of her. But he realized one crucial thing. He didn’t even know her name. 

He quickly made his way back to where the group was clearing dirt. They had leveled almost four plots with Kara’s strength. Max came up and tapped Cat on the shoulder. She turned to look at him, but he didn’t say anything. She looked irritated and threw her hands up. “What?”

He was a little embarrassed, but he asked anyway. He dropped his voice to a whisper and asked, “Do you know Agent Vasquez’s first name?” 

She smirked when she saw the glint of conquest in his eyes. “Seriously? It’s been three weeks and you haven’t bothered to learn her name, Max.” 

He rolled his eyes at her. “No, okay. No I haven’t. Come on, help me out,” he said. 

“I am not subjecting that woman to the debonair stylings of Maxwell Lord,” Cat told him. “I’ve experienced it myself and I don’t recommend it.” She turned back to her task. 

“You won’t even tell me her name?”

“Nope,” she said without looking up.

“Come on,” he said. 

Then she did look at him. She narrowed her eyes, appraising him. He seemed honest. Besides, he had to know that if he did wrong by Vasquez that everyone here would kill him. “Fine,” Cat said. “Bring her dinner tonight.”

He waited for more. “That’s it? Walk over with a plate of food.”

She nodded. “Yes. Then sit down next to her and shut up.” When he just stood there with his mouth open, she explained. “Serving her a little will go a long way.”

He slowly nodded and walked away with his mouth still open like he was trying to understand what she had just said. Soon, Vasquez came up with more boards over her shoulder. She looked like she was getting tired so Max jogged out a little farther to meet her sooner. 

He flashed the same smile and she still rolled her eyes. He was getting discouraged. She turned to walk away again and he tried to stop her by saying, “Agent Vasquez.” She stopped and slowly turned around. Her eyes were piercing like she was challenging him. It caught him off guard. “Um, I, uh,” he stammered, “I am ashamed to say that I don’t know your first name.” She simply scoffed and walked off. He pressed his lips together and kicked the dirt. 

But later that evening, he decided to take Cat’s advice. As soon as dinner was ready, Max fixed two plates. He walked to where Vasquez was sitting near the fire. As he walked he muttered to himself, “Plate, sit, shut up. Plate, sit, shut up.” 

He took a deep breath and walked the last couple steps to stand next to where she was sitting. She looked up and gave the, now too familiar, eye roll. But when he handed her the second plate, she looked confused. She glanced back up and Max was giving her a small smile. An honest smile. She took the plate. 

He sat down next to her and they ate in silence. He was nervous the entire time, chewing his food beyond what was necessary because of the effort it took to swallow through his anxiousness. When they had both finished eating, he held his hand out to take her empty plate. She looked at him with narrowed eyes, considering him. She slowly handed the plate over. He set it next to his own. They continued sitting. 

Max was thinking that he wasn’t sure how long he was supposed sit in silence and just as he was about to stand he heard the woman next to him quietly say, “Susan.” 

His head shot around and she was looking at him. He simply said back, just as quiet, “Susan.” Then she was the one that stood and walked away. Max looked across the fire at Cat, who had been watching. He lifted his eyebrows and she gave him a small smile and a wink. 

Across the fire, Cat was sitting with Carter. She had been waiting all day to talk to him. “Carter, can I ask you about something?”

“Sure,” he said lightly. 

She wasn’t sure how to ask him. Or tell him. No, she thought, ask him. “You know that Kara has been staying with us the last couple weeks.” He nodded. “Well, we’re getting ready to build all these cabins and,” she paused to take a breath, “I was wondering how you felt about you, me, and Kara living together in one cabin.”

Carter just smiled at her. “That sounds good, Mom.” 

“Really?” She asked him.

“Yeah,” he said. “I kind of figured we would. It’s pretty obvious you guys are a couple.”

She looked at him, her mouth open. “Is it?” Her eyes were a little wide. “And you’re okay with that?” 

“Yeah, Mom, I’m okay with it. I like Kara. She’s really awesome,” he said. 

Cat smiled at him softly. “She is awesome, isn’t she?” 

After a few more minutes, Carter got up and went to talk to Sarah. Cat was looking around at everyone. They were becoming their own little community. She watched Kara sitting with Clark, talking about something that made Kara laugh. 

Alex came and quietly sat next to Cat and Cat continued her observations, waiting for Alex to speak. Alex wasn’t sure what she wanted to say. She wasn’t sure why Cat was the person she came to. Maybe it was because she had been the first one to call her out about Lucy. Maybe it was because Cat obviously made Kara so happy and she wanted to know how to do that for the one she cared about. 

“So, you and Kara are building a place together,” she started. 

Cat looked over at her. Something was up, Alex was acting… shy? “We are,” she answered, plainly. 

After another moment, Alex said, “I think that’s really good.”

“I’m not sure your mother would agree.” Cat had seen Kara and Eliza talking earlier and when Kara didn’t tell her about it, she figured it didn’t go so well. 

“Eh,” Alex dismissed it. “She’ll get over it when she sees you two together a few times.”

They were quiet for a bit. Cat was still waiting for Alex to share what was really on her mind. Alex finally said, “So, Lucy.” But she left it at that. 

Cat smiled a little. Apparently, Alex was going to need some prodding. “What about Lucy?”

Alex looked around and quietly answered, “She’s really great.”

Cat asked her, “Then what’s the problem?”

Alex sighed. It took her a minute to answer. “I don’t know.”

“Alex, if you just admit that you’re scared, it will make everything between the two of you much easier.”

“I want to make her happy,” Alex said. 

“Then make her happy.” Cat leaned over to nudge Alex’s shoulder with her own. “With everything we’ve been through, we need to take every shot that we get at happiness. Don’t talk yourself out of being with Lucy because you’re scared.” Alex nodded and offered Cat a small smile. 

Across the campsite, Eliza was watching them, feeling a pang of jealousy. She was sitting next to Hank and he must have sensed her emotions. 

“Cat is a good person,” Hank told her. 

Eliza looked at him. “You, too?”

He shrugged. “Her feelings for Kara are genuine.” She sighed. Then she nodded. She was accustomed to looking out for Kara. Like Alex, it was difficult to let Kara go. She had been getting to know Cat better and she really like her. But the thought of her and Kara together made her unsure.

That night, everyone was settled in for the night. Lucy and Alex were in their tent. The light from the still burning fire was coming through the thin lining of the tent. Lucy was laying down with her eyes closed. Alex was beside her, laying on her side, eyes open and drinking the sight of Lucy in. She was so beautiful. 

Alex reached her hand out. She just wanted to touch her. She lightly ran the tip of her middle finger from Lucy’s temple to her chin. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Alex, sleepy. 

“Sorry,” Alex whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Lucy managed a sleep filled smile. “It's okay,” her voice was groggy. “You okay?”

Alex just nodded. Cat was right. She was terrified that she wouldn’t be what Lucy wanted. She was terrified that Lucy would wake up one day and realize how difficult it was to be with her and she would leave. But Cat was also right about taking every opportunity to be happy. And Lucy certainly made her happy. 

She gently tucked Lucy’s hair behind her ear. The touch was tender and it made Lucy close her eyes again. “Hey, Luce,” Alex said. 

“Hmm,” Lucy hummed. 

“Let’s build a place together.” Alex was positive that Lucy would laugh at the suggestion. At the very least, she would let her down gently. 

Lucy opened her eyes again and put a hand on Alex’s cheek. “I would love that.”

Alex looked like she might cry. “Really?” 

“Of course,” Lucy whispered. She tucked her hand back in the blankets and said, “Now come hold me until I fall asleep.”

Alex didn’t say anything. She just quickly adjusted her position to tuck herself in close to Lucy and wrap her arms around her. She shut her eyes tight, feeling the weight of Lucy’s body on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Kara, J'onn, and Clark go on another run.


	5. Chapter 5

Earth. Population: 13

It was difficult getting used to the thought. It still didn’t seem real. It almost seemed like any day a group of people would come over the mountains asking them what they were doing building a settlement in the middle of the valley. 

They still had never discussed moving into an already established town. Everyone silently agreed that it was out of the question. They would rather sleep in tents on the ground and use the bathroom in the bushes than steal someone else’s house. At least, it seemed like stealing. No, it was better for them to start over. 

Everyone coped with the apocalypse together. Strangers became friends, and even if you didn’t like someone, you were still there for them. Because they were the last. 

Some of them coped by talking about their families with the others. Some coped by spending time alone, crying in the woods. Hugs were handed out freely and everyone helped everyone. They all found a job, a purpose within the group. They clung to that purpose with every ounce of hope they had. After all, this settlement, these people, were all they had to live for. 

Lucy had nightmares. So did Winn. So did Kara. She would wake up with a gasp in the middle of the night, sitting straight up. Cat would immediately put her arms around her and drag her back down under the covers. She would hold her tight until the shaking subsided. Sometimes she would pull back to see tears pouring from Kara’s eyes, and she would hold her a little longer. 

Within a week of beginning construction, they had managed to finish most of their pier and beam foundations. It was easy when three of them could drive large nails with a single swing of a hammer. They worked on the framing of Eliza's and Cat and Kara’s cabins first. They were the ones that had children to shelter. Eliza had asked Sarah if she wanted to stay with her and Sarah had gratefully accepted. 

Cat wasn’t much good with tools, so she worked on her own special project. She came to Kara earlier in the week and said, “I need you to make me a crater.”

Kara gave her a funny look. “I’m sorry, a what?”

“You heard me,” Cat said. “Come on.” Kara walked with her to what would be essentially the focal point of their semi circle of cabins. She stood a couple dozen yards from the unbuilt steps of the front porches and pointed to the ground. “This will do,” she told Kara.

Kara still looked confused. “You want me to make a crater.”

Cat nodded. “A few feet in diameter would be perfect.”

Kara shrugged and shook her head. There was no point in questioning Cat. “You might wanna step back.” She lifted into the air and hovered for a moment. Then she brought her fists to her sides and, with super speed, came straight down, landing hard in the dirt. Dust kicked up all around the spot. When it cleared, Cat stepped forward. Kara was on one knee with her fists pressed to the ground at the bottom of a perfectly round, small crater. 

“Hmm,” Cat happily made the sound with a smile and little lift of her shoulders. “Perfect.” She walked away toward the river with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Go back to your hammering.” Kara shook her head and smiled after her. That was her Cat. 

As they continued working that day, Kara would glance up to see Cat hauling backpack load after backpack load of small rocks from the river and dumping them into the crater. Every so often, she would step in and arrange them, then bring more over. When the sloping sides of the crater were lined the small rocks, Cat started hauling big rocks. 

Kara was taking a break in the shade of a tree, smiling at Cat as she watched her drag the backpack back to camp with only a couple of rocks. They were too heavy for her to put the pack on her back and the sight of Cat Grant dragging a backpack full of rocks through the dirt, getting drenched with sweat in the process was too much for Kara. She started giggling. 

Cat heard the laughing and stopped her dragging to look around. She most definitely knew that laugh. When her eyes landed on Kara, she narrowed them and put her hands on her hips. She was wearing tight khaki capris and a black t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back and she had dust on her clothes and face. Kara thought she looked amazing. 

She stood from her spot under the tree and made her way over to Cat, smiling. She didn’t say anything. She simply reached down and picked up the pack, easily slinging it over her shoulder. She started walking over to the crater. 

“Show off,” Cat muttered, and started walking behind her. She caught up and took Kara’s hand while they walked. 

When they reached the crater, Kara realized what she was doing. “Is this a fire pit?”

Cat nodded. “I thought it might be nice to have one big one so we could all be together. And this one will be warm with the rocks.” 

“That’s a great idea, Cat,” Kara said, taking the rocks from the bag and only using one hand to set them in their place. “Let me help you with this.”

“No,” Cat said. “Work on the house.” She didn't want to complain, but she was tired of being outside.

By the time evening came, Cat had managed to gather all the rocks she needed. Susan came to help her arrange them in the best way for them to reflect the warmth of the flames. 

When the guys at the lake heard about Cat’s project, they quickly fashioned a few benches for everyone to sit on. 

That night, the entire group sat around one fire and ate and talked together. Clark, J’onn, and Kara decided they would leave on another run in the morning. 

“I have an idea,” Cat spoke up. “Can everyone write down a few things on a list for you all to get?”

Kara looked at the other two. “I don’t see why not,” she said. 

“Good.” Cat looked at everyone. “It might be nice to start having some things of our own.” Everyone liked the thought of that. 

“Oh, clothes,” Lucy said, a little excited. 

Alex raised her hand. “I second that.”

“Third,” Kara threw in. 

Just then, in an overly sarcastic tone, Winn said, “Just don’t forget to stop by Barney’s and get something nice for Cat.”

Everyone’s smiles faded at the sting in his voice. After a second, James said, “What the hell, Winn.”

Kara glanced at Cat. Her expression was unreadable. She was purposely trying to hold in her reaction. It hurt, but she didn’t show it. Winn didn’t let it go. He looked at Kara and said, “Guess you’re her personal shopper now.” Then he got up and walked to his tent. 

Everyone turned to Cat, waiting for something. But after a few moments of looking at the fire, Cat just asked, “Alex, can I have some space in one of your greenhouses for some berry bushes?”

Alex raised her eyebrows at the random question. But then she gathered that Cat was changing the subject. “Um, yeah, of course.”

“Thank you,” Cat replied, officially closing the book on Winn’s comment. 

Later, when Cat, Kara, and Carter were in their tent, Carter asked, “Mom, why did Winn say that? It sounded rude.”

She looked at her son. She had worked so hard to separate her life with him from her life with CatCo. She was a different person with him. She wasn’t sharp, she wasn’t cold, she wasn’t a view of CEO perfection. She was just his mom. She tried her best to shelter him from people’s negative opinions and campaigns against her. 

“Well, darling,” she said. “Winn is just having a hard time with everything. Sometimes people lash out when they’re hurting.”

“So he didn’t mean anything bad?”

"No, baby,” Cat lied. “He didn’t mean anything bad.”

Kara gave her a compassionate look. Cat was a great mom. She and Cat both knew why Winn had said what he said. Part of him still loved Kara. How could he not be jealous of them now? After everything everyone had lost, Cat and Kara end up finding love? It didn’t seem fair. 

They went to sleep that night without touching. They felt guilty. 

Cat got up early the next morning. She wanted to put together a pack for Kara, and one for Clark as well, before they left. Eliza took care of things for Hank when they went out on runs. She went to the smoking tent and picked up two jars from the neatly stacked row of empty jars along the wall of the tent. She stuffed them full of fish and sealed them. 

Then she went to Alex’s greenhouse. She and Lucy had finished the first one a few days before. It was still empty, as other things were a priority. But it was a good place to store the wild berries and other sundry edible plants they gathered. In two clothes she wrapped the last of the wild carrots, some onions, and lots of berries. She put each filled cloth in each of the packs she put together for the two cousins. In Kara’s, she included a change of clothes. 

Kara had gotten up by the time she was finished. She was sitting on the benches by the fire pit. Cat came to sit with her and handed her the pack. 

“Thank you,” Kara said, quietly. They sat silently for a few minutes, watching the light come over the mountains. Cat reached over to take Kara’s hand. 

“I want this to be your last run,” Cat said. “At least for a while.” Kara nodded. Cat didn’t have to explain. She knew it was hard for Cat too when she came back an emotional mess. 

After another minute, Kara asked, “Do you have your list?” The night before they had passed out pieces of paper and shared the two pens they had to write out their desired items. 

“Yes,” Cat said, and pulled the small piece of paper from her pocket. She handed it to Kara. When Kara unfolded the paper she smiled. There were only two items listed. 

Notebooks. Pens.

“You want to write,” Kara said, looking at her. 

Cat smiled back. “It’s what I do. And someone should document all this,” she said, looking around. “We might be all there are right now, but there will be others after us.”

“You really think so?”

Cat nodded slowly. “I do.” 

Kara leaned over and gave Cat a gentle kiss. She asked, “When did you become the optimistic one?”

It was a rhetorical question. Kara wasn’t expecting an answer, but Cat answered anyway. “The first time you kissed me.” Kara couldn’t help the shy smile on her lips or the slight blush in her cheeks. 

The others began to join them. Everyone would see the three off before they left. When Clark came to sit, Cat handed him the pack she’d made him. He took it with a squeeze to her shoulder. “Thanks, Cat,” he said. He opened it and slipped in the change of clothes he gathered. 

They all began to hand over their lists. The first thing on Alex’s list was chocolate, followed by medical books and a mattress. Kara smiled at the list. Alex’s training as a bio engineer probably made her the most qualified to handle medical situations, though she had a lot to learn. “A mattress, Alex?”

Alex held up her hands, questioning, “I’m tired of sleeping on the ground.” There were choruses of ‘ohs’ throughout the group as the two pens were passed around and everyone added mattress to their list. Kara exclaimed, “Seriously?” 

“Don’t worry, cous, I can carry them if you can’t,” Clark joked. 

Kara narrowed her eyes and quietly challenged, “Mattresses it is.”

Carter’s list had Legos and a kite. Cat smiled at that. Susan wanted a better knife for cleaning fish and Shea butter lotion and some chap stick. Max wanted more piping and a harmonica. Cat looked at him, “You don’t play the harmonica,” she said. 

“True,” he looked at Hank. “If you happen to see a Harmonica For Dummies book.” Hank actually gave a small laugh and Max added, “I’ve always wanted to play it and now I have the time to learn.”

Cat had to admit she was liking this more laid back, less snide version of Max. Of course, he was probably enjoying the same version of her, she thought. 

As they were preparing to leave, Winn came up to Kara and handed her his list. He looked back and forth between her and Cat. His expression was apologetic when he looked at Cat and quietly said, “I’m sorry about what I said last night. Especially since your son was right there.”

Cat nodded to him, grateful for the apology. Most of the others dispersed. Eliza gave Hank a hug and he kissed her gently on the cheek. Kara grinned at the interaction. Then she looked at Cat and took a deep breath. She hated leaving. 

Cat put her hands on Kara’s face and said what she always said when Kara left. “Remember, don’t linger. Get what you need and get out.” She pressed a kiss to Kara’s lips and Kara wrapped her arms around Cat, drawing her close. 

“I hate leaving you,” Kara whispered in her ear. 

“I'll be right here when you get back,” Cat whispered back. “I love you.” 

Kara pulled back. “Love you, too.” She released her hold on Cat and joined Hank and Clark. They lifted into the air and flew off. Cat had a habit of watching after them until they were out of sight. 

As she stood there watching them go, Eliza came to stand beside her. Cat looked over to her. Eliza was giving her a hard look and she had her arms folded across her chest. Cat certainly wasn’t one to be intimidated. She held Eliza’s eyes, not looking away. 

Finally, Eliza asked, “What are your intentions with my daughter?”

Cat answered simply, “I just want to make her as happy as I can for as long as she’ll let me.” Then she added, “I love her, Eliza.”

Eliza just continued watching her. Scrutiny had never made Cat uncomfortable and after a minute she lifted her hands to her hips, letting Eliza know that she wasn’t backing down. There was a battle of wills going on in the air between them. 

Eventually, Eliza said, “She loves you, too.” Cat gave her a slow smile and Eliza matched it. Then she suggested, “I thought we could try transplanting some of the berry bushes into the greenhouse today.” Cat nodded and they headed toward the base of the mountain to dig up the bushes.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clark, Hank, and Kara spent the day scouting all the huge amount of items they had to get. First, they got the smallest things. Most of the items on people’s lists were easy to find at a big box store. 

Kara carefully looked for the right notebooks for Cat. She knew Cat didn’t like spiral notebooks. Once the spirals bent, the papers wouldn’t stay flat. She found ones with spines and grabbed all of them. Then she went to find pens. She grabbed a package of ball point pens and began to walk to another section of the store. 

Suddenly, she stopped and turned back toward the pens. A flash went through her mind of Cat in her office at CatCo. Kara closed her eyes at vivid memory. In the memory, Cat was wearing a blue dress and she was sitting at her desk. She was writing notes while she talked on the phone. Kara remembered Cat’s red fountain pen. 

She opened her eyes and sighed as the memory faded. She turned to keep up her searching for other items. She was getting better at ignoring the bodies. Though it was difficult at this stage as the smell was overwhelming. But she didn’t look. And she thought about how Cat would be waiting for her. 

After they were finished there, they gathered everything into a big tarp, tying the corners together. They flew back to the metal works factory where they had found Max’s piping and gathered more. The factory had ended up being a treasure trove and they looked through it again as they has the first time. 

Kara passed a dead man laying on the floor. His hard hat was next to him. Taped to the inside of the hat was a photo of his family. She turned away and kept walking, forcing herself not to feel. 

They flew over a mall and stopped to get more clothing for everyone. They only had two, maybe three, sets and if they were living at the settlement they would need more. Kara had secretly collected all the girl’s bra sizes and discreetly picked them out and put them in a bag. She grabbed some everyday clothes that they could work in and then some they could relax in. Some more to sleep in. More shoes.

She met back up with the boys. They marveled at the amount of clothing she was carrying. She nonchalantly asked, “What?” They just shook their heads. 

There was a bookstore in the mall. They got the medical books Alex asked for. They also collected several other books they thought people might like. Kara went to the classics section. She knew Cat loved the classics. Hank found the row of yellow books in the general interests section. He smiled when he actually found a Harmonica For Dummies book. 

There were several other stores in the large mall that were useful. Kara waited outside after the bookstore. The place was full of too many people. Soon, Clark and Hank came to join her. Clark gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry,” Kara told him. “I don’t know why it’s so hard for me.”

Clark put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. “Don’t ever apologize for being sad about this,” he said. 

By the next morning, they had gotten most of what they needed, including almost all of the items on everyone’s lists. They’d slept on the mattresses they had gathered and woke up ready to go back to the valley. Once they had changed clothes, Kara said to Clark and Hank, “I was hoping I could make one last stop.”

Soon they were flying over National City. The smell of death from millions of bodies in the city was overwhelming to their alien senses. Kara almost regretted coming. 

They made their way toward the CatCo building and Kara was struck with nostalgia. She had flown over this city countless times, most often headed straight to that building. She led them around to the side where Cat’s office balcony was located. She asked them to stay behind. She needed to do this alone. 

Kara touched down lightly on the balcony. The lights were out in the building and she stared through the door she had left open into the dark office. Her eyes fell on the broken concrete where she had landed, hard, trying to get to Cat in time. She looked over the outdoor furniture where she had sat with Cat so many times. 

She took slow steps until she was at the threshold. The terrible scent wafted out from inside. She took a breath and steeled herself. She walked into the office and made her way to Cat’s desk. She reached out and barely touched her fingers to the surface of the desk. She couldn’t believe she was here. She looked up at the screens over Cat’s desk. They were all off. It seemed strange. 

She scanned the desk. Her eyes landed on the red Visconti fountain pen. It was one of Cat’s prized possessions. She had received it as an award. It was gold and silver inlaid. Kara could never believe that Cat actually wrote with it. Kara would have sold it to buy a brand new luxury car. She grabbed the pen, along with its case and spare ink reservoirs. She put them in her pack. 

She looked around the room. She looked at the sofas and her mind drifted over a thousand memories. She remembered all the times she had wanted to kiss Cat or hold her in this room. She remembered the nights spent pouring over layouts and when their fingers would accidentally touch. She heard Cat’s voice in her mind, ‘Don’t linger, get what you need and get out.’ 

She came around and sat in the chair. She picked out two of Cat’s prescription reading glasses and put them in the pack. Then she opened the drawers to see if there was anything else Cat might want. She stopped when she opened the bottom drawer. There were two things. She picked them up. One was a photograph of her and Adam. He couldn’t have been more than two. She was holding him and they were both smiling brightly. The second thing was the first issue of CatCo magazine with Supergirl on the cover. She ran her fingers over i. Then she tucked them into her pack. 

She stood to leave and then had one last thought. She turned her head to look over at the small bar set up against the wall. She walked over to it. Her eyes went to the smallest jar. She knew what was in it. She had always made sure it was full for Cat. She slowly picked up the lid and looked inside. It was about a quarter filled with candy. She stared at the little colorful pieces. Her first thought was that it needed to be refilled. Then she's closed her eyes and breathed out, feeling sad at the useless thought. She put the lid back on. 

Kara picked up two tumblers and put them in her pack. Then she grabbed the decanter that she knew held Cat's favorite liquor and tucked it in as well. 

As she turned to leave, she tried to keep her eyes off the bullpen. She couldn’t help herself. She stole a glance and immediately regretted it. Putrifying bodies were strewn around. The sight tripped Kara’s alien senses. Suddenly, she could smell and see everything. She saw the, now dried, puddles under every body where they had bloated and skin had split. She could hear the maggots moving around inside of people. Dead and dry eyes staring. Discolored, strange looking skin. The scent of decay was overwhelming. These weren’t strangers in the street. She knew these people. These were her friends. 

Her hardened defenses collapsed and she put a hand over her mouth. She turned and moved for the door. She was never coming here again. She rushed back out to the balcony and into the air. Floating passed Clark and Hank, she said, “Let’s go.”

They were in sight of those in the valley soon after. Carter was the one to announce their return. “They’re back,” he called out. “Hey, they’re back!”

Everyone stopped their work and came to welcome them. Truth be told, they were also excited about getting the items they’d asked for. When they landed, they were greeted with smiles and hugs. 

Kara lifted her chin and looked around. She caught sight of Cat walking towards her. She walked quickly to meet her. When she got to her, Kara reached her hands under Cat’s arms and around her back and pulled her close. Cat was on her tip toes, arms wrapped around Kara’s shoulders. Kara shut her eyes tight and breathed into Cat’s hair. 

“It’s okay,” Cat whispered. “It’s over and you’re here with me now.” Kara held on tighter. It made it difficult for Cat to breathe, but she didn’t say anything. She stroked Kara’s hair and whispered to her until Kara’s strong hold began to relax. 

When they finally pulled apart, Kara quietly said, “I’m sorry, I hate being such a wreck when we get back.”

Cat just put a hand on her face. “Shh.” Cat pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, then put her forehead against the same spot. “You don’t have to apologize.” She kissed Kara’s neck and put her hands on her sides and pulled her into another hug. They held each other for a long minute. It had only been a little more than a day, but it felt like a week, or three. 

When they separated, Kara said, with a weak smile, “I brought you some things.” She took Cat’s hand and they walked to sit in the shade of a large oak tree. Kara pulled her pack from her back. She unzipped it and pulled out almost a dozen notebooks. 

Cat smiled and took them. “Kara, these are perfect.” Kara passed her the pack of pens. Cat took them and instantly started thinking of everything she wanted to write. “I’m anxious to get started,” Cat said, resting one hand on top of the stack of notebooks. “Thank you for getting these for me.” 

“I’m not done,” Kara said. She reached back into the pack. “If you’re going to write, you’re going to need these.” She took the two pairs of reading glasses out. 

Cat recognized them the second she saw them. She let out a small gasp. “Kara,” she barely said it. She slowly took the glasses and clutched them to her chest. Then Kara’s hand reached back into the bag and came back out holding Cat’s prized fountain pen in its case. Cat snatched it from her, opening the case to make sure the pen was in it. Then Kara gave a genuine smile. 

Cat looked at her and then looked back to the pen, her mouth open. Then she looked back to Kara. “You didn’t have to do this.” Cat knew there was only one place she could have gotten these things. 

But Kara still wasn’t finished. She pulled out the photo of Cat with Adam. Kara held the picture between her thumb and forefinger, waiting for Cat to take it. But she just looked at the picture. Something passed over Cat’s eyes, though Kara couldn’t name it, she knew it was dark. But it was also brief and Cat took the picture. 

Kara watched and she ran her fingers over Adams face on the photograph. Kara softly said, “You still haven’t talked about him.” 

Cat skimmed her finger tips across her bottom eye lashes, catching barely shed tears and tucked the picture into one of the notebooks. “I know,” was all she said. 

Kara passed her the issue of CatCo magazine. Cat smiled again, taking it, she said, “I knew it was you, you know.” Kara nodded. “From the very beginning.” 

“I know you did,” Kara told her. They sat silently for a moment before Kara said, “Saved the best for last.” She slipped the two tumblers out and set them down. 

Cat parted her lips and held her breath in anticipation. Kara slowly pulled out the decanter. “Hell, yes,” Cat said, eagerly taking it from her hand before she has finished pulling it out of the bag. She didn’t hesitate to pick up one of the glasses and pour herself a drink. Kara watched Cat’s visceral reaction to the taste and sting of the liquid in her mouth. Cat held it in her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue. When she swallowed, she squeezed her eyelids together for a second as it stung her throat. “God, that’s good.” She picked up the second glass and tilted it in Kara’s direction, silently offering to share. Kara just shook her head and she set it back down. “Good,” Cat said, pouring another finger into her own glass. 

Kara appreciated that Cat appreciated the things she had brought from CatCo. Cat picked up the CatCo magazine and flipped straight to the first page of the article about Supergirl. She knew exactly what page it started on. She began reading and a slow smile came across her face. She took another sip of her drink and said, “This was a good article.”

Kara smiled back. “Yes, it was,” she agreed. 

They sat together under the tree, watching as everyone else took stock of what was brought back. Clark was letting out the string on the kite they had brought back for Carter. Cat snickered at Carter’s excitement. “We had to find a hobby store because Clark insisted that it had to be a trick kite,” Kara told her. 

“Clark has really been helping him through this,” Cat said. “Whether he knows it or not.”

They saw Alex sitting in the grass, sharing her chocolate with Lucy as they talked. They watched as Hank handed Max the harmonica they had found him as well as the book. Max laughed a genuine laugh and Hank gave him a slap on the shoulder. They heard Max say to Susan, “I’m going to serenade you with this.” Cat bit her bottom lip with a smile when she saw Susan actually smile at Max. 

They watched as Hank helped Eliza gather the painting supplies they’d found her. As he passed her a portable easel, she leaned in and gave him a slow kiss to the cheek. Kara lifted her fingers to her lips and she and Cat looked at each other with knowing smiles. 

“People are going to start pairing off,” Cat said. “It's only natural.” Kara nodded. 

That night, they all gathered for dinner around the central fire pit, on the benches. There was a shift in the atmosphere in the group of survivors. They were smiling. There was even laughter. It had been a month. One solid month of grief, of crying at all hours of the day and night. One month of missing everyone and everything. One month of wondering if they would make it or not. 

But here they were, sitting around a warm fire, eating a satisfying meal, listening to everyone take a turn on Max’s harmonica. It was the first night since Myriad, since the apocalypse, that they felt hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The settlement is close to completion as people begin moving into their new homes. Cat begins to deal with her loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I bawled my eyes out while I was writing the last bit of this. Poor Cat.

Earth. Population: 13

The first time Cat sat down to write, she stared at the blank page. She had no idea where to start. Writer’s block wasn’t quite the way to describe it. In fact, it was the opposite. There were so many words in her head that they were overwhelming. She could look at the page and see it filled with words, but she didn’t know what path to take to put the words there. 

Should she start with the Fortress of Solitude? Should she start with the extreme, debilitating pain that the signal had caused in her head? Maybe she should go all the way back to Non and Astra and Krypton. Maybe she should begin with their decision to settle in the valley. 

She sat in the grass in the evening and felt the breeze in her hair. She watched the group gathering around the huge fire pit and she saw Clark strike the wood they had stacked with his laser vision, instantly starting a flame. She still had a couple hours of light left away from the fire. She saw Kara lift her head and scan the valley, looking for her. When she saw Cat, she lifted her hand to give a small wave. Cat waved back. Then Kara signaled for her to come over. She held up her index finger, asking for another minute. 

She looked back down at the page. She decided to start with the most important part. She touched one of the ball point pens that Kara had brought her to the page. She couldn’t bring herself to write with her favorite fountain pen yet. She slowly wrote the first sentence. 

_‘Thirteen of us survived the Myriad Apocalypse.’_

She looked at the sentence and then closed the notebook. She stood to walk over to the others. Cat was met with Kara’s arm around her shoulder, giving her an affectionate squeeze. Clark brought her a plate for dinner and they all began taking their seats, discussing the work that had gone on that day.

They were finished with the first few cabins. Finishing touches were going on the roofs tomorrow. Then Cat, Kara, and Carter would move into their new home. As well as Eliza and Sarah, and Alex and Lucy. Susan’s would be finished the day after. The boy’s homes would take priority after that. 

Cat was sitting so that she could see their cabin across the fire. It was small. There was one larger central area that would triple as a living area, a kitchen, and dining area. Then there were two small bedrooms. The whole place was one, big square with a wall built separating one third of the square for the bedrooms, each bedroom taking up half of a third. 

The group had grand plans for their small cabins. Max was already running underground pipes to pump water from the river into each cabin. They would be able to pull water into the house, but for the time being, pumping water back out was too complicated. So, out houses it was. There had been a collective groan among the group when Max had broken the news about the outhouses the week before. 

Winn was also planning out the solar panels. If he could get them to work, they could have electric appliances inside the houses. A coffee maker was the first thing Cat had thought of. 

After six weeks, people were beginning to talk more about the future than about the past. Though the burden of loss still weighed on them. Kara’s nightmares were subsiding. Alex’s guilt was easing. Max’s turmoil over whether he was worthy of survival was softening every time Susan held his hand. Hank and Eliza were growing close, quickly. Alex and Kara were both happy for them. 

Then there were the boys. Clark’s grief over Lois was still close to the surface. He didn’t talk about her, like Cat didn’t talk about Adam. He had planned to build his cabin a little closer to the edge of the valley, away from the settlement center. It was difficult to be around people too much. 

James had surprised himself with his tenacity. He had jumped head first into construction and welcomed the purpose it gave him. He didn’t have too many people on Earth to miss. He missed his mom and often thought of her last moments. The pain and the fear she must have felt haunted him. For James, the most difficult part was seeing Lucy and Kara happy with other people. He knew he had been a fool for giving up Lucy. He also knew that he never would have been a match for Cat Grant or Kara’s feelings for her. So he felt foolish for even trying with her. But every day was easier as he found his place in the group. 

Carter missed his father. Unlike Clark and Cat, he talked about his dad all the time. It helped him cope. Cat may not have liked the way things had ended with her ex, but he had always loved and cared for Carter well. Though there wasn’t a hole in her heart for him, she hated that Carter didn’t have his father. She knew times would come when he would need fatherly guidance. But Clark had gently assumed the role of father to Carter. Cat was important to Clark and, by association, so was Carter. Though he was genuinely enjoying every minute with the boy. Carter needed someone to cling to, and Clark was grateful to provide hope to him. 

Winn was having the hardest time. He had felt out of place from the beginning. He would often remember laying on the floor of the CatCo bullpen, watching as Kara scooped Cat up to whisk her to safety. He had begged Kara to help him, but she left anyway. Granted, she came back. He knew she would, but the pang of jealousy he felt every time he looked at Cat was frustrating. He felt like he couldn’t move on. Not because of Kara, or Cat. But, to Winn, it seemed like that moment exemplified his life. He was always second. No one ever wanted him first and it hurt. He didn’t know why he was here. He didn’t know what his part was supposed to be it bothered him constantly. 

Cat sat, looking at everyone around the campfire. She was amazed every night at how far they were coming, even within the dynamics of the group. Everyone was coming together. 

A couple hours after the sun had disappeared, Cat and Kara were settling into their tent for the last time. Carter and Sarah were playing a game that they had made up by the fire pit. It was one of those treasured quiet times when it was just the two of them. They were looking forward to many more times like these now that they were going to have a real place to live. 

They were each laying on their side, facing one another and watching each other. Kara was lightly running her fingers through Cat’s hair over and over. The touch was so soothing that Cat was having a hard time staying awake. “Go to sleep,” Kara quietly told her, continuing her movements. 

Cat whispered back, “I wouldn’t want to miss our last night in the tent.” They both giggled as they were very much ready to be done with the tent. 

When the smiles faded, Kara stopped moving her fingers in Cat’s hair. “Cat,” she started, but stopped and glanced away. 

Cat was intimately familiar with this move. Kara saying her name and then allowing her nerves to stop her from talking. She had been doing it since they met. She remembered the first time Kara had had the nerve to keep going. It was when Cat had named her Supergirl instead of Superwoman. That was the first time Kara had finally finished her thought. It was the first time Cat had seen the confident and bold side of Kara. She liked it. But right now, something important was obviously on Kara’s mind. 

She lifted her fingers and reached over to Kara, beginning the same movement with her fingers in Kara’s hair, gently pushing it behind her ear several times. She softly asked, “What is it, darling?”

Kara looked back to meet her eyes. Cat’s expressions had become so much more transparent over the weeks. Kara saw the care on her face. “I just, I mean, we just,” she stopped and breathed out loudly, feeling silly. “We’re going to be sleeping in the same bed tomorrow.” Cat just nodded. So Kara said, “I don’t know what that means.” It was confusing to Kara. “I mean, what are we? Are we roommates? Friends with benefits?” 

Cat remembered Kara’s need for Cat to tell her that she loved her when they first came to the valley. Kara needed that, affirmation of Cat’s feelings. But it wasn’t always easy for Cat to talk about her feelings. Especially lately. 

Cat sighed and scooted closer to Kara until they were face to face. With a hand on Kara’s cheek, Cat said, firmly but quietly, “We are not roommates. We are not friends with benefits. I’m in love with you and you’re in love with me. We are together in every sense of the word.” Cat slowly leaned forward, closing the very short distance between their lips and giving Kara the softest kiss. It wasn’t passionate or sexy. It was a promise. “Now, believe me, I know what you’re talking about when you talk about us sleeping in the same bed together.” Kara pressed her lips together against the blush that came to her cheeks. “But we have to remember that Carter is on the other side of a very thin wall and, I don’t know about you, but I’ve always needed good insulation.” She ran her index finger from Kara’s cheek, down her throat, and came to rest it between her breasts. Kara swallowed hard. “But, you listen to me, Kara Danvers,” she lowered her voice to a whisper and finished with, “the sex will come,” she kissed Kara’s lips again, “and when it does,” she bent her neck to place an open mouth kiss at Kara’s pulse point, causing her to inhale sharply, “you most definitely will not regret the wait.” 

Cat shifted, gently pushing Kara to her back as she started peppering hot mouthed kisses all over her neck and chest. She kissed her slowly and it made Kara ache inside. She touched her tongue to Kara’s skin and she thought she might explode. Cat’s hand settled on one of her breasts and she squeezed it, only a little. But it was enough to make Kara react by tangling her fingers in Cat’s hair and lightly pulling her mouth closer. 

Cat moved her leg between Kara’s and barely pressed her knee into Kara’s center. She tossed her head back, into the floor of the tent and arched into Cat. Cat was teasing her and she knew it, but god, it felt good. Kara’s hands left her hair and ran down her back and under Cat’s cotton tank. She had only felt Kara’s hands on her skin a few times and they were always so warm and inviting. Cat pressed against her with her knee again. “God, Cat,” Kara hissed. She stifled a moan as she whispered, “Shit. Carter.”

With one last, and this time, passionate kiss to Kara’s mouth, Cat moved off of her and laid down next to her. A moment later, Carter came in. He and Cat chatted normally while Kara laid there with wide eyes, trying to control her breathing. Cat was going to ruin her, she knew it. 

Morning came quickly. Kara woke to the feeling of Cat running easy circles on her back. She was trying to get her to wake up. When her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw was Cat smiling at her. After a moment, Cat asked, “Are you ready for this?”

Kara gave a sleepy smile back and said, “Definitely.” 

They slowly got up and Cat turned her attention to Carter, waking him the same way, rubbing gentle circles on his back. When he stirred, she whispered, “Morning, love. Are you ready to move into our new home?”

Carter rolled over quickly, remembering what they were doing today. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he smiled the same groggy smile as Kara had. “Yeah,” he said. Still smiling, he started to gather his things. Cat and Kara did the same. It didn’t take long. 

Soon they were outside and wasted no time in breaking down and packing up their tent. Clark was coming down from the tree line where his tent was, and where his cabin would eventually be. Carter waved to him and he waved back. They met each other half way and began talking. 

Clark put an arm around his shoulder and they began their daily morning walk. They would walk one lap around the edge of the valley. It took a long time as the valley was huge. It was a patrol of sorts. Clark kept his eyes open for animal activity and also kept an eye on the water levels. He taught Carter about all kinds of things on these walks. 

Cat waved to Clark as they walked off and he gave her a nod and a smile. Some days while she watched them walk, she still couldn’t believe it. Clark Kent, a friend from a lifetime ago, Superman, had become a surrogate father to her son. She was grateful beyond words. 

She and Kara pulled their things to the front door of their home and set them down outside. They hadn’t been inside since the roof went up. They looked at each other with shy smiles. Cat reached out and turned the knob, pushing open the door. She moved to step inside, when Kara caught her wrist. Cat looked back to her and Kara pulled her into herself, putting her arms loosely around Cat’s waist. 

“You know, living with you,” Kara said, “having a life with you is a dream come true for me.” She hesitated, but then continued. “I’ve been in love with you for so long. I know it must sound childish to you-,”

Cat cut her off with her lips on Kara’s and Kara tightened her loose grip, pulling Cat as close as she could. Cat leaned back and said, “I don’t think it’s childish. A year ago, maybe I would have,” she confessed. “But, Kara, everything is different now. Now, I just want to try to be happy. And you make me so happy.”

Kara wrapped her up in a hug and held her there. Cat relaxed into her, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder for a moment. But only a moment before the excitement won out and they pulled apart. “Okay,” Kara said, “I know this is cheesy, but I can’t help it.” She bent down and scooped Cat up in her arms. Cat laughed as soon as she realized what Kara was doing and she kept up her giggling as Kara carried her over the threshold of their new home. 

She set her down just inside the door. Cat expected nothing less from Kara. It was cheesy, but Kara's cheesy actions were always full of sentiment, so Cat didn’t mind it. She knew it was important to Kara. 

They stood at the door and looked around. It was about six hundred square feet. All the cabins were A-frame and had a steep roof to account for heavy snowfall. Half of Cat and Kara’s roof space was made into a loft. They weren’t sure what they would do with the loft, but it was big enough to practically be another room. 

The logs of the inside walls had been shaved free of bark and some of the trees were cedar, filling the space with the sweet, cedar scent. They had managed to figure out how to cut out and install windows. There was one near the door, two on the long wall to the left of the door, one on the opposite wall and one in each bedroom. 

Every cabin had a fireplace. Theirs was on the long wall, between the windows. The hearth was cobblestone from the river, held together with homemade concrete. The chimney was metal, made from some of the piping Max had. 

They drank it in, their eyes scouring every corner. Cat turned to Kara and quietly said, “It’s perfect.” Kara just smiled at her. 

They quickly brought their things inside and started talking about what to put where in the future. After a while, Clark and Carter came to join them. “Wow!” Carter loved it. They were all pretty impressed that they had managed to pull off something this nice. There was a ladder close to the wall with the bedroom doors that went up to the loft. Carter wasted no time climbing it. “Hey, mom, can my room be up here?”

Cat looked at Kara. Kara shrugged. “Well, there’s no door,” Cat reminded him. 

“That’s okay, it’s really cool up here.”

“Okay, it can be your room,” Cat said. 

As he was pulling his things up the ladder, Kara said, “Let’s go see Eliza and Sarah’s place.”

They walked a few lots over and knocked on the open door. Eliza looked up to the door and smiled. “Come in,” she told them, happily. They came inside. The cabin was a carbon copy of theirs. Eliza was busy trying to find the best place to set up a painting area. After she set up the easel with a canvas, asked, “What do you think, Kara?” 

As they were adjusting the easel's position according to the light, Hank came walking out of one of the bedrooms. “I think that’s everything,” he said, stopping short when he saw them. Kara’s eyes went a little wide. Cat pressed her lips together, suppressing a smile at both of their surprised expressions. 

“Hank is going to be living with me, dear,” Eliza said casually. 

“Uh huh,” was all Kara could manage. 

Sarah poked her head out from the loft. “Hi Kara, hi Cat,” she said. “This is gonna be my room.”

“That’s exactly what Carter wanted,” Cat told her. Kara and Hank were still staring at each other. “Kara, darling, close your mouth and let’s leave them to get situated.” Eliza and Cat smiled at each other, both thinking the awkwardness was amusing. Cat took Kara’s hand and pulled her back outside. 

Kara was still silent as they walked and when Cat looked over she still had the same surprised look. Cat laughed. “Kara, you knew what was going on between them.”

“Yeah, but, I don’t know, you know!” Cat laughed again at Kara’s fluster. It was cute. She knew Kara approved of Hank and her adopted mother. It just took some getting used to. Kara huffed and tried to let it go. 

The day was spent with everyone working on the cabins. All the lumber had been cut so James, Clark, and Vasquez were back at the settlement, helping wherever they were needed. 

All the logs needed for each cabin were stacked beside each foundation. Some people were working on sawing off most of the bark sides, making them easier to stack to make the walls, though the bark was left on the outside. Some people were mixing their homemade concrete from quartz retrieved from the mountain. Kara and Clark’s superpowers made that process go much faster. They were able to easily breakup and super heat the rocks where it normally would have take hours upon hours. Once the rocks were heated, water was thrown on them. The rapid cooling caused the quartz to break into tiny bits. Mix that with a couple other ingredients and you have concrete. Well, sort of. It was just as effective for what they needed, at least. Though it took a massive amount of rock. The three aliens were occupied all day gathering it from the mountain and bringing it down to the valley. 

Still other people were working on the large, wooden shingles they were making for the roofs. It was all a lot of work. The sun was hot and they had to walk over to the fire pit for sanitized water for drinking. But no one complained. It could be worse. It could be a lot worse. 

While everyone took a break during the time the sun was highest in the sky, Kara and Cat pulled their mattress into the house. Well, Kara pulled it in, Cat got sheets and blankets and pillows. Furniture would come later, so for now Kara laid it down on the wooden bedroom floor. They put all the bedding on it and collapsed onto it, both exhausted from the work of the day that wasn’t even over yet. 

They laid in silence with their eyes closed relaxing. Relaxing on their bed. In their bedroom. In their house. That they built. It was still unbelievable. 

Cat rolled onto her side, resting her head on her hand. She smiled faintly at Kara. Kara turned her head to look at her and smiled too. They watched each other, both thinking their own thoughts until Cat leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s lips. “Come on, let’s get back to work,” Cat said.

Kara smiled bigger and told her, “You’re still a slave driver.” Cat playfully pulled her up and back out the door. 

That evening, the group didn’t stay long at the fire pit. Everyone was exhausted. Kara hauled Carter’s mattress into the small house and easily floated it up to the loft. He loved the loft. He set up his legos, using the boxes to engineer buildings. 

“Do you think it will get chilly?” Kara was wondering if she should get a fire going. 

“I don’t think so,” Cat said, “but it is starting to get cooler at night, isn’t it?” Kara slowly nodded. She was standing in the frame of the open front door, looking up at the bright moon. Cat came up behind her and put her arms around Kara’s middle. “I can keep you warm,” she whispered in Kara’s ear. She wasn’t trying to be seductive, she wanted Kara to know that she wanted to take care of her. “Come to bed.” 

Kara's lips quirked at that. It sounded so domestic, like they’d been going to bed with each other forever. There was something so natural about being with Cat. She was still caught of guard at Cat’s tenderness. She knew from the way Cat was with her boys that there was a soft side to the all powerful, hard hitting media titan. She even knew that Cat was affectionate with the people she loved. To have it constantly turned on her was something Kara did not know would happen. She loved every second of it. 

She followed Cat into the bedroom and they began changing clothes. This was new. They hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing the other get undressed. They hadn’t seen each other’s bodies and, as anxious as Kara was to, her shy nature took over and she turned her back to Cat, who watched her anyway. 

The moonlight coming through the window illuminated Kara’s skin. The shadows played over her curves and defined muscles. Cat watched the bend of her spine when she moved and she looked at the way Kara’s hair swished every time she turned her head. She liked seeing Kara’s hair down every day. 

She was still trying to catch up to what was happening between them. She loved Kara. She knew that much, beyond a shadow of a doubt. She had been falling for Kara for some time. But a few months ago she had known she was done for. 

She wanted so much to love Kara the way she deserved to be loved. She knew Kara wanted her to be more open and she wanted to be. But it was so hard for her. She wanted to be strong. She felt like she needed to be strong. She felt like if she allowed herself to break for even a second that there would be no coming back. If she let herself feel the darkness of her thoughts, she would drown in an abyss of self pity and self loathing. 

She had to constantly stay focused on controlling her thoughts. If she let Adam’s face linger for too long in her mind, she would sense herself falling and she would mentally shake herself until the image was gone. But then she felt guilty for making it leave. Like somehow being tortured by his smile was a price she had to pay. 

She knew she needed to confront her grief over Adam. She had to or it would destroy her. She couldn’t keep holding it at bay, it was tearing her in two. On one side, she was filled with the love she felt for Kara and for Carter. There were hours and hours out of the day when the love would consume her and she felt happy. But then there were other hours when she felt the crushing load of guilt. 

Loving Kara was a tether. It kept her grounded, solid. It guided her into the future, but it also made her forget the past. 

Suddenly, Cat was snapped from her thoughts, when she heard Kara inhale sharply. She noticed her pushing on the muscles of her shoulders and upper back. She furrowed her eyebrows. “I thought you couldn’t get hurt?”

Kara turned around, like she forgot Cat was in the room. She was being so quiet. She slipped a t-shirt on and answered, “Common misconception.” She walked slowly over to the mattress, still pushing on the spot. “We can overdo it like anyone else.” She sat down and visibly tried to relax her shoulders. “Hauling those big rocks all day did a number on me.” 

Cat moved behind her. “Sit on the floor,” she instructed. Kara promptly slipped off the mattress, confused. Then she felt Cat’s nimble fingers pressing into the muscles of her shoulders and upper back. 

She instantly slumped. “Oh my gosh, that feels amazing,” she said. The added height of the mattress gave Cat enough leverage to dig her fingers and thumbs into Kara’s sore muscles. She was good at finding the knots that needed to be worked out. 

After a few minutes, she asked as she continued to work, “When was the last time you were this sore?”

Kara chuckled. “There was a room at the DEO. It simulated the effects of kryptonite, took my powers away.” She smiled at the memory. “Alex was teaching me hand to hand combat for the first time. She kicked my ass.” 

Cat thought. So that would have been around the time of Supergirl’s emergence. Her eyes widened and she stopped her movements. “Is that the day when you weren’t walking straight and you said you took a kickboxing class?” 

Kara laughed again at another memory. “Yep,” she said. “Did you know I was lying?”

“Well, I thought it was odd that soon after Supergirl shows up, you weren’t feeling well the first time since I’d known you,” Cat told her. “And I thought it was you the first time I was you as her.”

Cat kept up her kneading of Kara’s back. They fell silent again, remembering different things. Finally, Cat’s hands began to cramp. Kara could feel them start shaking. She took a deep breath and sat up straight. Then she whispered, “Hey, that’s a lot better. Thank you.” 

Cat nodded and moved back to let Kara back up. She really did feel better as she tucked herself under the covers next to Cat. Once Kara had settled, Cat moved to rest her head on the younger woman’s chest. Kara wrapped her up. They were so tired from the day’s work that they were asleep in minutes.

They woke the next morning to the sound of Carter climbing down from the loft. Once he was down, he was out the door and off to meet Clark. Cat moved her head to look out the window. It was late. Well, it was late for her. The light had already come over the mountains. Soon it would be shining on the valley floor. 

She laid her head back down. Kara’s protective arm was around her waist. She couldn’t hear the sounds of anyone else outside. Maybe everyone was sleeping in, just as tired as they were. Kara shifted, moving her arm and rolling to her back. They both fought the inevitable, but ended up losing and started to work toward getting up. 

When they made it outside, Susan was packing up her tent. They had finished her cabin, as well as Alex and Lucy’s the day before. They saw Max come up to help her. She smiled her thanks at him. He had taken Cat’s advice to heart. Serving her a little went a long way. Susan had been softening toward him and the more she did, the more drawn to her he was. 

Susan and Max waved at them as they walked Susan's things to her cabin. Kara looked toward Alex and Lucy’s tent. They were the late risers of the group, always the last ones up. When they finally did get up, they started preparing to move their things as well. 

Everyone wanted to take it easy that morning after having worked so hard the day before. Kara helped Alex and Lucy get their mattress inside. James did some fishing. Clark, Carter, Hank, and Sarah were exploring the base of the mountains. Eliza decided to try her hand at painting something. She hadn’t done it in a while. Winn slept, Max and Susan walked by the river. 

Cat decided to write. She found a spot in the shade near the little river. She liked hearing the water flow over the rocks. She opened the same notebook she had a couple of nights before and picked up her writing right where she had left off. 

She wrote and wrote. She wrote about the fortress. She wrote about their valley in southern Idaho. She wrote about each survivor. She wrote for hours. It took all morning, passed lunch time, and into the afternoon. Kara brought her something to eat. Cat took it without looking up from the page. Kara could tell something important was happening in Cat’s mind. She hadn’t seen her this focused since everything had happened. 

Cat’s hand and forearm ached. She had to keep reminding herself to relax her grip on the pen. When the cramping became too painful, she would finally stop to rub it out and look up from her notebook. She never stopped for too long, though. The writing kept her mind from thinking of other things, things that made her feel terrible. But the writing also made her feel better. It made her feel normal. Writing is what she did. 

About mid afternoon, Cat sat up straight. She closed her eyes and breathed in a long breath and breathed out. She slowly closed the notebook. She looked at the ground beside her. She had brought two notebooks. She decided that one set would be public, an official record of sorts about the group’s lives post Myriad. She also wanted to have something to write more personal things that would be meant for her and maybe a few others, like Carter and Kara. 

She stared at the second notebook. Maybe it’s time, she thought. Maybe she was strong enough to at least try confronting the loss. Maybe if it was too much, she could shut it off, like a switch. Maybe facing the darkness head on wouldn’t utterly decimate her soul like she was afraid it would. 

She looked back to the settlement. She was so far away that everyone looked tiny. But she could see Kara and Alex, standing next to Eliza, watching her paint. 

Kara. She had to try for Kara. It wasn’t fair that Kara shared every horrible emotional ache she felt and Cat shared nothing. She comforted Kara, yes, and she loved being loving with Kara. But just because she was caring didn’t mean she was open. She knew Kara would love her no matter what, but she also knew that Kara wanted all of her, even the dark parts. And she adored Kara for that. 

Cat picked up the second notebook and opened it. She lifted the pen to the blank page. She already felt tears welling in her eyes. She began to write.

_‘I lost my son in the Myriad Apocalypse. His name was Adam. He was handsome and smart and good and I loved him so much.’_

She forced herself to keep writing. And not just about Adam. About everything. She wrote about all the things that made her feel shameful. She wrote until the tears started running over her eyelids and onto her cheeks. She wrote until the tears dripped on the paper and she couldn’t control it. 

She tossed the notebook aside, angry at her crying, angry at herself. She hated the things she thought. She hated herself for wanting something as mundane and silly as lattes. She hated herself for even noticing that her hair was dry. She hated herself for missing her custom tailored clothing. She hated herself for being critical of having to sleep on the ground when billions of people were dead. She hated that she constantly thought about how un Cat Grant like she must look now. She hated that she wished she had makeup on. She hated that she missed the power, and that she missed who she used to be. She couldn’t stand that she wanted to be curled up in her big penthouse.

She felt awful for longing after her old life when she could be dead and so could Carter. She condemned herself for Adam’s death. If Kara had gotten Carter, wouldn’t she have gotten Adam? The question plagued her in the dark of the night, every night. She sat there in the grass, sobbing. 

At the settlement, Kara’s super hearing detected the sound. She had to listen to make sure it was what she thought it was. She looked around with her sharp eyes and saw everyone, except Cat. She craned her neck and caught sight of her, barely, across valley. 

Kara excused herself from Alex and Eliza and jogged down to the spot. The closer she got, the more the sobs reverberated in her ears. When she was close, she stopped. There was Cat, in a heap on the ground, crying. Kara’s heart broke and she instantly contended with her own tears. 

She walked up to Cat slowly, not wanting to startled her. Cat heard her footsteps but couldn’t look at her. She was too ashamed. Kara knelt down beside her, pulling Cat into her lap and cradling her small body like a baby. She put her arms around her as securely as she could and ran her hands over her, trying to calm her. 

Cat let Kara hold her, though she couldn’t be soothed. She wept into Kara’s neck until the tears began soaking Kara’s shirt. She listened to the choruses of “Shh,” and, “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” from the young woman, but they didn’t help. Cat didn’t want to feel better. She didn’t deserve to feel better. 

Kara rocked her back and forth until the sobbing was reduced to sniffles. Cat didn’t move. Both because she was embarrassed, and because the warmth Kara offered was staving her self hatred. They stayed like that until evening, both overcome by sadness and memories. Finally, when it was dark and no one would be able to see that Cat had finally broken down, Kara picked up her, now unconscious form, and carried her to their home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loooong chapter. It got away from me. 
> 
> Max and Susan have their first date. Cat continues to open up. Cat and Kara finally, you know. 
> 
> Also, Cat on a tractor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were like four things I wanted to put in this chapter beyond Cat and Kara but only one made it, Max and Susan. It's insane all the things I want to put into this story. 
> 
> Also, this is not my best smut, but you'll take what I give you and you'll like it!

Within the next couple of weeks, the settlement turned into a home. The cabins were finished and everyone had place to live. Max was constantly running and welding pipe. It was hard work, hauling the pipe, dragging the gasoline powered welding machine around, and he was in the sun all day. He didn't mind the work. He enjoyed that he was doing something useful for the group. There was a central community water pump situated in the back of the semi circle of cabins. After that, Max had run another large line of pipes from the big river, then split it off, running a smaller line to each cabin. He wasn't finished yet, and he required a lot of help, but about half of the cabins already had a pump inside where they would eventually have a kitchen. But for now, at least they didn't have to come outside for water. 

Winn had busied himself with the solar panels. He used his own cabin for the test run, along with the computer gear that was brought for him. He had never worked with solar technology before, but he learned quickly. The second night he was working on them, he worked late into the night. He knew the panel had stored enough energy during the day. What he wasn't sure about was how to get the power to the computer. Finally, after hours, he made the right adjustment and the computer screen came on. 

Winn's eyes had gone wide as he looked at the black screen and almost didn't believe he really saw the backlight behind it. He slowly reached his finger up and hit the power button on the computer. The familiar mechanical hum was music to his ears and he couldn't help the laugh that came from his mouth. Winn stayed up most of that night eating fresh beef jerky and playing solitary and mine sweeper. It was awesome. He started work on panels for the other cabins the next day. 

Winn and Clark's skill sets complimented each other when it came to installing things in the cabins. Clark was good at the industrial things and Winn was good with electronics. Together they had installed a few overhead lights in Cat and Kara's place. They started with one panel on the roof. Clark had installed the fixtures, Winn ran the wires, and Carter took it all in, learning as much as he could. 

Cat shook her head at them and muttered, "Three men to install a light bulb." She was met with glares from all three of them and a giggle from Kara. But, sure enough, after a few hours, the lights worked. They even came complete with switches. One in the main room, one in each bedroom. Winn promised a few outlets soon so Carter could have a lamp in his loft. Cat had given Winn a loose hug on the boy's way out and Kara was grateful to see Winn lift one hand to barely touch Cat's back. It was as close to returning the hug as he could get, but it was good enough.

After they were gone, Cat and Kara stood looking at the lights. Who knew a simple light bulb with a simple fixture could provide so much comfort and normalcy? Cat gave Kara a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to start tilling the garden," Cat said. Kara nodded and watched her head out the door. 

Cat walked over to the very small tractor they had on the settlement. It was perfect for jobs like hauling large rocks, clearing saplings, digging, and tilling the new garden that would be Cat's primary contribution to the group. When they were deciding who would do what, everyone knew that a garden was a priority, but it was also a huge undertaking that would carry on for the entire time they lived there. No one had been willing to take it, so Cat stepped up. She didn't have any experience starting a garden. Tending one, yes. She had spent her summers when she was young with her grandparents and her grandmother had taught her all about growing and harvesting all kinds of vegetables. 

But starting the garden? She was just guessing. Cat climbed into the driver's seat of the tractor and looked at the controls. Clark had given her one lesson. Growing up on a farm had given him a lot of valuable knowledge for living on a settlement. But Cat wanted the garden to be her responsibility. Now was the time to see how much of the lesson stuck. She turned the key and the engine roared to life. She took a deep breath, a little nervous about knocking down one of their newly built cabins. She pushed one of the levers and slowly pushed the gas. The tractor started moving backward. "Shit!" Cat exclaimed, slamming her hand on the brake lever. After reworking the levers and a little bit of practice, she was in business. She drove the tractor to the lot that Winn had marked off for the garden. A couple of the boys helped her hook up the gas powered tiller to the tractor and Cat was off. 

It turned out that the tractor was easy to control and actually made the job kind of fun. At first, Cat stayed in straight lines, running all the way down, turning, and running all the way back up. She kept the pace steady, turning around every once in while to make sure the tiller was doing it's job. But after a few hours of the monotony, she got bored. With a smile on her face, Cat began to zigzag the tractor all over the place, making sharp turns and laughing when she almost fell out of the seat. The tiller kicked up so much dust that, soon, a huge cloud of brown was hovering over the settlement. 

When Cat let out a happy holler as she drove the tractor in quick circles, people stopped to look. Max lifted his welding mask and looked up from the pipe and chuckled at her. Cat Grant, on a tractor. The more he watched, the more he laughed. How the apocalypse had changed things. Winn, Clark, and Carter were on another roof installing another panel. They looked up as the dust began to float over them. They all smiled at her. Carter let out a yell and stood to wave to her. She waved back as she shoved the wheel in another direction and, again, almost fell out of the seat. Even Winn breathed out a quiet laugh. Alex and Lucy opened the door to the greenhouse they were working in and shook their heads at her. Susan rolled her eyes as she walked up to the smoke shack with fresh fish, but was grinning at Cat despite her usually passive demeanor. Kara was standing in the frame of the their front door, wearing a smile as bright as the sun that was shining on her as she watched Cat. 

The day that Cat had spent writing and crying under the tree over a week ago had opened up something in her. She still didn't talk much about her emotions, but she smiled and laughed all the time now. More than Kara had even seen her do before. Cat had become the fun one in the group. She made everyone happy. When someone was down, she had become the one that lifted their spirits. She was the one with the contagious laugh and the easy smile. Cat made it a point to set time out of each day to find one person and have a meaningful conversation about how they were doing. Then, she, and whoever that person was, went away from the conversation a little more at peace. 

After a long time of goofing around on the tractor, Cat went back to her straight rows. After lunch, she had tilled over the entire garden. She ate quickly, eager to get back to it. Next was the back breaking work of clearing all the rocks that had been stirred up to the surface by the tiller. She got a bucket and began walking up and down the rows she had made, gathering the bigger rocks into the bucket. 

After a while, Max came up beside her and took the bucket and began to help her pick up the rocks. "Thank you," she told him. 

He nodded. After a moment, he asked her, "Is the pump inside working okay?"

Her lips quirked up, knowing that Max hadn't come over to help just to ask her that. "Yes, it's perfect. Thank you for putting it in. It's going to make all the difference the more things come together." Then she simply waited. 

After bending down a few times to get more rocks, Max said, "Susan, um," he paused. He wasn't sure what he wanted to ask. "Well, she's pretty great."

"Uh huh," Cat said. 

"I want to do something for her." He paused again. "I mean, we've been spending time together. Walking and talking, helping with the work, but I want to do something else. You know?" He looked at Cat. She just kept walking, bending down every once in a while to pick up a rock and toss it in the bucket. "What should I do?"

Cat asked him, "Well, if it was before, what would you do?" 

Max thought for a minute. "I would take her someplace lavish, and spend a lot of money to try and impress her."

Cat smiled. Yes, that is certainly what Max would have done. She had experienced it herself. Of course, his money hadn't impressed her. She had too much of her own at the time. "There's no money to spend, but maybe you can still do something lavish."

"What do you mean?"

"Take her on a date, Max," she said. 

He looked incredulous. "A date. You're kidding."

She shook her head. "Absolutely not." She stopped her walking and turned to him. He stopped and looked at her. "If I know one thing about Maxwell Lord, it's that he doesn't give up and he doesn't take no for an answer. If you want to impress her, take her on a date." She paused and lifted her chin confidently, trying to convince him. Raising an eyebrow, she said, "If anyone can figure out how to pull off a date two months after the apocalypse in the middle nowhere Idaho, it's you." 

Max dropped his head and laughed. When he looked back up, he said, "I was pretty dashing, wasn't I?"

Then it was Cat who laughed. She softened her tone. "You can still be dashing." They smiled at each other. There was a sense of friendship that had formed between them that had never been there in all the years they'd known each other. 

"Thanks, Cat." She just nodded. They walked over to the tractor where she pouring the rocks out into the tractor's own bucket. He emptied the bucket and handed it back to her. They separated, going back to their work. 

Before Max headed back to the welding, he stopped at the at smoke shack. When he opened the door, the smell of smoking meat hit him, along with the smoldering fire. It smelled amazing, though a little over powering. Susan was inside. She had cleaned the fish she brought back and was placing them on the racks. She smiled when he came in. He looked at her, summoning some courage. They exchanged hellos and Max asked, "I was wondering if you had any big plans tonight." 

Susan let out a small laugh. "I think my schedule's clear," she answered.

Then, with as much confidence as he could, he said, "Well, Susan Vasquez, I'd like to take you to dinner tonight." 

She stopped her work and looked at him, confused. "You mean, like a date?"

"Yes, like a date," he said. 

She kept looking at him. He seemed so sure of himself. Part of her was certainly attracted to him. But you couldn't build anything on simple attraction and she wondered what was beneath his cocky exterior. She also wanted to see what kind of "date" he would come up with. She shrugged her shoulders. "Fine," was all she said. 

"Great!" Max said it quickly before she could change her mind. "I'll come get you, um," he paused, not knowing how to state a time, "in the evening." 

She shook her head, but said, "Okay."

"Okay," he repeated. He left the smoke shack. He walked over to his cabin, his welding forgotten. He had some planning to do. 

Meanwhile, as Cat continued her rock collecting, Susan came to join her. When Cat saw her, she pressed her lips together, trying not to smile. Susan was a no nonsense kind of person. A few months ago, she and Cat would have gotten right down to business, but Cat's own no nonsense persona was getting lost, and she didn't mind that. After a minute of Susan walking beside her, Cat eventually broke the ice with, "So." 

"Max asked me out on a date," Susan responded immediately.

"I see," Cat said. 

Susan reached over and took the bucket from her. Cat suppressed the smile again. At least Susan and Max's issues were getting her a lot of help with the rock collecting. They walked a little farther before Susan said, "You probably know him better than anyone here." Cat nodded, she probably did. She and Max had known each other for a long time. Catco had covered plenty of Lord Technology's roll outs as well as Max's personal antics. Not to mention, their very short lived affair, which Cat decided not to mention to Susan. But in that time, she had gotten to see another side of Max. She knew about his parents. She knew about how he truly wanted to make the world better. He just got lost on the way there. "What do you think of him?" Susan wanted to know. 

Cat thought. After a sigh, she said, "Max is a good man who let power and arrogance get in the way of good intentions." Cat thought something similar could be said about her. "Things went wrong for Max when he was young. Those events shaped him," Cat told her. "But he's still a good man."

"But what about what he did to those girls when he made Bizarro? What about how he had the tech to stop Myriad and he didn't give it anyone?"

"He gave it to me," Cat quickly corrected. "He didn't know who to trust, but he did give it to someone he thought he could trust," she said. "Max has always been guided by the end game. The plan to get there always got muddled along the way for him." She continued, "But Myriad stripped away all the reasons he had to be conniving. Now, he's just Max."

Susan asked, "So what you think the end game is with me?"

Then Cat did smile when she looked at her. "Why don't you find out. Go on the date. Honestly, I've never seen Max fret over a woman the way he has with you."

Susan looked away with a shy smile. "Yeah?" 

"Yes," Cat nodded. 

They continued to pick up the rocks for a while. When they were done, they emptied the bucket and went their separate ways.

Cat was exhausted from working straight through most of the day. She headed to their cabin to rest. When she closed the door, she leaned back against it with a loud sigh. Suddenly, Kara poked her head out from the second bedroom and her eyes went wide. She quickly exited the room and closed the door, trying and failing to look normal. "Hey," she said, a little too chipper.

Cat narrowed her eyes and, slowly and suspiciously said, "Hi." Her hands came to her hips in a most familiar pose. "What are you doing?" Her tone was accusatory. 

Kara drew the corners of her lips down and innocently said, with a shrug, "Nothing." With her eyes still narrowed, Cat moved quickly to try to get through the door, but Kara blocked her and kept her strong hand securely on the knob. "Please," Kara said. "It's not finished yet." 

Cat looked at Kara's pleading expression. Her eyes brows tightly knit and her bright eyes almost desperate. Whatever was behind the door was obviously important. Cat removed the hand that she was pressing against the door. She smiled with one side of her mouth. "Okay." She turned away and walked to the pot at the fireplace. She dipped a cup into the pot to get a drink of water. After downing it, she got another. She came back up to Kara. "I'm going to lay down for a bit then try to get a little more done before it gets dark."

Kara smiled at her, releasing the door knob and putting her hands on Cat's waist. "You like it, don't you? The work, I mean."

"I like having a purpose," Cat said. She gave Kara a light kiss on her lips before heading to the bedroom to lay down. But when she laid down on top of the covers, her mind kept moving a hundred miles an hour, spurred by the all the things she kept thinking she needed to finish in the next couple days. She made mental checklists and tried to think of the most efficient way to get everything done. After a while, though, her thoughts drifted back to where they always did when she thought too much. They drifted back to Adam. A clear image of his face got stuck behind her eye lids. Then the image laughed a happy laugh and tears came to Cat's eyes. She shut her eyes tighter as the image started to fade and she tried to hold it there. But after a moment, it was gone and she was left with her grief again. 

Just then, Kara came to check on her. Cat didn't move when she heard her foot steps. However, Kara saw the strained look on Cat's face, even with her eyes closed. She came to sit on the bed next to her. "Cat," she whispered. "What is it, baby?" She was always so gentle when she called Cat 'baby.' Cat opened her eyes and one errant tear ran from the corner of her eye, down her temple, and into her hair. She wiped it away and looked at Kara. "Hey," Kara said, still so quiet. She moved to lay down and nestled herself into Cat's side, pressing light kisses to her forehead and cheek and holding her close. "It's okay. You can tell me." 

Eventually, Cat slowly sat up. She leaned her back against the wall that the mattress was pushed up against and crossed her legs. She looked down and clenched her hands together. She didn't talk for a while. Kara waited patiently. 

When she did speak, her voice was barely audible. She still didn't look at Kara when she asked, "If I had asked you to get Adam, would you have?" 

At first, Kara didn't understand the question. But once she thought for a second, the realization of it seeped in and tore her heart. All this time Cat had blamed herself for Adam's death. She had asked her to get Carter, and she did. But she didn't ask her to get Adam. One son was alive because of her request and the other was gone. 

Kara sat up facing Cat. The smaller woman's hands were clasped together so tight that Kara could see the skin on her knuckles turning white. She tenderly covered Cat's hands with her own and quietly answered, "No." Cat finally looked at her with parted lips, her expression confused. "Cat, I wouldn't have had any idea where to find him. I would've wasted time in Opal City. Time that I spent getting Winn and James and Eliza." She put a hand on Cat's face and Cat closed her eyes again. "I wouldn't have known where to look for him. It's the same reason I didn't go to Metropolis to get Lois." More tears formed in Cat's eyes and Kara lifted her other hand to Cat's other cheek. "Adam dying is not your fault." 

Something about hearing those words spoken out loud from someone she trusted churned something in Cat's heart and she began to cry. It wasn't the same sobbing she had done under the tree that day. This was soft crying, tears simply rolling down her cheeks and quiet deep breaths. This crying was relief. "It was on the tip of my tongue," Cat said. "After you said you would get Carter, his name was on the tip of my tongue. But I couldn't say it. I felt hazy and I passed out like some weak willed idiot." Kara could tell by the hard tone that Cat had been carrying this deep down inside. She could hear the self condemnation in her voice. 

Kara began to wipe the tears with her thumbs and she said, "Cat, we were probably pushing seven G's. It wasn't even safe for me to be flying that fast with you. I was so desperate to get you to safety. There was no way you could have stayed conscious." Cat's tears began to subside. "You can't blame yourself for not saying his name. That was my fault. And you can't blame yourself for him not getting saved. That was Non's fault."

Cat took and deep breath and leaned into Kara, who instantly pulled her into her lap and held her tight. Kara closed her eyes trying to imagine the weight that Cat had been carrying. They stayed on the bed, Cat finally letting Kara comfort her, finally allowing herself to believe, even if not completely yet, that she really wasn't to blame for Adam.

After long minutes, Cat said, "I miss it." She pressed herself farther into Kara, soaking in the reassurance she was offering.

Kara gently kissed her forehead and asked, "You miss what?"

"All of it," Cat answered. "I miss all of it. I miss CatCo. My house. My job. My clothes. My shower." Cat picked her head up and looked at Kara. "And I feel awful about it." She didn't have the tears to cry anymore, but Kara still saw the guilt in her eyes.

She reached up and ran her finger tips over the edge of Cat's face. "I miss it, too," Kara said. 

"Really?" Cat sounded hopeful at the idea that she wasn't the only one. 

"Of course," Kara looked away and tilted her chin toward the front door. "Everyone here misses it." She quietly added, "You're just the only one that doesn't talk about it."

Cat was surprised at the realization. She thought she was the only selfish one in the group. "I'll try to do better with that," she told Kara. "I promise."

"Thank you," Kara said. "I know it's hard for you."

Cat settled back into her and let Kara run her fingers over Cat's forearm. But only for a minute before she said, "I'm gonna try to get a little more done before dinner." She moved to stand and head back outside. "And it seems like you have a project of your own," Cat said, pointing toward the other bedroom. Kara just shrugged her shoulders with a playful lift of her eyebrows.

When Cat was back outside, she saw Max walking toward Susan's cabin. He caught her eye and waved. She waved back as she headed to the tractor to till again. 

Max made his way to Susan's and knocked on the door. She answered quickly. They didn't have a lot of clothing options, but they both tried to wear the best of what they had. Max smiled at her. She looked good. After a couple of months Susan's hair had begun to grow longer. Her skin was dark from so much time in the sun and she had a smooth, flawless complexion. She smiled back at him. 

Without a word, Max held his hand out. Without a word she took it. They began to slowly walk toward the river. Susan asked, "Where are we going?"

"Up to the mountain," Max told her. 

"What's up there?"

"All will be revealed," He said, flashing his usual smile. 

They walked over the bridge and easily found the trail that the group had eventually worn through the woods and up to the base of the mountain. When they were close to Max's destination, he said, "So, from what I understand, before everything, couples would go to pottery classes on dates. Which, I think, is ridiculous, but we are very pressed for options." 

She gave a curious look. They found themselves at a slate wall that they had found. Max picked up a couple of hammers and large nails. He handed Susan one of each. 

"I thought we could make our own plates for dinner," Max told her. 

She just looked at him like he was crazy. But he acted as confident as he could when he made his way to one part of the slate wall and held the nail up. He struck it with the hammer, breaking off thin pieces of the rock. He bent down to pick a couple of the larger ones up. They were almost plate sized, but not shaped right at all. "I don't think these will do," he said. 

Then Susan laughed. She actually laughed. This poor man had tried all day to think of something for them to do together and all he came up with was hammering slate. It was sweet. 

"Well, that's not how you do it," she said, slinging her hammer over her shoulder. She swaggered up to the slate. "Let me show you." She makes a similar attempt, but the thin rocks fell to the ground and crumbled. 

"I'm sorry," Max teased, sarcastically, "where was the part where you show me how it's done?" She narrowed her eyes an tried again. 

After over an hour, they had both finally broken off thin pieces that were almost square shaped and almost the same width all the way across. They sat on the ground, lightly chiselling their plates into a desired shape. They talked easily about a lot of things. 

When they were finished with their plates, Max led them back down to the river. He walked to a clearing. Susan gave an almost inaudible gasp. A picnic dinner had been set up in a small cleaning right next to the flowing water. There were several small metal bowls that were burning something inside of them, giving the effect of candles. It looked beautiful as the sunlight was beginning to fade. A blanket was set out with a basket of food. 

The washed dust off the their new plates and sat down to eat. "What exactly is burning in there?" Susan was looking suspiciously at one of the bowls. Really, they were scrapes of metal that Hank had bent and manipulated into something that could hold a fuel and not melt. Eliza and Hank had helped him set up the dinner. 

"Um, well," he said, "actually it's animal fat." It wasn't the most romantic idea, but other than actual fuel, it was the only thing they had that would act as a candle of sorts. 

Susan didn't mind at all. She thought it was clever. And the glow they offered was nice. "Max," she said. When he paused his task of getting the food ready and looked at her, she just looked back. "Cat said you lost your way when you were young, but that you're still a good man."

Max looked away and sat down. He stared at the ground for a little while. She could tell he was conflicted. Then he looked back up and said, "I want to be a good man." 

She came to sit next to him. They watched each other. Max saw Susan's eyes dart down and back up. He didn't wait for her to change her mind. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She pressed back. Just a little, and put a hand on his face. It was one long, gentle kiss. But when they pulled back and Susan looked at him, Max saw the promise of more. He couldn't remember the last time he wanted to make someone happy the way he suddenly wanted to make Susan happy. 

They got their dinner ready, on the plates they had just made. Max was pleasantly surprised at how well they worked. They talked and they laughed. They felt normal and it felt good.

When everyone said their goodbyes after dinner that night, Cat slowly walked back to their cabin. She was utterly exhausted. As she walked, she took a sideways glance toward the large garden area. She was proud of the work she'd done. It was dirty and hot and hard. It wasn't anything like her work before. Though being a top CEO was just as hard and time consuming, it was completely different. It was cool and clean and proper. She knew she would miss it for a long time to come. But she smiled a little to herself when she also knew that it was okay to miss it. 

She walked through the door. She heard Kara scurrying around in the second bedroom. She wondered what she was up to. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. She went to the water pump and pushed and pulled on the lever a few times until a splash of water flowed out and into the waiting bucket. 

Cat washed off her hands and splashed the water on her face. She tasted the salt from her sweat as the water rinsed it from her skin. She looked over the door that Kara was behind. Grabbing a hand towel and dabbing her face dry she slowly walked up to the door.

Just as she was about to reach out and turn the knob, Kara opened the door and quickly slipped out. They startled each other and then laughed. With a smile on her face, Cat asked, "Come on, Kara. What are you doing in there?"

Kara smiled back and brought her hands to Cat's waist. She quietly said, "I made you something." Then she corrected, "Well, Clark and I made you something."

She lifted her arms around Kara's shoulders. "When do I get to see it?"

"It's ready now." Kara was still smiling. She knew Cat would love the gift. She gently pulled Cat closer to the door and slipped one hand away from her waist and onto the door. She opened it, her body still between Cat and the inside of the room, blocking Cat's view. When Kara stepped aside, Cat's lips slowly parted and her eyes slowly widened.

She dropped her arms from Kara's shoulders and took in the room. In the center was a beautiful, full sized wooden bathtub, complete with bath mats. A towel rack was hung nearby and there was small table that the soap and various bathroom items sat on. The rub itself was amazing. It was made of hundreds of long, thin pieces of cedar. Four long loops of copper held them tight together. The pieces were sealed so well together that you couldn't even see the seams and it looked like one big piece. It was even equipped with a drain that emptied into a pipe that flowed under the floor and outside. 

"Max is going to install another pump when he gets some time, but for now we have to pump water in a bucket and bring it in here," Kara told her. "And it will probably get cold in here in the winter, but hopefully we can put something-,"

"It's perfect," Cat cut her off quietly. She ran her fingers over the smooth wood of the tub, which Kara had already filled with water. "This is beautiful." She looked at Kara. "You did this for me?"

"Of course I did," Kara said. "Give me some time and I'll give you everything I can think of to make this place feel like home."

"Thank you so much, Kara." Cat didn't know what else to say. 

They looked at each other for a minute until Kara said, "Well, you have worked hard today so I thought it would be a good day to finish it." Indeed, Cat was covered in dust and sweat. "And here's the best part." Kara walked over to the tub, looking into it as the red heat came from her eyes and shot into the water. She heated the water until steam just started to rise. She gave Cat a light kiss on her cheek. She could feel the grit of the dust on her lips. "You relax." Kara turned and walked out of the room, slowly closing the door. 

Cat stood staring at the tub, still gaping. A hot bath? Hell, yes, she thought. She quickly striped the dirty clothes off and stood beside the tub. Putting a hand on the edge, she lifted a foot over the side and touched her toe to the water. It was warm and she sunk her foot in. The heat tingled her skin. She stepped in and lowered herself into the water. 

She gasped a bit. It felt amazing. She leaned back against the slopped side of the tub and let out a deep breath. She felt herself begin to relax as the heat penetrated her sore muscles. She closed her eyes and sank a little deeper into the water with every breath, her body giving itself over to the tired feeling. 

After several minutes, Cat took in a breath, held it and slipped under the water. She came back up and grabbed her shampoo, massaging it into her hair. She went under again, rinsing it out. The sensation of being under the warm water was rejuvenating. When she resurfaced, she felt fully awake, the exhaustion forgotten. She slowly washed her body, taking her time. When she was done the water was beginning to cool. She looked around, but there was no towel on the rack. 

"Hey, Kara," she called out. 

Through the door, Cat heard, "Yeah?"

"Can you bring me a towel?"

A second later, Kara opened the door, carrying a towel. "Sorry," she said. "I was rushing to finish and forgot to put one out." She came to stand by the tub and opened the towel, holding it up.

Cat stood from the water. All of the sudden it was like things started moving in slow motion. Kara tried to avert her eyes, but then she didn't even try to hide it when she glanced over the towel and raked her eyes down and back up Cat's wet and naked body. Cat saw it. She saw the haziness come over Kara's face. She saw the obvious lust when Kara pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Cat smirked and slowly stepped out of the tub. When Kara didn't move and kept looking over her, she said, teasing, "Eyes up, Danvers." 

Kara's eyes snapped up to meet Cat's. She shook herself. "Sorry, uh," then she saw Cat's knowing grin and smiled at her own teenage angst. "You're very attractive." She tried to say it with a normal tone. Then she wrapped Cat up in the towel. 

Suddenly, they heard the front door fly open. "Hey, mom!" Carter yelled to her. It was a small cabin and the volume made Cat shut her eyes for a second against the quiet of the moment. 

She poked her head out of the bathroom door. "Yes, dear?"

"Clark asked if I wanted to spend the night. Is it okay?"

Without a second thought or hint of hesitation, Cat answered too quickly. "Absolutely, it's okay." He didn't bother to get any of his things. He rushed back out the door. 

When he was gone, Cat turned back to Kara. They stared at each other, heart rates increasing. Finally. They both knew it was finally about to happen. Then Cat started taking backward steps toward the bedroom. Kara followed her, drawn by the unseen force that seem to ooze out of Cat and fill the air around her. She followed her out of the bathroom, eyes locked. She followed her across the open living area. She followed her through the bedroom door, closing it behind herself. 

Kara came to stand toe to toe with Cat. Cat was doing her best to control her breathing and not seem over anxious. She tugged at the towel and Kara watched as it pooled around her feet, leaving her completely exposed. Kara's mouth was open, taking in air. Cat lifted her hands to Kara's face, splaying her fingers over her cheeks. Kara's hands came to her hips and the skin of her hands felt so good that Cat wanted more. 

They leaned into each other and their lips came together, already parted with the labor of their breathing. They didn't start with easy kisses. It wasn't tentative. They wanted each other and they kissed like they wanted each other. It was deep and it was passionate. Their tongues pushed against one another.

The sound of their deep breathing spurred them on and their hands began to wander. Kara's fingers left goosebumps in their wake. All over Cat's back and on her thighs. But when she felt Kara run her hand over her breasts, she took a sharp breath in and couldn't take it anymore. 

She reached under Kara's shirt and unceremoniously pulled it over her shoulders. Then Kara reached down and unbuttoned her own pants, pushing them down. She wanted to feel Cat against her. Cat's lips went to her neck and Kara's movements ceased. She was held in place by the feeling of soft lips caressing the skin of her neck. When she felt Cat's tongue push against her pulse point, she was drawn back and wrapped her arms around Cat's middle, pulling her in and kissing her madly. 

All bets were off after that. There were no slow movements. There was no romance. It wasn't sweet. It was heavy and it was wanting and it was desperate. Two months of laying next to each other every night. Eight weeks. Over sixty nights. Every emotion on the spectrum. And now they were finally pouring it all into each other. Every moment of pain and every moment of joy they'd felt since it all happened. 

Kara was out of her clothing and Cat pressed her against the wall, kneading her breasts and teasing her nipples. Kara threw her head back, hitting the wall. She put her hands over Cat's, not wanting her to stop. It felt so good. Cat's mouth on her, Cat's hands on her. She felt Cat's thigh slip between her legs and push against her center. She groaned loudly as the aching inside was increased ten fold. 

Cat thought she could stay right there, with Kara against the wall, pressing into her all night. Feeling her supple, full breasts under her hands, her warm skin on her lips, and Kara's wetness against her thigh. But when Kara started moaning as her arousal was already bringing her to the edge, Cat wanted nothing more than to give Kara the release she had been waiting so patiently for. 

She removed her hands from Kara's breasts she felt Kara let out a whine at the loss of contact. Cat pulled on her, leading her to the bed. She gently pushed Kara down onto her back. When she climbed on top of her, she instantly started kissing every inch of her body. Down her chest and stomach, across her hip, and toward the inside of her thigh. Kara was almost frozen, focused on feeling every tiny sensation. 

Cat came back up to her neck, but her hand went down. She let her fingers tease over Kara and Kara reached up to tangle her fingers in Cat's barely damp hair. Cat's fingers rubbed over her clit, applying some pressure. Anxious hips bucked into her hand. Cat made the move again. She whispered in Kara's ear, "Does it feel good?" She wanted so much to give Kara what she wanted.

Kara had to search for her voice and she could only say one labored word. A barely spoken, "More." Cat was happy to oblige. She sat up on her knees and easily pushed three fingers between Kara's soaked folds. She closed her eyes at feeling just how much Kara wanted this. 

With the fingers of her other hand, she pushed against Kara's clit over and over, flicking and pinching. It was exquisite torture. Then she began a rhythm with her fingers inside Kara, stretching and moving in and out. Kara matched the rhythm and they moved together, strong hands gripping Cat's thighs tight. 

Cat felt her own arousal growing as she watched Kara move underneath her. Everything about her was gorgeous. She closed her eyes and listened to every sound from Kara's throat. The abbreviated groans, the little gasps. The closer she came, the louder the noises became. Soon, the rhythm was so strong that Kara's back was coming off the bed with the force of Cat's pushing, using her entire body to rock into Kara. 

The friction over her clit was unbearable and so amazing at the same time. Kara felt herself going. Her eyes were shut tight, feeling everything. Then, Cat skillfully adjusted her movements and drove Kara into her orgasm. She felt Kara's muscles clench around her fingers and spasm. She watched Kara's body wrack for a minute. 

Kara moaned through closed lips and rubbed her hands over Cat's thighs. She opened her mouth to breath. Cat slowly took her fingers out of Kara, wiping them discreetly so she could touch her. Kara felt Cat's finger tips on her cheek and she relaxed her eyebrows and opened her eyes. Cat saw the fogginess still there and she gently kissed Kara's mouth. 

"I love you," Cat whispered, leaning her forehead against Kara's chest.

Cat lowered herself to lay flush on top of Kara. The skin to skin contact felt wonderful. Kara was still caught in the euphoria and words started spilling out, as they often did with Kara. "Cat, you're everything to me. I came for you that day because I can't live without you." Cat lifted her head to look at Kara and tenderly stroked her hair. "I don't know when it happened. It might have been after Livewire, or that day I yelled at you and you took me for drinks. But by the time Myriad came, I needed you." She ended her post orgasm confession with, "I still need you." 

Cat didn't know what to say. She still wasn't good with things like this. So she closed her eyes and kissed her again. And then again. Kara wanted nothing more than to return the favor Cat had just done for her. She rolled her to her back and looked at her. There was a stray lock of hair on her cheek. Kara thought Cat was so beautiful. She brushed the hair away. 

She began to kiss her mouth and worked her way down. Her lips were drawn to Cat's nipples. She worked each one over with her mouth, taking her time, enjoying the small reactions from Cat's body. She felt Cat gently reach up to pull her long hair to the side and out of the way. "Kara," Cat breathed out. "Please don't make me wait." The heat already pulsing through her was making her sweat.

A few months ago Kara would have felt so unsure about whether she could please Cat Grant. But, now, after all the intimacy they'd shared without being intimate, Kara didn't feel even a hint of insecurity. Not because she still was sure, but because she knew that she and Cat were together, completely. Whether Kara was pleasing sexually to Cat or not, they were together, and Cat would always love her.

But Kara didn't need to worry. Cat was so ready that Kara wouldn't have to put forth much effort. Watching Kara come was like standing on a ledge, she only needed a gentle push to send her over the edge.

Kara kept her mouth on Cat's breast and moved her hand between her legs. Cat parted her knees, giving Kara all the access she needed and when she felt strong fingers on her, the ache deep inside of her pushed its way to the surface. Her back arched from the bed, pushing their bodies together. Kara began to pay much earned attention to Cat's clit and she quickly gathered what Cat meant when she said she needed good insulation. Her moans were loud and long and unashamed. The noises got Kara all hot and bothered again. 

She stayed focused, with her flattened tongue running over Cat's nipples and her fingers roughly massaging Cat's most sensitive parts. "God, Kara," Cat breathed out, and gave another loud groan. Then she practically begged, "Inside. Please." 

Kara adjusted, moving fingers inside of Cat and curling them to rub against Cat's inner wall. They instinctively began moving with each other. Kara was on her knees, bent over Cat and she suddenly felt Cat against her center again. She inhaled and her breathing hitched as the older woman's deft fingers began playing her again. Kara didn't even know she was ready again until she felt a hot wave course through her. 

She needed to take care of Cat before she couldn't concentrate. She went faster, rocking with Cat, pushing and rubbing until Cat couldn't hold on. With the loudest moan, she writhed under Kara. The strength of the orgasm made her shove the heel of her hand against Kara's most tender part, eliticing a high pitched groan as Kara was graced with a second burst of tingles through her body. 

She collapsed on top of Cat, who was letting out more quiet moans as she came down. She wrapped her arms loosely around Kara. They breathed, eyes closed. 

They relaxed together, not moving for a whike. Kara shifted off of Cat and laid beside her. When they opened their eyes, their breathing had calmed. They looked at each other and quickly moved to come back together, holding one another tight. They peppered light kisses on the other's face and neck and shoulders. They intertwined their fingers and kissed each other's hands. And when Cat tenderly touched Kara's face, the younger woman quietly said, "You were right."  
Cat's eyes were questioning, so Kara confirmed, "It was worth the wait." Then Cat smiled at her. 

After another few minutes of simply loving on each other, Cat looked at her and said, "I need to ask you something." 

Kara instantly became serious, furrowing her forehead and concentrating her attention on Cat. "Okay," she said. 

Cat took a breath in. She asked, "How bad," she paused for effect, "are my roots?" Kara immediately burst into laughter and Cat kept talking, trying to sound serious. "I know it's been a couple months and I haven't been able to make it to the salon and my hair has to look awful." When her tease had the desired outcome of making Kara laugh, Cat smiled brightly, giggling. 

When the laughter calmed, Kara said, "Everything about you looks perfect."

"That's just the orgasm talking," Cat joked. 

"Two," Kara corrected, holding up two fingers, "two orgasms. That was amazing."

"Hmm," Cat made the sound happily. She kissed Kara lightly on the lips. "Anything worth doing is worth over doing." 

"Well, you can overdo me any time." They laughed again at the silliness of the statement. 

After a long time of talking and a lot more laughing, the two women curled up together in their bed, in their home. They tried to stay awake, wanting the night to last forever, but the heavy work from the day finally got the better of both of them. They succumbed to their exhaustion wrapped in the safety of each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the group celebrates a birthday. Some stuff with Alex and Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group celebrates a birthday.
> 
> A nonsignificant incident endangers Alex.

Earth: Population, 13.

There was a second each morning, just one second, when they forgot it all. It was that moment between being asleep and being awake. When they just became conscious. They still thought they would see their old bedroom when they opened their eyes and the day would be like it always had been.But then it all came flooding back at once. The Myriad signal, the pain, the fortress of solitude, the grief of moving on and the reality of living on a small settlement in southern Idaho with only twelve other people. They would each deal with the moment in their own way. 

The nightmares had subsided. No one found anyone leaning against a wall crying randomly anymore. Everyone laughed freely and didn't feel terrible for it. They were looking toward the future and less toward the past. 

For Lucy, each morning when the moment came and she was sure she was about to open her eyes, get up, and go to work at the DEO. But then reality came over her. She remembered everything. The pounding in her head. She remembered seeing a flash of J'onn's face and feeling him pick her up just before she passed out. She remembered crying everyday at the ice fortress. 

But then, she would slip her hand across the sheet and her finger tips would intersect with a warm body. As she began to stir, Lucy would tuck herself into Alex and feel sure arms come around her. This is how she delt with the moment. She let Alex's touch sooth her. 

They were late risers. They stayed in bed as long as they could every morning. They held each other and fell back to sleep. They woke back up and talked for a bit. They would fall quiet again, dozing in and out of slumber. They loved the quiet mornings, just the two of them. 

Eventually, they would drag themselves out of bed after Lucy woke Alex for the last time with tender kisses on her face. Alex would smile and tilt her head so that Lucy's lips pressed against her own. They would get dressed quickly, knowing that everyone else was probably already up.

Today, they had work to do outside. They were putting the finishing touches on the third and, for now, final greenhouse. When they opened the door of the cabin, they both took a breath in. The mornings were getting cooler. Lucy took Alex's hand while they walked to one of the outhouses. 

A few minutes later, they were inside the greenhouse, constructing the shelves that whatever would be in here would sit on. The base of shelves was made with thin metal piping. Lucy had cut a finger on it the week before so they were careful when handling it. The pipes were so thin, that they bent easily, creating jagged edges.

They were chatting easily as they worked, when Lucy asked, out of nowhere, "Do you get tired of me?"

Alex's hands stopped their movements as she was tying wooden planks to the metal piping. She looked at Lucy with a confused expression. "Why would you ask me that?" Lucy glanced away and Alex gathered that something important was on her mind. "Hey," Alex said. Lucy slowly turned back to her. "I don't get tired of you." Alex's eyebrows were knit together as Lucy just looked at her. She shook her head and asked, "Where did that come from?"

Lucy sighed. "I don't know. We live together, we work together. We're together all day, every day."

Alex suddenly became anxious. She pointed to herself, "Do you get tired of me?"

"No!" Lucy responded quickly. "No," she repeated, softer. "It's just that you're not," she hesitated, not wanting to hurt Alex's feelings. "Well, I can't always tell what you're thinking. Sometimes I feel like you might want some space."

Alex understood. She was more aloof than Lucy. It was easy for Lucy to talk about her feelings. Alex tended to keep things inside. She talked when she needed to, but she didn't offer a lot of insight other than that. She didn't mean to seem distant. Alex was accustomed to being the strong one. She was so used to it that she often forgot how to be anything else. Even tender. And Lucy was very tender. 

Alex removed her hands from the planks and put them on Lucy's waist. Lucy was quick to reciprocate affection. She always was. She reached her hands up to Alex's neck. They pulled on each other a little until they were close enough to feel each other's breath. 

"I don't want space," Alex said, simply and quietly. "I love spending every day with you." She leaned in. She only had to move a few inches to bring their lips together. It was a soft kiss. Though when Alex made a long stroke with her thumbs over Lucy's sides, Lucy parted her lips and deepened the kiss. Alex responded, moving her hands to Lucy's back and wrapping her up. They kissed for a long minute and Lucy allowed the contact to wash her insecurities away. 

When they pulled apart Lucy smiled at her and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound needy."

"It doesn't sound needy when I need you, too," Alex told her. She watched Lucy's features soften at the rare admission. "I wish I was like you. I wish I was more open."

"I don't want you to be like me," Lucy quickly told her. "I love you the way you are. I just need a little reassurance sometimes."

Alex flashed a full smile. "I love you, too." Then she said, "And I can definitely do reassurance." She leaned in again. 

"Oh yeah?" Lucy got the words out just before their lips came together again. This time, Alex kissed her fully, pressing into her. She heard a quiet moan from Lucy's throat and felt the smaller woman press back. Alex took a step back from the pressure and her ankle swept across one of the pipes still sitting on the ground. 

She tore her lips from Lucy's as she felt a stinging pain at the bottom of her leg. "Ow!" She released her grip from around Lucy and rushed to pull her pant leg up. There was a deep cut a few inches above her ankle. It was already trickling blood. "Damn these pipes," Alex breathed out. 

"Geez, I'm sorry, Alex," Lucy said when she saw the cut. She bent down, inspecting it. "We need to bandage that." Alex nodded and they made their way back out of the greenhouse. "Does it hurt?"

Alex shook her head. "Nah, it just stings." She could feel the blood soaking into her sock.

They went back to their cabin. Every cabin had a substantial first aide kit that Alex had put together herself. They found theirs and she began taking out the necessary items. She wiped it with an alcohol wipe, getting all the blood off that had run down her ankle while she was walking. When fresh blood sprang to the cut immediately after she wiped it, she fished around for some butterfly strips. She opened them and carefully put a few of them over the cut, pulling the skin together. Then she taped a piece of gauze to it and finished by wrapping more gauze around it. 

"Good as new," she told Lucy, who nodded. They headed back out to the greenhouse, holding hands again. 

Over at Cat and Kara's, Cat was scrawling an X over that date on the calendar that she asked Clark to get her on his and Hank's last run. There was something about keeping up with the days that made her comfortable. She'd always had a calendar on her refrigerator at home and every morning she marked through the day before, looking over any notes written on the current day. 

The calendar was laying on a small table that had been made for each cabin. Cat and Kara put theirs under one of the windows on the long wall. Cat looked out the window as the day was getting started. She watched Max heading toward the river to check on the plumbing. She saw Clark and Carter coming back from their daily patrol of the edge of the valley. 

After a moment, Cat felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. She automatically leaned back, melting into Kara. She felt Kara's cheek press into the side of her head as Kara began to slowly rock them from side to side. The motion was relaxing and Cat closed her eyes. She ran her fingers along Kara's forearms. She loved this. The words flowed out of her from the thought. "I love you," she told Kara. 

"I love you, too," Kara said back. They stood there for a little while longer. Then Kara quietly told her, "I'm going on the run with Clark and Hank today."

Cat slowly opened her eyes and stopped their rocking. She turned in Kara's arms to face her. Kara had stopped going out into the world after she had come back the last time from CatCo. Cat had asked her not to go again. At least not for a while. She hated how sad and torn Kara always was when she came back. But apparently, it had been a while and Kara was ready. 

Cat didn't question her. She searched her eyes and simply nodded. Kara was relieved. She thought it would be an argument. Cat did ask, "Why now?"

"They're getting all the appliances for the cabins today. It's going to take a few trips and it would be a lot easier with all three of us."

Cat smiled. She had been trying not to be too anxious but she was excited about the appliances. Everyone was. They were all getting a small refrigerator, a stove and oven and a sink. Cat didn't know which she was more happy about. They would make everything much easier on the settlement. 

Winn, Clark, and Carter had worked tirelessly to get enough solar panels installed on everyone's cabin to make the appliances possible. It had been incredibly time consuming and they were all grateful. 

"Well, if there was one run I would want you to help with, it's certainly this one," Cat said, slowly running her arms down and up Kara's arms. She leaned up to kiss her on the mouth. Soft lips met soft lips and they could never kiss just once. When they parted, Cat told her, "You know I'll be right here when you get back."

"You always are," Kara replied. She absentmindedly glanced down to the calendar. Cat saw her brow knit together and then her eyes went wide. She looked at Cat, enthusiastic about something. "Tomorrow is James' birthday!" 

"Really?" Cat looked back to the calendar.

"Yes!" Kara exclaimed. "Oh my gosh. We have to do something for him."

Cat nodded, biting her bottom lip, thinking. "Can you get him something on the run?"

"I don't see why not." They both thought. 

Then Cat gasped and grabbed Kara's arm. "A camera," she said. 

Kara smiled. "Perfect." She kissed her again, and hurriedly rushed out the door to tell Clark about the extra errand. 

Cat went after her. "Wait." When Kara turned back, she asked, "Can you pick up a few other things?" She relayed a short list to Kara. Then she walked off to make her own plans for the following day. 

Everyone gathered at the Circle, which is what they now called the large center fire pit that Cat had built. Every time there was a run, they all came together to say their goodbyes. Though, this time, Clark, Kara, and Hank would be coming back intermittently to drop off appliances as they became too awkward to carry all together. They hoped they wouldn't have to go far to find what they needed. 

Cat lifted her arms around Kara's shoulders and kissed her one more time. "Listen," she said quietly. "I know it's been a while and we've all had a chance to cope a little more, but you still shouldn't linger." Kara nodded. Cat was always looking out for her. "Hurry back." They let go of each other. 

Hank and Eliza said their goodbyes. So did Clark and Carter, who was reminding Clark of the board games he'd promised to bring back. Soon the three were in the air, with the group waving after them. As with every time they left, Cat watched until they were out of sight. 

She turned her attention to Eliza and walked up next to her. When Eliza noticed her, she saw the look on her face and knew Cat was up to something. "Tomorrow is James' birthday," Cat whispered, as he was standing not too far away, talking with the others. "Kara's getting some baking supplies and she's going to try to find him a camera."

"That's great," Eliza said, smiling. "How can I help?"

Cat lifted an eyebrow, saying, "This may be difficult for you to imagine, but I've never been much of a baker."

Eliza gave a small laugh at that. "I can certainly take care of that." 

Cat went to spread the news. The next evening they would have a party for James. Everyone loved the idea. Something to celebrate. It would be a welcomed event. 

Meanwhile, the three aliens searched for the right place to get the things they needed. In the nearest decent sized city, there was a large electronics store. They touched down and made their way inside. No one said anything but everyone noticed the odor that still hung in the air. It wasn't nearly as over powering as it had been a couple months before. But it was musky and smelled dirty and moldy. 

They ignored it and walked quickly to appliances section. There weren’t very many top freezer fridges on display. They had decided on the top freezer ones because they wouldn’t take up as much space and they also wouldn’t be putting all that much in the refrigerator. 

They found their way to the back and searched the inventory. They were amazed to find everything they needed. They’d planned on having to go to at least a couple places. Now they had to figure out how to get them all back. Each of them taking one appliance at a time would take forever. They had brought the cargo nets they’d used before for hauling. 

While Hank and Clark planned out the best way to pack them, Kara wandered over the store. She found the cell phones, she found the tablets. She kept searching, her sharp eyes keeping a lookout for-.

There they were. The cameras. Kara had no idea what to look for. She lightly punched the glass case below the display, shattering it and grabbing a box with, what seemed to be, the biggest camera. Then she headed over to the printers. She found a business grade photo printer and grabbed it. She walked the two boxes back to where the others were packing appliance boxes. 

She went back into the store. She found her way to the computer game section. She smiled and picked up a few that she knew Winn liked. On her way back, she stopped short when she saw a section of board games next to the video games. She couldn’t help a smile when she saw a specific red box. Settlers of Catan. She took it, along with the expansions. After getting several more, she was finished. 

When she came back to where Clark and Hank were, she said, “Hey, can we hide this inside one of those things?” She was holding the camera and printer boxes, tilting her head to the big appliance boxes. They carefully opened one, securing the two smaller boxes inside. They did the same with the other things Kara gathered. 

They packed all the appliances for one cabin in each net. They would have to make three trips for the eight cabins. It had only been a few hours and they were already making their way back with the first load. 

It was late morning and it was cloudy outside. Cat gathered a blanket around herself as she sat under her tree, writing. The temperature was starting to drop during the day. Soon it would be fall. She was writing about the solar panels in one of the public notebooks when she glanced up. She caught sight of three figures in the distance in the sky. She gave small smile and stood, making her way back to the Circle. 

She heard Carter and Sarah shouting the return of the flyers. Within minutes, everyone was there. Kara, Clark, and Hank gingerly touched the nets to the ground and landed. Some of them immediately walked up and began sorting, as was the habit. 

When they realized they were already sorted, everyone began splitting into small groups to get the large boxes inside. Cat and Kara’s cabin, Eliza and Hank’s, and Alex and Lucy’s would be get the first load. 

Kara and Cat came up to each other and Cat said, “That was quick.”

“Yeah, there’s a place close. We might have it done by the end of the day.” Cat smiled at her and Kara returned it. 

“I didn’t even get a chance to miss you,” Cat said, taking one of Kara’s hands. 

“Hey, mom!” They heard Carter calling. They looked and he was waving them inside. “Come see.”

They walked quickly over. Inside, Clark, Max, and Susan had unpacked their things. The stainless steal and black appliances were perfect. Cat contained her enthusiasm until they left. Then Kara walked over and plugged the refrigerator in. It hummed to life. She plugged in the stove and turned on one of the burners. It was soon glowing red hot. She turned it off, pushing the stand alone sink against the wall. The water pump would drop water right into it. Max was already working on a plan to hook up the pipes to the sinks so they could install faucets. Carter crouched down under the sink and attached the hose where the water would drain outside. 

The three of them stood in the middle of the cabin, looking over their kitchen. They couldn’t believe it. They didn’t have a single pot or pan, nor anything to actually cook. All of that would come in time. But they thought it was the most beautiful kitchen they had ever seen. 

By the end of the day, everyone had their appliances. Max and Susan sat in Susan’s kitchen and Max couldn’t stop looking over everything, trying to figure the best way to get the water pipes to work more effectively. He also thought about how to get enough piping to run to another side of the cabin. Maybe they could get clothes washers and stop having to use wash boards down by the river, which would get very cold in the winter. 

Kara gave Winn his computer games. His mouth had actually dropped open. He was thrilled. Cat delivered the baking products to Eliza. She was a wiz at baking without eggs. Which gave Cat an idea. 

Early the next morning, Cat knocked on James' door. He answered, still a little groggy. “I need you build me a chicken house,” she said with a very serious face. 

“I’m sorry?” He wondered if he’d heard right. 

“You heard me,” she said. “You and Clark and Susan did all the mill work for these cabins, so I assume you’re capable of managing a chicken house.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but knew there was no point. He huffed. “Okay,” was all he said, begrudgingly. A memory flashed through Cat’s mind of a day at CatCo when Kara was gone and James had to answer the phones. He had the same look on his face right now. 

She couldn’t help but quirk her lips up a bit. “Thank you, James.” She turned to walk away and said over her shoulder, “Clark is expecting you, so you might as well get going now.” He shook his head at her. 

With James sufficiently distracted, people set about their tasks for the day. Eliza and Sarah baked everything they could with what they had. Hank and Susan hunted and fished all morning, trying to get as much as they could and still have enough time to process it before that evening. Cat, Kara, and Carter foraged for every last wild berry and vegetable they could find. With the weather getting colder, they were getting scarce. Alex and Lucy were in charge of decorations. Everyone thought their job would, by far, be the most difficult.

“Hey, over here,” Carter said. Cat and Kara stopped their searching and came over to him. He had found a black berry vine, covered by a low hanging oak branch, protecting it from the cooling temperature. 

“Oh, nice, Carter,” Kara told him. They quickly began pulling the berries off the vine and putting them carefully in the bucket. 

“You guys pick these. I’m gonna find some more,” he said. He looked around close by, turning in another direction to go search.

Cat and Kara took their time. They liked being out here, a little away from the others. It was quiet in the valley. The space was so big that you could barely even hear the sound of nature. But the closer to the edge you went, the more alive the earth seemed to get. Out here in the woods, you could hear all kinds of birds, you could hear the wind rustling the leaves and the flow of the river. You could even hear the animals. 

The animals in the valley had cleared out when they started building. Hank had to go farther into the woods to hunt. But it also meant the predators were farther away, too. Clark and Carter had been noticing less and less animal activity on their walks.

Suddenly, Kara snapped her head up, craning her head to look into the trees. Cat asked, “What is it?”

Kara slowly pointed and whispered, “Over there.”

Cat followed her gaze and had to narrow her eyes and focus to find what she was looking at. Hidden in the foliage about fifty yards ahead of them, was a family of deer. A large buck, a couple of doe, and a few babies. Honestly, what was cuter than a baby deer?

They watched them with small, appreciative smiles until they were, once again, hidden from view. At least to Cat. 

“I like it out here,” Kara said. “I like how peaceful it is. How quiet.” She thought for a moment. “I don’t have to keep my ears open for the sound of someone screaming. I don’t have to be ready to jump out a window at a moment’s notice. There’s no pressure.” She looked at Cat. “Does that make sense?”

Cat looked at her with soft eyes. “Of course it does.”

They kept picking the berries and Kara said, “Even with all of things that you miss, there have to be some things that you don’t miss.”

Cat sighed. She remembered that she had promised to try to be more open. So she swallowed and said, “I don’t miss having to answer to everyone. I always had to account for every move I made, every decision. It was suffocating sometimes.” She waited for a while before continuing. “If it wasn’t the board, it was the media. If it wasn’t the media, it was my mother. If it wasn’t her, it was,” Cat paused. “Well, it was always something.” Then Cat's hands stopped moving over the vine. Kara looked at her and the other woman seemed far away, staring off. Cat said, quietly, “I’d give a lot to hear my mother’s arrogant tone berating me for my life choices now.” She looked at Kara. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I miss her.”

Kara’s eyes reflected the compassion she felt. She reached out and took Cat’s hand and gave it a tender squeeze. “I’m sorry, baby.” The corner of Cat’s mouth barely turned up. She liked it when Kara called her that. She took the hand that Kara had taken hers in and pressed a kiss to it. They silently went back to the berries. 

That evening, everything was ready. Clark had James down at the lake, cutting boards for Cat’s chicken house. Eliza had baked fresh bread, cookies, and a cake. And she had managed to make a lot of all of it. No one could believe it. Well, Alex could. She'd seen it before.

Susan had made a smaller fire and Max had fashioned a grill to set over it. Hank had processed an entire deer and made use of the meat grinder he’d gotten the week before. Cat and Kara smelled the grilling meat when they walked up. It was amazing. They had buckets of foraged food with them, including some wild sweet onions that would be fantastic on burgers. 

They had set up a table near the Circle and everyone was beginning to set their offerings on it. Their mouths watered at the sight. Fresh bread and sweets, beautiful, plump fruit, chopped vegetables and grilled burgers. 

Then there was Lucy and Alex, scrambling as always. They had erected several tall, thin polls around the circle. Then they had taken every one of Winn’s spare extension cords and light bulb fixtures. They had somehow managed to string them together to a crude, but nice chain of outdoor lights. The best part was the toilet paper streamers hung everywhere. 

They stood back and looked around. They all wondered how they pulled it off. A real birthday party. Everyone looked at each other, exchanging smiles. It was the best they felt since everything has happened. Cat looked at Kara and said, “I think we’re ready.” 

Kara nodded and turned toward the lake. “Clark! We’re ready!” She knew Clark would hear with his alien ears. They all waited. After a minute, they saw Clark and James walking back up from the lake. The anticipation was killing them.

“Hurry up,” Lucy whispered, her excitement mounting. Alex smiled at her.

Soon, James was close enough to see that something was up. He looked confused. But then, they all looked around, signaling each other. They all broke into an enthusiastic chorus. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you.”

James’ eyes instantly welled with tears. His chin quivered and he put his hand over his mouth. They kept singing, “Happy birthday dear James, happy birthday to you!” They cheered and rushed up to shower him with hugs. He readily embraced them all. A few tears ran down his cheeks. James was a man’s man, and here he was, reduced to tears by a rousing rendition of Happy Birthday. He was touched. 

“How did you guys even know? I didn’t know,” he said. They hadn’t even thought about it, that you wouldn’t even know what day it was if you weren’t purposely keeping track. 

“Cat’s been keeping track of the date for weeks,” Kara said. She linked her arm in his and pulled him toward the Circle. “Come look what we did!”

He walked up and looked around. The table full of food was overwhelming in itself. He grinned widely when he saw the decorations. He pulled at the toilet paper. “This was Alex and Lucy, wasn’t it?” Everyone laughed.

Within minutes, they dug into the feast. Fresh bread for the burgers, along with condiments and dessert. James couldn’t believe it. He didn’t remember ever feeling so special. After they’d eaten for a while, Kara snuck off and came back with the two boxes. 

When James saw them, his mouth dropped open. “Naw,” he said. He picked up the camera box, examining it. 

“I wasn’t sure what to get,” Kara said, “so I just got the biggest one.”

He was getting choked up again. “It’s perfect,” he said quietly. 

She could see the emotion on his face and she responded, just as quiet, “It was Cat’s idea.” 

James stood and went around hugging everyone again. He said, “I can’t thank you all enough. This is,” he had to pause, “this is really amazing.”

Cat spoke up in the quiet that followed. “This was amazing for all of us.” Everyone nodded their agreement. 

They stayed up for hours, celebrating. And not just celebrating James, celebrating each other. James opened up the camera and charged the battery long enough to get some shots of the party. It was all so normal, throwing a birthday party for a friend and taking pictures. 

When the air started getting chilly, they began to clean up. Everyone headed home laughing. Except Alex. She couldn’t shake the ache in her lower leg. She went back to the cabin before Lucy. She hadn’t changed the dressing on her cut for about twenty-four hours. She unwrapped the gauze, then slowly untapped the bandage. 

She sighed and pursed her lips together. The skin along the edges of the cut was puffy and bright red. She touched her fingers to it, applying some pressure. She winced at the pain. When she squeezed the skin together, a slight amount of clear liquid oozed out. “Shit,” Alex whispered. 

She walked over to the first aide kit and opened it. She took out the small, sterile cutting blade. She held it tight in her fingers. She bent over to prepare to open the wound. She sat there with the blade hovering over her leg. Sweat began to bead on her forehead. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and then opening them again, determined. 

She did it quickly. Two small slices, one on either side of the deep cut. She grunted with pain through gritted teeth as blood dripped out and onto the used gauze on the floor. Dropping the blade, Alex used her fingers to squeeze the fresh slices, pushing as much of the infection out as she could. It hurt badly. 

She took the bottle of alcohol and poured it over the open wound, tearing up with the effort not to cry out. She put the bottle down with a shaky hand and took several deep breathes as the pain subsided. 

Alex examined the wound. She’d been meaning to start building a stock of antibiotics. But she knew she would be fine. No one died from an infected cut these days. Wait, she thought, what days? She shook her head. It would be fine, she repeated to herself. They could get some meds on the next run. She put some ointment on it and took fresh bandages and wrapped it back up just as Lucy came in. She composed herself quickly. 

Meanwhile, Cat had gone back to her cabin and retrieved the two CatCo tumblers that Kara had brought her, along with the decanter, which was still mostly full. She grabbed the letter she’d written to James and headed back outside. 

James was still at the Circle by the fire. He was inspecting his new camera. Cat walked over to sit next to him. He looked at her and she handed him a glass. He took it with a skeptical expression. When she poured him some of the liquor, he said, “Cat Grant sharing her alcohol. This must be a special occasion.”

She smiled, pouring her own drink. “It is,” she said. “You gave us our first reason to celebrate something.” She held up her glass and sat up straight. With her chin lifted, she said, “Here’s to you, James. A class act, all the way.” They clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

“Damn, that's good," he said. 

She nodded and handed him the letter. "I didn't know what to get you. This is all I could come up with. I hope it rings true."

He looked at her. "From what I hear, this was all your idea. Thank you, Cat."

"It wouldn't have happened if Kara hadn't remembered your birthday." She softened her tone. "You know how she is with those kinds of things."

He nodded slowly. "Cat, I'm happy for you and Kara. I want you to know that."

She watched him for a moment. Then she responded. "Like I said. A class act all the way." She stood to leave and went to pour for him again. Filling his glass almost to the top, she said, "I want that glass back tomorrow." He gave her a small smile and she turned to go back home.

When she was gone, he took another sip and unfolded the letter and began to read. 

_'Dear James,_  
_Happy birthday. I should probably know how old you are, but I've never been good with those things. Though there is a lot I don't know about you, one thing that has always been evident is the integrity that you hold close to your heart.'_

The letter continued to recount some of James' most notable times at Catco, along with some of Cat's most candid thoughts. It was beautifully written and took him almost twenty minutes to read. When he was finished, he turned back to the first page and began reading it again. 

The next morning, Cat woke to the sound of shuffling around in the main room of the cabin. She pulled herself out of bed, tying her robe tight around her small body. She went out to find Kara, sitting at the table and eating left over cookies for breakfast. 

She smiled through her chewing when she saw Cat. "Morning," Kara said, covering her mouth. 

Cat smiled back at her. Then she asked, with a tinge of sarcasm, "When do I get my coffee machine?"

Kara giggled. "Calm down, Grant. I'm sure you'll have it before it gets too cold."

They sat in comfortable silence. But then, just as Cat was about to pull out a notebook to write something, there was furious knocking at the door. They heard a shouted, "Cat! Kara!"

"That's Lucy," Cat said. They rushed to open the door. 

Lucy was standing there, looking incredibly distraught. She was breathing hard and she said, a little frantic, "Something's wrong with Alex."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter moved along pretty quickly, so not a lot of descriptors. But it does advance the story.
> 
> Also, I gather that Alex's infection probably would not become so severe in such a short period of time, but infections can be tricky things.

Earth: Population, 13

“She’s burning up,” Cat said, with her cheek pressed to Alex’s forehead. Kara was holding her hand and Lucy was pacing back and forth. “When did this start?” Cat looked up at Lucy. 

“During the night,” she was biting her finger nails. “She seemed fine when we went to bed.” Cat and Kara could both hear the shakiness in her voice. 

Cat looked over to Kara. Her eyes were begging Cat to do something, but she didn’t have the first clue. When Carter had a fever, she gave him Tylenol, problem solved. But it was clear from Alex’s pale skin that this was beyond a simple fever reducer. “I’m going to get Eliza,” Cat said, rushing from the room. 

Cat went out the door, running through the dewy grass. Eliza’s cabin was just next door. Surely, a bio engineer would know what to do. She knocked frantically on the door, as Lucy had done at their door. 

Hank answered with a confused expression. Breathless, Cat asked, “Where’s Eliza?” The woman quickly appeared next to Hank. Cat met her eyes and quickly said, “It’s Alex.” 

They were back at Alex and Lucy’s in seconds, Hank close behind. He waited in the cabin’s main area, listening intently at what was being said in the bedroom.

Eliza was looking Alex over. She wasn’t in good shape. Her temperature was one hundred and five. She wasn’t sweating, but her skin was clammy. Her breathing was shallow and they couldn’t wake her. 

“This escalated very quickly,” Eliza said. She was trying to stifle her panic at seeing her eldest daughter in such a state. With her eyes on Alex, she asked Lucy, “Has she been complaining about anything?”

Lucy shook her head. “Of course not. You know how she is.”

Eliza nodded. “Did she hurt herself recently? A scrape or a cut?”

Lucy thought, then her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. She moved to the foot of the bed. “She cut her leg.” They watched as Lucy pulled the blankets off, revealing Alex’s bandaged leg. They all looked at the bandage, afraid to see underneath. 

Finally, Eliza moved beside Lucy and carefully unwrapped the gauze. She could see the bright red, swollen skin before she removed the last piece of gauze. When she did see, she let out a small gasp. 

The scab had blackened over. The edges of the skin were puffy and oozing. The redness around the cut had extended inches beyond its origin. Eliza touched her fingers to the skin and felt the heat that was created under it as Alex's body worked to combat the infection. Eliza asked, “When did this happen?” 

“Two days ago,” Lucy answered quickly.

Eliza looked at Lucy again. “Please tell me she finally put together that cache of antibiotics she keeps talking about.”

Lucy gave a small, fast shake of her head. “She kept meaning to give them a list when they went on a run, but she kept putting it off.” A single tear rolled down her cheek. She roughly wiped it away. 

Cat looked at Kara. “You have to go find the meds she needs.” Eliza nodded. 

But Kara shook her head. “I want to stay with her. Send Clark or Hank.” She was still holding tight to Alex’s hand. 

“You’re the fastest,” Cat shot back. “Your sister needs your help.” Cat was talking fast. Kara needed to move.

Kara looked back and forth between Cat, Eliza, and Lucy. She couldn’t fight all three of them. Her eyes settled on her adopted mother. She quietly asked, “What am I looking for?”

Eliza answered quickly. “Look for penicillin, amoxicillin, anything that ends in cillin. Bring it all. Go to a hospital, that’s your best bet.” After a second, Kara stood to go and Eliza quickly added, “Get syringes. And needles.”

She walked out anxiously and Cat followed her outside. Without a word, Kara shot into the air. Cat didn’t know what to say anyway. She watched her until she was gone. It didn’t take long. 

Cat went back inside where Eliza and Lucy were already working to bring her fever down. Cat instantly volunteered, “We have a bathtub.”

They looked at her and then at Hank. He easily gathered Alex up and followed Cat to their cabin and into the bathroom. Hank laid her down on the floor. Cat went to the kitchen and began to furiously work the water pump. Eliza and Lucy got Alex out of her clothes and into the tub. 

Cat ran back outside. She yelled out, in no particular direction, “Clark, get over here, now!”

She went inside and finished filling the bucket. Clark quickly appeared. “What is it?” His expression showed his confusion. 

“Alex has a fever. It’s bad. I need this water to be warm, but not hot. Room temperature, if you can.”

He looked at the bucket. He shot his heat vision into it, but only for a second. Cat dipped her hand in. “That’s good,” she said. “Stay here.” She went to the bathroom, gently pouring the water in the tub. Alex took a breath in. They all stopped moving and stared at her. She didn’t wake up. But she did breath out and relax. Cat went to get more water until the tub was full. 

Then they waited. Lucy was on her knees at the head of the tub, lightly scratching Alex’s scalp. Eliza was sitting against the wall, her eyes pinned on Alex’s unconscious form. Cat slowly paced the room. Tension built between them with each passing minute. 

When the water began to cool, they drained it and took her out, drying her off and putting her back in her clothes. “Let’s not move her again,” Cat said, leading Hank to her and Kara’s room. He laid her down on the mattress and Lucy immediately moved to lay beside her. They waited some more.

Eliza and Cat stood in the doorway. Cat saw the taunt appearance of Eliza’s features. She could tell Eliza was scared. She was afraid for her child. Cat watched her, compassion welling inside of her. She remembered that instance, when Kara was carrying her out of CatCo and flying her to safety. That instance when she realized that if Kara was taking her somewhere that was supposed to be safe, than her boys weren’t someplace safe. 

She remembered the intense panic she felt when she whispered Carter’s name. And she remembered struggling against the cloudiness to get Adam’s name out of her mouth. 

Suddenly, Cat was overcome by memory. Tears stung her eyes and she felt a quiet anxiousness rising up. She gathered her composure and silently slipped away from the bedroom door and outside. She covered her mouth to keep the sobs from escaping. She made her way to the Circle and sat on one of the benches. 

Taking in a deep breath, Cat tried to thwart the lump in her throat. She felt the guilt again, the guilt over not asking Kara to save him, whether she would have or not, Cat should have had the strength to get the word out. 

She remembered when Adam was a baby and she still had him. She remembered being a new mother and not having any idea what to do when Adam had his first fever after he’d gotten a vaccination at one of his routine doctor visits. She remembered laying down with him on her chest, dabbing him with a cool cloth while he fussed and then covering the both of them with a blanket. Eventually he had fallen asleep with his tiny head tucked under her chin while she whispered soothing nonsense to him. She remembered the wonderful feeling of being able to comfort her sick baby boy. 

The tears came with the memories. They ran down her cheeks and she couldn’t stop them. After a minute she felt strong arms draw her into a hug. She was buried in a broad chest and realized Clark was holding her, and she let him. 

Back inside, Eliza was with Hank in the main room. He had an arm around her shoulders. She was pooling all of her internal resources together, trying to keep herself calm. 

In the bedroom, Lucy was laying next to Alex on the bed, stroking her cheek with her thumb. She couldn’t tear her eyes from Alex’s face. She watched the slight twitches that played across her lips and eyelids as her body tried to deal with the discomfort. “I love you, baby,” Lucy whispered, pressing the softest kiss to her temple. A second later, Alex stirred. Lucy’s heart raced. “Alex?” She kept her voice quiet. 

With her eyes still closed, Alex said a struggled, “Luce?” 

Lucy gave a small smile at the nickname. “Yeah, sweetie, I’m right here.” She saw Hank and Eliza appear in the doorway. 

Alex rolled her head from side to side and tried to lift her hand, but she felt too weak. “I don’t feel very well.”

Lucy nodded, caught between the fear of Alex’s condition and the happiness of hearing her voice. “I know. Kara went to get you some medicine. She’ll be back very soon.” Lucy had to make an effort to sound casual, she didn’t want to alarm Alex. 

“My leg hurts,” Alex said, so quietly, they could barely hear her. And she still hadn’t opened her eyes. 

“Yeah, baby, I know. Kara’s getting everything we need to fix it.”

“Get my mom,” Alex whispered. “She’ll know what to do. She’s a biological engineer.”

“I know she is, sweetie.” Lucy could tell that Alex had no idea what was happening. “I’ll go get her. Do you need anything?” 

After a second, Alex breathed out, “I’m so cold.”

“I can fix that, baby.” Lucy moved quickly to toss the blanket off of Alex and pull her up into a sitting position. She tugged Alex’s shirt off, and when Eliza realized what she was doing, she helped to get Alex’s pajama pants off. 

Lucy took her own clothes off, down to her bra and underwear, as Hank turned back to the main room, respectfully giving them privacy. Then Lucy laid back down and pulled Alex on top of her, knowing the skin on skin contact would warm her faster than any blanket. Alex immediately relaxed into her and Lucy put her arms around her, running her hands over her back. 

Eliza pulled the blanket back up over them. She bent down to run her fingers through Alex’s hair. She gave Lucy a grateful look. She liked Lucy from the beginning and seeing how quick she was to care for Alex only increased Eliza’s affection for the girl that Alex had chosen. 

Now all they could do was wait. 

Kara had flown as fast as she could, back to the city that was closest to the settlement. They had already spotted a hospital there before. She didn’t bother with propriety. She crashed through the glass doors of the emergency room. The place was littered with almost completely decayed bodies. She barely noticed them as she searched for the door out of the waiting room. 

She walked quickly across the waiting room to the door and tore it from its hinges, wasting no time. She used her x-ray vision while she walked, looking through the walls to find the dispensary room. She found it, pulling that door off as well and walking inside. 

She began looking through the cases. There was so much there. She had to force herself to stay calm and look for the right thing. Then she saw it. Dozens of tiny bottles with names ending in ‘cillin.’ 

Kara found a couple of large biohazard bags and began putting all of the tiny bottles into it. She found the needles. She put them all in. Her eyes darted to another case. It was stocked with mostly medicines she didn’t recognize, but a few she did. She figured it didn’t matter, she grabbed them all, putting them in the bag. She grabbed suture kits, IV kits, all the supplies she could find that she’d heard Alex mention over the weeks. 

Her eyes searched again. She opened a cabinet and found a supply of IV solutions. Alex would surely be dehydrated. She got another bag and put all of the solution inside. 

When Kara had sufficiently raided the entire room, she rushed out of the hospital with super speed. 

She arrived back at the settlement quickly. Cat and Clark were outside. Before she even touched down, Cat was pointing her to their cabin. Kara nodded and ran in. Cat saw the torn seams on her shirt from flying as fast as she could. 

Eliza jumped up from the kitchen table upon seeing her. Kara took the bags to the table. “I wasn’t sure,” she said. “I just grabbed everything.”

Eliza spilled the contents onto the table and took a deep breath. Kara had gotten everything Alex needed and more. “Good girl,” she said, touching Kara cheek for a quick second. By then, Cat and Clark had come inside. “Cat, help me,” Eliza said. Cat stepped toward her with open hands, taking everything Eliza gave to her. 

They went into the bedroom. Lucy rolled Alex onto her back. Eliza worked quickly. She used one word directed at Cat to ask for something and Cat quickly handed it to her. The first thing she did was inject Alex with an antibiotic. Then she set up an IV line in Alex’s arm and began a drip of saline with one of the kits Kara brought. 

It only a took a few minutes with Eliza’s experienced hands. Kara realized that there had been a whole other side to her adopted mother’s life that she hadn’t known. 

The news of Alex’s infection spread to everyone in the group. They were all worried and eventually everyone had gathered in or outside Cat and Kara’s cabin, waiting for news. Lucy and Kara wouldn’t leave the bedroom. They were both right next to Alex, one holding a hand, the other stroking her hair. They waited. Again.

Evening was setting in. Cat and Eliza were at the kitchen table. Eliza was watching Cat. She was writing in one of her notebooks. She watched how seamlessly Cat wrote. She never had to stop to scratch through a word and her scrawl was always even. Eliza asked her, “What are you writing?”

Cat looked at her over the top of her glasses and answered, “This.” She waved her pen toward the bedroom, then toward the people waiting outside. She turned back to the notebook, wanting to keep her train of thought going. 

Eliza left her to it for several more minutes. Then her eyes went to Cat’s face again. She quietly said, “I can’t imagine what you’ve been going through.” Cat looked back up quizzically. She didn’t understand what Eliza meant. “I was terrified for a few hours, watching my daughter this morning. All the worst thoughts were flying through my mind,” Eliza said. She paused for a second. “I don’t know if I would make it if I lost one of them.” 

Cat pressed her lips together. She didn’t like it when people brought it up. She already thought about it too much anyway. “Yes, well,” she wasn’t sure what to say, “thankfully Alex is going to be just fine.” She went back to her writing.

Eliza gave a small nod. “Kara said you don’t like to talk about him.”

Cat looked up again, quickly. She was irritated. “I don’t,” she said sternly, but respectfully. Eliza looked away. She dropped it. Cat looked back to her notebook, but she didn’t feel like writing anymore. She closed the notebook and put it down on the table. With a sigh, she said, “I’m sorry. It’s just hard.”

In answer, Eliza slid her hand across the table and curled her fingers around Cat’s forearm. Cat’s emotions were close to the surface. She closed her eyes to hold back tears for the second time that day. Without looking at Eliza, she reached up to clutch the woman’s hand, taking the comfort offered from the only other mother in the group. 

Just then, Kara came rushing out of the bedroom. She stopped short when she saw that she was interrupting something. Eliza quickly removed her hand and Cat dabbed her eyes. Kara quietly told them, “She’s awake.”

Eliza shot out of her chair and into the bedroom. Cat was slower to rise. She was suddenly so tired. Kara watched her, looking at the floor with every step. The younger woman furrowed her brow as she watched her. She didn’t even look like Cat. She was so downcast and drained. Kara knew it wasn’t because of Alex. 

As Cat moved to walk passed her and into the bedroom, Kara put a hand out to stop her. “Hey,” she whispered. “What’s wrong?”

Cat patiently moved Kara’s hand off of her. But when Kara only took hold of her hand in response, Cat finally looked at her. She saw the worry in Kara’s eyes. A tinge of guilt stung her. She was always pushing Kara away when Kara was trying to draw them closer. 

“Just old memories,” was all Cat said. She headed toward the bedroom with Kara watching after her. 

When Cat saw Alex on the bed with her eyes open, listening to something her mother was saying, the sadness began to subside. She came to sit on the floor next to Lucy, who had both hands on Alex. 

“You’re gonna be fine, honey,” Eliza was saying. “You need to rest the next few days. Let us take care of you.” Lucy nodded. 

Alex looked from face to face, the weariness that she felt in her body evident. “I’m so sorry,” Alex managed to say. “I didn’t mean to put any of you through this.”

All four women were quick to say at once that it was okay, that they loved her and were just happy she was okay. 

After some time to catch Alex up on what happened, she and Lucy both drifted off to sleep. Eliza replaced the saline bag. Cat gently cleaned the wound on her leg and replaced the bandage. Kara couldn’t take her eyes off Cat. 

They informed everyone of Alex’s change in condition and the relief among everyone was palpable. When they all began to disperse, Cat wandered down to the river. 

She let out a long breath and let the sound of the water sooth her mind. She was so tired of thinking. She couldn’t keep doing this, this roller coaster. Feeling good one week and then overcome with depression the next. It was draining and it wasn’t fair to her family. 

Her family. 

She turned and looked back to the settlement. She looked at their house. She had to find a way to move on. Really move on. Not an emotional bandaid. The guilt may never leave, but the plaguing sadness was suffocating her. She bit her lip and thought for a long time. There was one thing. Something she had wanted since everything happened. But she would need help to get there. She began to walk back. She would ask Kara tonight. 

They spent that evening transferring Alex back to her and Lucy’s cabin. Eliza wanted her to take more fluids. She made sure that Lucy knew what symptoms to look for in case the infection tried to make a final stand. Lucy promised she would watch her all night. She made a fire in the fireplace, wanting to make sure Alex would be warm enough. 

Alex slept most of the day. Her body was so weakened by the quick acting and sudden sickness. She woke again as the sun was setting. Lucy was laying in the bed beside her, reading a book. When she saw Alex stir, she put the book down, instantly focused on the other woman. 

“Hey, sweetie,” she said quietly, beginning to run her fingers into Alex’s hair. “Don’t rush. Take your time.” 

Alex slowly opened her eyes. They flitted around until they found Lucy’s. It took so much effort, but Alex lifted her hand to take Lucy’s. “I’m so tired.” It was all she could say. 

“Go back to sleep,” Lucy said. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Alex closed her eyes, but held on to Lucy’s hand. After a minute she opened her eyes again. “How bad was it?”

Lucy glanced away. She blinked a few times. When she looked back, she said, “I don’t know what would have happened if we hadn’t been able to give you that medicine.”

Alex breathed out and shook her head. “This is my fault. I kept waiting to get those supplies until we had a med bay,” she said. “That was stupid. We should have had them anyway.”

“It’s okay,” Lucy soothed. “We have them now.” She put a gentle hand on Alex’s cheek, hardly touching her, afraid of causing any discomfort. They looked at each other. Lucy was somehow pained at how pale Alex’s face still was. She wasn’t used to seeing a single ounce of weakness in Alex and it had frightened her. “I was scared, Alex.”

Strength suddenly came to Alex, spurred by the sight of tears in Lucy’s eyes. She reached her arms around the tiny, but strong woman and pulled her down on top of her. “I’m so sorry, Lucy.” She felt awful for putting Lucy, for putting all of them, through such fear. The idea of losing anyone in the group was devastating. “I love you,” Alex told her. It was never hard for her to say it. Even as distant as Alex may have seemed at times, telling Lucy or Kara or her mother that she loved them always came easy. 

“I love you, too,” Lucy said back. 

Outside, at the Circle, everyone else was together. They had finished their evening meal and were discussing how to avoid this kind of scare in the future. 

“Eventually those antibiotics are going to expire,” Max was saying. “All the antibiotics on Earth are going to expire.” 

“We can make penicillin,” Eliza said. “It’s involved and time consuming, but we can do it.” 

Cat spoke up. “We need to ensure that we will have everything we need through the winter.” They looked at her. “We haven’t really addressed our resources yet and it’s getting cooler every day.”

Hank asked her, “What should we do?” He had only known Cat since Myriad, but in these past months, he learned how much she had to offer. She was a great strategist and she had a gift for being able to look ahead. 

“I think we need to dig a cellar and freeze everything. Right now we have what we need, but we need to stock pile,” she said. “I don’t mean to put it on those of you that bring in the meat, but we need to make a big push, get as much as we can and find a way to store it.” They all nodded. She glanced to James and Clark. “And I wasn’t kidding about the chicken house. We need to build it and stock it. We’re not going to have any produce this winter. We can’t start the garden until spring and the berry bushes in the greenhouse won’t support all of us.”

It was a much needed wake up call. Cat was right. They were getting by, but they weren’t preparing. Alex’s infection had made them all see, in one short day, the reality of their situation. They all needed to step up. Winter was coming. 

They spent another hour planning things out. Everyone had a job. Everyone had to pitch in. A few of them stopped by Alex and Lucy’s to check on Alex. Cat and Kara went home. 

When they had climbed into bed, exhausted from the day, Kara looked at Cat and said, “I was scared today.”

Despite Cat’s own anguish, the words immediately brought out her nurturing nature toward Kara. She slipped beside her. They were facing each other and Cat took her hand. “I know, but Alex is going to be just fine.” 

Kara nodded. She reached up to use her fingers to tenderly brush Cat’s hair behind her ear. “I wasn’t just scared about Alex. I mean, I was, but,” She paused before she went on. “Something dark was hanging over you today.” 

Cat closed her eyes. Kara waited patiently, hoping that Cat would share something, anything. “Kara,” Cat said, hesitantly. “I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything,” Kara answered quickly. 

Cat slowly said, “You won’t like it.”

“I wanna help you, Cat. However I can.” Kara was being so sincere. 

Cat knew she meant it. So she asked, quietly, “I want you to take me to Opal City. I need to bury my son.” 

Her request was met with silence. Kara was speechless. It was the last thing she expected Cat to ask. She sat up in the bed, staring at her. Her mouth was open and she looked confused. When she found her voice, she responded, “Cat, you don’t know what you’re asking.”

“Yes, I do,” Cat said, sitting up herself. “I have to do this.” They fell silent again, looking at each other in the dark. Kara heard Cat whisper, “Please.”

Kara didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what to do. She felt conflict raging inside. She wanted to help Cat, but she knew that to see what had happened would be horrible. The streets littered with bodies, Adam’s own body, reduced to bones at this point. Dead children, tortured positions, dead people holding their heads when they died, fighting off the pain just before their brain blew up. 

No. No, she wasn’t going to expose Cat to that. She couldn’t. Cat was too precious to have those images forever in her mind. 

She slowly shook her head. “Cat, no. I’m not doing that.” 

“Kara-,”

“No,” Kara said, more firmly. Part of her couldn’t believe she was telling Cat no. Right after she just said she would do anything. 

Kara roughly laid back down on the bed. Cat’s hurt was replaced with frustration. She wanted to say something harsh. She wanted to revert back to her old ways of lashing out. She started breathing a little heavier. She was getting angry. She hadn’t asked Kara for a thing this entire time. How could she say no? 

Cat slowly laid back down, but after several minutes of the both of them laying there, awake and upset, Cat got up, snatching the top blanket and her pillow and walked out of the bedroom, full of ire. Kara huffed, rolling onto her side, trying to convince herself that she was right. She was doing what was best for Cat. 

The next morning when Kara woke, she instinctively reached out to feel cold sheets. Her short talk with Cat the night before came back to her mind and she opened her eyes. Cat was still gone. Regret overcame her and she was up quickly. In the main room, she saw Cat’s pillow and their blanket, neatly folded on top. She floated up to look in the loft. Carter was still asleep. 

She walked out the door, feeling that the air was cool, though it didn’t bother her. She looked around, becoming slightly frantic when she didn’t immediately see her. She swept her eyes over the valley and breathed out a sigh of relief when she spotted Cat under her tree, writing. 

She walked over. Cat had a couple of notebooks. She was almost at the end of the one she was working on. Kara watched her for minute before making her presence known. When Cat heard her footsteps, she looked up with the tiniest smile. Kara came to sit next to her. 

Cat was wearing a pair of black slacks and a flannel shirt. The moisture in the morning air had given her hair a slight wave. Though Kara could tell she had barely slept, she still looked beautiful. “You’re so pretty,” Kara told her, quietly, almost reverently. 

The tiny smile came back, quirking one side of Cat’s lips up. She leaned over to touch her lips to Kara’s. It was light kiss. Kara knew it was Cat making amends. Cat said, just as quiet as Kara had been, “I’m sorry about last night.”

“Me, too,” Kara said. After a long moment of eye contact, Kara asked, “Are you cold?”

“A little.”

Kara scooted behind Cat, extending her legs on either side of Cat’s hips and wrapping her arms around her, pressing her front to Cat’s back to warm her. She leaned her head forward and gently kissed Cat’s neck. The older woman tilted her head, just a bit, opening her neck to Kara’s lips. 

Kara took the invitation. She peppered kisses along Cat’s neck, from her shoulder to her jawline and back down. It wasn’t sexual. It was comfort. And it did keep Cat warm. When Kara was finished, she rested her chin on Cat’s thin shoulder. 

Cat turned her head and placed a kiss on Kara’s temple. Then she asked, “Kara, will you do something for me?”

Kara sighed. “Cat, please-,”

“Wait,” Cat cut her off. She looked at Kara’s face to make sure she was listening. “I want you to talk to Eliza,” she said. 

Kara looked confused. “About what?”

“I want you to tell her what I asked you last night and listen to whatever she might have to say about it.”

Kara wasn’t sure what the purpose was, but she said, “Okay.” Cat left it at that, and relaxed, leaning back into Kara, taking in the feeling of her warmth. 

Later that day, Kara went to find Eliza. She was at Alex’s. Kara knocked and Lucy answered the door with a smile. She finally looked rested. Kara came inside and saw that, at some point, they had pulled their mattress into the main area, near the fire place. Alex was still laying in bed. She sat up when she saw Kara. “Hey, no, lay down,” Kara said, taking quick steps to sister’s side. 

Alex did lay back down, still a little weak. “Hey, baby sister,” Alex said. 

Kara smiled brightly. Alex had never said anything so beautiful. She took Alex’s hand and kissed the back of it, then kissed her forehead. “You look so much better.”

“Thanks to you,” Alex told her. “Always saving my ass.” She smiled a little. 

“Always,” Kara whispered. She talked with her sister for while, relieved to see her progress. When she could see Alex slipping back to sleep, she kissed her forehead again and stood up. Going over to Eliza, she asked, “Can we go for a walk?”

Eliza nodded and they went outside. They wandered their way to the edge of the valley and began walking around it, following the path that Clark and Carter had worn on their daily walks. After long minutes of not talking, Kara said, “Cat asked me something last night.” Eliza waited for her to continue. After another minute, “She asked me to take her to Opal City. She wants to bury Adam.”

They continued walking and Eliza said, “And you said no.”

“Of course I said no,” Kara replied, emphatically. “Seeing what is out there not going to help her. Seeing Adam like that is not going to help her.”

Eliza didn’t respond right away. She kept walking. Kara glanced over, wondering what she was thinking. After several minutes, Eliza took a deep breath. “You have no idea, Kara, what a mother will endure for her child.” Kara looked away. She didn’t expect Eliza to disagree. “You are the most compassionate person I have ever known, but even you can’t empathize with this one thing. Losing a child.” Eliza shook her head. “It’s unfathomable.”

Kara quietly said, “I wish I could understand what she’s going through.”

“No,” Eliza said. “No, you don’t.” She explained, “Kara, I watched Alex suffer for a day and I went to bed crying with relief.” She turned to Kara. “One day tore me apart on the inside. And Alex is okay. And Adam is lying dead somewhere.” She added for emphasis, “Dead. He’s never going to be okay.” She shook her head. “A parent should never outlive a child. It’s just not right. I hope that you never understand what she’s going through.” 

Kara thought. Her adopted mother was right. She had no idea what it was like for Cat. The pain of seeing the outside world may be nothing compared to the pain that Cat was dealing with every day. “Do you think I should take her?”

Eliza sighed again. This was difficult to talk about. It made her think of how close both of her girls had come to death too many times. “Cat will never get over losing Adam. But she can at least make peace with the fact that it happened.” She stopped walking and so did Kara. She looked at her sweet, loving daughter. “If it were Alex, I’d ask you to take me. Kara, just the thought of him laying somewhere all alone must eat away at her.”

Kara’s face became sad. Simply trying to see things from Cat’s perspective was hard. Maybe saying a proper goodbye would help after all. 

That night, when Kara slipped into bed, she moved to come beside Cat. Cat had been waiting patiently all day. Their eyes met and Kara propped herself on an elbow. She watched Cat for a moment. Then she leaned down, giving her a tender kiss on the lips, full of care. 

They parted and Kara quietly said, “I’ll take you to Opal City.”

Cat reached up to wrap her arms around Kara’s shoulders and pull her into a tight embrace. She said a simple, “Thank you,” into Kara’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not looking forward to the first half of the next chapter. But the second half should be more optimistic :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those of you that have stuck with this story. It's not just pure Supercat fluff and it's been interesting to write something more episodic. It's very different from my usual stuff.

Earth: Population, 13

Lucy carefully changed the dressing on Alex’s leg. It had been two days since the cut had gotten infected so badly. Thankfully, the antibiotics had done their job quickly. The gash was beginning to heal and Alex’s strength was returning. 

Lucy hadn’t left her side. She tended to Alex through the day and night, making sure she had everything she needed as well as everything she wanted. Lucy didn’t mind at all. She had decided months ago that she wanted to be with Alex. She loved everything about her. She loved how strong Alex was, in every way. She loved her determination and confidence. She loved how smart Alex was and how she would do absolutely anything to keep her family safe. She loved her beautiful face and she loved how her head fit perfectly in that spot between Alex’s neck and shoulder. She loved that, despite how inward Alex tended to be, that she was always easily drawn outward. She loved Alex. 

“It looks a lot better,” Lucy said, examining the wound. 

Alex sat up from her spot on the bed to take a look. It did look a lot better. She watched as Lucy dabbed it with an ointment, always so tender so as not to hurt Alex. Then she taped one piece of gauze over the cut, finishing with a thin wrap over that. 

Lucy asked her, “How are you feeling?”

“Much better.” Alex gave her a small half smile. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Lucy smiled back from the foot of the mattress. “Of course,” she said, sincerely. “Do you need anything?”

Alex lowered her voice and told her, “I need a kiss.”

Lucy chuckled. Oh yeah, she loved how affectionate Alex was. It must be a Danvers thing. She always knew Alex and Kara were affectionate with one another. She had learned that Eliza was as well. And you couldn’t miss how touchy Kara was with Cat. Alex was just as touchy with her. 

She crawled her way up the mattress to come face to face and nose to nose with Alex. “I can do that,” she whispered. She lightly pressed their lips together. 

Alex could feel how soft Lucy’s lips were and she savored the feeling. She lifted a hand to Lucy’s jaw and their lips separated only for the purpose of coming together again. Lucy gently applied enough pressure to the kiss that it made Alex lay back down. She ran her fingers into Lucy’s hair, much longer now than it was a few months before. 

Just as her breathing was picking up, Lucy slowly pulled her lips away and looked at Alex. “You need to rest,” she said quietly. 

Alex shook her head slowly with a smirk. “I don’t wanna rest anymore,” she replied. 

Lucy certainly caught the sly look, but she wasn’t phased. She sat back on her knees and said, a little too chipper, “Then you can come help me in the med bay.” She stood and walked out the door, leaving Alex laying on the bed, watching her go with a smile. 

Alex was slower to get up and dressed than she thought she would be. Maybe Lucy was right and she did still need to rest. She took a breath, steadying herself and left the room. She walked across the living area of their cabin and into the second bedroom. 

Lucy was arranging various medical supplies in the cabinets and shelves that Clark had quickly built and installed yesterday. He was becoming quite the carpenter. While he worked on the shelving, Kara and Hank had spent the day out collecting all the medical supplies they could. They also brought an examination table that was situated in the middle of the room. 

Alex stood at the doorway and watched Lucy stocking the cabinets. She looked the room over. She knew they were setting it up, but she hadn’t seen it yet. She was a little surprised. It’s a pretty legit med bay, she thought. 

“Wow,” Alex said. “This is amazing.”

Lucy turned to her and replied, “Yeah, they did a great job. You have everything here that you could possibly need to be a regular Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman.”

Alex gave a laugh at that. She wanted to look at everything, but she was already having a hard time standing. Lucy instantly picked up on the silent distress, indicated by the frown that came over Alex’s face, and came to her side. She hooked her arm around her waist.

“Let’s go sit,” Lucy said. “You haven’t eaten in two days and your body is still recovering.” After she sat Alex in a chair at the small kitchen table, she said, “Let me get you something to eat.”

Alex watched Lucy go to the oven and turn it on, then walk to the refrigerator. She pulled out some fish and put it in the oven to warm. Then she got some bread that Eliza had baked the day before and brought it to Alex. She took it gratefully, suddenly realizing that she was starving. 

They sat quietly for a while. Alex asked, “Have Kara and Cat gone to Opal City yet?” She’d been sleeping so much the last couple days that she didn’t know what she’d missed. 

Lucy sighed. “They left this morning. Kara wanted to get the med bay stocked first so they put it off yesterday,” she explained. “But I don’t think Kara minded waiting an extra day.”

Alex nodded. “It’s gonna be a hard day for both of them.” 

As Alex and Lucy were talking, Kara and Cat were headed South, toward Opal City. They’d left early. They didn’t want to see anyone before they left. Dawn was just breaking when they walked out of their cabin, closing the door behind them. The sun hadn’t even come over the mountains yet. 

Kara scooped Cat up easily into her arms. “I’ll try to keep you warm,” she said to the small woman, already nuzzling into her against the chill in the air. They rose slowly off the ground, Kara allowing Cat to adjust to the feeling of flying before she went faster and higher.

Now, they could see the sky scrapers of Opal City’s downtown in the distance. They had barely spoken the entire way and it had taken hours to get there. But now that they were in sight of the city, Kara felt Cat tense in her arms. 

Soon, they were making their way directly over the tall buildings. Kara asked, “Where do I need to go?”

Cat whispered, “South.”

Kara held her southern trajectory until they had passed over the empty city. She began making her way down. The closer she came to the ground, the more they could make out some detail. 

The buildings were becoming overrun with vegetation. Cars were stopped in the middle of the road. Front doors to businesses had been left open. They observed clusters of bodies laying outside. It was like people had gathered together in small groups, trying to understand what was happening and trying to comfort one another. They hadn’t known that there was no hope.

Cat knew to what to expect. She had heard Kara talk enough about what had happened to everyone outside the fortress of solitude. She expected to see bodies. Lots of bodies. She also expected to feel things. Sadness, despair, empathy. But she didn’t feel any of those things. She only felt numb. It was like her mind had already engaged its defenses and she was focused on one singular purpose. Finding Adam. 

After another few minutes, they came over a suburban type area. There were houses and apartment buildings with a few businesses sprinkled around. 

Cat pointed. “There, that building,” she said. “The one next to the park.”

Adam’s building was next to a huge park area. It was covered in established trees and green grass. There was a pond in the center. A jogging path wound around it and there was a playground as well. Kara was thankful that the playground was empty. She had seen too many children already. 

They touched down lightly in front of the doors to the building. Kara put Cat’s feet on the ground and they hesitantly released the grip they had on each other. Kara kept her eyes pinned on Cat’s face. Cat, however, couldn’t bring herself to make eye contact with Kara for some reason. She took a moment to look around. 

She saw people who were trapped in their cars, unable to get out as the agony of the Myriad signal over powered their senses. The front door of a house across the street was open. Cat watched as a squirrel bounced around in a yard, collecting acorns. For some reason that seemed so strange. It was like everything was supposed to be frozen in time, but it wasn’t. The world was moving on without everyone. 

Cat was brought out of her thoughts when Kara quietly said her name. “Cat.” Kara put a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to redirect her attention. 

Cat still didn’t look at her. But she did turn back toward the small apartment building. She made her way to the door, pulling at it. It didn’t budge. She stared at the door, like she didn’t know what to do. Kara watched her. She realized that Cat was becoming overwhelmed. 

Kara put the same gentle hand on her shoulder again. “Hey,” she said, “let me get that.” But Cat didn’t move. She just stood there with her hand still on the door handle. Kara heard her heart beating faster. She said her name again. “Cat.”

The shorter woman blinked a few times. Then she whispered, still staring, “I don’t think I can do this.”

Tears quickly welled in Kara’s eyes. Her heart broke for the woman she loved. She wished that she could somehow transfer some of the confidence back to Cat that Cat had given her over the years. She told her, “You’re the strongest person I know. You can do this.” She gave Cat’s shoulder a squeeze. “And I’m right here with you.” 

Cat closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let go of the door handle and took a step away. Kara understood. She walked up and firmly gripped the handle. With one solid pull the door’s lock was broken and Kara pulled it open. 

A distinctive musty smell hit them. The unmistakable scent of decay had passed by now. Even though the putrid odor was gone, this was still nauseating because it was so pungent. Cat couldn’t help but be disgusted at the idea that the smell was wafting around her and would quickly be in her hair and clothing and stuck in her sinuses. 

Kara stepped back from the door, silently indicating for Cat to lead the way. She walked passed Kara and into the building. Kara followed her across the small lobby area to a stairwell door. They made their way up the stairs. Cat stopped at the door for the third and top floor. She pulled it open and they walked slowly onto the floor. 

Kara noticed that Cat’s steps became slower as she progressed down the hall. She couldn’t ever remember feeling so full of compassion. She was watching Cat do the most difficult thing she had ever done in her life and she felt humble at being privy to the moment. And she wished to Rao that she could make it easier for her. 

Finally, Cat stopped in front of a door. She looked at it for long seconds. When she lifted her hand to the knob she stopped, as she had done outside. Her heart was racing and her breathing became shallow. She removed her hand from the door knob and wiped her sweaty palm on her hip. More seconds ticked by. She put her hand on the knob again, but quickly dropped it once more. 

Kara saw the tortured expression on her face. Then, for the first time since they’d left the settlement that morning, Cat met her eyes. She couldn’t speak above a whisper because of the effort of keeping tears at bay, but Cat managed to say, “I know it doesn’t make any sense,” she had to pause to hold in a sob, “but part of me expects to open this door and see him smiling at me.” Her voice was so quiet and she asked, “Does that sound ridiculous?”

Kara simply shook her head. “No, it doesn’t sound ridiculous.” She wanted to reach out and touch Cat, but the small woman already looked like she was about to fall apart. “Do you want to take a break?”

Cat sniffled and barely shook her head. She reached back up and turned the knob. It was unlocked and she slowly pushed the door open. They stood in the doorway, looking inside. They weren’t sure where they would find Adam. They weren’t even sure that he was here. But they steeled themselves, preparing to see him at any second. 

But they just saw the entryway. They both took tentative steps forward. Then made their way in and were struck by another assault on their olfactory nerves. It was overwhelming in Kara’s alien nose. Cat had to put the long sleeve of her shirt over her nose as she adjusted. There was something devastating about the smell. 

Their eyes wandered over the living area and the kitchen. He wasn’t there. Cat turned her head toward the small hallway where the two bedrooms of the apartment were. Something in her heart hit the floor. “He’s in there,” she whispered. She just knew it.

Kara followed her gaze. She asked, “Do you want me to check?”

With a tiny shake of her head, Cat made her way toward the master bedroom. Kara followed, fighting the urge to pull Cat out of the apartment. When they turned to look inside the bedroom, Cat let out a gasp, her hand flying her mouth. 

There he was, on the bed. He was unrecognizable and it was gruesome. His tissue was almost completely decayed and the bones were beginning to become visible. His clothing, along with the bedding, was stained from the way his body had bloated and released fluid. His hair was gone. 

Cat lost it. She took involuntary steps backward until her back hit the hallway wall. Her eyes shut tight and she let out the loudest sobs that Kara had ever heard come from a human being. It was grief incarnate. She doubled over, falling toward the floor. 

Kara caught her on her way down. She quickly snatched Cat into her arms, cradling her, and walked with long, quick strides back across the living area, over the entryway, and out the door. She stood in the hallway with Cat crying in her arms. Eventually, she leaned back against the wall, sliding down it until she hit the floor and she was holding Cat in her lap.

Kara didn’t know what to do. So she let her own tears fall freely as she listened to Cat’s heart wrenching wailing. It was like the reality of Adam’s death hit Cat all at once, because no matter what the circumstances, a parent always holds out hope for their child. But now, hope was gone, and so was Adam. He was really gone. 

Cat was clutching fist fulls of Kara’s shirt in her hands and pulling at it so hard that Kara heard the seams begin to tear. After endless minutes of holding her and running her hands in soothing motions over Cat, the sobbing began to give way to quiet crying. 

Eventually, Cat’s grip on Kara relaxed. They sat there in silence in the hallway. Cat sniffled and began to wipe the drying tears from her face. Kara gently pressed her lips to Cat’s hair and whispered, “I’m so sorry, Cat.”

After more silence, Cat’s voice was thick with her sorrow when she said, “I don’t know what I was expecting.” After another sniffle, “Maybe you were right about coming here.”

“Shh,” Kara continued her soothing. “I wasn’t right.” Kara waited for a moment, then said, “He’s family. We take care of our family.” 

They didn’t move for several more minutes. Cat was using the time to gather her courage. The hard part was still ahead of her. When she did move, she stood with a deep breath. Kara looked up at her from her seat on the floor, and Cat looked down at her. They watched each other for a short moment before Cat reached her hand out to Kara. Kara took it and stood with her. 

Holding Kara’s hand tightly, Cat led them back into Adam’s apartment. Kara tugged on her hand and Cat looked back at her. “Why don’t you let me get him,” Kara said. 

Cat breathed out with relief. She was so glad Kara was with her, for so many reasons. She responded with a nod and Kara walked passed her and back into the bedroom. 

Cat turned back to the living room and her eyes settled on a familiar photo. It was one of only a handful of her and Adam after they had reunited in National City. It was a selfie he had taken on his phone. They were both smiling brightly and Cat felt a warm feeling in her chest as she stared at it. It wasn’t framed. It was leaning against some books on a shelf, along with another photo of Adam and a girl that Cat was supposed to meet on her next visit. 

Cat picked up the picture of her and her son. She folded it in half and put it in her pocket. A few moments later, Kara came from the bedroom. She was carrying Adam’s body, wrapped in a thin blanket. She had taken care to cover his head well, lest the blanket slip and Cat catch another glance of his distorted face. 

Cat and Kara looked at each other. Cat quickly thought of a good spot and walked out the door without a word. Kara followed. They made their way back outside and Cat walked slowly across the street to the large, open park. Kara understood and kept following, waiting for Cat to tell her where. 

When she came to a spot in the shade, under a small grove of trees, she turned to look at Kara. She held her hands out a little, questioning. Kara nodded and forced a small smile. “It’s nice,” she said. Cat nodded back. 

Kara came to carefully set Adam on the ground. She walked to the spot where Cat was standing. Then she dropped to a knee and raised her fist up, intending to simply and quickly beat a hole in the ground. When Cat realized what she was doing, she said and emphatic, “Wait.”

Kara stopped just as she was about to bring her fist down. She looked up at Cat. “What?”

“You can’t do that,” Cat told her. “Can you find me something to dig with?”

Kara stood again. She looked at Cat with a sad expression. But she didn’t question her. She simply walked off to find something. She spotted a tool shed, no doubt for city workers to tend to the park. She promptly broke the locked door open. Grabbing two shovels, she walked back to the spot. 

Handing one to Cat, Kara put her shovel to the ground, preparing to dig when she heard Cat say, “Kara.” The younger woman looked to her. Cat slowly shook her head. “This part I have to do alone.”

But Kara rebutted, “Cat, let me help you.”

Cat just looked at her for a few seconds. Then she said, “You already have.” Kara continued watching at her. She knew she couldn’t fight Cat, not over this. She sighed and moved off to sit in the sun and wait. 

When Kara had sat down, Cat wrapped her hands firmly around the shovel and drove it into the ground. It was the first shovel full of dirt that would turn into hundreds of shovel fulls. 

Cat dug into the afternoon. It was hard work. Her back started hurting and she wore the skin off her hands with the wooden stock of the shovel. After hours, every push into the dirt was painful. Her hands hurt, her shoulders hurt, her back hurt. But she kept seeing her son’s body out of the corner of her eye and she was spurred through the pain. 

After the first couple of hours, Kara brought her a bottle of water. Cat hadn’t even realized that she left to find it. Kara forced her to take breaks. On one break, she saw tear tracks running through the gathering dust on Cat’s face. Cat roughly wiped them away with the back of her hands. 

When the hole was finished, Cat collapsed near it with exhaustion. Kara came to quickly sit next to her. Cat was hanging her head with her eyes closed, trying to rest. She wasn’t finished. Kara noticed her hands shaking with the pain that the raw sores on her skin brought. 

After some time, Cat slowly stood back up. She looked to Kara. “Can you,” but her voice trailed off. Kara immediately gathered what she meant. She quickly stood and gently picked Adam up. When she turned back toward Cat, the other woman slowly walked up to her. She looked at Adam’s body wrapped in the blanket. Then she placed a tender hand on his forehead over the blanket. Kara barely heard her whisper, “My baby boy.” She kept her hand there, saying a silent goodbye. When she stepped back, Kara went to the edge of the hole. She floated herself down into it, trying to be as careful as possible. Once she laid him down, she came back up and looked at Cat. 

With a last, long sigh, Cat began mindfully shoveling a little bit of dirt at a time back over him. She sprinkled it until he was covered. After another long time, the hole was filled. 

Cat came to sit next to Kara, who handed her another bottle of water. They sat in the shade, thinking to themselves. Cat quietly told Kara, “He was four when his father moved him to Opal City. When we were saying goodbye, he looked at me and said, ‘Don’t be sad, Mommy.’” Cat shook her head at the memory. “This feels like that. Watching him walk out the door and out of my life.”

Kara still didn’t know what to do. She wanted to comfort Cat somehow, but knew she couldn’t. So she just repeated her words from earlier. “I’m so sorry, Cat.”

Cat looked over at her. Kara was grateful to see that some of the sadness had lifted from Cat’s face. The older woman let her eyes wander over Kara. She noticed the small tear in the seam at the shoulder of Kara’s shirt where she almost ripped it in her frenzy earlier. “It’s still strange,” Cat said. 

Kara asked her, “What is?”

“You,” Cat said. “Flying around in regular clothes instead of the suit.”

Kara looked off and gave an almost imperceptible nod. A moment passed and she said, “Sometimes I wonder where my glasses ended up.” Cat looked at her, confused. Kara continued, “I wore them every single day. Hid behind them. Now I have no idea where I left them.”

Cat quietly said, “You’ve never told me that.”

“Sometimes I still reach up to adjust them,” Kara told her. “I try to remember if they’re at my apartment, or if I left them at CatCo.” She looked at Cat. “I don’t understand why I keep thinking about it when it doesn’t matter.” She shook her head. “Sorry. I don’t know why I said that right now.” 

Cat reached up and ran dirty finger tips across Kara’s cheek. “I’m glad you don’t have to hide behind them anymore.” Kara gave the tiniest smile. Cat withdrew her hand and looked to the sky. The sun would be setting soon and they still had to fly home. “We should get going,” she said. 

“Are you sure?” 

Cat nodded and stood. Kara saw that she was a little shaky on her feet. She was exhausted physically and emotionally. She hadn’t eaten all day and she was probably dehydrated, despite the bottles of water. Kara put a hand out to steady her and Cat stepped closer to her. Kara picked her up and Cat laid her head against Kara’s shoulder. She passed out only a few minutes after they were in the air. 

They were silent on the way back, as they had been on the way there, mostly due to the fact that Cat kept slipping in and out of sleep. It was dark as they approached the valley. Cat and Kara could make out the large fire at the Circle. When Kara touched down, she made no move to set Cat down and Cat made no move to get down. She had an arm draped around Kara’s strong shoulders and her head in her neck. She allowed Kara to carry her as she walked all the way to their cabin. 

A couple of people in the group stood as they watched the two women make their way home. Kara looked over. Clark raised his hand to her. She nodded her acknowledgement. When they reached the door, Kara set Cat on her feet. They walked in without speaking to anyone. 

At the circle, Carter was sitting next to Alex. He stood, wanting to check on his mother. As he went to walk toward the small house, Alex reached out and grabbed his arm. “Give them some time,” she said to him. Carter looked from Alex to the house and back again. He nodded and sat back down. After another minute, Alex said, “Why don’t you stay with me and Lucy tonight.” She gave him a weak smile. He nodded again. 

Inside their cabin, Cat started working the water pump, but she took a sharp breath in as the movement stung her hand. Kara rushed up beside her. “Hey, let me do that.” Cat didn’t argue for once. She let Kara fill the bucket over and over until the bathtub was full. 

Cat began removing her dirty clothing, tossing it aside. Her muscles ached with the movement. She was going to be hurting tomorrow. Cat watched Kara heat the water and make sure she had everything she needed. But when Kara turned to leave the room, Cat caught her wrist. Kara looked back at her, anxious to provide for any need. 

Naked, and feeling so vulnerable, Cat quietly asked, “Stay with me?” 

Kara only nodded. Cat went to slip into the warm water as Kara got undressed. She instantly felt the heat seeping into her tired muscles. She closed her eyes and felt Kara come into the water, sinking in behind her. Then she felt Kara’s gentle hands on her shoulders, drawing her back until she was leaning against Kara’s front. 

Kara noticed that Cat was holding her hands out of the water. She tenderly took one hand, opening the palm and examining the broken skin and blisters. “We need to wash these out,” Kara said. Cat didn’t say anything, but she let Kara slowly lower her hand into the water. She made a slightly pained noise as the water stung the open skin. “I know it hurts. I’m sorry, baby.” 

Cat tried to relax herself back into Kara as she tenderly massaged a small amount of soap into her palm, just enough to help her get the dirt out. She repeated the process on Cat’s other hand. Then she helped Cat wash her hair and body. Cat washed her face, finally removing the tears and caked on dirt. 

She took a deep breath and really did relax. Kara put her arms around Cat’s middle from her spot behind her. She placed a soft kiss on Cat’s temple and held her close. They were quiet as they stayed in the water, Cat silently drawing strength from Kara’s firm grip around her. 

When the water began to cool, Kara helped Cat up and out of the tub. She got a towel and helped dry her. Cat was so tired. Every movement took all her effort. They made their way to the bedroom. Cat slipped some clothes on to sleep in and so did Kara. 

Before they got into bed, Kara went to get the first aid kit. “Sit,” she quietly instructed Cat, so Cat sat down on the mattress. She pulled out an antibacterial ointment and took one of Cat’s hands. Even clean, the sores were deep and looked painful. The skin was jagged around the edges. Kara couldn’t believe that Cat had been able to work through these kinds of abrasions. She lightly dabbed the ointment onto the open wounds. Cat grimaced with a tinge of pain. “Sorry,” Kara whispered. Then she said, “There’s no way I’m taking a chance on these getting infected after Alex.” 

Cat nodded a little. “Thank you.” She watched Kara’s face as the young woman tended to both hands, taping some gauze over her palms when she was finished. 

Just as they were crawling into bed, there was a knock at the door. Cat ignored it, she just got into bed and under covers. Kara answered the door. It was Alex. “Hey,” Alex said quietly. 

“Hey,” Kara said back. She began to lift her arms and as soon as Alex saw the movement, she matched it, wrapping her arms around her sister and holding her tight. Kara shut her eyes and held onto Alex for a moment. It had been a hard day.

“Carter’s going to stay with us tonight,” Alex said, into Kara’s hair. 

“Thank you,” Kara said. 

When they pulled apart, Alex glanced over her shoulder to the bedroom and whispered, “How is she?”

“Exhausted,” Kara whispered back. 

Alex sighed. “Take care of her.” She left the conversation with, “I’ll see you in the morning.” Kara nodded and Alex walked away. 

Kara closed the door. She’d felt helpless all day, watching Cat deal with losing her son. Eliza was right, Kara couldn’t empathize. She had no idea what Cat was feeling. She stood in the doorway of their bedroom, looking at Cat’s still form on the bed. She wished she knew what to say or do. She wished she could make it better. 

But then Cat lifted her lead and looked at Kara, pulling back the blankets on the other side of the bed. Kara turned off the light and came to slip between the covers and Cat scooted to come against her, laying her head on Kara’s chest and breathing out against it. 

Kara began running her fingers through Cat’s hair, trying to lull her to sleep. Instead, she heard Cat quietly say, “Thank you, Kara. And not just for taking me. Thank you for being with me today.”

“Of course,” Kara said. “I wish I could help you in some other way.”

After a pause, Cat told her, “You’re helping right now, darling.” She thought for a while. “I know this was hard for you, too.” 

Kara swallowed and held Cat tighter. “Try to get some sleep.” Cat snuggled closer to her and, after a while, Kara felt her drift off to sleep.  
**************************

The next couple of weeks were spent with the group making a final push for resources to get through the winter. They had dug out the cellar Cat suggested. They kept big boxes of ice in it and, with the cold underground temperature, the food stayed chilled. 

Susan was in charge of the inventory. Everyone had a shelf and she would separate everyone’s rations onto their shelf. Everyone picked up their share whenever they felt like it. It was an honor system, and everyone honored it. 

Max had moved in with Susan, leaving his cabin vacant. Alex had instantly claimed it as a medical center. Her greenhouses were finished by now. They would work on stocking them in the spring. She set her full attention on having the medical center ready for anything. She was excited about spending the winter locked in her and Lucy’s cabin pouring over the medical books she’d acquired. Alex was never one to stand still. She always had to be learning and getting better. 

Cat’s massive garden was ready for planting. They would only need to run the tiller back over it in the spring to open up the ground. She and Kara and Eliza had made the remaining berries into jam and jarred it and put it in the cellar. 

Cat had also insisted that Clark and Hank bring her chickens for her new chicken house now instead of waiting for spring. They weren’t thrilled with the assignment, but they managed to round up over a dozen chickens. It took several days, but the hens began dropping eggs. They tasted heavenly. Everyone loved Cat’s chickens. Cat collected the eggs every day and brought them to the cellar. 

Winn was still improving the efficiency of the solar panels and Max was working on making sure the pipes wouldn’t freeze when it got cold. James and Hank were hunting down every bit of meat they could. The others helped where they were needed. 

Kara had asked Clark to help her build something. Super powers were incredibly helpful when it came to building and, within only a few days, they built a fantastic front porch on Cat and Kara’s cabin. Cat loved it. She ordered Kara to immediately go find rocking chairs. 

On a cloudy day, Cat was sitting on the porch with a blanket wrapped around her. She could see her breath against the cold air. She was looking out over the valley when she saw one lone snowflake flutter to the ground. It was almost time to hunker down. 

The group was enjoying one of the last evenings spent around the Circle together before the bitter cold set it. Everyone was laughing at a story that James was telling about his and Hank’s last hunting trip. “This tiny mouse followed us everywhere,” James was saying. “We could not get it out of our camp. It chewed on all our stuff.”

Hank interrupted, “It chewed all my stuff.” He looked very unimpressed and the comment was met with some chuckles. 

Eliza asked, “So what did you do?”

“Hank made it his mission to destroy that thing,” James said. “I’ve never seen a grown man so angry at anything that tiny.” Hank was just shaking his head. “He set up a trap with a stick and a big rock and some bait. It went off like twenty times during the night and he would jump up, all shoutin’ about killing the mouse,” Hank was still shaking his head, “but every time the mouse stole the bait and ran off. All night.” 

“Damn thing,” Hank muttered. 

“So finally,” James continued, “at like dawn, we heard the rock fall and he jumped up and I have never heard a man this excited about killing anything. He came back up with this little thing,” he put his finger and thumb close together, emphasizing how small the mouse had been, “holding it by the tail with this big smile on his face.”

“What did you with it?” Carter wanted to know. 

Hank responded, in his deep voice, “I cooked it and ate it for breakfast, son, because that’s what men do.” He was met with laughter. Hank felt the need to defend his manliness after the tiny field mouse had almost gotten the better of the mighty hunter. 

The laughter died down and everyone chatted easily. Then Lucy said, “Oh my gosh, Cat, those chickens were the best idea ever.”

“Oh, I second that,” Alex said. Everyone murmured their agreement. 

Cat replied, “They’ve worked out well so far. I was thinking we could get some cows in the spring.”

“Cows are a lot of work,” Clark said. 

“Hmm,” Cat hummed. “It might be worth it for milk and cheese and butter and cream and-,”

“I’ll take care of the cows,” Kara quickly said, motivated by the idea of dairy foods. 

“I will definitely help,” Susan said. She was holding Max’s hand and he was looking her, smiling. She smiled back. 

Max said, “Actually, we might need the milk.” He looked at everyone sitting around the Circle. They didn’t understand what he meant. He looked back at Susan and she was still smiling at him. He looked back at the group. “Uh, we have an announcement to make,” he said. 

Cat and Eliza gasped immediately. Cat’s face beamed and Eliza covered her mouth. 

“What?” Kara asked. “Why do they know what’s happening?” The two mothers giggled. 

Then Susan said, enthusiastically, “I’m pregnant!” 

Then everyone gasped. There were choruses of cheering and clapping. Hugs were given out all around. The boys slapped Max on the shoulder and the girls fussed over Susan, asking how she was feeling and if she needed anything. 

It was the happiest they’d been since Myriad. They spent the night celebrating, breaking into the cellar and pulling out everything sweet. Everyone went around, thinking of ways to help out when the baby arrived. Susan was thrilled and Max was already smiling like a proud dad. 

Cat was overwhelmed with the moment and discreetly wiped tears from her eyes. But Kara saw it. They exchanged smiles and Kara put a hand on her shoulder. It was such a stark contrast to a few weeks ago. Cat was mourning the loss of one life and now there was cause to celebrate a new one. It made her happy. 

When it started getting late, they started making their way home. Cat and Kara walked hand in hand to their little house. Carter was spending the night with Clark. When they walked in, Kara quickly pulled Cat into her arms and said, “I have a surprise for you.”

Cat smiled. “Oh yeah?” Then she said, “Does it involve you with no clothes, because that would be fantastic.” She pressed her lips to Kara’s neck. Gosh, they liked it when Carter spent the night in another cabin. 

Kara was instantly frozen by the feeling of Cat’s mouth on her neck and she closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She reached up to thread her fingers into Cat’s hair, softly holding her in place, not wanting Cat’s lips to move from where they were caressing her skin. 

Then Kara remembered and quietly said, smiling, “Wait, let me show you your surprise.” She laughed a little. 

Cat pulled back and looked at her. “You know I don’t need anything to make me any happier, right?”

“Well,” Kara said, “you shouldn’t say that until you see this particular surprise.” 

Cat looked at her, quizzically, her brow furrowed with a curious smile. Kara took her hands and pulled her toward the corner of the cabin where the kitchen was. Then she moved behind Cat and wrapped her arms around her waist. She directed Cat’s attention to the small kitchen table. 

Cat gasped for the second time that night. On the table sat a brand new coffee maker along with a tub of sealed coffee grounds. Cat turned quickly to face Kara. Her tone was firm and a little playful when she said, “I have never been more in love with you than I am right this second.”

“Wow,” Kara said. “I mean, I feel like I’ve done more important things.”

“Nope.” Cat shook her head. “This is the most important.” Kara loved the sparkle in Cat’s eyes. Cat moved out of Kara’s arms and quickly set about making some fresh coffee. Kara went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of creamer. And she had also gotten sugar. Cat couldn’t believe it. She was practically giddy. 

“Maybe we should wait until morning,” Kara suggested. 

“Nope.” Cat was sitting at the table, chin on her hand, elbow propped up, watching the machine and impatiently waiting for her first cup of coffee in months. 

“What about the thing with me not wearing any clothes?”

“I’m sorry, darling, it will have to wait,” Cat said, teasing. 

Then she felt Kara’s fingers brush the hair from the back of her neck. Then soft lips where the hair had been sent a shiver through Cat. She dipped her chin forward and Kara knew she wanted more. She touched her tongue to the skin at the spot she was kissing and Cat breathed in. Kara always felt so good. 

“Maybe coffee can wait,” Cat whispered, as Kara pulled her out of the chair and toward the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will kind of mark the point when the group starts leaving the past behind and really trying to thrive in their new world. 
> 
> Next up: Another birthday. Max deals with the notion of being a father and he and Cat have some fun in the process.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another birthday is celebrated, a much too short bit of smut, and a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed this chapter. It's so light hearted and a good break from the deep predicament they're in.

Earth, Population: 13

“Happy birthday, baby.” Alex took a small breath in as she was awakened with a soft voice and brush of lips across her cheek bone. She smiled before she opened her eyes. Then there was another soft kiss at the corner of her mouth. 

“Mmm,” Alex let out a contented hum from behind closed lips. “This is the best way to wake up,” she said. She finally opened her eyes to see Lucy smiling at her. She lifted her fingers to Lucy’s cheek. “Hey, beautiful.”

“Hey yourself,” Lucy said back. “Come get your birthday breakfast.”

Alex instantly felt more awake. “Birthday breakfast?” 

Lucy stood from beside the mattress on the floor and walked out of the room. Alex quickly tossed the covers off and got out of bed, following Lucy to the kitchen. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw the kitchen table. Her mouth began to water. 

Lucy had made every kind of pancake she could. The table was covered with plates, each one with a short stack of different pancakes. Pancakes with strawberry jam, pancakes with blackberry jam, pancakes with chocolate chips, pancakes with peanut butter, and a couple more. 

Alex looked over at Lucy, who was scrambling eggs on the stove. She slipped up behind her while she cooked, putting her hands on Lucy’s hips. She noticed the number of egg shells and furrowed her eye brows. 

“That’s more than our ration,” she said, concerned. 

Lucy shrugged. “Some people donated to the birthday cause.”

Then Alex smiled again. She shook her head, looking back to the table. “How did you pull this off?”

“I’ve been hoarding for a couple weeks, and got Kara and Clark and Hank to look for a few things.” Lucy said. She nodded toward the table. “There are marshmallow fluff pancakes over there.”

Alex asked, emphatically, “What?” She left Lucy’s side and went to the table. A fork was already out. “Can I?” She looked back at Lucy.

“Of course,” Lucy giggled, piling two more plates with eggs. She had commandeered practically every plate on the settlement. She came and sat down, passing Alex her eggs. Alex was already digging into the chocolate chip pancakes. 

“Oh my gosh,” Alex said as she closed her eyes to savor the flavor. “This is amazing.”

“Well, you’d better eat up because you’re going to need the carbs today.” 

Alex narrowed her eyes at Lucy, wondering what the cryptic comment could mean. 

At the same time that Alex and Lucy were eating breakfast, Cat was packing as big of a lunch as she could for Kara and Alex. Just then, Kara came in from outside. She excitedly set about packing a change of clothes for herself and the change of clothes that Lucy had given her last night for Alex. 

“Is it ready?” Kara came up to Cat to see if she was finished. 

“Calm down, darling, the ocean isn’t going anywhere,” Cat responded. She finished packing the bag by putting in the jar of chocolate hazelnut spread that Alex loved. Kara had spent days gathering all of Alex’s favorite things. Lucy was in charge of breakfast, Cat was in charge of lunch, Eliza was in charge dinner, and Kara was in charge of the birthday surprise. 

“I know, I know,” Kara said. “I’m just excited.”

Cat turned to her, handing over the bag filled with lunch stuffs that Alex would love. Kara added the changes of clothes and a few other things to the duffle bag. Cat smiled affectionately at her. “Have fun today.”

“We will,” Kara beamed, kissing her quickly and rushing out the door. 

Kara made her way over to Alex and Lucy’s, knocking on the door. Lucy opened the door, smiling. They were both excited for the special outing. “Alex, your ride is here,” Lucy said over her shoulder. 

Alex walked up, trying to polish off the pancakes slathered in strawberry jam. She looked curiously at Kara and the bag as she chewed. When she swallowed, she asked, “What are you two up to?”

“It’s a surprise,” Kara sing songed happily, grabbing Alex by the hand, as the older Danvers passed her empty plate to Lucy. 

Kara dragged her away from the cabin. Alex asked with a small laugh, “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Kara said. “Think you can still fly with me?”

Alex feigned offense and took the duffle from Kara, slinging it onto her back. “Let’s go,” she stated confidently. 

Kara didn’t wait. She knew Alex would react, and she did. Kara took off without a word and immediately felt Alex’s fast reflexes kick in as she jumped onto Kara’s back, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Kara reached back to make sure she was secure. Then they climbed high into the air. 

Alex and Kara hadn’t flown together in a very long time, years really. And, since everything happened with Myriad, they hadn’t spend much time together, just the two of them. Alex gripped Kara’s shoulders tighter so that their cheeks were almost together and she asked in Kara’s ear, “Where are we going?”

Kara’s expression reflected her joy. “You’ll see. No spoiling the surprise.”

After a few more minutes, Kara heard Alex say, “I forgot how awesome this is.” She laid her head down on the back of Kara’s shoulder and watched the world fly by underneath them. She felt completely relaxed and completely safe. She never questioned her well being when she was in the air with Kara. 

After a long flight, Alex lifted her head when Kara slowed down. She saw the ocean ahead of them. God, she missed the ocean. She hoped they were going to the ocean. 

Almost as if Kara heard her thoughts, she headed toward a long stretch of white sand that met the blue water of the Pacific. The air in the valley had been cold, but Alex had noticed how it warmed as they flew. Kara touched down lightly on the sand and Alex hopped off several inches before she touched the ground. 

“Kara, this is beautiful,” Alex shielded her eyes from the sun and turned to look all around the spot. Kara was patient. She couldn’t wait for Alex to spot the real surprise. Alex continued to look around until her eyes landed on something familiar. She stopped and lowered her hand. Her lips parted slightly. 

There, standing up in the sand, was Alex’s very own surfboard. She couldn’t believe it. She was sure she would never see it again, much less ride it. She slowly walked up to it. It was almost the same height as she was. She ran her hand over the edge of the board. Then she put both hands on it and plucked it out of the sand. 

She saw her long sleeved wet suit on the ground, along with a small tool bag that she knew well. It had all of her supplies in it. She turned to look at Kara. Kara could see that she was touched at the gesture. “Kara, you didn’t have to do this,” Alex said, a tiny hitch in her voice. 

Kara came up to her and told her, “I know this was your favorite thing. Between the DEO and taking care of me,” she paused, then added, “and everything else, you haven’t gotten to surf in forever.” 

Alex nodded. She pointed toward the water. “So, we’re-,”

“Oh, we absolutely are,” Kara cut her off. Alex made an exited squeeing sound and quickly pulled the duffle from her back that they had brought from the valley. 

Kara took out swimming suites for the both of them. They quickly changed into them and Alex began pulling and tugging the tight wetsuit on. “It’s so not fair that you don’t get cold,” she commented as Kara waited in her bikini for Alex to put the suit on. She reached into the tool bag and grabbed some sunscreen spraying it on her face and neck. She didn’t bother to offer any to Kara. The sunlight that Kara absorbed today would keep her happy and energized for days. 

When Alex was ready, she snatched up the board and jogged passed Kara, headed for the water. The younger sister giggled and ran after her. She felt the cold water hit her feet and, when she was about waist deep, she hopped onto the board. She began paddling out with her arms. 

Alex wasn’t sure what Kara was going to do without her own board. Her sister had come to the beach with her before, but she only watched Alex surf. She’d always had to worry about hiding her powers. But not today. Just as the thought entered Alex’s mind she looked over to see Kara beside her, hovering over the surface of the water with her back to it. They smiled at each other and Alex knew this was going to be the best day ever. 

Once they were far enough out to wait for one of the waves that had been coming in, Alex braced herself for the familiar sting of the cold water as she flipped off the board and into the ocean to wet her hair and suit. She went under and felt the water seeping into the crevasses of the suit. When she came up, she combed her soaked hair away from her face with her fingers. The water was invigorating. 

She pulled herself back up on the board and threw a leg on each side. Then they waited, Alex sitting, Kara hovering. One wave passed under them, but it wasn’t the one Alex wanted. She had her eye on the next one. 

Kara watched as Alex changed her position on the board, almost squatting as she waited for the wave to take the board. She scooted around in anticipation, trying to remember the best way to pick up a wave like this one. Kara watched her, always impressed with her older sister. 

Alex dropped onto her knees just as the wave hit and caught the board. She felt her pulse surge as the board shot forward. The second she adjusted to the speed, she tucked her feet under herself and carefully stood with her hands out for balance. She used her feet to make tiny pushes against the board, holding it steady on the water. 

Just as she was about to regain her old confidence, she over calculated and the water swept the board from under her. Alex went flying, slamming into the water. 

Kara was a few feet above the water and had just begun to get worried when she saw Alex break the surface several yards away. She was smiling brightly at Kara and she screamed, “That was awesome!” The younger Danvers laughed, retrieving the board and pushing it over to Alex. 

They spent the rest of the morning and into the afternoon on the water. Alex quickly remembered how to work the board. It turned out that Kara was the best surfing companion. She would fly out a long way and use her super breath to blow big waves toward Alex. It was a surfer’s dream come true. Kara would break in and out of the huge waves as Alex would ride them. It definitely was high up on the list of amazing things they had done together. 

Finally, Alex’s energy was spent. They made their way back up the beach to their things. Kara pulled out the lunch that Cat had made. It was practically enough to feed the whole group. Alex pulled her wetsuit off. She was freezing. Kara quickly pulled out a sweatshirt, sweat pants and a towel. She knew the Pacific water and the cooling temperatures would make Alex cold. 

They ate contentedly, sitting on the sand and looking out over the water. “Thank you, Kara,” Alex said. “This is more than I could have ever asked for.”

Kara simply replied, “Happy birthday, Alex.” They tapped their water bottles together in a mock cheers.

After some more time, Alex asked, “So how are you doing?” 

Kara didn’t answer right away. She knew what Alex meant. Alex was never good at small talk. “Every day is easier,” Kara answered. “Sometimes I still can’t help thinking there was something more I could have done.”

Alex certainly understood that and nodded. “Me, too.”

“Cat’s been amazing at helping me move past the guilt of it. She thinks of things to say that I don’t think anyone else would.”

Alex smiled at that. She was sure it was true. Cat had a way with words. “I like Cat,” Alex said. 

Kara looked at her, smiling. “I’m glad,” she said. “I like Lucy.”

“She’s awesome,” Alex responded quickly. Then she said, “I can’t believe Susan’s pregnant.”

“I know!” They both laughed and talked as they ate. 

When they had finished, Alex looked at Kara. “We can stay for another short round, huh?”

“It’s your birthday,” Kara said. 

“Make me some more of those big waves,” Alex told her. 

“Done.” Kara helped Alex change back into the suit and soon they were running back out to the water. 

Meanwhile, back at the settlement, everyone was getting ready for the birthday dinner. Over the months birthdays were becoming a holiday. It had started with James’. Then there had been Eliza’s, then Max’s, and now Alex. 

Clark had built some long tables for occasions like this and they were now set up near the Circle for everyone to leave their contributions on as the day went by. Kara was supposed to have Alex back before dusk. Lucy, Hank, and Susan had made her another surprise. 

Cat was helping Susan drag some things to the back of the settlement, near the northern tree line. Cat and Eliza doted over Susan the most, so when Cat saw her dragging some large pieces of wood on her own, she quickly jumped in to help. 

As they worked, they heard the sound of metal banging against metal. Cat lifted her head and craned her neck to look down to the south end of the valley. She could barely make out the small shack where the echoing sound was coming from. 

“Honestly,” Cat said to Susan, “what is he doing in there?”

Susan followed Cat’s eyes. Then she smiled. “I have no idea, but he’s been at it for a couple weeks,” she told her. “I think it’s some sort of future father coping.”

“He’s going to be a dad so he decided to build a man cave?”

Susan laughed. “Something like that.”

Cat shook her head. “Men.”

“Yep.” 

They all kept working, hauling parts from the mill. Clark and James had built everything down there and kept it at the mill so Alex wouldn’t see. Soon, the sun hit its axis and was on its way down. They only had a few more hours. 

Cat went back to her cabin. She wanted to write. She loved to write things down while they were happening. It made all the details so much better. She was smiling while she wrote. She wrote about how Kara had gone into Alex’s apartment via the window she always kept unlocked and gotten Alex’s surfboard and wetsuit. She wrote about how Lucy had given four different lists to Kara, trying to make sure Alex could have all the things she liked. She wrote about Hank’s surprise and how everyone had come together to build it. She wrote about how Max was missing it all because he’d been locking himself away in his little shack. 

Soon, she was writing about how she had never been a part of a community that cared about its members the way this community did. She began to write about how everyone came together like she’d never seen. She was so proud to be a part of this group. 

And it wasn’t just for birthdays. A couple of weeks before, James had badly sprained his ankle on a hunt. After Alex had patched him up with a splint at the medical center, everyone came together to take care of him. People brought food, Carter and Sarah kept him company with board games, and some of the girls helped keep his cabin clean and wash his clothes, etcetera. 

When Susan wanted to rearrange the cellar so that everything was stored more effectively and efficiently, everyone helped out. The cellar was crammed with a dozen people moving and repositioning shelves and boxes. It made a three day job into an afternoon job. 

That’s how it was on the settlement. Everyone helped everyone. If anyone saw someone working on something, they quickly offered assistance. If anyone wasn’t feeling well, they were taken care of. If anyone needed something, someone found a way to make it happen. 

Cat breathed out when her hand started to ache. She set down her red fountain pen and closed the notebook. She flexed and extended her fingers, working out the cramping muscles. It turned out to be good timing. She heard the group signal Kara and Alex’s return. She smiled immediately. She was always happy when Kara came back. 

Cat walked outside and saw them just as they were touching down near the Circle. Alex hopped off before they touched the ground with practiced ease. She was met with Lucy’s arms around her shoulders and choruses of Happy Birthday. 

Max must have heard the commotion. He finally made his way back up the valley toward the group. He was smiling as he greeted Susan with a kiss on her cheek and an arm around her shoulders. He quickly joined in wishing Alex a happy birthday. 

“So was it awesome?” Lucy was asking, though she knew it had to be. 

“Oh my gosh,” Alex said, enthusiastically, “it was amazing.” She launched into telling them about the waves Kara made for her. Everyone listened. Kara made her way up to Cat, lightly kissing her lips as Cat listened. “It was the best present ever.” She looked at Kara with a smile.

Kara quickly said, “It was Cat’s idea.” 

Cat scoffed and playfully punched Kara’s arm. She looked to Alex. “She was supposed to keep that to herself.”

Alex instantly moved to throw her arms around Cat. Cat was clearly surprised and Kara laughed. When she pulled away, Alex turned her head and saw the structure that had been built far behind the cabins toward the tree line. 

“What’s that?” Alex asked the question, knowing full well what it was just by looking at it. She was already walking in that direction, the smile that had been there all day still plastered on her face. 

“That was Hank’s idea,” Kara told her, moving to put her own arms around Cat after Alex withdrew. 

Alex grabbed Hank’s arm, pulling him along. She playfully called out, “Vasquez, Lane, on me.” The two women looked at each other, excitedly, and followed. 

The group walked up to the newly built firing range. Tables had been constructed with an awning over them, protecting shooters from the weather and blocking the glare of the sun. There were three tables, each already set up with a Glock 9mm, standard DEO issue, and several boxes of ammo. 

Alex came to the middle table. Lucy and Susan flanked her. “You remember how to fire that weapon, Assistant Director Danvers?” Susan was joking with her. 

Alex tossed her a smirk. “Do you?”

“Enough talk, ladies,” Lucy said, confidently, slipping the clip into the gun and pulling the slide. Alex and Susan followed suit. “Count us down Director Henshaw.”

Hank shook his head. He was always getting ordered around by sassy women these days. With his hands clasped behind his back, he said, with sternness in his deep voice. “On the line.” All three women stepped up to the edge of their tables. “Ready.” Alex adjusted her grip, her left hand firmly cupping the bottom of the handle and the bottom of her right hand. “Aim.” They lifted their guns and pointed them downrange to the pristine targets set up. Alex softened her elbows, ready to absorb the kick.

Kara whispered next to Cat’s cheek, “You should cover your ears.” Cat promptly lifted her hands to her ears. 

Alex quietly said to Lucy, “You are so hot right now.”

Lucy just smiled. Susan said, “Thanks.”

They all giggled. Then Hank yelled, “Fire!”

The loud sound of gunfire filled the valley as the three women emptied their clips at the targets. Everyone put their hands to their ears. A little bit of smoke wafted up from the guns, and they could smell the scent of exploding gun powder. When the rounds were spent, they each pushed the clip release, letting the clip fall to the table. 

Everyone clapped and hollered. Alex, Lucy, and Susan laughed. It was just like old times, practicing at the indoor range at the DEO. Clark rushed downrange, retrieving the targets. When he got back, they reviewed their handiwork. Susan sprayed the chest area with five rounds, another four sprinkled around the head, two missed. Lucy had a good cluster of six at the chest, three more all over the head. Alex had two tight clusters, five in the chest, four in the head. 

“I wasn’t a field agent,” Susan quickly excused herself. 

“We let you win 'cause it’s your birthday,” Lucy said. Alex laughed. 

They spent the night eating and laughing together. Those closest to Alex told the most hilarious stories they could think of. James took pictures with his camera. When it was late and people were heading back to their homes, Cat came up beside Alex and slipped an envelope into her hand and said a simple, “Happy birthday, Alex.”

Alex knew what it was. It’s what Cat did. She wrote everyone a letter on their birthday. Alex’s smile faded a bit as she quickly said her good nights and headed to her cabin. She wanted to read the letter. 

She came inside and sat down at the table. She looked at the envelope. She could tell by the thickness that the letter was at least a few pages long. She wondered what Cat would have to say to her over so many lines of paper. 

She liked Cat. That’s what she had told Kara earlier at the beach. But truthfully, she had come to care deeply for Cat. She had always wanted to like her because Kara did, but she hadn’t expected the deep respect that came with knowing Cat. Over these last months she had come to understand why Cat’s approval had been so important to Kara. She might be the strongest person Alex knew, even stronger than herself, and maybe stronger than Lucy. 

Cat was the center of the group. She was the one with the ideas and she was the unifier. Alex took a breath and opened the letter, pulling the papers out and unfolding them. 

_‘Dear Alex,_  
_Happy birthday. I didn’t know what to get you. You don’t really seem like a jewelry girl and I haven’t been able to get to Barney’s to catch up on the latest trend in cargo pants.’_

Alex laughed out loud a little. She lifted her fingers to her lips in thought as she continued reading. 

_‘You and I are very different. If someone were to look at our lifestyles before, they never would have pegged us as friends. In fact, neither would I. How things change. If someone were to look at us now, they would probably say that we’re friends because of a common affection for one woman. But, for me, it goes much deeper than that.’_

Cat spent the next few pages pouring all manner of affirmation on Alex in the form of her written words. Alex couldn’t believe Cat thought so highly of her. She was enthralled with the letter and part of her couldn’t believe it was about her. 

As time passed and she was reading it for the third time, she felt Lucy’s arms come around her shoulders. Then she felt Lucy’s lips on her cheek. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, then she felt Lucy’s lips on her neck. “Enough of Cat’s gift,” Lucy said. “Time for mine.” She didn’t miss the seductive tone in her voice. 

Alex set the papers down on the table, her full attention on Lucy. She turned toward her and opened her eyes. She caught a hint of dark teal in the corner her eye and she looked at Lucy’s body. She was clad in a tight and gorgeous lace teddy. 

Alex’s mouth fell open. She suddenly forgot how to breath as her hands slowly found their way to Lucy’s ribcage. Her darkening eyes wandered down and back up Lucy’s form, every curve accentuated in the thin piece of lingerie. She wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, but words wouldn’t come out of her mouth. She was completely turned on. 

Lucy enjoyed watching her lover’s eyes look over her. She wanted nothing more than to please Alex tonight and she knew this would do the trick. Kara had been mortified when she handed the teddy off to Lucy after a run, wrapped in a shirt. Lucy hadn’t been the least bit embarrassed. And now, seeing how Alex was appreciating it, it was definitely a good idea. 

From her sitting position at the table, Alex lifted her chin to press a kiss to the exposed spot between Lucy’s breasts. Then another kiss to the same spot. She took in the feeling of soft skin under her lips and soft fabric under her fingers. When her lips left the spot, Alex leaned her forehead against Lucy. She was trying to hold in her arousal. She wanted to go slow tonight. 

Weaving her fingers through Alex’s hair, Lucy quietly said, “I love you, baby.” It was the most simple statement, but it sounded so honest.

Alex lifted her head and met Lucy’s eyes. There was an almost unnoticeable shake of her head when she said, “I can’t believe you’re with me.” 

Lucy responded by reaching down to take Alex’s hands and pull her to stand. The second Alex was upright, Lucy brought their lips together in a searing hot kiss. There was no pretense in it. It was open mouthed and wet and warm and Lucy wanted Alex to know that she wanted her. 

Lucy was the most tender person that Alex knew, and Alex was the most passionate person that Lucy knew. But, right now, there was no tenderness, only passion from both of them. Lucy was tugging at Alex’s clothing, practically ripping her shirt off. Alex’s hands were all over her, running from her toned and exposed backside to her breasts.

When Alex’s thumbs played roughly over her nipples, Lucy took a sharp breath in and promptly began removing Alex’s pants. They both began to moan from deep in their throats. Every wanting touch made them both hotter. 

When they were finally in the bedroom, Lucy pushed Alex back into the wall, assaulting her neck with her mouth. A second later, Alex felt Lucy shove her thigh between her legs, applying pressure to her center. Alex tossed her head back, hitting the wall, though she barely noticed. 

“God, Luce,” Alex breathed out. Her body took over and she began unashamedly grinding against Lucy’s thigh. When Lucy felt her lover’s wetness through her underwear, she extracted her leg, much to Alex’s chagrin. But Lucy had no intentions of letting Alex down tonight. She pulled her off the wall and easily tossed her onto the bed. She crawled on top of Alex, hovering over her on her hands and knees. Alex had never seen her eyes so on fire. She had never been more in love with her. 

Meanwhile, back at Cat and Kara’s cabin, it was much quieter. Carter was reading a book in his loft. Cat was writing in one of her notebooks about the party. She realized she hadn’t seen Kara in while. She came to a stopping point and put her pen down. 

Standing, she walked across the small living area and poked her head into the bedroom. She smiled when she saw Kara curled up in their bed, fast asleep, exhausted from the day. Cat remembered her bragging about how energized she felt after a day in the sun. It must have worn her out anyway. 

She softly sat down on the mattress, watching Kara in the dark. She couldn’t help herself. She reached out to brush some hair away from her face. She had always thought Kara was beautiful. Even on that first day they met, all that time ago, when Kara was trying to impress her by being unimpressive. She was beautiful. 

Cat leaned over and placed a ghost of a kiss on her cheek. Then she stood, wanting nothing more than to be curled up with Kara. Just as she moved to begin changing clothes, there was a quiet, but incessant knocking at their door. 

Cat furrowed her eye brows, confused. She walked out to the small living area and looked to the loft. Carter must have fallen asleep. The annoying, quick knocking continued. She rolled her eyes and moved the few steps to the door, throwing it open. 

“Cat! Cat, Cat, Cat!” She was met with an overly excited Maxwell Lord. He was whispering loudly, trying and failing to be quiet.

“Max? What the hell?” She was confused at his demeanor. 

“Cat,” he said the name again, sharply. “Listen to me,” he was talking with his hands. He caught himself, licking his lips and tried to slow down. “I have some very important things I need to talk to you about.”

Cat shook her head. Was he sick? His face was flushed and he seemed to have a hard time saying the word ‘important’. “Max, what’s-,” she stopped herself as the realization hit her. She gasped. “Are you drunk?”

He looked at her with his mouth open and his eyes wide, like he’d been caught doing something wrong. After a few seconds, he burst into a frenzied, whispered laugh through his teeth. “Yes!” Then he continued his laughing, putting his arm over his mouth to stifle the sound. 

Cat punched him in the arm, hard. He made a pained noise and she hissed, “What the hell is wrong with you?” Then she grabbed him by shirt with both hands. “Where did you get liquor?” 

They were face to face when he quietly and playfully said, “I knew you’d want some.” His tone of voice sounded like he was talking to a child. And when it came to alcohol, maybe he was. 

Cat released her hold on his shirt and crossed her arms. She narrowed her eyes and considered. He was still looking at her with the mischievous expression. Next, she quickly made her way across the floor to the kitchen, snatching her two CatCo tumblers, the ones Kara had brought her, from their spot on the window sill. She walked back to the door. “Let’s go.”

Max threw his hands up. “Yes!”

She followed him out the door and into the dark. He took her by the hand and his palms were sweaty. He began leading her away from the cabins and out into the valley. He kept speaking in what sounded like gibberish to Cat. He was talking calibrating a condenser, and four parts this and five parts that, and needing more ingredients. Cat couldn’t understand what he was talking about, though she had gathered that he was taking her to the little shack near the lake. 

Once they were outside the shack, Cat said, “Max, I don’t understand. What are we doing out here?”

She could see him smile through the dark. He slowly opened the door to the shack and Cat looked inside. Her mouth dropped open. Inside was a set of two large pots, two tanks with thin metal piping leading to another, smaller pot. There were a couple gauges on the piping and the two large pots were sitting on a grate that was over a small fire. She was grateful they were weren’t burning. Max was clearly in no condition to tend a fire. 

She slowly turned to face him, a small, impressed smile on her face. “You built a still?”

He couldn’t contain his excitement. He threw his hands out and said a loud, “Yes!” Walking inside he said, boisterously, “Welcome to the moonshine shack, Grant.” He looked around, admiring his own work. 

He had a lantern in the corner that lit up the whole small space. He waved her inside and she walked in, shaking her head. Max built a moonshine still. “How did you pull this off?”

He took her two tumblers and went to one of the smaller pots. Taking a ladle, he scooped a few scoops of clear liquid into each glass, handing her one. “It was not easy,” he said, holding up his index finger, as if announcing the statement. Cat laughed at him attempting to be serious through his drunken haze. “I had to shuck every ear of corn I could find.”

“Where did you even find corn?” Cat asked. 

He pointed. “If you walk to the very end of the valley and through the woods a little bit, there is a corn field that was not harvested. I took as much as I could and let it dry out behind the mill.” He paused, lifting his glass, then added, emphatically, “And it was a lot of corn, damn it.”

She laughed at him again. “I’m sure it was.” Then she lifted her own glass. “To the fruits of your labor.” They clinked their glasses together and Cat took a tentative sip. She immediately coughed at a burning sensation she’d never felt from alcohol. It was strong. And it tasted sour. “That is really bad,” she choked out. 

“Yeah,” Max said, taking his own sip. “It is really bad. I’m still working on the recipe.” He tossed her a small smile. “But I thought you would still appreciate it.” She smiled back, taking another sip. The more sips she took, the more accustomed she became to the taste and feel. 

After a short while, she had finished her glass. She handed it back to Max, indicating for him to hit her again. He did and passed the glass back. They sat in two wooden chairs together in comfortable silence, enjoying a drink together. There was something familiar and comfortable about it. 

Eventually, Max said, “I’m gonna be a father.” The thought seemed to sober him a bit. 

Cat nodded. She had been waiting patiently for him to finally get to whatever his important thoughts were. “I know you are,” she said. “I’m happy for you.” She really was. 

But he shook his head. “I don’t think I’ll be a good father.”

She knit her forehead together. “Why would you think that?”

Max sighed deeply. “I’ve done a lot of things I’m ashamed of. A lot of things a child would be ashamed of.”

“Max,” Cat said gently. “You’re going to be a great dad. And every parent has things from their past they would be ashamed for their children to know.” She paused and then added, “You know me, Max. I have plenty of things I want to keep Carter from ever knowing.”

They were quiet again for a while, silently sipping from their glasses. “You know,” Max said, “Susan is the first person I’ve really loved in a long time.” He swallowed. “What if I don’t love my kid like I should? What if I’m just not capable of it?”

Cat gave an over emphasized shake of her head. The alcohol was beginning to get to her. “That’s not how it works, Max,” she told him. “The second you lay eyes on that baby, whether or not you can love him or her the way you should will be the farthest question from your mind because you are going to be more in love than you ever thought possible.”

“You think that can happen for me?” He sounded so vulnerable. 

“I know it can. A baby is a miracle. They change you,” she said. “You are going to discover a whole new side of yourself that you didn’t know existed.” She finished with, “You’re gonna be so happy, Max.”

He gave her another small smile, though it quickly faded when he quietly said, “I’m sorry about Adam, Cat.”

The corner of her lip barely quirked up as an image of Adam’s smile passed through her mind. It was the first time she’d thought of him without being overwhelmed with an urge to cry. She just said, “Me, too.”

Back in their cabin, Kara reached a lazy arm out as she stirred in her sleep. Her unconscious mind expected to feel Cat’s body next to her and when she didn’t, she slowly began to wake. She breathed in and opened her eyes when she realized Cat wasn’t there. She glanced out the window. She couldn’t see the moon in the window. It must be late. 

She climbed out of bed and went into the living area where the light had been left on. Cat wasn’t there. She wasn’t anywhere in the cabin. Kara made her way outside to the porch. She wasn’t there either. Maybe she had to use the outhouse. Kara walked around the cabin and said a quiet, “Cat?” Nothing. Where was she?

Kara walked over to the Circle. The tables were still out from Alex’s birthday party. She couldn’t find Cat anywhere. Suddenly, she heard the sound of laughter from far away. Her head shot around toward the south end of the valley. With her super hearing, she knew it was unmistakably Cat’s laugh.

At the same time she heard the laugh, she heard footsteps behind her. It was Susan. She had a blanket around her, shielding herself from the cold, though Kara still saw her breath in the air. “Hey,” Susan said. 

“Hey,” Kara said back.

“Have you seen Max? He’s not in the cabin.” There was a hint of worry in her voice.

“Well, if you can’t find Max and I can’t find Cat, let’s follow the sound of the laughing,” Kara suggested.

Susan looked confused. She couldn’t hear any laughing. Kara pointed down the valley, toward the little shack. Susan sighed and rolled her eyes. “I guess it’s time to find out what he’s been doing in there.”

They began walking through the dark. After several yards, Kara asked, “Do you need me to carry you? What if you trip in the dark?”

Susan scoffed. “I’m pregnant, Kara, not handicapped.” Kara snickered at the joke. 

They came to stand outside the door, listening to Cat laugh as Max enthusiastically told a story about almost blowing up the shack. Kara shook her head and Susan looked confused. This was all weird, they thought. Neither one could help the tiny tinge of jealousy from creeping up. When they looked at each other’s faces and saw that they were on the same page, they nodded to each other. Kara threw open the door. 

All four of them had wide eyes. Max froze in his awkward position at making an exploding sound. Cat was still sitting in her chair. Though they both looked like two kids caught red handed in the cookie jar. Susan and Kara took a very quick look around and instantly understood. It was two friends at the bar. 

Cat’s hand flew over her mouth and she and Max looked at each other, then back to Kara and Susan. Then they cracked up with laughter. Loud, happy laughter. Kara and Susan had to suppress their grins at their drunken partners. 

“So this what you’ve been doing in here? Building a still?” Susan tried to sound irritated, when really, it was a very Max thing to do and she should have probably guessed. 

“It is!” Max was proud of his handiwork. “I asked Cat to come try it out since you can’t drink due to your sensitive condition.” 

Her jealousy was quickly forgotten. Kara’s, too, when Cat quickly said, “This stuff is terrible, though. You’re not missing a thing.” Kara giggled at Cat almost slurring her speech. 

“It is really bad,” Max confirmed for the second time, vigorously nodding his head. 

“Okay, okay,” Kara finally spoke up. She looked at Cat. “Last call is over.” She smiled while trying to sound quietly authoritative. 

“Oh, fine,” Cat huffed. “Buzz kill.”

“I think you’re beyond buzzed,” Kara shot back.

Cat giggled. “Yeah.”

Kara did too, and pulled Cat up by her hand. She was immediately unsteady on her feet and Kara reached out to give her an arm to hold. They all began making their way out. Cat was having a problem finding sure footing in the darkness so Kara made a quick move and was cradling her in her arms. Cat acquiesced and laid her head against Kara’s. 

“Oh,” Cat suddenly remembered. “Max, my glass.” She looked behind Kara to where he was walking.

“Yeah, yeah,” Max mumbled, picking up his pace and stumbling as he reached out with the glass. She took it as he almost fell to the ground. He laughed as he faltered. Susan rolled her eyes. 

Cat clutched the two tumblers to her chest. They were one of a very few tangible memories of CatCo. When they passed the Circle, they said their goodbyes. 

After a trip to the outhouse, Cat nuzzled into the warm blankets of their bed. Kara looked at her, barely smiling at the smaller woman, who was ready to pass out. Cat’s cloudy eyes met Kara’s clear ones and she said quietly, “I thought you’d leave me.”

Kara looked confused. “What are you talking about?”

Cat thought as well as she could before speaking. “I thought after we had been here for a while and you got to know me better that you would realize that you didn’t want to be with me.”

Kara scooted closer to her, touched by the alcohol induced confession. Reaching a hand up, she rested it lightly against Cat’s cheek. “Cat, every day with you is a dream. I love being with you,” Kara told her. 

Cat’s tiny smile faded as she involuntarily closed her eyes, falling into sleep. Kara tenderly kissed her forehead and pulled her close to settle in for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surfer Alex is based on a deleted scene from season 1 as well as photos on the wall in Eliza's house.
> 
> Next up: Winter hits.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into how the group deals with winter.
> 
> The settlement greets a new friend.
> 
> Alex deals with her first medical trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note that I'm not a medical person in any way and have no idea if portrayed this situation at all accurately. I only did some internet research.
> 
> I feel like this chapter kind of flies by. Can't wait to get to the next one.
> 
> Also, we see a little more of how Winn has been coping. Personally, Winn has always seemed kind of melancholy to me so that thought comes out in this chapter. Though, of course, none of us really know how any of them would adjust to this situation, this is just my take on Winn.

Earth, Population: 13

  
It was the first winter since the Myriad Apocalypse. There was something about the seasons changing that seemed inevitable and, yet, strange to everyone. It was like time was supposed to forever stay the way it was when the signal reached its peek. It would stay warm forever. The grass would always be green and the air would always carry the scent of summer wild flowers.

But that's not what happened. Time kept moving and so did the Earth. Summer had turned to fall and fall turned to winter. The air turned cold and the grass withered and turned brown. Snow flurries came. The Circle was left abandoned most nights. With the cooling temperatures, the survivors were driven indoors. 

But they were still together. They made visits every day and most evenings were spent with a small group here or a small group there, playing board games or having their dinner together. It wasn't too cold to be outside during the day, so most everyone was, at some point. 

Clark spent his days wood working and, as long as the equipment wasn't frozen, he intended to keep it up all winter. He had plenty to do. Every cabin needed furniture and there were several new buildings that Cat had in the works. Clark wasn't one for sitting around. He welcomed the work. The portable sawmill was quickly wearing out with having cut so much lumber for the cabins. He went out and gathered enough pieces to build a proper mill that would handle the workload better. 

Alex spent her days soaking in everything she could learn from her medical books. She often went to her mother's cabin to run different ideas by her and also to make sure she understood certain concepts. Eliza's training as a biological engineer was invaluable in teaching Alex. 

Shortly after she had begun studying with her mom, Alex had been intrigued with the interest that Sarah had taken in the medical conversations. Within a month, Alex was training Sarah to be her assistant. 

"Systolic blood pressure," Alex quizzed one morning as she and Sarah sat at Eliza's kitchen table eating scrambled eggs and bread with jam. 

Sarah didn't have to think. Between bites, she responded, "Systolic blood pressure is the pressure in the arteries when the heart contracts." She said it confidently without even looking at Alex as she spread more jam on her piece of bread. 

Alex gave the girl a soft smile, then said, "Arteries."

Sarah scoffed like she been expecting a challenge. "Arteries carry oxygenated blood to the body." 

Alex was still smiling a closed lip smile at Sarah while she watched her eat. "Take it easy on that jam. It has to last," Alex told her. Then Sarah did look at her, giving her a small nod and slowing her chewing. Then Alex said, “When you’re done, let’s go over some things in the medical center.” Sarah sped up her chewing again, eager to go.

Max couldn't work on the plumping in the winter, though he did do his best to insulate the pipes to keep them from freezing. But once that task was done, he didn't have much to do. So he spent his time in the moonshine shack. Every time he brewed a new recipe, he brought it up to Cat. 

The two would sit on Cat and Kara's front porch, sipping their liquor, dressed in the warmest clothes they had, talking about everything. Cat wasn't one for the term ‘best friends.’ She thought it sounded silly. But if she were to have one, it would probably be Max. She couldn't remember being as immature with anyone as she was with Max. 

Max and Cat were always getting into trouble, mostly when they were drunk. One time they put a possum in one of the outhouses. They hid behind the cabins and watched until Hank went in to use the tiny building. The second he'd opened the door, he let out a surprised sound that was the closest that J'onn Jonzz would ever get to a girly scream. He went running from the outhouse to get his gun, Cat and Max cracking up with laughter as they watched him go. It hadn't taken long for him to figure out who the culprits were. 

Another time, they snuck into Alex and Lucy's cabin and stole all their underwear. They didn't get caught for that one until the next day when Lucy knocked furiously on Cat and Kara's door demanding her underwear. At first, Cat looked like at her like she didn't have a clue what she was talking about. But in mid sentence she had recalled, the drunken memories returning, and she burst into laughter. Lucy and Kara rolled their eyes. Max and Cat were a mess when they were drunk. 

Susan didn't do much. She read, she relaxed, she anticipated the baby's arrival. Max had helped Clark build a small crib. Susan was getting together a list of things that Clark and Hank and Kara would get on a run. 

Max and Susan would stay in almost every night. They sat by the fireplace watching the flames and talking. Max would sit on the floor and lean back on his hands and Susan would settle her back against him, rubbing her thumb affectionately on his knee. They would talk endlessly about being parents; their hopes, their fears, the things they were excited about. 

Susan came from a big family and she had always wanted to be a mother, one day at least. But after Myriad, and after Max, her desire to have her own family seemed so strong that she was nothing but thrilled to discover her pregnancy. And really, she and Max hadn’t done much to prevent it. In this new world, there was nothing more exciting than seeing all the possibilities laid before you. Susan and Max took the one thing they had both wanted more than anything and chased after it, a family. 

James didn't do much either. He read, he took pictures. He was a social person and he made at least a couple of visits around the settlement every day. When it was warm and they were all furiously working, they all saw each other constantly. But with winter, they had to make an effort. 

James had a servant’s heart and made sure that everyone had their needs met. He had taken it upon himself to chop wood for everyone. He spent most of the day down by the lake, chopping down small trees and then making fireplace sized logs out of them. He even delivered them himself around the settlement. Everyone was grateful.

Carter was gone before Cat and Kara even got up most mornings. He and Clark still took their daily walks. Carter had his hand in everything. He helped Clark at the mill, he hung out with Max as Max designed an expansion for his and Susan's one person cabin. He would listen while Winn told him about what he was coding on his computer. He played board games with James, and Alex was teaching him to shoot. Carter was enjoying winter more than anyone. 

Cat couldn't believe how he'd changed in the months since Myriad. He was open. He talked all the time. He was a sponge, soaking in every bit of knowledge that anyone would teach him. He was social. He was strong. His thirteenth birthday had come and gone just before Myriad, and his fourteen birthday was fast approaching. Cat got sad if she thought about it too much, though she was so proud of him. 

Cat and Kara took advantage of Carter's early mornings, staying in their warm bed as long as they could. Kara would wrap Cat up and pull her close and it was all the warmth that Cat needed. They would kiss, they would touch. Sometimes they would do more. Sometimes they would just talk. 

Kara couldn’t believe how open Cat had become in the time following their visit to Opal City. She talked about everything Kara asked her about, and many things she didn't. There was new emotion that matched Cat's old affection and it changed something in the way they interacted. Every touch seemed to hold more meaning. Neither one of them had ever needed someone the way they needed each other. Everything they had been through, before and after Myriad, had bonded them together, tighter than the strongest weld. They were enjoying every day of winter.

On the coldest day yet, Winn was awakened from his sleep by the cold. He rolled over, trying to get warm, but was only met with cold space in the bed. He had neglected to light a fire in the fireplace last night. The temperature at night was quickly dropping more and more with every rising and setting of the moon. He sighed. He was going to have to get up if he stood any chance of getting warm. They didn’t have heaters. Their fireplaces were their only source of warmth.

He reluctantly pulled himself up, running his hands up and down his bare arms. He grabbed a sweater, tugging it on over his head and shoulders, and quickly making his way to the fire place. He took a few logs from their place in the corner, along with some of the tinder that Susan was amazing at gathering. She would pull it all together into small packs and make sure everyone had several. Set the small package ablaze and you would have a roaring fire in no time. With the pack neatly tucked under the small logs, Winn put his butane lighter to it. 

The tinder flashed and then lit. Within minutes, the dry logs had caught fire. Winn retrieved a blanket from the bedroom and his pillow. He wrapped himself up thoroughly in the blanket and laid down on the floor near the fire. It took a some time, but he stopped shivering and closed his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep despite the late morning hour. 

That’s what Winn did. He slept as much as he could. It wasn't just because it was winter and there wasn't much to do. He slept because when he was sleeping he wasn't thinking. And if he wasn't thinking, he wasn't feeling. Winn rarely felt good these days, or anything positive for that matter. Most days, he hardly felt anything. 

Myriad had been most difficult for Winn. He wasn't sure why, no one was. But everyone saw how sad he seemed all the time. Maybe sad wasn't the right word. Listless. Winn was wandering through this new world with no purpose, no direction, and no one. He felt alone. Everyone cared deeply for him, he knew that, but for some reason he couldn't feel it. 

He had proven his worth several times within the group. He was competent and smart. He had an engineer's mind and was often able to see a solution to a problem that others missed. Max was always asking for his help with the piping that was constantly being expanded throughout the settlement, except for now since the ground was getting too cold and the water was freezing. He was the one that had gotten the solar panels working. And he was currently working on the code to install a cabin to cabin phone system. He was a contributing member of the group. But somehow he still didn't feel a part. 

He still thought frequently about Kara. And he still had feelings for her. He had since he'd met her and he knew that he probably wouldn't ever get over them. He had feelings for her when she thought she wanted to be with James. He had feelings for her when he had his fling with Siobhan. He had feelings for her when the world ended. He had feelings for her when she chose Cat. And he still had feelings for her. Kara was awesome, and even though it had only been for the briefest moment, he would never forget his lips on hers. 

A few hours later, Winn woke up again. He turned his head to look into the fireplace. The small logs had reduced themselves to embers. Winn sighed a deep sigh. He couldn't avoid the day forever. He sat up and looked around the cabin. He stood and looked out the window. A thin layer of snow was on the ground. 

Walking to the refrigerator, he took out a few eggs and set about preparing them. He figured he would code all day. He probably wouldn't see anyone. He didn't care if he did. After he ate, he needed to use the outhouse. He put on the rest of his clothes, plus a jacket. 

When he opened his cabin door, he was hit with the cool air and the light from outside. He breathed out against the cold. But the second he stepped out the door, he stopped short with a slightly startled jump. He was met with an unfamiliar sight. 

There, sitting on the ground only a few feet from his door, was a dog. It was a black labrador and it looked a little worse for wear. Its fur was dirty and matted in some places and it looked like it hadn't eaten in days. It was clearly weakened. Winn looked at the dog and the dog looked at Winn. There was something about it. It had a look in its eyes that Winn couldn't quite place, but seemed like something he'd seen before. It looked like hope. 

Winn swallowed, not sure how the dog would react to him. He tried not to move. He made sure to keep his voice soft when he spoke. "Um, well," he said. "Uh, hey there." The dog stayed sitting but began to wag its tail. "Are you a good dog?" Winn crouched down to eye level with the dog. It reached its head out like it was sniffing Winn, sizing him up. 

After a moment of letting the dog get comfortable, Winn slowly reached his hand out. The dog didn't seem threatened, it just kept its eyes on Winn, still wagging its tail. He slowly put his hand near the dog's nose and it began sniffing again. Another minute passed and the dog stood, quickly walking right into Winn's personal space and almost knocking him over. "Whoa!" Winn let out a small laugh and began petting the dog, who began pawing at Winn, enjoying the affection. Winn ducked his head to take a quick look and then said, "Hi, girl. Hey there." After a few licks to his cheek, Winn chuckled again. "Hey, come with me." He stood to his feet, walking toward the outhouse. "Come on." The dog followed, trotting around Winn. 

After he'd finished, he came back inside, opening the door for the dog without a thought. She immediately began sniffing at everything. Winn watched for a few minutes and then said, "Oh, you must be starving." He shuffled around his cabinet. "There's not much to eat out there right now." He spotted the container of fresh deer jerky and took it out. Opening it, he took a piece out, tearing it in two. He held it out. The dog walked up to him and sniffed, snatching the jerky from his hand and making easy work of it. He handed her the other piece. 

Soon, Winn had raided his entire food stash and given the dog whatever he could spare. At this point, every cabin had a tub, though none were as aesthetically pleasing as Cat and Kara’s. Winn filled his with water from the pump, then heated some water in a large pot, putting it in the tub as well, making it warm enough to bathe the dog. 

Once she was clean and dry and fed, she didn’t look half bad. Winn sat with the dog in front of the fireplace, patting her head. She laid next to him with her head resting on his leg. “Do you wanna stay here, girl?” The dog just wagged her tail. “That looks like a yes to me.” After a little while, Winn said, “What are we going to call you, huh?” He thought for a while. Out of nowhere, his grandmother’s name came to him. He looked at the dog. “What about Ava?” She wagged her tail again. Winn nodded. “Ava it is.”

Later in the afternoon, Winn couldn’t think of anyone who would rather meet Ava more than Kara. He knocked on Cat and Kara’s door and was met with Kara opening the door with a smile. She caught movement in her eye close to the ground and looked down. 

“Oh my god!” Kara was immediately crouched down, petting Ava as the dog happily panted at the attention. 

Cat came to the door and gave a slow smile at the dog. She didn’t like pets, but here, in this world, and for Winn, she loved the idea. She asked him, “Where did you find her?”

“She was just sitting outside my door this morning. She’s really sweet,” Winn told them. 

“Yes she is,” Kara said, in a googly tone, like she was talking to a baby. 

They came out to sit on the front porch, fawning over Ava. Cat went in to get some extra food when Winn had told them how much of his own he had given up to feed her. She packed it up, walking back outside and handing it to him. “Thanks, Cat,” he said sincerely. 

Kara began throwing a stick to see if Ava would fetch it. When she did, Kara was thrilled and began playing a rousing game of fetch with her, tossing the stick farther and farther. When she got carried away and threw it too far, they would start over with another stick. 

Soon, everyone at the settlement got word of Winn’s new friend. They gathered at Cat and Kara’s front porch to meet Ava, showering her with patting and stroking and playing. 

When evening was approaching, Lucy told everyone, “I think this is the first time in a couple weeks that we’ve all been together.” They all quieted and thought, realizing that she was right. The cold hadn’t only driven them inside, it had separated them. 

Cat thought that simply wouldn’t do. “Let’s eat at the Circle tonight,” she said. “We’ve never actually tried to see how big a fire we can make.” They all agreed and went off to find something at their homes that they could contribute to a community meal. 

It was one of the most fun nights they’d had a while. They managed to make a massive bonfire that kept them all beyond warm. The meal was thin, as they were trying to ration all they could for the rest of the winter. But it satisfied their needs and the company certainly lifted their spirits. The entire group went to bed that night with a sense of joy, despite the winter clouds and the cold temperatures. Especially Winn, finally feeling some comfort, thanks to his new friend. 

The holidays went by without fan fair. There seemed to be a common understanding among everyone that they would let the holidays pass by, at least this year. It was too hard. Somehow it seemed like they would be trying to replace old traditions and old memories and it was simply too much, too soon. Maybe next year. 

Eliza and Cat sat down with Sarah and Carter to help them understand why the group wasn’t celebrating Christmas. They were accommodating, though they didn’t completely understand. Some things are harder for adults, Cat tried to explain. 

Cat was the one who kept track of the dates, still marking them off on the calendar on the fridge. Every mark closer to December twenty-fifth was like torture. She didn’t tell anyone when the day came and no one asked. On Christmas Eve, she and Kara laid in their bed, nose to nose, comforting each other. 

“I never saw the day coming when I would miss Christmas,” Cat said. “I always told myself that I hated the holidays.” She absentmindedly twirled a lock of Kara’s long hair in her fingers, then she tucked herself into the slightly taller woman. “Honestly, I was lonely.”

After a moment of quiet, Kara said, “You never have to be lonely again.” She placed a tender kiss on Cat’s forehead and ran a hand up and down her arm. “Remember that time you tricked me into spending Thanksgiving with you?”

Cat pushed against Kara’s shoulder and they both let out a quiet laugh. Cat added, “And then we got attacked by a lightening wielding, angry ex minion.” 

“But then we teamed up and caught the villain?” Kara reminded her. “We always made a good team,” she said softly. Cat nodded. Eventually, they succumbed to sleep. Christmas day came and went without acknowledgement. 

But, on January first, Cat and Kara and Carter went around early that morning to each cabin wishing everyone a happy new year. They would knock on the door and when the resident answered, all three shouted, “Happy new year!” 

There was a sense of relief when the new year came. It was like a new lease on life. The year of Myriad was over. Now they could leave it behind and begin carving out their own place on this new Earth. 

Soon after the new year arrived, Cat went for a walk on a frigid morning. She took one of her notebooks and a pen. She had been writing about winter since it came, but she had yet to write something particularly descriptive about a winter morning in the valley. Mostly because she hadn’t wanted to be outside during the freezing morning hours. 

Her feet crunched with each step over the layers of snow. Thankfully, they had all acquired thick boots to combat the weather. She walked toward the river, listening for its regular babbling sound. She could feel the cold seeping into her coat and she tried to pull it tighter. She felt the cold air moving through her hair, it was inescapable. This was the farthest cry from a National City winter. 

She made her way to the wooden bridge that led to the other side of the river. She took a few steps onto it and was soon slipping with every step. She reached out to grip the rail. The bridge was frozen solid. It had sleeted the night before and a layer of ice covered the entire wooden structure, even the railing. She was thankful for her gloves. 

She stopped half way across and faced out to look at the mostly river. With one hand on the bridge and another holding her notebook, she scanned the setting, trying to take in every detail. Propping her elbows on the rail, she opened the notebook. With the gloves on, it was too difficult to write full sentences so she wrote a few simple notes. She stayed there for a while until she was satisfied with her observations. 

Next, she wanted to walk a little way into the woods to see how different it was from the months before winter. She felt more comfortable walking across the frozen wood so she released her hold on the rail. 

But after a few steps, everything started moving in slow motion. One of Cat’s feet swept out from underneath her, sliding on the layer of ice that was over the surface of the bridge. A split second after the first foot slipped, the second went with it. Cat felt her whole body leave the ground. For the shortest moment, she was completely airborne. She knew she was going to land on her back and braced herself for the hit. Her eyes were wide as she saw the morning sun while her face was angled straight up toward the sky. 

But she didn’t simply fall on her back. She turned in the air somehow, spun by her uneven footing, and she felt her leg slam, hard, against the horizontal bars on the bridge. Her shoulder hit first, crashing into the bridge. She landed on her side. 

After a deep breath, she rolled painfully to her back. At first, she thought she was okay. She was preparing herself to stand up. Just then, every pain receptor in her brain alerted her to the incredible pain her leg. She cried out involuntarily against the wave of agony that spread from her shin, up her leg, and into her stomach. 

Cat let out several loud sobs. She fought to settle herself, forcing deep breathes in and out. She sat up, though the movement sent another shock of pain through her body. She reached for her pant leg. Her hands were shaking as she drew the fabric up as gingerly as she could. 

About half way up her shin was large spot that was already turning black under her skin. She saw a divot where skin was pulled between the separation of her bone. Just below the concave divot was a tiny point where it looked like something was trying to break through her skin. She knew instantly that it was broken. 

Cat felt herself start to panic. Her breathing became shallow and uneven. Her head started swimming. She tried to call out, but her words were only a mumble. “Oh, god,” she whispered, as a dizzy feeling swept through her. She was close to passing out. She needed to get help. 

She turned her head toward the cabins. She saw the thin bands of smoke wafting up from the chimneys. Kara, she thought. Kara, she thought again. She thought she was saying the name, but she couldn’t hear her voice. She needed to get a grip. Cat could feel fear taking over. She started trying to pull herself back across the bridge. The pain was so intense and was, in no way, relegated to her leg. She stopped her movements. It was too painful. Finally, she was able to take some deep breathes. She steeled herself against the intensity and screamed as loud as she could muster, “Kara!” Two more deep breaths. “Kara!” She took in more air. In the distance, she saw Kara break through the front door of their cabin. She was frantically turning her head, looking in all directions. Cat only had one more ounce of effort left in her. She called out one more time. “Kara!”

She saw as Kara’s head snapped around in her direction. Then the girl was blur and she was kneeling beside Cat only a second later. Cat was immediately relieved. 

Kara held her hands out and they hovered over Cat’s body. She was terrified to touch her. “Oh god, Cat,” Kara said as she looked at her leg. Her super vision gave her an enhanced look at the damage. One of bones in Cat’s leg was mangled, separated into two pieces. She looked up to Cat’s heart. It was beating wildly. She was sweating but her skin was pale. Kara could tell that she was in an extreme amount of pain. “We need to get you to Alex.” She made a move to pick Cat up, but quickly pulled her hands back. “I don’t wanna hurt you,” Kara said, fighting back tears. They were both losing it. 

“Just do it,” Cat breathed out, as a tear escaped her eye lid and ran down her cheek. “Don’t hesitate. It’ll just be worse.”

Kara was desperately trying to control her frantic breathes. They met each other’s eye for a second. Kara nodded. She said a fast, “Okay.” 

Then, without hesitating, she took Cat in her arms and picked her up off the bridge. Cat cried out with the pain, though she wrapped an arm around Kara’s shoulders. She was tense in Kara’s arms as she tried her best not to move. Kara decided against walking, thinking that the constant bumps would be agonizing. She opted to fly as quickly, yet carefully, as she could toward the medical center. 

When she got close, Kara called out, “Alex! Alex, we need help!” After several seconds, she cried out, louder, and a little panicked, “Alex!”

Alex came running out of her cabin, followed closely by Lucy. She saw Kara carrying Cat into the medical center. “Shit,” she hissed, rushing in the same direction. When they came into the medical center, Alex quickly said, “Set her down on the table.”

Kara obeyed, gently setting Cat on the examination table in the middle of the main room of Max’s former home. “It’s her leg,” Kara told her. “She slipped on the bridge.”

Alex reached into a drawer in the cabinets that Clark had installed. She grabbed a pair of scissors and carefully cut the leg of Cat’s pants all the way up to her thigh. Her eyes immediately fell on the hematoma surrounding the broken bone in Cat’s leg. Alex knew that the sharp edge of the bone had sliced through some blood vessels. She tried to calm her heart beat as she looked over the trauma of Cat’s leg. 

The bone hadn’t broken through the skin. It looked like a simple fracture, though it clearly needed to be set. Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw Sarah come beside her. In the calmest voice she could manage Alex told her, “Get me ten milligrams of morphine.”

Sarah nodded, her eyes wide. “Ten milligrams of morphine,” she repeated, just as Alex had trained her to. 

Alex took Cat’s hand and came face to face with her. “Hey, sweetie,” she said, softly. Cat’s eyes flicked over to hers. She had tear tracks on her face and Alex could tell she was trying to control her breathing. “You broke your leg, but I’m gonna get you patched up, okay.” Cat gave a short, sharp nod. Sarah came back with the syringe. “I’m gonna give you some morphine. I’m so sorry, but we don’t have any anesthesia.” Alex kicked herself for not making sure they were stocked with anesthetic. She didn’t anticipate having to put someone under or even localizing numbness. She took the syringe. “I promise this will take the edge off.” She quickly injected the morphine into Cat’s arm. “Kara,” Alex said, looking at her sister. Kara’s worried face snapped to hers. “Talk to her,” she prodded gently. Kara began whispering comforting words in Cat’s ear. Then Alex turned to Lucy. She calmly told her, “Go get Clark.” Lucy quickly left the medical center to find him. 

They waited a few minutes for the morphine to take effect, and for Alex to gather some things. When Cat’s breathing evened out, Alex took her hand again. “Listen to me, Cat.” Cat’s hazy eyes looked over to her. “I need to set the break. It’s gonna hurt like hell, painkillers or not.” Cat just breathed out a hard breath and gave another short nod. “You’re doing great, honey,” Alex told her. “Just stay strong a little longer.”

Alex went back to looking over the break. Without an x-ray machine, it was difficult to tell how to set it. “Kara,” Alex said. Kara, still worried face looked at her again. “I need your help.” Kara came stand across the table from Alex, not releasing Cat’s hand. “I need you to tell me exactly what the break looks like and exactly how the bones are positioned.” 

Kara looked at Cat’s leg with her super vision. Suddenly, she had an idea. She turned and went to the small table where she knew Alex kept a pencil and notebook for taking notes. She took the items and went to stand beside Alex. With super speed, she sketched the break. Her hand moved the pencil lightening fast over the paper and Alex watched as the image quickly appeared, as clear as any x-ray. She had always admired Kara’s artistic aptitude, but she had never been grateful for it until now.

“Kara, you’re a genius.” Alex took the paper. “This is exactly what it looks like?”

Kara took a last look at the leg to make sure. “Yeah, that’s what I see,” she confirmed, quickly moving back to the other side of the table and taking Cat’s hand again.

“Good girl,” Alex said. She came back up to talk to Cat again. “Okay, it’s time,” she told Cat. “How ya doing?”

“Not great,” Cat told her, her voice quiet with the effort at holding herself together. She maintained a white knuckle grip on Kara’s hand. “Just do it,” Cat said, as she had told Kara when she was afraid of hurting her at the bridge. She was sweating with the pain and her skin was still pale. Alex knew she was on the verge of passing out. 

“Okay then,” Alex said with a nod. Her respect for Cat just increased ten fold. She was handling the pain better than most DEO agents would. “I need some help,” Alex looked around. Lucy had returned with Clark. “Clark, come hold her other leg. Kara, hold her shoulders. She’s going to react against the pain. Lucy, come beside me and press down on this thigh. This leg cannot move,” she told Lucy firmly. Lucy nodded. Alex took a deep breath, calming herself as much as possible. “Okay, in three, two, one.”

Cat’s scream filled the cabin and was heard by everyone in the valley. Her body involuntarily struggled against the pain and Kara’s heart was wrenched while she pushed her shoulders down, pinning her to the table.

One second passed. Alex gripped each side of the break firmly, without hesitation, and began manipulating one side, positioning them to fit together again. 

Two seconds passed. As Alex worked, she felt a hot flush come over her. It was so difficult to focus through Cat’s cries of agony. 

Three seconds passed. Alex felt sweat spring up on her forehead. Her heart was pounding. She pulled at the bottom of Cat’s leg, being sure to tug in the same directional plane as the bone. She knew that the second the break had happened Cat’s muscles contracted in a autonomous reflex to protect the leg. If Alex pulled against those muscles, she risked further injuring Cat. 

Four seconds passed. She felt the bottom half of the bone slip into place, in line with the top. 

Five seconds passed. In one swift movement, Alex slipped a walking cast under Cat’s foot and carefully up her leg, stabilizing it. Then she finally released the leg. 

Cat was sobbing with the immense amount of pain. Alex was taking in deep breathes when she looked at Sarah. “Get me ten more milligrams of morphine.”

“Ten milligrams of morphine,” Sarah repeated, moving quickly back to the medicine cabinet on the wall.

When the syringe was in her hand, Alex injected it into Cat again. Then she came to put a hand on either side of Cat’s face. “You did so good, Cat,” she said gently. She wasn’t sure she even heard her. Stroking her thumbs over Cat’s cheeks, she told her, “I gave you some more painkiller. I want you to try to go to sleep.” Then she said again, “You did so good.” She looked at Kara. “Keep talking to her.” Kara resumed her quiet words from earlier. 

Alex came up to Clark and calmly told him, “I need you to go a medical supply store, or, uh, or even a hobby store.” She was struggling to sound as in control as possible. “Bring me back plaster. A lot of plaster.” Clark nodded and was quickly out the door and in the air. 

Alex walked back over to the examination table. Kara was still whispering to Cat, though it looked as though she had fallen unconscious. Good, Alex thought. She knew the pain must have been excruciating. She leaned over the broken leg and looked over the bruising and swelling. She would need to get the swelling reduced before applying the cast. 

She turned to Lucy and quietly said, “Will you go to the river and get some ice?” 

Lucy came up to Alex. Alex’s hands were shaking and Lucy took them in her own. Looking up Alex’s face, she observed the sweat on her brow and the redness in her eyes caused by holding in her own tears. She knew Alex had been scared. “That was really good, Alex,” Lucy told her, quietly. 

Alex released her girlfriend’s hands and gave her weak smile. “Just get the ice,” she said. Lucy nodded and headed out the door. 

“I think she’s asleep,” Alex heard Kara say from behind her. 

She turned back around, looking at Cat, who was breathing evenly with her eyes closed. “Good,” Alex whispered. 

Kara finally realized that she wasn’t the only one shaken by the event. She saw the same things that Lucy had observed and quickly made her way up to Alex, consuming her older sister in a tight hug. Alex relaxed into her, letting out a ragged breath and loosely bringing her arms around Kara. After a moment, they pulled back. With a sniffle, Alex said, “Can you look at it again, make sure it looks aligned?”

Kara went back over to Cat and looked at the leg once again. If it weren’t for the line running across the middle of Cat’s tibia, separating the top and bottom halves of the bone, you wouldn’t have known anything was wrong with it. “It looks perfect,” Kara said. 

A few minutes later, Lucy came in with several large chunks of ice. They put them in the sink and Kara easily broke them up into smaller pieces. Alex packed it around the break to fight the swelling. Not too long after that, Clark came back with the plaster. 

Alex mixed the plaster and gathered several rolls of thick gauze, cutting it into strips. By the time the plaster was prepared, it was time to take the ice off. With the ice packs gone, Alex wrapped a layer of medical cotton lining around Cat’s leg. Then, she began taking the strips of gauze, dipping them into the plaster and creating a cast to protect the break. The cast ran from just below Cat’s knee all the way to her foot, encasing her heel. 

When she was finished, she took a breath and surveyed her work. It looked good, considering it was her first cast. She nodded. “Well, there it is.”

Kara and Lucy hadn’t left the medical center. Kara stayed to be near Cat, Lucy stayed in case Alex needed anything. Lucy came to put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Good job, baby,” Lucy said. 

Kara agreed. “Yeah, seriously Alex. You did awesome.”

Alex closed her eyes briefly, grateful for the affirmation. When she opened them, she said, “Let’s take her home. Carefully.” 

Kara gently put her arms under Cat’s small body and slowly picked her up as Alex stabilized her leg. As they made their way outside, several members of the group had stayed outside by the Circle, fire lit against the late morning chill. They stood when the women came out and took a few steps closer, wanting to know Cat’s condition. “She’s okay,” Alex told them. “Broken tibia. She’ll be down for a couple months.”

They all winced, feeling terrible about what had happened to Cat. Though, James lightened the mood with, “Good luck with that Danvers.”

Kara let out a small laugh at the joke, relieved for a moment at the light heartedness of it. It began to break the tension that had been inside the medical center.

They came through the door of Kara and Cat’s cabin. Their mattress was no longer on the floor. Clark had made them a frame with a head board and foot board. The head board was adorned with a beautiful etched floral pattern. Clark took extra time with their head board and it was the best one he had done. Alex drew the covers back and Kara set a sleeping Cat down on the bed. They pulled together several items to prop Cat’s foot up to continue to help with the swelling around the break. 

“I’ll be right back,” Alex said. She left and returned a few minutes later with an orange prescription bottle, minus a label, with several large, white tablets in it. “When she wakes up, one of these every eight hours.” She slowly made her way up to head of the bed, tenderly running her fingers through Cat’s hair a few times. After a moment, she said, “Get me when she wakes up.” Kara nodded and, after a hug, Alex left her alone with Cat. 

Kara brought a chair into the bedroom and sat down. She looked Cat up and down, her eyes settling on Cat’s face. Kara put a hand over her mouth and tears sprang to her eyes. She shut them tight, trying to hold the tears in. It was a vain effort as a sob escaped her mouth and tears ran down her face when she opened her eyes. The emotion that she had been holding in for the last few hours came rushing out of her. 

She cried with the fear she had instantly felt when she heard Cat’s voice calling for help. She cried with the agony she felt in her heart when Cat screamed while Alex set the bone. She cried with the helplessness she had felt while Cat lay there in so much pain and she could nothing to help. And she cried with the relief at knowing that Cat was going to be okay. 

Her crying was interrupted when Carter came in, bringing another chair. He sat down and quietly asked, as Kara wiped her tears, “You okay?”

She nodded. “Did Alex talk to you?”

Then Carter nodded. “Yeah.” They were quiet for a while, both in their own thoughts, both watching Cat. “I was at the mill,” he said, almost whispering. After a long pause, he told Kara, “I should have been with her.”

Kara shook her head. “You couldn’t have done anything.”

“I still should have been there,” he sounded frustrated with himself. “She’s my mom. She’s all I have.” He looked at Kara and she saw the familiar care in his eyes that Carter always carried with him. He was turning into one of the strongest and most compassion young men that Kara had known. 

She reached over and took his hand. “She’s not all you have,” Kara told him. His eyes brightened and he offered a small smile. 

They sat together for a while until Carter said, “I’m gonna go get some rations and make us something to eat.”

“Thank you,” Kara replied. When he was gone, she scooted her chair closer to the bed, gently taking Cat’s hand in both of hers. Watching her sleep, Kara saw the color returning to her face. Her hand was cold and Kara pulled the blankets over her, blowing warm air onto her hand as she held it. She noticed that Cat’s boot was still on her other foot. She stood and carefully untied the laces and slipped the boot off, covering the foot and tucking the blanket slightly under Cat’s leg, trying to insulate her. 

She sat back down and leaned in close, placing a ghost of a kiss onto Cat’s cheek bone. She whispered, “I love you.” She rested her forehead against Cat’s for a moment. “You scared the hell out of me.” She lifted her head and watched Cat. She wanted her to rest, but at the same time, she was already anxious for her to wake up. 

Kara stood and came out to the main room. She busied herself making a fire to ensure that Cat would get warm and be comfortable when she awoke. She also found Carter making lunch. They sat in the bedroom to eat, in case Cat woke up. When they were finished eating, they stayed in the bedroom. At some point, Kara began pacing around the small room. Carter scooted his chair against the wall to give her space. After more time, he went to his loft to retrieve a book and brought it back into the room. 

After a few hours, Kara sighed, standing in the middle of the room. She was getting impatient. She tried to quell the antsy feeling by sitting back down close to Cat. She took her hand again, stroking the back of it with her thumb. She sat, staring at their hands. Her mind starting to wander. She thought about how small Cat’s hand seemed in hers. She thought about how she wouldn’t be able to cuddle close to Cat in bed for weeks without the risk of causing her pain. She thought about how frustrated Cat was going to be at the immobilization. 

Just as her thoughts shifted to how to keep Cat entertained while she was stuck in bed, she felt the slightest squeeze on her hand. She froze, her thumb stopping its movement. Her eyes widened a bit. She leaned forward and said a quiet, “Cat.” She felt the squeeze again, a touch more firmly. Her head shot toward Carter. “She squeezed my hand.”

He quickly came over, kneeling down next to the bed. “Mom?” 

“Hey, baby, can you open your eyes?” Kara kept her tone soothing as Cat stirred, taking a breath in. 

Cat’s eye lids fluttered the closed. After a moment, they slowly opened. She opened and closed them languidly a few times before she turned hazy eyes toward her two loves. She swallowed like she was trying to find her voice. Finally, she managed to get out, “You two look terrible.”

With a smile, Kara looked at Carter. “I’m gonna go get Alex.”

Soon after, Alex, Kara, and Carter were crammed into the small bedroom as Alex listened to Cat’s breathing and heart beat with her stethoscope. Alex asked her, “How do you feel?”

Cat slowly blinked. With a tiny smile, she drawled out, “Not so bad.”

Alex chuckled and shined a small flashlight onto Cat’s eyes from the side. Her pupils were dilated. “Well, you’re high as a kite, so that sounds about right.” 

Kara and Carter smiled at each other as Cat scoffed. “I suppose that is your doing, Agent Danvers and I thank you for it.”

“I probably overdid your morphine.” Alex turned to Kara. “Keep an eye on her until tomorrow. If she gets a fever or any kind of flu like symptoms, let me know.” Kara nodded. Alex finished with, “When the pain sets in, give her those pills.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Kara said. 

Alex left and Kara turned her full attention on Cat. She adjusted the blankets over her while she asked, “Can you think of anything you need?”

Cat responded, speaking slowly, “I’m thirsty.”

Carter quickly left the room, coming back with a cup of water. Kara held it to Cat’s lips while she took small sips. When she was finished, she relaxed back into the bed. “Are you warm enough?” Kara asked. Cat barely nodded, looking at Kara. Then Kara asked, “Does it hurt?”

Cat tried to think before answering. “It aches. Everywhere.” The deep, aching pain went throughout her whole leg, radiating from her shin, up her thigh, and into her hip. “Nothing I can’t handle,” she whispered. 

“Damn right,” Kara said, taking her hand again. 

The rest of the day was spent making Cat as comfortable as possible. She resisted taking the pain medication as long as possible, hating the groggy and disconnected feeling that came with it, especially since she was just coming out the influence of the morphine. But when she moved slightly to shift her position and the pain became so intense, she couldn’t last any longer and took one of the pills. It wasn’t quite as effective as the morphine, but it would do, and it didn’t make her feel as far away. 

Eventually, Carter went to bed. Kara put more logs on the fire. Then she changed clothes and tried to figure out how to get into bed without hurting Cat. 

“I think I’ll just sleep on the floor,” she said. 

“Absolutely not,” Cat responded. “Just be careful.” When she saw Kara hesitate, she softened her tone. “I want you close.” How could Kara deny such a sweet request. She took a breath. Then she floated off the floor and came to hover over the mattress. She gently lowered herself down, taking her time putting her full weight on the bed and allowing Cat to adjust to the pressure. 

When they were both under the covers, Kara moved her hand across the sheets until it met Cat’s. Cat tugged on her hand until Kara scooted against her, still self conscious of making a movement that would hurt Cat. Finally, Kara’s tense muscles relaxed and she settled in. Laying on her side, she cuddled into the small woman, draping her arm across Cat’s middle. 

Cat smiled a closed lip smile to herself as she began to caress the skin of Kara’s arm with her finger tips, lulling her to sleep. Cat felt the weight of Kara’s arm become heavier as she fell asleep. With the last pill she had taken, the pain in her leg was subsiding to a dull ache, allowing her mind to drift to something other than the injury.

Cat remembered the first night that she and Kara had slept beside each other. It was at the fortress of solitude. She had awakened with this same protective arm across her. She woke up with Kara’s arm around her every morning that they were there. She woke up with Kara’s arm around her every morning that they woke up in the tents, when they came to the valley. And still, so many months later and after so much had happened, she still woke up with Kara’s protective arm around her. 

Cat shifted herself as best she could, drawing them as close together as they could get with Cat having to lay on her back to prop up her leg. She closed her eyes. Broken leg or not, Cat had never been more grateful for this life. 

Over in Alex and Lucy’s cabin, the two women were laying in bed. Lucy watched as Alex furiously scribbled notes in a notebook. She was trying to record everything that happened after Kara brought Cat into the medical center. She wanted to review the incident and make sure she had done everything as effectively as possible. 

When she stopped writing for a moment, trying to remember a detail, Lucy placed a gentle hand on her forearm. “Alex, you did great today.”

Alex appreciated the compliment. Lucy’s support was important. Alex slowly shook her head. “I was so afraid I was going to do something to permanently ruin that bone or tear a muscle or knick an artery.”

“Kara said it looked perfect,” Lucy reminded her. Alex nodded. Lucy could tell there was more on her mind. “What is it?”

Alex sighed. She shook her head. “We don’t have the things we need here for a major trauma.” She sat up a little straighter against the head board. “What if someone needs surgery? If Cat had had a compound fracture today instead of a simple fracture, she could have been in really bad shape, Luce.” 

After a pause, Lucy asked, “What do you need to do?”

“I don’t know. We need more. An x-ray machine, a stock of anesthesia.” She shook her head. “I can’t believe I set her bone with no anesthesia. God, that woman is tough.” She continued her list. “We need oxygen, lighting, surgical equipment.”

Lucy’s hand squeezing her forearm stopped her. “You’ll figure it out. You always do. Right now, you need to focus on the fact that Cat is okay and in a few months her leg will be as good as new.”

Alex took a breath and let herself settle next to Lucy under the sheets. Her mind was still moving over all the possibilities of things that could go wrong on the settlement. Lucy’s arms around her calmed her thoughts as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Cat recovers from her injury.
> 
> And we finally get to start moving the ticker on the population count :-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara find a way to have some quality time. 
> 
> The settlement welcomes new life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time for some fluffy Supercat!

Earth, Population: 13

Cat hobbled over to the refrigerator on her crutches. She picked up the pen that was tied to the hook that the calendar was hanging from. She anxiously crossed through the day with a feeling of accomplishment. One month, she thought to herself with a nod. 

It had been one month since she broke her leg on the bridge. She had only begun using the crutches a few days ago. Before that, she was relegated to laying or sitting or scooting. Still, she wasn’t supposed to put any weight at all on the leg, per Alex’s orders. 

It was slowly driving her insane. Her feeling of accomplishment quickly faded as she looked at the calendar. Her eyes flicked over all the rest of the days in the month. She flipped over the month and counted even more squares. She still had another month before she could get the cast off and trade it for a walking boot. She had barely been outside and when she had been outside, she hadn’t gone farther than the front porch. 

She sighed and went over to the kitchen table, shifting her weight to the crutches and the uninjured leg. Kara was sitting at the table, taking a sideways glance at her and seeing the discouraged expression. When Cat sat down, Kara slid a piece of bread with jam across the table to her. It was the only thing she could think to offer her that might make her feel better. 

Cat took the bread, taking a small bite and chewing slowly. After she swallowed, she said, “I’m gonna get fat.”

Kara let out a soft chuckle. “I doubt that, considering you’re barely eating. And even if you do gain a few pounds,” she said, “it will come off as soon as you start working on that garden in the spring.” 

Cat sighed again. She could feel her body getting weak and it irritated her. She was so tired of not doing anything. She looked at Kara with almost pleading eyes and asked, “Will you take me down to the river today?”

Kara looked up and met her eyes. She slowly parted her lips to speak and Cat could see by the apologetic look on her face that she was about to turn her down. “Cat, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

Cat leaned her head back, trying to control the rising frustration she felt in the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath, calming down. She looked back at Kara and said a quiet, “Please.”

Kara was sympathetic. She knew the injury was difficult for Cat. The first few days weren’t so bad. The painkillers that Alex gave her kept her asleep or a little groggy so she hadn’t really noticed the passage of time. But after the first week, Cat’s restless nature began to take over. Kara and Carter had to remind her constantly to take it easy. 

And Cat did take it easy, to her credit. She wanted to get well as quickly as possible, so when Alex said that she couldn’t put weight on her leg, she took it seriously. Kara finally had to get the crutches when she had caught Cat scooting out the front door on her bottom just so she could spend a few minutes outside. Thank goodness she had hurt herself in the winter and was scheduled to be healed up before the spring work started. 

Now, she was begging Kara to take her outside and to her favorite spot by the river. Kara said, “It’s like twenty degrees outside, baby.”

Cat was ready to combat any excuse Kara would throw at her and she softly countered, “You can keep me warm.”

Kara smiled at that. Suddenly, she couldn’t think of a reason to deny Cat’s request. “After lunch,” Kara told her. “Let’s let it warm up a little.”

Cat let out a relieved breath. “Thank you.” Just then, Carter came in from his morning walk with Clark. He went to the cabinet, pulling out some deer jerky. He came to sit with them at the table, munching on the jerky. “How was your walk?”

“It was good,” he said, “Clark is going to start teaching me to use the saws at the mill.”

“Good,” Cat said. “Build me a chest of drawers.”

He quietly laughed at his mom. “I thought I would start with some boards to make a porch at Sarah’s.”

Cat smiled at him. Sarah came over all the time to sit on Cat and Kara’s porch. She and Carter would stay outside while the sun hit the porch and talk and play games or read books all afternoon on the days that weren’t cloudy or windy or snowing. Cat certainly recognized Carter’s growing affection for her. They’d been friends for a long time before Myriad and, under the circumstances, it seemed natural that they would gravitate toward each other. 

“I’m sure she would love her own porch,” Cat told him. “That’s a very sweet idea.”

Carter smiled back at her. He was growing up fast. After a moment, he asked her, “Wanna play a game?”

One of things Cat was treasuring about these cold months was the opportunity to spend time with Carter. She nodded and he climbed up to his loft to get one. Kara leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her cheek, for no particular reason. “Love you,” Kara whispered in her ear. 

Cat dipped her head and pressed her lips together. When she lifted her head back up, she looked at Kara. With a small shake of her head, she asked, “How do you do that?”

Kara smiled. “Do what?”

“Make me feel so special,” Cat said. 

Then it was Kara’s turn to feel shy. Carter came back down with a familiar red box. “Settlers?” He asked them.

“Oh, I’m gonna call Alex and Lucy,” Kara said. She went to the phone that Winn had installed. They had been a great addition to the settlement. They were linked, according to the code he wrote for them. Winn set them up with a number system according to cabin. Hank and Eliza were number one. After that, the numbers went down the line. Alex and Lucy were two. Cat and Kara were number three. Then the second row of cabins. Susan and Max were four, and so on. That way everyone knew the numbers without having to write them down.

Only a few minutes later, the five of them were gathered around Cat and Kara’s small table playing a game of Settlers of Catan. Alex and Lucy were still getting the hang of the rules, which were a bit complicated at first. 

“Seven,” Lucy said after she rolled the dice. “So, that’s the robber thing, right?”

“Yep,” Carter told her. “You can put it on whatever hex you want and it blocks that number on that hex.”

Cat bit her lip, hoping Lucy would forget she was there if she stayed quiet. But Lucy didn’t forget. She quickly placed the robber figure on the ore hex that Cat had built around bearing the number “8.” She dropped her head. It had been her most productive hex. Then Lucy held her fingers out, moving them around, waiting for Cat to offer her deck of resource cards. When you play the robber, you get to steal a resource card. Cat sighed and held her cards up. Lucy snatched one. When she saw it, she gave a small squeal and quickly laid down some cards to build. 

“Well, you’re certainly getting it,” Cat said dryly, her narrowed eyes studying the board, silently counting everyone’s points. Everyone else smiled slyly at each other around the table. While Cat hadn’t been looking they had all thrown each other knowing looks, deciding to gang up on her. Lucy’s robber move was the first turn at it. 

Over the next few turns, everyone’s wrath seemed to be directed at Cat. After someone played a robber development card, once again blocking her hex and stealing a card, Cat looked slowly around the table and gathered what was going on when she saw Alex innocently rearranging her cards with her eyebrows arched. 

“I see,” Cat said, as Kara passed her the dice. “Well, if that’s how it’s going to be.” She didn’t even bother to roll the dice. She flipped over a card, calling a monopoly and collecting everyone’s ore. With the help of her ore port, she was able to build one more city. She built two roads and took the “longest road” card from Carter, then she promptly flipped over two yellow development cards. They gave her the last two points she needed to win the game.

She crossed her arms and slowly sat back against the chair, surveying her victims with a victorious smirk. “Come on, Mom,” Carter said. 

“You people started it,” she retorted. 

Kara giggled. So did Alex and Lucy. They stayed for a while, just talking. Kara put more wood on the fire. It would be the last logs until night time. The cabins were well insulated. They put wood on the fire about three times throughout the day and, as long as the door wasn’t opened too much, it stayed comfortable. 

Later, Kara walked them to the door and went outside, saying to Alex, “Cat’s going pretty stir crazy. She asked if I could take her down to the river today. What do you think?”

Alex sighed. Ideally, Cat simply wouldn’t move her lower body at all for two months, but she knew that was impossible with the spitfire woman. “Just be careful. Don’t jostle her, don’t bump the cast,” she said. “It’s time for another x-ray anyway.” Kara nodded and Alex and Lucy walked home through the path that has been carved out of the deep snow. 

When Kara went back inside, Cat was already eating lunch, anxious to get out of the house. Kara smiled at her. Carter had gone up to his loft. She came behind the chair that Cat was sitting in. She brushed Cat’s hair to the side, exposing the back of her neck. Then she leaned down and began trailing soft kisses down her neck and into the spot between her neck and shoulder. 

She felt Cat stop eating and tilt her head to the side. Kara took the invitation, slipping her hands over Cat’s shoulders and kissing her neck, under her jawline. She nuzzled her nose into the hair at Cat’s temple and barely whispered, “I miss you.”

Cat knew exactly what she meant. They hadn’t made love since Cat’s injury. The words made Cat’s cheeks flush and she felt a stirring in her belly. She reached her hand up and behind her, threading her fingers into the loose braid holding Kara’s hair. 

Kara knew she shouldn’t. Carter was in the loft. But she couldn’t stop her hand from wandering from Cat’s shoulder and over her chest, slipping inside her flannel button down shirt. Her hand came to rest over one of Cat’s breasts, gently squeezing. Cat bit her lip, stifling a moan before it escaped her throat. Her hand shot to Kara’s arm, extracting the hand from inside her shirt. 

Kara finally came to sit in her chair, giving Cat a mischievous grin. She didn’t miss the tiny beads of sweat on Cat’s forehead. Cat looked at her, grinning and lightly fanning herself with her hand. When their eyes met, they both let out an almost silent laugh. Then Cat whispered back, “I miss you, too.” She rubbed her fingers over the back of Kara’s hand. 

Kara looked at the rest of Cat’s lunch and then got up to make her own. “Let’s eat so we can get you to your tree.”

A few minutes later, Kara was gathering their goose down comforter from the foot of their bed. It was the warmest thing they had and it was huge. They loved curling up in front of the fire place with it because it was big enough to wrap under, over, and around them. She walked to the front porch where Cat was waiting, leaning against one of the support posts of the porch to keep the weight off her injured leg. 

Cat gave her a soft smile as Kara came outside. Kara asked her, “Do you want a coat?” She noticed that Cat was still only in her thick flannel button down and slacks, which they had to slit to make room for the cast. 

Cat slowly shook her head. The sun was shining and the winter wind had taken a break today. The air was still cold, but Cat said, “You keep me warm.” Kara came up to her, standing toe to toe, and they stared for a moment. Cat reached her hands up to cup Kara’s cheeks and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her lips. As she pulled back, Kara leaned forward, wanting more. So Cat parted her lips and barely pushed back in, kissing Kara again. 

When they separated, Cat hummed contentedly as she opened her eyes. “Ready?” Kara asked her. Cat nodded and took the comforter from her. The taller woman slowly leaned down and put an arm behind Cat’s knees, carefully picking her up and gently adjusting her in her arms. 

Kara slowly floated over the ground, toward Cat’s tree. It was the tree that Cat had taken to writing under. Before she hurt her leg, she had been writing under the tree every day. It was next to the river and Cat liked to hear the sound of the water, even now as it was freezing and mostly covered with ice. The spot was to the southern end of the valley and a little bit away from the cabins and the Circle. 

When they came to the tree, Kara set Cat down, not releasing her until she found her balance on one leg and the toe of her casted foot. Then Kara cleared a spot for them. With her laser vision she easily melted the snow from under the tree. After the snow was gone, she blew out a long blast of warm air from her mouth. 

Cat saw the change in the ground. She took a couple hops into the cleared area. She leaned down and touched her hand to the ground. It was completely dry. “Hmm,” she made the sound through closed lips. “Impressive.” 

Kara laughed and got the blanket, spreading it out. Cat quickly sat down on it and Kara took a seat beside her. Cat extended her leg out and leaned back on her hands. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. They were both sitting in the sunlight and its warmth felt so comfortable as it combated the cold air. Cat let out a long sigh, happy to be outside. 

Kara watched her, eyes roaming over Cat. She looked at her long neck as she leaned her head back. She looked at the curve of her lips and contour of her cheek bones. They were details that Kara has memorized a long time ago, but seeing Cat basking in the sunlight on a cold day was a beautiful sight. 

Kara watched how relaxed Cat’s eyebrows were and the natural shade of her closed eyelids. When she breathed out, Kara saw the fog of her breath in the air and she asked, “Are you cold?”

With her eyes still closed, Cat shrugged. “A little,” she said. Kara scooted behind her, opening her legs and extending them on either side of Cat. She put her hands around Cat’s middle from behind and felt her lean back into her. Cat took another breath. “That’s better. Thank you.” After another minute, she said, “This feels nice.”

Kara smiled and buried her face in the crook of Cat’s neck, holding her tighter. “It does,” Kara confirmed. Then she said, “Carter’s been taking good care of you.”

Cat chuckled. “You can say it,” she said. “He’s been hovering.”

Kara laughed. “Yeah, but it’s sweet.”

“Makes it hard to spend time together,” Cat spoke Kara’s own thoughts aloud. 

She instantly noticed when Cat began to lightly run her hands up and down Kara's thighs. The touches quickly stoked a constantly smoldering fire deep inside Kara. It was a fire that was fed solely by affection from Cat, which had been lacking this last month. 

Kara’s arms around Cat’s waist loosened as her hands began to move. Her lips found the skin of Cat’s neck and she started kissing her. Cat’s breathing picked up and Kara heard her heart rate increasing and she knew her own pulse was getting faster, too. As she had back in the cabin, Cat reached a hand back to put her fingers in Kara’s hair, messing up her braid, not that Kara noticed. Their bodies began to move against each other and Kara needed more. 

She moved herself from behind Cat and gently came to lower Cat to the ground on top of the comforter. Cat allowed the movements and laid down, wanting Kara. Needing her after so many days and nights resisting each other, at first, for Cat’s sake with her injury, and then for Carter’s. But they couldn’t resist each other any longer.

Kara kissed her lips. It was rough and it made Cat hot despite the temperature. She felt sweat already forming on her body. She couldn’t remember wanting Kara more than she did right now. Her hands went under Kara’s shirt and ran over every inch of skin they could reach. Kara moved her knees to either side of Cat’s hips, straddling her and kissing her with everything she had. They were open mouthed kisses with pushing tongues and ragged breaths. 

Kara started kissing enthusiastically down Cat’s neck while her fingers worked the buttons on Cat’s shirt. When Cat pulled at the hem of Kara’s shirt, Kara quickly tugged the shirt off herself, tossing it aside. She sat on her knees with shaky hands, desperately trying to finish the buttons on Cat’s shirt. When she finally released the last button, she slowed down. She reverently slipped the shirt apart exposing Cat’s abdomen and she tenderly stroked her hands over Cat. 

Cat reached up to touch her face and the expression in her eyes was so soft that Kara was overcome with the need to tell her, “You are everything to me, Cat.” It was barely a whisper and it was so sincere. Cat never knew what to say when Kara said things like that. So she just pulled her back down into a fierce kiss. Kara spread herself over Cat, skin to skin, and it felt so good. 

She could feel the cold air catching the thin layer of moisture on Cat’s skin. She reached over and pulled the big goose down comforter over them, tenting them together inside and it was warm it was dark and it was private. Kara unbuttoned Cat’s pants and pulled them down, along with her underwear. She kissed her way down Cat’s body, rubbing her hands over the inside of her thighs. 

She made her way back up and reached behind Cat’s back, undoing the clasp of her bra, pulling it off and letting it land with their shirts on the ground. Cat felt Kara’s soft lips tease over a nipple and she inhaled sharply, slightly arching toward Kara’s mouth. She dug her fingers into Kara’s back, not the least bit concerned with hurting her. Kara was spurred at the feeling and began sucking at the nipple, eliciting a moan from Cat and she felt tingles in her belly. 

Cat made quick work of the hook on Kara’s bra, slipping it off. Kara’s lips collided with hers and she felt their breasts touching with the movements of their bodies and it was intoxicating. Cat took one of Kara’s hands and gently pushed it down her own stomach and toward her center. Kara obliged her and played her deft fingers over Cat’s folds, feeling how ready Cat was for her. Then she began rubbing her finger tips roughly over Cat’s clit. The woman under her immediately began bucking into Kara’s hand. She was at the edge in a matter of minutes. 

Cat felt herself losing it and tried to stay in touch with her mind enough to reach her hands down and undo the button of Kara’s pants. She quickly shoved her hand inside her panties and made hard movements across Kara’s center. There was no build up to it. There was no pretense or teasing. Cat wanted to make Kara come, now. 

Kara began to rock against her hand, almost forgetting her own movements against Cat. She felt waves of heat course through her and it felt amazing. Cat used her good leg to press her knee against her hand, providing more leverage as Kara grinded against her. 

Both women were gasping and groaning as the pleasure went through them both. Each one trying to focus on their ministrations, wanting so much to please the other. They couldn’t kiss anymore, needing to take in air as they moved in rhythm with each other. They were both so ready, it didn’t take anything other than focused attention on their partner’s most sensitive spot to drive them to the edge. 

Kara’s rough treatment over Cat was exquisite and with one last slow and hard pass across her, Cat lost it. She began the involuntary convulsions that came with her orgasm. The jerks of her body shoved her knee into her hand, hard, and then into Kara’s center. The solid and sudden move against her clit sent Kara over the edge. She let out a loud moan and then another longer one, collapsing on top of Cat, who still had tremors wracking her body. Kara let the tingly sensation run through her body as her inner muscles clenched and released involuntarily.

They were both breathing hard. Each one had a hand trapped between their bodies. When Kara’s breathing evened out, she extracted her hand and flattened herself out on top of Cat. Cat shifted, pulling her own hand out of Kara’s pants and lightly putting her arms around her. Kara readjusted the heavy comforter around them. They were completely engulfed in the warmth from the blanket and from each other. 

The more they recovered, the tighter they held on to each other. Cat whispered, “I love you, Kara. I love you so damn much.”

Kara lifted her head and placed a few soft kisses to Cat’s chest. She propped herself on her elbows and looked down at Cat with a small smile. Cat returned the smile. Then Kara quietly asked, “Do you think any of this would have happened between us if it wasn’t for Myriad?”

Cat’s smile faded and she thought for a moment. “I don’t know if I could have kept denying how drawn to you I was.”

“But would you have pursued something with me or just pushed me away?”

Cat’s finger tips grazed over every inch of Kara’s face as she thought. She gently said, “I don’t think you would have let me push you away.” 

Kara smiled brightly at that, because it was probably true. She had always been trying to draw closer to Cat, whether Cat liked it or not. And just before Myriad, Kara had finally seen the paradigm shift so that Cat had been the one drawing closer to her. 

She dipped her head to kiss Cat’s lips again. She still couldn’t believe the life they were building together. She had saved Cat because of a deep need to protect her. Though she wanted it, she hadn’t expected Cat to give in so quickly to their mutual feelings. But, like Cat had kept saying in the beginning, there was no reason to deny them any longer. She was determined to find happiness and Kara was thrilled every day to be able to give it to her. 

Kara moved onto her side, tucking herself next to Cat and readjusting the goose down comforter around them again. It was thick enough to cushion them from the few rocks along the ground and big enough to engulf them, keeping them hidden away from the cold air and wrapped up in each other. 

Meanwhile, back at the settlement, Alex, Susan, and Max were at the medical center. All three were wearing happy smiles as they listened to the baby’s heartbeat with the instrument that Alex had pressed against Susan’s, now round, belly. 

The heart beat was fast and strong and Max said, “It’s definitely a boy.” 

Susan scoffed. “Unless it’s a girl.”

Really, neither one of them cared what the gender was, they just wanted the baby to be healthy. Clark and Hank had procured a sonogram machine and brought it back to Alex. She was still getting the hang of the machine and she had no idea how to tell the gender of the baby based on what she saw. But she did see two arms, two legs, and ten fingers and toes. All of the baby’s organs looked good. They were expecting a perfect tiny human. 

But today they were only listening to the heart beat. Alex had recently done a “down there” exam, as she called it, and everything seemed normal. She had read four books on caring for an expectant mother and the ins and outs of the medical side. Her medical training in school, before the DEO, hadn’t covered much prenatal. Though she had explained to Susan and Max that she was new at all this, they were just grateful to have any kind of medical care they could. 

After Alex wiped the gel from Susan’s belly, she said, “It sounds good. I think you’re getting close, based on how big the baby is getting and on some other indicators from your last exam.”

They hadn’t been able to nail down an exact due date. Susan had told everyone as the morning sickness was beginning to subside. Based only on that and what her books said about the baby’s measurements, which she wasn’t even sure she had taken correctly, she was guessing sometime in early spring, only a month or so away. 

“Good,” Susan said. “I’m beginning to understand everything that every pregnant woman has ever complained about.”

“You’re doing great,” Max encouraged. She gave him a sideways smile. 

Then Alex said. “Okay, it’s time to start thinking about delivery. Besides me, who do you want in the room with you?”

Susan thought and sarcastically said, “Max, I guess.” He shook his head at her, feigning offense at the sarcasm. 

Alex prodded. She knew Susan would need more support. “Think of someone who makes you feel strong.”

Susan thought again and quickly answered, “Cat.”

Alex smiled. “Okay. I’ll make sure she knows.” Alex hesitated a bit at the next part. “I know we’ve already talked about this, but there won’t any epidural. I can give you a local, but it won’t do much.” Alex thought she could attempt an epidural, but she was so inexperienced with the spinal cord she didn’t want to chance it. Maybe in the future. 

“Yes, we have talked about it,” Susan said, “and every time you bring it up, I just get more nervous.”

“Sorry,” Alex apologized. “Just want you to be ready.”

Susan looked apprehensive. She was nervous about the delivery. It was difficult to go into a situation knowing that it was going to hurt. A lot. “She’s tough,” Max said. He grinned at Susan. “She’ll be okay.” Susan took his hand. She appreciated his confidence, though it didn’t quell her anxiousness. 

Alex and Max pulled Susan into a sitting position. They talked for a little while longer and then left the medical center. 

Soon after, Kara and Cat made their way back to their cabin. When Kara set her down on the porch, next to her crutches, she asked, “How’s your leg?”

“It’s good. Promise,” Cat told her. 

Just then, the familiar biting wind returned to the valley. Cat wrapped her arms around herself and they looked to the north. Darkening clouds were headed their direction. 

The rest of the day and night was spent riding out the most raging blizzard they’d seen all winter. Cat was on the phone checking on everyone. When she was finished, Carter was on the phone, checking on Sarah. Cat and Kara grinned at each other knowingly as they listened to him talk. When he hung up, they all hunkered together inside the goose down comforter, on the floor in front of the fire. 

The wind was loud and seemed to shake the cabin at times. Kara super senses were on high alert and as long as she seemed calm, Cat and Carter stayed calm. Carter eventually fell asleep on the floor. Kara put a few more logs on the fire for the last time that day and she and Cat cuddled up in the their bed, as much as they could still working around Cat’s cast. 

The next morning, when they woke they looked out the window to see the snow almost up to the glass. Kara got up, put wood on the fire where Carter was still sleeping. She carefully opened the door and was met with a wall of snow up to her chest. With a sigh, she simply closed the door again, crawling back into bed with Cat, kissing her to pieces while Carter slept. 

The next several weeks were one string of storms after another. If the survivors thought they were going stir crazy before, they certainly were now. On sunny days, Clark and Kara would clear the deep snow away from the front doors of the cabins and blow the snow off the rooftops. On those days, every cabin was a revolving door of people as everyone was anxious to see each other and get out. 

Cat finally got her cast off. Alex was incredibly pleased with how the bone had healed. She gave Cat a walking boot and told her she could start putting weight on it, slowly. Cat was ecstatic. Kara and Carter still had to remind her not to overdo it. She was able to sleep boot free and it felt wonderful to be able to wrap her legs, along with her arms, around Kara, being able to finally lay however she wanted in the bed. 

Then, on one of the last nights in March, came the time they had all been waiting for. In the middle of night there was a furious knocking on Cat and Kara’s front door. Cat knew instantly who it was. She snapped awake, rushing out of bed and grabbing the clothes that she had sitting near the bed, waiting for her in case it happened during the night. She got into them as fast as she could.

Kara asked from the bed, groggy, “Who is it?”

“Max,” Cat answered quickly. She leaned over and gave Kara a peck of a kiss on her cheek and said, “I’ll see you soon.” With that, Cat was out the door.

She hurried with Max over to the medical center. When they came in, Alex was there with Susan, who was laying on the hospital bed in what used to be the cabin’s bedroom. Susan gave Cat a weak and nervous smile. “Sorry to get you up in the middle of the night,” she said. 

Cat noticed the sweat on her forehead. The contractions must already be getting strong. Cat walked up to the side of the bed and took her hand, leaning in close and placing a hand on her face. “Stop,” Cat said. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m thrilled to be here.” She meant it. As soon as Alex had told her that Susan wanted her there for the delivery, Cat took it as an honor. After all, this was the first baby to be born after Myriad. She asked Susan, “Now, how are you feeling?”

“Contractions hurt already,” her voice was breathy. 

Cat wanted to be positive, so she smiled and said, “That’s good. That means to won’t be too long.”

Susan just nodded. Then she said a quiet, “Shit,” as another contraction came on. 

“Squeeze my hand,” Cat told her, and Susan did. Cat squeezed back, wanting Susan to know that she was with her. “You can do this. Just breath. It’ll pass soon.”

Alex was on the other side of the bed, holding Susan’s other hand, letting Cat talk to her. She was the only one in the room that had been through this before. Susan took deep breaths, closing her eyes against the pain. The contraction passed and she loosened her grip on their hands. Max was pacing back and forth, without a clue how to help. 

“Max, you have to calm down,” Susan told him. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I wish I knew how to make it easier for you.” He tried to stand still, but it only lasted a few seconds. 

Alex took a latex glove and put it on. “Let’s see how you’re doing,” she said. She reached under the blanket, shielding Susan’s lower body. Susan knew the drill by now. She lifted her heels and bent her knees, lowering them to the side and giving Alex access. 

“I’m never gonna get used to that from you, Assistant Director Danvers,” Susan joked as Alex moved her fingers around, trying to see how dilated Susan was. 

Of course, there was nothing sexual at all to it and the joke made everyone laugh, breaking the tension in the room. They heard the phone ring in the main room and Max moved to answer it. They heard him talk for a minute and when he came back, he said, “Everyone’s gathering at the Circle.”

“Maybe you should go give them an update,” Cat gently suggested.

He looked at her, confused. Then his eyes widened and he said, “Yeah. Yes. I will go do that.” He left them alone. 

“Try to relax between contractions,” Cat told Susan. She reached up to massage the back of Susan’s neck. She nodded and sighed, leaning her head back into Cat’s hand, trying to take the advice. 

Soon she felt another contraction coming. She hooked her thumbs with Alex’s and Cat’s again, squeezing their hands. She gritted her teeth as all her muscles tensed. She felt the pain radiating all the way down her legs and into her feet. 

“Breathe,” Cat reminded her. “You don’t have to be strong. Make all the noise you need to.” Susan’s eyes flitted to Cat’s. She let go of the lock she had on her jaw, trying to hold in the sound. She breathed out a loud cry and then took another breath in. “Good,” Cat said, a little louder than she had been talking. “Let it out.”

The contraction passed and Susan relaxed again. Alex picked up a cloth and wiped a running drop of sweat from her temple. 

It went that way for a few hours. The contractions coming closer and closer together. The sun was coming up. The light began coming through the small window in the room. Seeing the light grow brighter seemed to mark the passage of time, almost drawing out every minute. 

Max was in and out, talking to Susan, talking to Cat, talking to the rest of the group. Alex checked Susan’s slow progression every now and then. Susan changed positions, doing everything everyone could think of to help move things along. Cat never left her side. 

The contractions started coming so close together that Susan was barely getting a break in between. She was drenched in sweat and had lost all pride at trying to mask the pain. As another contraction passed, she started to cry. Cat was there whispering to her, telling her to stay strong. 

But Susan sobbed out, “I don’t think I can do this!” She let the tears stream down her face, her mental fortitude slipping as the pain became stronger.

Cat reached up and tenderly wiped the tears with her thumbs on Susan’s face. After a few moments, she softened her tone and said, “You know, you were never the kind of person I saw Max with.”

Through the tears and sniffles, Susan asked, “What do you mean?”

Cat took a wet cloth and dabbed Susan’s face and neck while she caught her breath. “Max was always used to getting his way before. He didn’t like to be challenged. Trust me.” She gently blew a cool breath behind Susan’s neck. Her breathing caught the cool moisture left from the cloth, giving her some relief. “Every time he brought someone with him to some public event, she was a demure shrinking violet. She didn’t talk. She only smiled and nodded.” Cat kept up the movements with the cloth. “He never pursued anyone, that’s for certain. And they were always these too good to be true model types that looked like their bras were stuffed with volley balls.”

Susan laughed a little, wiping the rest of her tears. “Well, his options are limited now.”

Cat smiled and ran her fingers through Susan’s hair, which had grown out past her chin. “You have been the best thing for him, Susan Vasquez,” Cat told her. “He needed someone to challenge him. To change him.” She took Susan’s hand again and leaned over her saying, “Now you listen to me. You are no shrinking violet. It takes someone special to change Maxwell Lord. You are special. This baby is special. You are one of the strongest people I’ve known. You can do this. Do you understand me?”

Susan gave a small, quick nod, just as Alex was finishing another examination. Max came back into the room. Then Alex moved the blanket off her legs. “Susan, you’re ready. When you feel the need to push, you push as hard as you can.”

They helped her adjust herself closer to the edge of the bed and put her feet in the stirrups on the end of the table. It only took a minute for another hard contraction to hit her. As soon as it came, Susan’s instinct kicked in when she felt the baby slipping down. She said, breathy, “I need to push.”

“Okay,” Alex said. “Okay, we’ve got you.” She instructed Max and Cat to wrap an arm around each of her knees, keeping her legs open while she pushed and also giving her more leverage. Alex took her position at the foot of the bed. “I want you try and push for ten seconds, sweetie. Okay, push!” Alex said it forcefully and it spurred Susan. She took a deep breath, gritted her teeth and pushed as hard she could as Alex counted, “One, two, three, come on, you got this, five, six, seven.”

Susan made it to seven before she couldn’t push anymore and fell against the bed, taking deep breathes. “Good job, babe,” Max told her, smiling at her. She looked at him and nodded. She felt the muscles of her abdomen clench painfully again.

Alex saw it on her face. “Ten seconds.” She said again. Susan bared down and pushed as hard as she could while Alex counted. She made it to seven again. Then Alex excitedly said, “I see the head!” She stood to look at Susan. “A little longer. You can do this.”

“You can do this,” Cat repeated. 

“You got this,” Max echoed. 

The next contraction didn’t wait and Susan cried out with the effort of it. Everyone waiting outside could hear. They all stood and began moving among each other nervously. Inside, Alex’s heart began to race as the baby’s head emerged. She said to Susan, “I’ve got the head. Give me a couple more good pushes!”

Susan bared down again, feeling herself becoming dizzy with the pain and the effort of pushing and the lack of oxygen as she held her breath to push. Alex hooked her thumb and middle finger gently around the baby and pulled until the shoulders were through. She used her fingers to try to give the baby some room to get out while she used the other hand to hold it firmly. Susan was bleeding with the tearing and the liquid that had been surrounding the baby was coming out. Thank goodness she had thought to put a bucket at the foot of the bed. 

“One more push,” Alex said, firmly. 

Susan squeezed Max’s and Cat’s hands as hard as she could, leaning forward and screaming out as she pushed with everything she had left. She pushed until she felt herself getting dizzy again and she fell back on the bed, exhausted and spent. But with her last bit of effort, Alex was able to pull the baby out. It looked perfect. Alex was immediately overcome with emotion and tears streamed down her face. 

She held the baby up for everyone to see and they all smiled brightly. “Cat,” Alex said.

“Right.” Cat remembered that it was her job to take the baby. She grabbed a small baby blanket and carefully took the baby from Alex. Alex had walked her through everything that needed to be done. She quickly moved the baby to a pad across the room on the counter. Cat clamped off the umbilical cord and suctioned the baby’s nose and mouth. Its tiny cries instantly filled the room. Cat couldn’t help the tears that sprang to her eyes as she worked to dry the baby and get it warm. 

Outside, Kara and Clark heard the little cries and looked at each other with wide smiles. “The baby's crying,” Kara said, looking around at everyone. They all began to laugh and hug one another. 

In the medical center, Cat asked Max, “Would you like to do the honors, dad?”

Max came over and took the special scissors Cat handed him. “I just cut it, it won’t hurt him?”

Cat smiled at him. “No, it won’t hurt.” Then she added. “And it’s a her.”

Max stared at the baby, overwhelmed. He quickly cut the cord. Cat clamped it off and wrapped her in a dry blanket. She picked her up and walked her over to Susan. She was laying on the bed with her arms outstretched, ready. 

Cat laid the baby down on her chest and Susan cried unashamed. “It’s a girl,” Cat told her quietly. “She’s perfect.”

Alex stood up after she finished Susan’s stitches. She took off her gloves and came to stand next to Cat. All four of them stared the baby. They couldn’t stop smiling and laughing lightly. She was laying on Susan’s chest as her mother cooed and whispered to her. She was looking at Susan with barely open eyes, also exhausted from the entire ordeal. 

“I’ll be right back,” Max said. No one really heard him. They couldn’t take their eyes off the baby girl. Max rushed out of the front door. Everyone outside turned quickly to him. They could tell by the thrilled look on his face that the baby was doing well. Then he shouted to them, “It’s a girl!”

Inside, Cat, Alex, and Susan heard cheers erupt at the Circle. They all laughed. 

Over the next few hours, Cat and Eliza were left alone with Susan to help her to get the baby to latch at her breast. She latched much easier than either Cat or Eliza remembered with their own children and Susan was grateful. Soon, it was only Max, Susan, and their baby girl in the room. By late afternoon, Susan’s painkillers had taken affect. Alex made sure they wouldn’t be too strong to hinder her from caring for the baby. 

When Susan felt well enough after eating and drinking, Max picked her up and walked her back to their cabin while Cat followed with the baby, wrapping her up heavily and keeping her warm against the cold air outside. When they were settled, Cat told them, “Please. Call anytime for anything. I want to help.”

As she was headed out the door, Max did something unexpected. He came up to her and encased her in a tight embrace. At first, she tensed with surprise. But when he quietly said, “Thank you so much,” she relaxed and hugged him back. 

The sun was setting when Cat finally walked through her own front door. She had spent the afternoon getting Susan and Max’s house ready and this was her first time home since Max had come to get her. Kara and Carter rushed up to her, both giving her hugs and asking question after question. Cat laughed and happily answered them all. Kara had made her something to eat and she gratefully and hungrily ate it, realizing she was starving. 

They talked about the baby until it was dark outside. And when it was time to go to bed, Cat was exhausted. She was almost asleep when she felt Kara slip into the bed beside her. Then she felt Kara’s strong arms come across and around her. With a kiss to Cat’s forehead, Kara whispered, “I’m so proud of you.”

Cat breathed out and nestled against her lover, her partner. “It was amazing, Kara. And Susan was amazing.” 

Kara began rubbing relaxing patterns on Cat’s back and she asked, “Did it, um,” Kara trailed off, not knowing exactly how to ask.

“Make me think of Adam?” Cat finished the question for her. 

“Yeah,” Kara confirmed. 

Cat sighed against Kara’s chest. “It did. But it wasn’t sad.” She thought about how to say it. “I remembered the day he was born and all I thought about was how happy I was. I didn’t think about losing him. Or about being sad.” She pulled back enough to look at Kara. “Is that good or bad?”

Kara softened at Cat’s honest question. She knew that part of Cat clinging to the sadness of losing Adam had been a feeling of obligation. Like, for some reason she was supposed to be eternally crippled by it. Like moving on was forgetting and she couldn’t let Adam think for a second that she would ever forget him even though he wasn’t even there to think it.

Kara slowly shook her head. “No,” she said. “It’s not bad. It’s okay not to be sad. You are a great mother. And being happy makes you a better mother.” She drew Cat back into her and resumed running her hand over her back. 

Soon, Cat fell asleep, thinking of happy memories from the past and thinking about happy memories to come. Kara turned on her super hearing to listen to the small baby sounds coming from Max and Susan’s cabin. She fell asleep smiling.

Earth, Population: 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start moving a bit faster as the group becomes more established. So get ready for lots of things to happen quickly!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza has news, which leads to an important talk between Alex and Lucy. 
> 
> Baby Lord-Vasquez gets a name.
> 
> The settlement gets back to work for the spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I like this chapter. It's full of little moments for several characters.

Earth, Population: 14

The week after Max and Susan’s baby was born was a happy blur. Everyone helped out, from preparing food to looking after her for a few hours so her mom and dad could rest. When they brought her out on the porch Clark and Max had built on their cabin, everyone came to see. 

One morning, all of the women were on the porch with Susan and the baby, fussing over them both. Eliza asked Susan, “How are you feeling?”

She shrugged. “Okay.” She paused and then said, “There’s a lot that no one tells you about.”

Eliza and Cat both huffed and nodded emphatically. “It’ll all pass,” Eliza told her. “You’ll be back to your old self in no time.” 

Cat held her arms out and asked, “Can I?” 

Susan passed the baby to her and Cat took her, gently cradling her to her chest. She held her close to her face while she whispered to her. The baby’s eyes were wide and completely focused on Cat. While the other women talked, Cat made her way to the corner of the porch railing and leaned against it, smiling and soaking in the feeling of the tiny life in her arms. 

Kara watched them. Cat and Kara had been the first to volunteer to take the baby for a shift. Well, Cat had been the first to volunteer. But the first time Kara saw her with the baby, she saw a different side of the older woman that she instantly adored. Cat was so tender with her. Her movements were slow and caring and she was so attentive to every sound and every motion the baby made, anticipating her needs. Kara enjoyed watching Cat with her. 

Among the chatting, Alex asked, “So, what’s her name?”

Everyone perked up, wanting to know. Susan smiled and ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t want to say without Max here, but we have one that we are trying out.”

She was met with sounds of disappointment. But then Kara asked, “Did I get the right stuff for the pump thingie?” Kara had gone to raid the maturity section of a store in the closest town. She got everything. She got bottles, pacifiers, blankets, a mattress for the crib, a massive supply of diapers. She got everything that looked relevant. 

“I think so,” Susan said, with a tinge of humor. “I honestly wouldn’t have a clue.” Everyone laughed at that. “It’s working great though.” After a few seconds, they saw the expression on her face change. She looked down at her hands. “I feel really clueless,” she quietly confessed. Alex put an arm around her shoulders. “I grew up in a big family. I helped take care of babies all time, but this is so different. And Max is even more lost than I am.”

Cat sidled back up and knelt down near Susan. She caught Susan’s eye and said, “Look at her.” Cat indicated the baby and Susan looked down and smiled softly at the little girl who had fallen asleep in Cat’s arms. Cat softly said, “She is perfect. She’s eating, she’s sleeping, and soon she will be growing faster than you can imagine. She’s healthy and she’s as happy as a newborn can be.” She handed the baby girl back to her mother. “You are doing a great job. Every first time mother feels clueless.”

“It’s true,” Eliza confirmed. 

Cat stood and moved over to Kara. Kara came close to her and put an arm around her. Susan got a little teary eyed. She looked around at everyone. She took in the supportive and caring expressions in their faces. She knew in that moment that anything that she or the baby needed would be taken care of. She knew that this was her family. These people. They had gone through something terrible together and here they were, on the other side. Susan had never been so grateful. 

Soon after that, the snow thawed out. The ice covering the rivers melted and the their banks swelled as the snow on the mountains melted in the warming sun and trickled down the slopes. Everyone began their work. 

Hank and James went back to hunting. Clark took down more trees and was ready to get started on some new structures for the settlement. Carter was putting the finishing touches on Sarah’s porch. He had managed to build it almost completely by himself. He would spend the spring apprenticing with Clark and learning carpentry. Cat pulled the huge tarps off of the ground that would be her garden. She fired up the small tractor and swept the tiller over the ground that had been hardened by the winter cold. Max began to work on a way to pump water out of the cabins. Everyone knew what that meant. Indoor plumbing. Winn’s engineering mind was helpful with the project. 

Cat pulled out all the seeds they had collected and stored last summer. She recruited as much help as she needed to plant everything. With Kara, Alex, Lucy, Sarah, and Eliza helping it didn’t take long to get everything planted and labeled. Cat spent an entire day watering everything. Max had run some pipes for her and there were four water pumps on one side of the garden. It made it much easier to haul buckets of water to the rows of vegetables than having to go all the way to the river. Max promised that as soon as he figured out a new system, watering the garden would be a top priority. 

On the first warm day, Cat decided it was time to start making use of the Circle again. She asked Eliza to help her cook a meal for everyone. Then Cat tucked a note in everyone’s front door announcing that their nightly dinners together were resuming that evening. She and Eliza snuck into the cellar and stole the first deer that Hank had processed. 

The two of them, plus Sarah, spent the day cooking dinner for everyone. Sometime in the afternoon, Cat noticed Eliza slowing down a bit. She became worried as she watched the woman sit down to rest every few minutes. Then, when she saw Eliza lift a hand to her mouth and fan herself like she was trying to stuff some nausea, Cat asked, “Are you not feeling well? Should I get Alex?”

“No, don’t get Alex,” Eliza said quickly. “It’ll pass.”

Cat’s face was stern when she said, “You know we can’t take any chances out here. If you’re sick-,” she stopped herself mid sentence. Her lips parted and she stared at Eliza. Then she lifted her hand slowly to cover her mouth as she smiled. Eliza smiled, too, as she saw Cat’s realization. “No,” Cat said from behind her hand. 

Eliza gave a small nod. “Yes,” she said. 

Cat’s eyes went wide and she excitedly bent down in her knees a bit when she said again, more enthusiastic, “No!”

Then Eliza laughed, still fanning herself. “Yes,” she said again. 

Cat came up to her as she was sitting and wrapped her in a hug. “Oh my god, Eliza,” Cat said. “When? For how long? Why haven’t you told anyone?”

Eliza chuckled at the stream of questions. “I’m not exactly sure how long. The morning sickness has lasted longer than I thought it would.” She was still smiling when she said, “I have been putting off telling the girls.”

“Well, if you mean Kara and Alex when you say the girls, they will be thrilled,” Cat tried to reassure her. “Is Hank excited? Or J'onn? I have to admit, I never know which to use.”

“I don’t think he cares which name anyone uses. He identifies with both Hank Henshaw and J’onn J'onzz. And, yes,” she said, “he’s very excited. But he’s nervous to tell the girls, too.”

Just then, Sarah walked in from the cellar. She gave a quick look to the two women. She did a double take when she saw their close proximity and the looks on their faces. She asked, “Did you tell her?” When Eliza nodded, Sarah said, “Yes! Does that mean I can tell Carter?”

Cat and Eliza giggled. “We still need to wait until Alex and Kara know before we start talking to everyone about it,” Eliza told her.

“Well,” Cat said, “there’s no sense in putting it off.” She stood from her seat. “Tell them today.”

Eliza sighed. She was anxious about what her daughters would think. Would they be happy? Would they look at it as a betrayal against Jeremiah? Would they think it careless at her age? “You’re probably right.”

They continued talking it out as they cooked. They talked about Eliza’s fears. They talked about how long she had been feeling sick and how she had no clue how a Martian/human pregnancy was supposed to go. 

Cat stopped in the middle of that conversation. “Do you think you’re in danger?” Cat was suddenly concerned. She didn’t even think of it. She was so accustomed to Hank’s human form. 

Eliza shrugged. “I don’t know.” She tried to hide it, but Cat saw that she was concerned herself.

Cat came up to Eliza, close, and she said, “You have to tell Alex. She needs to check you out.” Eliza sighed again. 

That evening, everyone gathered around the Circle. Some of them had only seen each other in passing for a few days and they all passed around hugs and pats on the back. The intimacy that had been missing during the winter months was quickly reestablished. Ava bounced around Winn and Max held his baby daughter. It hadn’t even been a year and so much had changed. 

They ate together and everyone talked. They laughed freely, something that seldom happened the last time the weather was warm. They talked about the work they were doing and the plans they had. 

Cat held her arms out to Max to take the baby, telling him, “Go get something to eat.”

He passed her the baby. “Thanks.” 

Cat looked the baby girl, always happy to have her in her arms. She smiled and began to coo soft nonsense to her. She was a beautiful little girl. She had Susan’s jet black hair and Max’s fair skin. The baby reached her hands up to Cat’s face and it made Cat laugh a quiet laugh. Kara’s eyes were glued to them. 

Then Alex looked at Susan and Max and said, “Okay, you two. It’s been weeks. Seriously, what’s her name?”

Max and Susan looked at each other and smiled. Max took a breath and looked to all the faces in the Circle. “We wanted to wait until everyone was together.” Then he paused before he announced, “Catherine.” Then he looked at Cat and his face softened. “We named her Catherine.”

Cat’s eyes snapped to him from her spot where she was gently bouncing the baby. She stopped her soothing sounds and stared at them both. The surprise was obvious as the light from the setting sun reflected on her face. Her mouth was open like she wanted to say something. But all she managed was, “You,” but she had to stop herself as tears threatened to escape her eyelids. She cleared her throat and finished, “You named her Catherine?”

Susan smiled at her and said, “Max and I might not even be together if it wasn’t for you.” 

Cat just slowly shook her head. Maxwell Lord named his first born for her. How the apocalypse had changed things. She could barely believe it. She looked back down at the baby and resumed her quiet talking. “Hi, Catherine,” she whispered. Cat wasn’t the only one touched at the gesture. Lucy wiped her eyes and so did Kara. After a few moments, the group began their talking among each other again. Cat stayed off to the side, enjoying her time with Catherine. 

Later, as everyone was heading back home for the night, Cat relinquished Catherine to her mother and as soon as the baby was out if Cat’s arms, she gently put her hands on Susan’s face. Their eyes met and Cat affectionately ran her thumbs across Susan’s cheek. “Thank you, Susan,” she said. “It is an honor.”

Susan simply smiled and said, “We love you, Cat.”

After a quick hug, they separated. Cat and Kara began walking hand in hand back to their cabin when they heard Eliza call from behind them. “Kara!” They turned around and she said, “Can you come over for a minute?” Kara looked at Cat, releasing her hand and walking over to where Eliza was standing with Alex. As Cat was turning back around, she heard, “Cat.” She turned back around and Eliza tilted her head, silently asking her to come as well. Cat did, with a tiny smile, looking forward to the talk.

They came into Eliza and Hank’s cabin. He was already there, sitting at the table. Sarah was leaning over the edge of the loft. Eliza, Alex, and Kara sat around the table as Cat leaned against the island in the kitchen area. 

The two sisters kept stealing glances at each other with furrowed brows, wondering what was going on. Kara looked to Cat. It was obvious by her demeanor that she knew what was happening. 

Hank cleared his throat, serious as always. “Evening, ladies,” he said to them.

“What’s going on?” Alex asked quietly and quickly. Something was clearly up.

Eliza and Hank looked at each other. He tilted his head toward her, telling her to take the lead. She looked at Kara and Alex, silent for a few moments. She turned toward Cat, unsure again. But Cat simply nodded to her, offering her reassurance again. 

Eliza turned back to her girls and took a breath. She reached across the table, asking for their hands. Alex and Kara each promptly slid their hands over the surface of the table, taking their mother and adopted mother’s hands. Then she smiled at them and quietly said, “I’m pregnant.”

She let them soak in the words. Kara’s mouth opened wide with shock but then she smiled and let out a small excited sound. She quickly made her way around the table and put her arms around Eliza’s shoulders. “Eliza, that’s awesome!”

Eliza was obviously relieved and Cat put her fingers over her lips, trying not to look too excited. “Thank you, sweetie,” Eliza said to her. But she noticed when Alex only pressed her lips together and looked away. Kara kept a hand on Eliza’s shoulder while she said to her daughter, “Alex. Talk to me.”

Alex looked back to her. Then she glanced to Hank. Then back to her mother. “This is a bad idea,” Alex said, very quietly. “We don’t have any idea how your body is going to respond to an alien baby. We don’t have any idea what the risks are.” She looked at Hank. “What the hell were you thinking? You could be putting her life in danger.”

They felt the atmosphere shift to a darker tone as Alex tried to keep her voice calm. Hank spoke up. “Your mother’s a very smart woman, Alex. She knows the potential side effects of a sexual relationship.”

Alex’s expression remained hard as she took a sideways glare at Hank. Kara squeezed Eliza’s shoulder, offering her silent support, though she thought Alex had a point. Alex shook her head and closed her eyes. She knew she appeared angry, but she was using the go to persona to cover her fears. She stood from her seat and walked over to the window, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Eliza quietly said from her chair, “I know you well enough to know that you’re not angry with me.” Alex closed her eyes again. “And you’re right. We don’t know the risks.” When Alex turned back to face her, the angry front was gone and replaced with a worried look. “Don’t be scared, baby.” Eliza stood and walked over to Alex, wrapping her in her arms. “This is a happy thing.” She pulled back to look at Alex. “And I’m going to have a really good doctor.” Alex did finally give a tiny smile at that. She leaned in to hug her mother again. 

Kara looked over to Hank and exchanged a smile with him. “You come here,” she said to him. She knew he wasn’t an affectionate person and something about that made her want to be affectionate with him.

“A handshake will do,” he said to her, though he knew that wouldn’t be acceptable and he was quickly met with Kara’s strong arms around his shoulders from behind while she planted a kiss on his cheek. He rolled his eyes, patting one of her arms around his shoulders.

“And you,” Kara said, turning to Cat and narrowing her eyes. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” 

Cat smiled at her and took Kara’s hands when she walked up to her. “Well, I only found out earlier today. Though I wouldn’t have told you anyway.” They kissed each other lightly on the lips.

Alex loosened up and Hank stood, walking up to her and Eliza. “We kept it to ourselves for a while. We weren’t certain how you and Kara would react.” He put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “And you’re right. We don’t know anything about a Martian/human pregnancy. But we thought it was a chance worth taking. Especially now.”

Hesitantly, Alex nodded. She took a deep breath and turned back to her mom. “We’re going to the medical center tomorrow. I’m going to have a hundred questions and we need to do an ultrasound.”

“Understood, doc,” Eliza teased and Alex gave her another reserved smile. 

They stayed for a few more minutes while an enthusiastic Kara gushed over Eliza. Eventually, they left and Kara asked Alex, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I guess,” she said. “I just, uh, I don’t know. I don’t like things I can’t predict.”

“I know,” Kara said. “Talk to Lucy about it.”

Alex nodded and gave her a hug. They went their separate ways and the second Kara and Cat were through their door, Kara floated up to the loft and said to Carter, “Hey, guess what.”

“What?” He asked her. 

“Eliza’s pregnant.” She made a tiny squeal with a bright smile. 

“No way!” Carter shared her enthusiasm. Cat smiled as she listened to them talk about it while she got ready for bed. She slipped out of her clothes and into her night clothes. She still preferred silk to the cotton pajamas she wore these days, but she never complained. She laid down in the bed, pulling the blankets back from the other side, and she waited for Kara. 

A few minutes later, Kara tried to be quiet when she came into the small bedroom. She quickly changed clothes and climbed into bed, scooting close to Cat. She didn’t wait before kissing her fully on the mouth. Cat knew it was coming and she kissed her back. Kara always wanted to make out when she was happy. When she was happy about anything. Cat was always on the receiving end of Kara’s happiness and she loved it. 

“Mmm,” Kara barely moaned as she kissed Cat with open lips. She dipped her head down to kiss and lightly suck down Cat’s neck. Cat moved to her back, enjoying the contact and the feeling of Kara’s wandering hands and lips. She scratched up and down Kara’s back under her shirt, encouraging her to do whatever she wanted. 

Kara pulled Cat’s top up and placed gentle kisses all over her abdomen, her finger tips grazing over every inch of skin. She pushed the shirt up a little farther until Cat’s small, but perfect, breasts were exposed. She put the same kisses there and tenderly kneaded one soft breast under her hand. Cat’s body was her most favorite thing in the world. 

When Cat felt Kara’s tongue drag over one of her nipples she sucked in a breath and whispered, “You better be ready to follow through with all this attention.”

Kara grinned against Cat’s skin and slowed her movements. She tugged her shirt back down and kissed back up her neck, ending with a slow, caring kiss on her lips. She looked down at Cat and brushed a lock of hair from her face. “Sorry,” she said. “I’m just happy.”

Cat brought her fingers to Kara’s cheeks and told her, “Please, don’t ever apologize for that.” She smiled brightly and it made Kara giggle. “I love it when you’re happy, Kara.”

“I love it when you’re happy,” she said back. She cuddled into Cat and they talked long into the night about everything. 

The next morning, Alex was at the medical center with Hank and Eliza. The three of them were looking in wonder at the ultrasound screen. Alex made small movements over Eliza’s stomach, getting different views of the baby and trying to take measurements. She was still learning how to use the machine. 

“It looks really good,” Alex said, smiling at her mom. Eliza smiled back and put a hand on Alex’s cheek. Alex had never seen such a genuine smile on Hank’s face. It was a tender moment between the three of them. There was something special about Alex being the one that would provide her care. 

Alex had barely slept the night before. All she could think about were all the things that could go wrong. She told Lucy about the pregnancy and she reacted as Kara had, with instant enthusiasm. But Lucy had noticed that Alex wasn’t quite as excited. Then Lucy reminder her that a baby is a blessing and to focus on the good that could come of it. After all, for all they knew, a human could carry a Martian baby to term just fine. 

The three of them kept looking at the screen when Alex asked, “So how long have you been sick?”

Eliza thought and looked at Hank for confirmation. “Since Cat broke her leg.” Hank nodded.

“Mom, that was months ago. I thought you didn’t really get sick with me.”

“I didn’t,” Eliza told her, “but that was a long time ago. I’m a lot older and this a very different pregnancy.”

Alex nodded. “You might be sick through the whole pregnancy.” She looked to Hank. “What’s the gestation period for a Martian pregnancy?”

“Six months,” he said simply.

Alex’s mouth fell open. Eliza had already been sick for almost four months. “When the hell were you going to tell me about this?” She tried to stifle her frustration. It was a lot to take in. 

“Honey,” Eliza put her hand on Alex’s face again. “I’m sorry we waited so long. Honestly, we weren’t even sure the pregnancy would last this long.”

Hank chimed in. “The longer Eliza was sick, the more we were afraid she would lose the baby. There’s just no frame of reference for this situation.”

Alex processed that for a moment. Her features softened and she said, “That must’ve been difficult.” They only nodded a little. Alex realized that they really were trying to do what was best for everyone by keeping it secret. 

“When I didn’t get any sicker, we figured this was just part of the deal.” Even now, Eliza looked like she wasn’t feeling too well.

Alex sighed deeply. She returned her attention to the ultrasound screen. She tapped a button and the sound of the baby’s heart beat filled the space. Eliza laughed quietly and tears came to her eyes. Alex suddenly imagined that this was probably how her mother reacted to hearing Alex’s heart beat before she was born. She was suddenly grateful for the moment. 

She looked over the baby a bit more. She wiped the gel from Eliza’s belly, which was beginning to grow. During the winter it had been easy to hide the small bump with heavier clothing. “Well,” Alex said, “it seems healthy so far. And, other than the nausea, you’re feeling okay?”

Eliza nodded. “Yeah. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Okay.” Alex helped her sit up and told her, “The measurements I took probably aren’t going to mean much. But based on what Hank said, let’s be ready in six weeks. Then we’ll go from there.”

They talked for a bit more and Alex said she wanted to do weekly ultrasounds to keep a close eye on the baby’s progress. She also instructed her mother to inform her if anything changed in her level of sickness, even if only a little.

Alex made her way back to her and Lucy’s home. When she came in, Lucy immediately wanted to know about the baby. Alex told her all about the appointment with a smile on her face. 

Lucy told her, “You seem like you feel better about it today.”

“Yeah,” Alex said. “I guess I do. I was just scared, you know. The idea of a human/alien baby is fascinating, but the idea of my mom being a science experiment is unnerving to say the least.”

“Is she excited?”

Alex thought back to the happy expression on her mother’s face as she had been watching the ultrasound screen. “She seems thrilled.”

“That’s really great,” Lucy said. 

They were sitting across the kitchen table from each other. Lucy took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. She thought that now was as good a time as any. She’d been wanting to talk to Alex about it since Catherine was born. 

Alex saw the subtle shift in her girlfriend’s expression. “Hey,” Alex said. “What is it?”

Lucy tried to think about how to start the conversation. She felt her heart start beating in her neck. “Um,” she hesitated. “How do you feel about all these babies?”

Alex put her elbows on the table, leaning toward Lucy. She could tell something significant was on her mind and she could tell Lucy was nervous. “Well, it’s only two babies,” Alex said slowly. 

Lucy was quiet for a moment. She couldn’t remember being so anxious. She glanced away for second and then back to Alex. “Alex,” she was being so quiet and it made Alex concerned. “You know I’ve always wanted a family.”

Alex lowered her eyes. She did know that Lucy wanted a family. She had been waiting for Lucy to bring it up after Catherine. “I know, sweetie, and I’m so sorry I can’t do that for you.”

Lucy looked at her, a little hopeful. “If there was a way, would you be open to it?”

Alex knit her eyebrows together. “Open to,” she paused, making sure she was following. “To having a baby?”

Lucy nodded. “Yeah. To having a baby.”

Alex tensed and went quiet. She wasn’t a baby person. She never had been. She never imagined herself with a baby, or as a mother. It was never on her life’s radar. If she had to speak candidly, Alex would say that she thought of children as an inconvenience. Alex was a go, go, go kind of person. She didn’t want to have to stop because some tiny person needed her. 

She stared at Lucy across the table. This is what Lucy had expected. She knew that Alex had never wanted kids. After Myriad, it seemed like a mute discussion. But now. Now that it was happening for other people, it fed the hope that Lucy had always had of a family of her own. 

“What, um,” Alex muttered. She didn’t want to talk about this. She was one sentence away from shutting down and making up an excuse to get out of there. “What kind of way are you thinking of?” She waited a second before continuing. “Because there is no way we could do some kind of IVF. I mean, first of all, there’s no electricity on the entire planet other than right here in this valley. Any samples at any sperm bank or fertility clinic were lost an hour or so after the power went off and the cold storage they were in stopped working. Second, I wouldn’t have had any idea how to handle those samples in the first place.” She could hear herself getting worked up and tried to stay calm as she finished. “So I’m not exactly sure what way you’re thinking about.”

In fact, Alex was pretty sure she knew exactly what way Lucy was talking about, and she didn’t want to think about it. She watched as Lucy slowly reached her hands across the table to take Alex’s hands. Alex let her, despite the sinking feeling in her stomach. She looked at their hands to avoid looking at Lucy. 

“Alex,” Lucy softened her voice to that tone she knew Alex would always hear. “I would never ask you to do something you were set against. I love you, baby.”

Still looking at their hands, Alex barely whispered, “I love you, too.”

“Just hear me out, and then all I ask is that you think about it,” Lucy told her. Alex gave a small nod. Lucy took a deep breath. She knew her girlfriend wouldn’t like this part. “James Olsen is the best man I know.”

Alex’s eyes shot to hers. “You wanna have sex with James Olsen so you can have a baby with him?” It sounded more harsh than she meant and she turned her face away.

Lucy emphatically shot back, “No!” Her grip on Alex’s hands tightened. “No,” she said again. “I want to have a baby with you.” She released one of Alex’s hands and reached up to her chin, forcing Alex’s eyes to hers and Alex looked so hurt that it hurt her. “Alex, I am with you. One hundred percent. I’m never going to have sex with anyone else ever again and I am completely okay with that. I love sex with you. Just you.” She felt the need to reassure Alex as much as she could. She knew this would be a tough conversation. 

Alex quickly wiped away a tear that had run over her eyelid and dared to show itself on her cheek. The movement pulled at Lucy’s heart. Alex asked, “So how would we go about getting his,” she stopped herself. She couldn’t say it. She awkwardly finished, “into your,” she stopped again and closed her eyes with a little shake of her head, “you know.”

Lucy curled her lips, just a bit. She didn’t want to seem too excited until Alex was. But the fact that she would even halfway ask was a good sign. “Well,” Lucy said, “you have plenty of non needle syringes in the medical center. And sample cups-.”

“I can’t believe we’re talking about this,” Alex said, interrupting. Her voice was shaky and she released Lucy’s hands and rubbed her temples with her finger tips. She quieted her tone and added, “This is crazy.” 

Lucy felt suddenly felt guilty for bringing it up at all. She could hear the confusion and hurt in her lover’s voice. Suddenly, it seemed like a terrible idea. “Alex, I’m sorry. Listen, let’s just forget it okay.” Lucy fought back tears and then she was the one making an excuse to leave the conversation. “I’m gonna go out and work on the greenhouses.” She was hardly able to get it out without her voice catching. She quickly stood to head outside.

Alex looked up at her. She heard the hitch when Lucy was talking. She closed her eyes, torn. “Luce,” Alex said. “Wait.” Lucy got to the door and closed her own eyes, wiping away unshed tears from her closed eyelids. She turned back around to face Alex and Alex reached across and patted the table, close to the opposite chair and she said, “Come sit back down.”

Lucy breathed out again, the hopeful feeling returning. She came back to the table, but she didn’t sit in her seat. Instead, with a strong push, she moved Alex’s chair back a few inches. Lucy moved to sit in Alex’s lap, wrapping her arms around her and cradling her head under her chin. Alex returned the tight embrace. 

After a moment of closeness, Alex asked against her chest, “You really want this?”

“I really want this,” Lucy confirmed. “But not if it’s going to drive a wedge between us.” 

Alex looked up to her. “Okay,” she said with a sniffle. “Let’s talk.” They talked for hours, late into the afternoon.

While Alex and Lucy were talking, Cat and Clark were surveying where to build the next structure on the settlement. “How big do you think it should be?” Clark asked Cat.

She tilted her head, considering. “Well,” she said, “it will need room to grow. We’ll be using this building for a long time to come and hopefully there will be more and more of us.”

He faced her and gave her a smile. “I’d say maybe twelve hundred square feet.”

“What about sixteen hundred,” she suggested.

Clark laughed quietly. “Sixteen hundred square feet will make a perfect community center.”

Cat gripped her hands around Clark’s arm and they began to walk. They would be building the community center a stone’s throw south of the Circle. It would provide a place for them to gather that was out of the elements. It could also serve as a meeting place as the settlement grew and changes needed to be discussed. And it would be a great place for parties. 

“I thought once the community center was done, you could start on something else,” Cat told him.

He grinned again. Cat’s plans for the settlement were endless. He asked, “What’s that?”

She responded, a little giddy, “I was thinking about a library.”

“Cat, a library is a great idea.”

“There’s so much of a our culture that’s wrapped up in the written word,” Cat said. “And the children that are born here are going to want to know our history and our traditions and what things were like before Myriad.”

Clark chuckled at her enthusiasm. “You don’t have to convince me,” he told her. “Carter and I will get started on it after the community center.”

They walked quietly for a while, Cat still holding on to Clark’s arm. They listened to the sounds of the valley. All of the song birds had come home with the warming sun. The rivers on either side of the valley were rushing with melting snow from the mountains. The new leaves on the trees were blowing in the wind. As Cat looked around she thought about how beautiful it really was here in their big valley between the mountains. 

After a while, she asked Clark, “How is Carter doing?”

He looked to her and answered, “He’s doing great, Cat. You’ve done an amazing job raising him.” He covered one of her hands with his own giving it a reassuring pat.

“You being there for him this past year, Clark, it made all the difference for him,” she said sincerely. “I can’t thank you enough. You’ve become the father figure he’s never really had.” When he didn’t say anything she quickly followed with, “I’m not saying that to put any pressure on you. I certainly don’t want you to feel obligated-,”

“No,” Clark said quickly. “I don’t feel obligated. I love Carter, Cat, I really do. He’s become very special to me.” He waited a second before confessing. “He’s filled a void in my life.”

Cat understood. There was no reason to ask about what void he was talking about. She asked, “Do you miss her?”

Clark didn’t talk about Lois. The same way that Cat didn’t talk about Adam. When anyone brought them up, Clark and Cat would both answer quickly and change the subject. Not because they were still suffering with the loss, but because it was hard to talk about. They supposed it always would be. 

“I miss her everyday,” Clark said. “Even after a year, it’s still strange to wake up and realize she’s not there.” 

Cat nodded. She didn’t ask anything else. She knew he would talk about it if he wanted to. She simply gave his arm a squeeze. They began walking back toward the cabins. 

At Cat and Kara’s home, Kara was sitting at the table, reading one of Cat’s notebooks. She had taken to pulling them out while Cat wasn’t there. She hadn’t asked if she could read them. She was afraid Cat would say no, but she was so curious about what Cat poured so many hours into. She soaked in every word. She was reading a section where Cat talked about building the Circle.

_‘… of course, Kara was able to make the hole for the fire pit in no time. When the dust settled around her, she was on her knee, fist to the dirt. She looked up at me and grinned from the bottom of the four foot crater. I gave her a smirk and told her to get back to her hammering._

_I’m still ordering her around. It’s a difficult habit to break, and she’s always so accommodating. I want her know that I don’t think of her as anything but an equal now. Though, really, I thought of her as an equal before._

_Later in the day, I was trying to drag these dreadfully heavy stones from the river to put around the fire pit. The pit is huge and I knew it would take forever by myself, but what else am I going to do? And, really, a common place for us to all be together will be nice. There was something comforting about being so close to everyone at the ice fortress._

_Anyway, I was pulling a backpack of rocks along the ground, grunting like a animal with the effort (Pilates evidently isn’t that great for building strength).’_

Kara giggled as she read. She remembered sitting under a tree watching Cat drag the backpack along, getting so dirty in the process. She remembered how adorable she thought Cat was. 

_‘I heard a laugh behind me that was unmistakably Kara. I memorized the sound of that laugh a long time ago. I turned around and glared at her as best I could. She walked up and smiled at me. There’s something about the way she smiles at me. I can tell she doesn’t smile like that at anyone else. Kara has always had an innate ability to make me feel special, even before. From the beginning, really._

_She picked up the backpack like it weighed as much as a feather and slung it over her shoulder and started walking back to the crater. I muttered something about her being a show off, which I’m sure she heard, though she didn’t say anything. I started walking with her and I took her hand while we walked._

_I took her hand. She didn’t take mine, I took hers. I realize now that this was significant. My walls have been cracking, slowly but surely, a little more every day that I’m with her. But to just walk and hold her hand, like we were walking down the sidewalk on our way to get coffee. It felt so natural. Everything about being with her feels like it was always supposed to be…’_

Kara was so engrossed in her reading that she didn’t hear Cat approaching until she heard her step onto the front porch. Her eyes went wide and she quickly reached up to put the tiniest fold on the bottom corner of the page she was reading, wanting to come back to it later. Then, with super speed, she ran across the open floor and put the notebook on the shelf just as Cat walked through the door.

Cat caught the breeze from Kara running back to the table. Kara turned to face her with an overly happy expression on her face and said and even more overly enthusiastic, “Hey!”

Cat narrowed her eyes and said a suspicious, “Hey,” back. Just then, Kara was betrayed when the notebook fell onto its side on the shelf. Cat looked over to the shelf, not missing the movement from the corner of her eye. Kara’s wide eyes shot to the shelf, then back to Cat, who looked at her knowingly. “I see,” Cat said, walking over the shelf. 

Kara dipped her head down. Her secret hobby had been discovered. Cat picked up the notebook Kara had been reading and flipped through it to see what things she has been reading about. 

“Cat, I’m sorry, I know I should have asked,” Kara said. 

Cat’s lips quirked when she spied the little fold on the bottom corner of a page. Kara was reading one of her first favorite memories from their time in the valley. She looked up at Kara and could see the guilt written across her face. “Kara, you are always more than welcome to read these,” she told her, tilting her head toward the shelf that was quickly filling with notebooks.

“Really?” Kara was smiling when she asked. She stood and made her way up to Cat. “I was just so curious and a few weeks ago it got the better of me.”

Cat put the notebook back on the shelf and reached her arms around Kara’s shoulders while Kara wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist and pulled her in for a soft kiss. “If I didn’t want you to see them, I would have hidden them away somewhere,” Cat said. 

Kara lightly kissed her again and told her, “There are a lot of private thoughts in there. What if Carter reads them?”

Cat leaned in again for another, more lingering kiss on Kara’s lips. “Carter could care less about his mother’s inner musings,” Cat quietly said against her lips. 

They stood there, kissing each other lightly, until they both felt a shift and Cat’s hands were under Kara’s shirt. When Kara felt her finger nails scratch over her ribcage, she breathed in sharply and said, “Speaking of Carter,” she trailed off, kissing Cat deeply. 

When Kara’s mouth went to her neck, Cat said, “He’s down at the mill with Clark. They’ll be for a while.” She was most definitely on the same mental train as Kara.

Kara pulled back and grabbed Cat’s hands, smiling at her and pulling toward their small bedroom. Cat let Kara pull her along, while she laughed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said last chapter, we're going to begin moving through time a little quicker now, so a lot will be happening in each chapter. Like this one, it will probably skip from situation to situation rather fast.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lucy have a talk with James.
> 
> Another birthday is celebrated. 
> 
> Kara and Cat have a special day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than usual.

Earth, Population: 14

Kara blinked her eyes awake for the first time that season wishing they had air conditioning. It was getting warm outside. She pushed the blankets off and spread herself out over the bed, trying to catch the coolness from the sheets. She turned to face the empty side of the bed. Cat had gotten up early to tend to the garden and fix a hole in her chicken house. She heard Carter shuffling around in the other room. 

She sat up and slowly dropped her feet over the edge of the bed to stand. With a long stretch she looked out the bedroom window. She saw from the sun light on the valley floor that she’d slept late without Cat there to goad her out of bed. She walked around the bed and came out into the main area of the cabin. Carter had already finished his walk with Clark and had come back to eat before heading down to the mill. 

“Morning,” he said with a smirk, when Kara emerged at mid morning. 

“Morning,” she said back, with a smile. She walked up to him, and looking over his shoulder, she reached around to snatch a piece of his jam laden bread. 

“Hey,” he warned, holding up a butter knife at her. 

She giggled and held her hands up in surrender after taking a bite. As she chewed, Kara went to the refrigerator and opened it to find a small cache of fresh strawberries that Cat had left for her. She smiled and pulled them out. As she closed the door, the calendar caught her eye. She smiled again when she saw that James’ birthday was coming up. She remembered that his had been the first birthday they celebrated. Cat marked everyone’s birthdays on their new calendar as soon as she got it. 

But then Kara drew her eyebrows together when she noticed something. She flipped the page over to the next month, and then the next, but didn’t find what she was looking for. She unhooked the calendar from the fridge door and flipped to the end. She huffed a little and flipped back, all the way to the beginning and still couldn’t find it. 

She turned to Carter. “Carter, when is your mom’s birthday?”

“Um,” of course, like most teenagers, he had to stop and think. “May second.” 

She looked back at the calendar. It was late April now. She flipped to the next month, but there was nothing written on the second of the month. She flipped back over then read something that explained the absence of Cat’s birthday on the calendar. Only a few days from today’s date were the words ‘one year’ in Cat’s quick scrawl. 

Kara realized that Cat’s birthday was only a few days after Myriad had happened. Her heart sank. They would have been in the fortress of solitude on her birthday last year. Kara thought that maybe Cat didn’t want to remember her birthday because it reminded her of that sad time. Or maybe she meant to tell Kara and hadn’t gotten around to it. No, Cat always did things for a reason. She didn’t write it down because she was hoping it would go by unnoticed. But that wouldn’t do. 

Kara reached over and picked up the phone. She punched ‘2’ and was instantly connected to Alex and Lucy’s. “Hello,” Alex picked up. 

“Alex, hey, morning,” Kara said. 

“Hey, sis,” Alex said back. 

“Listen, Cat’s birthday is next week. I just found out.”

“I thought she had them all written down?” Alex pointed out.

“Yeah, well, she conveniently left her own off the calendar.”

“Why? She doesn’t want anyone to know she ages?” Alex smiled at her own quip.

Kara laughed into the phone. “I’m not sure, but do you think you can help me make it special?”

In her cabin, Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her first reaction was that it seemed like one more thing to pile onto her list of stressful things. But she quickly pushed it aside when she remembered who they were talking about. “Of course I can,” she answered. “Just tell me what you need.”

“Thanks, Alex.” They said their goodbyes and hung up. 

When Alex hung up the phone, she returned to the bedroom, pulling up the sheets and slipping back in beside Lucy. They were still the latest risers of the group, even all this time later. They laid on their sides facing each other. Lucy shifted closer, reaching a hand out to Alex’s cheek and moving in until their noses touched. 

“We should probably get up,” Lucy whispered just before she pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s lips. 

“Uh uh.” Alex moved back in for another kiss, one that lingered. 

They drew into each other and closed their eyes, relaxing. Alex traced meaningless patterns on the back of Lucy’s shoulder while Lucy absentmindedly grazed her thumb over Alex’s cheek. After a while, Lucy took a breath in and quietly asked, “Are you still okay with talking to James today?”

The movement of Alex’s fingertips over Lucy’s skin stopped. She pulled her head back and opened her eyes to look at Lucy. No, she thought. “Yeah,” she said. “I mean, I’d be lying if I said I was excited about it.”

Lucy nodded. “Tell me,” Lucy prompted her, always prodding Alex to be open with her thoughts. It had been a week since the first time they talked about it. They had talked about it everyday since. Lucy was trying so hard to be as understanding as she could. She was caught between hope and excitement and hesitation. Alex was everything to her and she would give up any dream to make Alex happy. But the idea of a family with Alex? It was too fantastic not to try for. 

Alex thought before speaking. She wanted more than anything to make Lucy happy. But a baby? She was still wrapping her mind around it. There were moments when she imagined it. She imagined herself holding a baby in her arms and the baby smiling at her and her heart swelled. She imagined her and Lucy playing on the floor with the baby and it seemed perfect. But then other times it scared the hell out of her for a hundred reasons. 

She looked at Lucy. Her brow furrowed and she opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. She took a breath as a lump formed in her throat. Lucy saw it immediately. She sat up. Looking down at Alex, she put her hands on Alex’s face. She saw the tears coming to her eyes. “Baby,” she whispered to Alex. 

Alex sniffled and quietly said, “I want us to be happy. Both of us. And I’m just so scared I won’t be.”

Lucy’s heart broke. She felt a pang of guilt for asking Alex to go through this. With her hands still on her face, Lucy asked, “Do you trust me?”

Alex swallowed, trying to quell the lump. “Of course I do.”

“Then I need you to trust me when I say that a baby will make us both the happiest we have ever been.” She was so confident. Alex believed her. She believed it when Lucy said she would be happy. She believed in the vivid images she saw in her mind when she thought about it. But Alex was so accustomed to things not working out. Then she felt Lucy’s hands tighten, only a bit, on her face. With the confident look still in place, Lucy said again, “Trust me.”

Alex nodded and quickly reached up to put her arms around Lucy and pulled her down on top of her, holding her firmly. “Let’s talk to him when he and Hank get back,” Alex said. 

“Thank you,” Lucy told her.

Outside, near the chicken house, Cat found the spot where two of the chickens has escaped. It looked like an animal had tried to dig its way in but gave up, leaving enough room for the chickens to squeeze out. With a sigh, she told herself to talk to Winn. She had seen Ava sniffing around the chicken house more than once. 

She made her way down to the mill where she found Carter and Clark working on cutting lumber. Before they noticed her, she took a moment to watch them. Carter, dressed in long sleeves to guard against the flying shaves of wood, was listening as Clark instructed him. He was already covered in sawdust despite the early hour of the day. Cat smiled when she saw how much of it was laying in his wavy hair. The protective glasses he wore were still just a bit too big for him. He had a focused look on his face as he slowly pushed a long piece of wood through the saw blade. When he finished and turned the machine off, Cat made her presence known as she heard Clark say, “That’s a great cut. You’re getting ready good with this.”

Carter smiled when he saw his mom. “Hey, mom.”

“Hi, sweetheart,” she said, reaching out to shake some of the sawdust from his hair. 

“Mom,” he said, annoyed, pushing her arm away.

She laughed at his teenage irritation with his mother cleaning him up in front of his mentor. “I need a board,” she said to Clark. “About this big.” She held her hands up to indicate the size.

“You plugging the hole in the chicken house?” Clark asked. When she nodded, he went to find the right board. 

Carter continued his work of stacking lumber to cut. Then he said, “Oh hey, Kara was asking about your birthday this morning.”

Cat dipped her head, then asked, “Was she?” He nodded. So did she. 

“You didn’t write it down,” Carter said.

“No, I didn’t.” Clark came back with the board, along with some nails and a hammer. “Thanks,” she said. “Don’t let him cut off his fingers.”

“Oh, no, he’s doing a great job,” Clark said, patting Carter on the shoulder. 

Cat made her way back to the chicken house and set the board in place, along the bottom, on the ground. It was a perfect fit. She set the nails and had just begun hammering when she heard from behind her, “Cat Grant, on her hands and knees, hammering nails into a chicken house.”

Cat smiled to herself and turned to see Kara watching her, matching the smile. “Come help,” Cat told her, patting the ground next to her. 

Kara walked over and knelt down beside her. “Love you,” she said quietly. Cat just kept smiling at her. Kara didn’t need a hammer. She made quick word of the nails, simply opening up her hand and slamming them into the wood with one stroke against her palm. 

“Show off,” Cat muttered, as she often did when Kara used her super powers for every day tasks. They sat down on the ground with their backs against the wall of the chicken house. The house had been built in the shade so the chickens wouldn’t get too hot and the weather felt nice today. Cat and Kara were content to sit in silence and enjoy it for a while. 

Eventually, Kara said, “James’ birthday is coming up.”

Cat nodded slowly. “It is.” Thanks to Carter she knew what was coming.

“So is the anniversary of Myriad.” Kara waited for Cat to say something about her birthday.

But all she said was, “Yep.” They fell quiet again. Kara kept waiting. Her patience paid off. “Carter said you were asking about my birthday.”

“It’s the only one not on the calendar.”

Cat sighed. Then she scooted closer to Kara and put her head on her shoulder. Kara lightly laid her head on Cat’s. “I remember when we were in the fortress of solitude,” Cat said. “I remember the day it was my birthday was the day that Max and Hank went back to Lord Tech to scan with the satellites.” She felt Kara nod against her head. “They came back that night and told us all that everyone was gone. There were no signs of life. Anywhere.” 

Kara took her hand and held it between her own. “I’m sorry, Cat,” she said. “That was a hard day.” It was a vivid memory in her own mind. “But the next day is when we decided to come here. And that’s a good memory, right?”

With another sigh, Cat admitted, “Yes, it is.” After a pause, she said, “I just don’t want my birthday to be associated with Myriad.”

“Well,” Kara told her, “We can spend a day remembering something sad, or we can spend a day celebrating something good.” She put her finger under Cat’s chin and lifted Cat’s eyes to meet her own. “You.” 

Cat lowered her head back to Kara’s shoulder. “Maybe.”

“Well, we’re already making plans. So, there’s that.” Cat gave a short laugh. “I mean, how long did you think it would be before we realized you hadn’t had a birthday?”

“Long enough for me for forget how old I am,” Cat answered. Then they both laughed. 

“You know I think you’re beautiful, right?” Kara never wanted Cat to be self conscious about her age. 

Cat hadn’t ever been one to be insecure until after Myriad. So much of her confidence had been wrapped up in her persona. She was still confident. She was still the same Cat. But she thought at least twice a week that a visit to the spa would do her looks a world of good. Still, she was never insecure with Kara.

“You tell me constantly. So yes,” Cat answered. “And I appreciate it every time you say it.” After a while of thinking, Cat quietly said, “You know we’ve never talked about how you age.” She picked her head up from Kara’s shoulder and looked at her. “I won’t be around forever.” 

Kara kept her eyes forward, refusing to look at Cat. She’d thought about it. Countless times. There had already been times that she had cried over it. And now, hearing Cat finally say it out loud for the first time, hot tears came to Kara’s eyes. Cat saw the tears and quickly moved to pull Kara close into her. Kara let a few of the tears escape, safe in Cat’s arms. Then she whispered, “I’m not ready to talk about that yet.”

“Okay,” Cat said, running her hands over Kara in comforting motions. “It’s okay.” She let it go, knowing the thought of it must tear at Kara’s heart because just the idea of losing Kara was suffocating to her. But for Kara, it was a certainty. One day Cat would be gone, and Kara would have to go on. They would have to talk about it. But not now. She was like Kara. It was a conversation that neither of them wanted to have. 

Meanwhile, as late afternoon approached, James and Hank were making their way back to the valley. When spring came they had begun hunting farther up the mountain where the game was more plentiful. They took an overnight trip once a week and came home with enough meat for everyone. They were dragging their bounty on a homemade cart they kept on the trail. James and Hank had become close and were laughing and talking as they made their way across the valley to the shack that Hank used to process their kills. 

Alex and Lucy had been eagerly awaiting their return. When they heard the laughter getting closer, they both looked out the window and saw them. Lucy took an audible deep breath and looked at Alex, suddenly nervous. 

“Let’s give him some time to get cleaned up and rest,” Alex suggested. Lucy nodded quickly and wrung her hands together. Alex saw the anxious movement. “Hey,” she said and Lucy’s widened eyes snapped up. “Let’s go for a walk. One lap around the valley and then we’ll go talk to him. It’ll calm both our nerves.” Lucy nodded again, this time with a small smile. They headed out the door and toward the river to begin their long walk. 

Alex held Lucy’s hand while they walked. The contact centered both of them. They had decided not to pre plan what to say. Alex and Lucy were better on the fly. With every step they walked, Lucy became more and more nervous. What if James said no? What if Alex backed out? What if she backed out? What if this was the only way and it didn’t work out? 

In contrast, the farther they walked, the more sure Alex became. All the doubts that she had been harboring began to melt away as she caught sight of Susan and Catherine playing on their porch. She glanced to Lucy and could see the fear etching its way onto her face. 

With a small smile, Alex tugged on her hand and Lucy’s head shot around to her. “I love you,” Alex told her. She saw the immediate change as Lucy’s features softened. The next words slipped out before she even realized she was thinking it. “You’re gonna be a great mom.” And she meant it. 

Lucy stopped walking. So did Alex. They watched each other for a moment before Lucy quickly reached up and put her arms around Alex’s shoulders, pulling her into a fierce hug that made it hard to breathe. Alex laughed into her neck and returned the embrace. 

Soon, they were standing in front of James’ door. With one last look at each other and one more deep breath, Lucy lifted her hand and knocked. 

James answered the door quickly. He flashed his winning smile and said, “Afternoon, ladies. What’s up?” When they didn’t answer and only looked at him with open mouths, his smile faded. He asked, “Is everything okay?”

They stared at him until Alex finally bumped Lucy’s arm with her elbow, causing her to jump. She shook herself and then said, a little too quickly, “Uh, Alex and I were hoping we could talk to you about something.”

He hesitated. They were acting strange. But he stepped aside, indicating for them to come in. They sat down at his kitchen table and he asked again, “What’s going on?”

Alex barely turned her head to look at Lucy. She reached out and touched her shoulder. Without looking at her, Lucy just nodded. Finally, she said, “James, Alex and I want to talk to you about something. Something important.” She took a shaky breath and added, “Something big.”

He knit his eyebrows together and looked back and forth between the two of them. He could tell by their demeanor that it was definitely big. He sat back against his chair. “I’m listening.”

“Okay,” Lucy quietly said. This was already going better than she thought it would. “Okay,” she repeated. Alex watched as she visibly relaxed. “I’m just going to say it because you and I have always been straight with each other. But you have to count to five before you say anything.” Lucy held up a finger at him. He smiled again, holding his hands up in mock surrender at the promise that Lucy had made him make before. 

“I said I’m listening,” he said, his tone soft. He was trying to be encouraging. Whatever it was, it was clearly hard for Lucy. 

“James, you know I’ve always wanted a family.” James nodded. He did know that. They’d even talked about it before. Before he had decided to move to National City. “Well, Alex and I have been talking about starting a family.” She talked slowly, allowing him the opportunity to absorb every word. “Obviously, we can’t do that on our own.” She paused there. 

Then, in the same way that Alex had seen Lucy relax, she saw James tense. He looked away from Lucy. The idea was dawning on him, but it didn’t seem to make sense. “What are you saying?” 

Lucy was patient. She kept her quiet tone when she responded. “Alex and I want to have a baby, but we need help.” After a sideways glance to Alex, she said, “I told her that you’re the best man I know. And you are.” 

James leaned forward in his chair again. “My mind is going all over the place, so I need you to tell me exactly what you’re saying.”

Lucy nodded slowly. “We want you to be the father of our baby.”

There. There it was. Out there, in the air. All three of them looked from one to the other around the table. The two women stayed quiet. It was a lot to take in. It certainly had been for Alex. Again, James sat back in his chair, his chin hanging open. His eyebrows arched, then furrowed. He made a sound like he was about to say something. Alex and Lucy unconsciously both leaned in a bit. But then he closed his mouth. They started getting uneasy. 

“James?” Lucy prodded gently. He looked over to her. 

He stayed calm. That was James, cool and collected. Though his heart rate had picked up and he started sweating with his sudden nervousness, he kept his tone even. “Okay,” he said slowly. “Let me make sure I understand. You two,” he pointed from one to the other, “want a baby. You need a donor, and you want that to be me.” They both nodded. He looked at Alex. “And you’re okay with this?”

Alex glanced to Lucy. “I wasn’t at first,” she admitted. “The first time we talked about it, it hurt my feelings, scared the hell out of me, and made me jealous all at once.” Lucy reached over to gently take her hand. Alex looked at her girlfriend and smiled affectionately. “But she is very convincing.” Lucy smiled back with a squeeze to her hand. 

James watched the exchange. “She certainly is.” They fell silent and let James think some more. “So what would the expectations be?”

Lucy pressed her lips together. Just the fact that he asked was promising. “Well, you would be the baby’s father. And we want you to be involved. We want you to be the dad. Not just as a donor, but in the baby’s life. We wouldn’t keep you from that.”

James looked away. He felt emotional suddenly. He hadn’t thought of it. A baby. A child of his own. Lucy knew James well and, though his expression seemed neutral, she caught the subtle look of feeling. 

“James,” Lucy said. “I know this is a lot to take in. All we ask is that you think about it. Take all the time you need.”

“Lucy,” Alex said. “Can you give me and James a minute?”

Lucy hesitated. But when Alex gave her a reassuring look, she slowly stood from her chair and quietly slipped out the front door. 

Alex looked back to James. She felt compassion close to the surface. She remembered the week before when Lucy has first mentioned it and all the emotions she had felt. She asked him, “What are you thinking?”

He shook his head. “This is crazy.” A grin went across Alex’s lips. She remembered that she had said the exact same thing. He finally looked at her, then he asked, “Isn’t it?”

Her face was full of understanding when she told him, “I thought the same thing.” Then she said, “But I’ve never seen her so hopeful about anything. She makes me think it will be really good.”

“I can’t believe you would be okay with this,” he said.

She glanced away slowly. When she looked back, she took a deep breath. “I respect you James. I’m completely okay with sharing a child with you. You’re kind, you’re smart, strong, and good.” Her expression became more firm when said, “But a child is all we would share. Lucy belongs to me. Don’t for a second think that she is part of some sort of package deal.” She leveled an icy stare at him. 

He had seen this look on Alex before, but never directed at him. He was genuinely intimidated. He held his hands up. He quietly said, “Message received.”

When she was satisfied the message had, indeed, been received, she stood and walked over to the door. Lucy was anxiously waiting outside. With a nod from Alex, she came back inside. She eyed Alex warily as she stepped past her. They sat back down. 

“What just happened?” Lucy wanted to know.

“Just talking,” Alex said casually.

Lucy looked at James. After a second he asked, “So how would this work? Would you and I?” He let the question hang in the air, moving his hand between him and Lucy.

Both girls said a loud, emphatic, “No!”

Alex rolled her eyes. “What did I just say?”

“What? It’s just a question!” James tried to defend himself, chuckling at the same time. “But you have to know that’s where my mind is gonna go. So all three of us have a lot of talking and thinking to do.”

Everyone waited a few seconds, taking a breath. “You’re right,” Lucy said, calmly. “It’s a lot to process and a lot for all of us to talk about.” She took a sideways look at Alex, who was glaring at James. “Let’s all take some time. Think things over.” She looked back to him. “You come to us when you’re ready to talk. We’ll accept your answer either way.”

James took back and forth to them both. Eventually, he nodded his agreement. “Okay. I’ll think about it.”

Alex and Lucy looked at each other. It was the best they would get right now. They said their goodbyes and moved to leave. Once outside with James' door closed, Alex and Lucy instantly put their arms around one another. They held on tight, silently acknowledging how stressful the conversation had been. 

When they separated, Alex put her hands on Lucy’s face, giving her an encouraging smile. They walked back to their cabin knowing they would be on pins and needles until James came to them to talk.  
****************  
A few days later, Cat was stirred from her sleep by soft kisses on her shoulder. The mornings were getting warmer and she and Kara had exchanged their heavy down comforter for a thin fleece blanket. Cat found the blanket pushed down to her waist as a wandering hand came under her tank top, caressing the skin of her stomach. The kisses moved to her collar bone and up to her neck when Kara realized she was awake. 

Cat’s lips barely turned up in a little contended smile. She reached up to run her fingers along Kara’s long hair. She felt the soft lips smile against her skin. Kara placed slow kisses up her jaw, finishing on her ear lobe and she whispered, “Happy birthday.”

Cat hummed and put her arms around Kara, pulling her against herself. “Thank you,” she quietly returned. They stayed there, laying in bed together, for a while. Their hands and fingers played over each other, Cat leaving patterns on Kara’s back while Kara grazed along Cat’s side, tracing her ribcage. “Please tell me there’s not a lot of hoopla planned today.”

Kara chuckled against her chest. “Oh, there will be hoopla, Grant.”

“Damn it,” Cat said, only slightly teasing. The older she got, the less fuss she liked over her birthday. 

“Everyone loves you, Cat. Let them show it,” Kara told her. 

Cat sighed. “If I must.” Kara grinned at the feigned drama in her tone. 

They dragged themselves out of bed when they smelled coffee brewing in the small kitchen. They emerged to find Carter finishing up making breakfast. Cat smiled slowly at his work. Scrambled eggs, pancakes, the closest they could get to bacon from the hogs Hank and James brought home, and fresh coffee. 

Cat walked over to Carter and he greeted her with a smile and a “Happy birthday, mom.” He wrapped his arms around her and she sank into the hug. Nothing made her feel more important than a non coerced hug from her son. 

“Oh, thank you sweetheart.” She held on as long as she could until she felt him pulling back and she willingly let him go. 

“Kara made you something, too,” Carter said. 

Kara made a short squeeing sound as she rushed to the refrigerator. She pulled out a pitcher and held it up for Cat to see. The older woman’s mouth fell open. “You’re kidding,” she said as she surveyed the pitcher filled with bright colored fresh orange juice. 

“Nope,” Kara said. “I flew to an orchard after you fell asleep last night.” She brought the pitcher over to the table to fill the three glasses. “I brought a ton of them back and made some for everyone.” There were several more containers full of the juice in the fridge. 

Cat lifted the glass to her face. The first thing she did was close her eyes and take a breath through her nose. Who could have imagined the smell of oranges would be such a treat? They had taken so much for granted. This was one of the most fun things about birthdays on the settlement. Everyone tried to think of something that the birthday honoree would like and it always turned out to be the simplest things.

She took the first sip and it was amazing. It was sweet and perfect tasting. Cat usually didn’t like pulp in her orange juice, but today she didn’t mind it in the least. It was the best thing she’d tasted in ages. Kara and Carter both tried some. Kara felt that tingle in the back of her jaw from the tartness. It tasted fantastic. They sat down at the table, digging into the massive breakfast Carter had made. 

After they finished, Cat said, “I’m going to get dressed. I want to get some work done.” That was Cat. The second the weather had warmed enough to work outside, Cat was at it from sun up until sun down. It was a part of her nature that she had been happy to recapture. She loved the satisfaction of working, of seeing the progress of a project and working it to fruition. 

“Nope,” Kara said, firmly shaking her head. “Not today.” She settled her eyes on Cat. “Today you’re with me.” She smiled easily at her girlfriend.

Cat smiled slowly back. Everyone making a fuss over her made her uncomfortable. But Kara making a fuss over her? She liked that very much. A day with Kara was a day in heaven. For some reason she almost felt shy. How Kara could do that to her was something she would never understand. She was the only one that had ever managed to make Cat’s heart flutter in all her years. 

“Okay,” Cat said slowly. “What are we doing?”

Kara shrugged. “A little walking. Maybe a little flying. Whatever you want.” Cat eyed her, knowing that Kara had a plan. But she just stood and went back to the bedroom to change clothes. When the door was closed, Kara dropped her confident and easy going to demeanor. She breathed out and her shoulders sagged. She glanced to Carter who smirked at her sudden nervousness. “Maybe this is a terrible idea,” Kara said quietly.

“What?” Carter’s question was a fierce whisper. “You can’t back out, Kara.”

“What if she thinks it’s stupid? I mean, everything is different now. What if it comes across as cheesy?”

Carter laughed quietly. He’d never seen Kara this anxious. Even that time she lost him on a Lord Tech train with a bomb on board. “She won’t think it’s stupid. She’ll like it.”

“Promise?” Kara asked him. 

“Promise.” He confirmed.

Then Kara asked, “And you’re still okay with it?”

“I’m totally okay with it,” he confirmed again, for at least the fourth time since Kara had asked him.

She took a deep breath. Then she stood herself, heading to the bedroom to get ready. She opened the door as Cat was brushing her hair. Kara watched for a moment. It was getting long. It fell below her shoulders and, without product and a blow dryer to tame it, the natural wave had taken over. Kara loved it. There was a carefree sense about it that suited Cat in this, still new, world. 

Cat flashed her a smile when she came into the room. Kara made her way to stand in front of her, putting her arms around her waist and pulling her close. She kissed her gently on the lips. Cat kissed her back. Then she kissed her back again, resting her hands at Kara’s neck. 

“You’re beautiful,” Kara breathed against her lips and kissed her again, slower. When they separated, Kara felt more confident again. She dressed and they were soon out the door. 

They walked by the Circle where Clark had already set out the tables for the party that night. Cat tried to ignore them. Maybe if they weren’t really there, there wouldn’t really be a party. They passed by the site where ground had been broken and the foundation built for the new community center. Alex and Lucy waved enthusiastically from outside the greenhouses, shouting Cat a happy birthday. Max waved from the river with a bigger smile than usual. Eliza stuck her head out her door to wish Cat a happy birthday. 

“I don’t like all this attention,” Cat muttered. 

“I know you don’t,” Kara responded. Kara knew that Cat never had liked to be the center of attention. It was something about her that people wouldn’t have guessed, but Kara had always known. In the past, Cat always wanted to be at public events for the least amount of time she had to be. If there was a speech involved, it was always short and Cat always wanted her car waiting. 

Cat wrapped her hands around Kara’s arm as they walked. Kara was leading her across the bridge that went over the big river on the west side of the valley. She didn’t spend much time over here. Her tree was by the little river. They were mostly quiet as they walked. They were rarely alone together, just the two of them, and they enjoyed simply being close. They held back their affection often in front of Carter. Any opportunity to touch as much as they wanted was one they welcomed. 

When they crossed the bridge, Kara asked her, “Do you remember your first happy memory here?”

“Yes,” Cat answered quickly, smiling. “That’s an easy one. The first time you kissed me under my tree.” 

Kara looked at her and smiled back. She remembered. It was their first day in the valley, when Cat was still wearing her high heels and the two of them lagged behind from the others as they explored the place. They had stopped under a shade tree. Kara had confessed the real reason she came back for Cat when Myriad had happened. She didn’t want to live without her. They kissed for the first time under the tree that Cat now called her tree, the one she wrote under all the time. 

“Me, too,” Kara said. 

“What about you?” Cat turned her face toward Kara as they walked. “What’s your first happy memory here?”

Kara smiled. “Well, that one’s pretty far up there.” They both laughed lightly. Then Kara glanced up the trail. Her eyes landed on what she had been waiting to encounter. Perfect timing, she thought. She led Cat to a tree on the path. Cat’s eye suddenly saw the same thing Kara had been looking for. 

They walked up to the tree. There was a crinkled piece of paper hanging from a clothes pin. The pin was attached to the tree with a small nail. Cat eyed it, realizing that whatever Kara’s plan was, it was being enacted. She asked, “What’s this?”

“This is one of my first happy memories here.” They came closer and Cat saw that it was one of Max’s original drawings for their cabin. “Moving in with you.” 

Cat traced her fingers over the paper. The first version of the cabin didn’t have windows or the porch on the front of the house. She smiled slowly as she remembered how Kara picked her up and carried her over the threshold of the house. She remembered how they they’d slept with the mattress on the floor for months before the bed frames had been made. 

Kara tugged on her hand and they kept walking. They kept talking, remembering the earliest days in the valley, from sleeping in the tents to having such scarce amounts of food. 

Soon, Cat spied another piece of paper hanging on another tree. It was another sketch. But she immediately recognized this as one of Kara’s sketches. It was of her, sitting under her tree, writing. “I love watching you write,” Kara said. “It’s what you were born to do, Cat. I wish you could somehow see my perspective when I read the things you write.” She pulled Cat along again. “It’s not exactly a happy memory, but it was a privilege to watch you cope with everything through your writing. It’s a part of you that you don’t show people and I get to see it.” She added a quiet, “Thank you for trusting me with that.”

It made Cat feel emotional. She wrapped her hands around Kara’s arm again while they walked. It wasn’t long before they came across another tree with a clothes pin. The next one was a picture that James had taken of the two of them at his birthday party. It was a candid shot. They didn’t even know he’d taken it. They were laughing and holding hands. The light from the fire played off of them and they looked so happy. Kara loved this picture. So did Cat. 

“You know,” Kara told her. “You’re the one that started pulling us all together when we were all still so afraid. You are always finding ways to draw us closer together, like making everyone’s birthday special. You may not realize it, Cat, but you are our leader. We respect you. Any of us would follow you anywhere.”

They kept walking. Cat was taking it all in. She was content to listen and remember. The next picture was Cat on the tractor when she was first tilling her garden. She laughed when she saw it. “Who took this?’

“James snapped it right before he and Hank left that day.”

“I thought I was going to destroy the entire settlement that day,” Cat joked. Well, half joked. 

Kara smiled brightly. “You looked so happy that day.” Then she laughed as she said, “I couldn’t believe I was seeing Cat Grant driving a tractor.”

They kept walking. Next was a photograph of Cat hammering nails as she and Clark and Carter built the chicken house. Then there was one of Kara, Cat, Alex, and Lucy at Alex’s birthday party. Next was a photo of Cat and Max sitting on their front porch, sharing one of their many drinks, lifting their glasses to the camera and smiling. Finally, they came upon a picture of Cat holding baby Catherine. They kept walking and talking over all the memories. So much had happened.

Finally, Cat brought them to a stop, turning to meet Kara’s eyes. “Okay, Danvers, what’s going on today?”

Kara smiled. The jig was up. She moved closer to her and unexpectedly bent down to scoop up an unsuspecting Cat. Cat laughed and it made Kara laugh. Then Kara said, “I wanna show you something.” 

She slowly lifted them up off the ground and above the trees. Cat turned her face from Kara’s to look over the valley. They could see everything from here. They could see the cabins, the Circle, the beginnings of the community center, the mill, Max’s shack, the chicken house, the greenhouses and the expansive garden. Suddenly Cat was struck with how much they had accomplished. 

Kara took them a little way up the mountain to the clearing the group had made near the long granite face of the mountain. She gently touched down and set Cat’s feet back on the ground. She asked Cat, “Have you ever been up here?” Cat shook her head. The hike up this far was steep and not all the survivors had visited this site. “This is where we got all the rock for the concrete and plaster for the cabins,” Kara told her. She ran her fingers over the sheer wall of white rock.

“I remember,” Cat said. “You were exhausted for days.”

Kara remembered the two of them sitting on the floor of their bedroom back when there was just the floor and the mattress. Her muscles ached from hauling so many heavy stones for so long. Cat had lovingly massaged the soreness away. 

“Do you see these ridges?” Kara ran her hand over a few deep cracks in the rock. Cat moved closer to look. When she nodded, Kara continued. “Clark and I made these ridges with our laser vision while we were cutting the rock away to take it down to the valley. If you knock away the stone, you can sometimes find quartz veins.” 

Kara happened to already know that a very specific quartz vein ran under this crack. She held her fist out and quickly landed one solid punch to the crack. Cat stepped back and clung to Kara’s arm as a large chunk of rock fell away revealing a thick strip of pale pink quartz. Most of the quartz they’d seen on the mountain was white or grey, but this particular spot held a pocket of colored quartz. 

Cat reached up to pass her fingers over the pink rocks. Each layer was a different hue. It was beautiful. A burst of color against the dingy rocks. “It’s beautiful,” Cat said. 

Kara bent down and picked up a piece of the light colored rock. She broke off jagged edges with her fingers then she ran the palm of her hand over it with super speed for several seconds. Cat watched as Kara’s hand turned into a blur over the rock. Then when she stopped, Cat saw that she had polished a small part of the rock’s surface to a perfect shine. 

Cat picked up the stone in disbelief. “It’s a pretty soft stone so it’s easy to work,” Kara told her. She took the stone and set it back down on the ground. She pulled on Cat’s hands, leading her to the nearby tree line. “Sit,” she told Cat, indicating a spot on a large, flat rock that was the perfect height from the ground to act as a seat. Kara sat beside her and took a deep breath. 

Cat didn’t miss the shakiness as she exhaled. She gave a small smile and softly asked Kara, “What’s going on?”

Kara’s heart started beating faster. This was it. She silently hoped that Carter was right and that Cat wouldn’t think this was completely ridiculous. She cleared her throat and tried to sound confident when she talked. “When we first came here, I told you that if you gave me some time, I would give you everything that I could to make this place feel like home.” Cat saw her reach into her pocket and start fiddling with something. She pressed her lips together. She finally understood what was happening. “When I told you that, it was after I gave you a coffee maker.” Kara let out a short, nervous laugh.

But when she hesitated to continue, Cat could see her nerves taking over. She reached up to run her fingers through Kara’s long hair, from the root all the way down to the tips. The slow movement comforted the younger woman, setting her at ease. 

Kara looked back at her, confidence renewed. “I don’t know how any of this is supposed to work anymore,” Kara said. “Really, I didn’t know how it worked before. But I do know that the thing I want to give you more than anything is love.” She took Cat’s hand and told her, “When Myriad was happening, all I could think was that I had to get to you. And then after, all I could think was that I needed to keep you safe.” She kept her eyes on Cat’s as Cat reached up to touch her face. “Cat, you’re everything to me.” She glanced away for just a second. When she looked back she said, “I don’t know how much time we have, but I want to spend every day of it together. And I hope to Rao that it’s a lifetime.”

Kara slipped off their makeshift seat and bent down on one knee. From her pocket, she pulled a small ring. It was a cloudy pale pink, smooth and glossy. Cat quickly observed that it had been made from the quartz that Kara just showed her. “Let me give you my whole life, Cat. Let me be your wife.” Her eyes glistened with tears and a little bit of fear and she asked, “Will you marry me?” 

Cat’s own eyes filled with tears as her face softened. She reached her hands up to splay her fingers over Kara’s flushed cheeks. She pressed her lips to Kara’s in a soft and lingering kiss, barely pulling apart to lean their foreheads together. The moment was quiet and beautiful to the both of them, remembering where they had been and dreaming of what was ahead. 

Cat never thought anyone would love her the way Kara did. In the dark corners of mind somewhere, she was still convinced that she didn’t have what it took to hold on to Kara forever. But she would certainly have her for as long as she could. She said a whispered and breathy and simple, “Yes.”

With her eyes still closed and tears running down her cheeks, Kara repeated a hesitant, “Yes?”

Cat nodded against her forehead and smiled. She said it again. “Yes.”

Kara pulled back and looked at her. Some tears had managed to spill over Cat’s eyelids and Kara wiped them away with her thumbs. She laughed lightly through her emotion and kissed Cat. She separated from her long enough to smile brightly, coming to sit against her and kissing her again. Then again. 

She remembered the ring in her hand. She grabbed Cat’s left hand and slipped it on to her ring finger. “I know it’s not much and you deserve so much more,” but Cat put a finger over her lips, silencing her. 

“It’s perfect,” she said. “You’re perfect.” She leaned in close and breathed against Kara’s lips. “This life that we have together is perfect. I love you, Kara. And I would be honored to be your wife.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Cat and pulled her tight. They sat quietly together, taking in the moment like they had done so many time before. They had never minded silence between them. Even before Myriad. They enjoyed being in the quiet together. 

Eventually, Kara whispered against her hair, “I can’t believe you said yes.”

Cat smiled softly. “Did you think I’d say no?”

“I wasn’t sure, honestly. Carter seemed sure that you would say yes. So did Alex.”

“You talked to Carter?” Cat pulled her head up to look at her.

“Of course I talked to Carter. We both need his support for this kind of change.”

Cat loved that Kara understood that. Several more minutes passed when Kara finally pointed out a spot among the trees where she had hidden a lunch and a blanket. She hadn’t been kidding that morning when she said that they were spending the whole day together. They laid the blanket out. They ate, they talked, they touched. After a while Cat eased Kara onto her back and made love to her slowly and thoroughly. When they were finished, they started it all over again. Eat, talk, touch, make love. 

When they noticed the sun beginning to dip behind the mountain they forced themselves apart and back into their clothes. They made their way back down, hand in hand. Cat could hardly believe it. Kara had asked her marry her. She was thrilled. Kara had never felt so confident. Cat Grant said she would marry her. It was everything. 

They crossed the bridge to find themselves back in the valley. A big fire was burning at the Circle and everyone had gathered around it. When they caught sight of Kara and Cat walking back, Kara released Cat’s hand and held both of hers up in the air triumphantly and shouted to the group, “She said yes!”

Cheers and loud clapping erupted from the Circle. Cat groaned with embarrassment and put a hand over her face, realizing that everyone had been in on Kara’s plan except her. As they walked up, a rousing chorus of Happy Birthday broke out and Cat smiled from ear to ear despite her distaste for the song being directed at her. 

They had a feast set up for dinner unlike anything the group had seen. Everyone hugged Cat and she took every hug happily. James snapped pictures as Ava hopped around Winn, waiting for her share of dinner. The second Catherine made eye contact with Cat, she gave a big smile that seemed to be reserved just for her name sake. Cat reached out to Susan, who willingly handed the baby over. She could already tell that Cat’s relationship with her daughter was going to be special. 

Cat’s eye caught something. Next to the unfinished walls of the community center, a post had been driven into the ground. There was a sign on top of the post that was covered with a white cloth. A couple of them saw her eyeing the sign and everyone slowly quieted. 

Clark took the lead. “We, um,” he looked around at everyone, silently asking permission to be the one to reveal the gift. When he was met with only happy faces, he continued, “Well, we made you something.”

Cat’s curiosity was certainly piqued. She swayed Catherine in her arms and looked to Kara. Kara just looked back to Clark and gave him a nod. Clark reached over and pulled the cover off the sign. Cat’s lips parted with surprise and she blinked back tears that instantly sprang to her eyes. The sign read Grantstown Community Center. She was speechless. 

Max broke the silence with a quip. “No one would agree on Lord City, so Grantstown it is.” Susan poked him hard in the ribs. “Ow!”

Cat quietly asked, “You named our town for me?”

“Of course,” Clark confirmed.

Alex spoke up. “We were all trying to figure out what to get you, but nothing seemed significant enough for everything you’ve done for us.”

Then Lucy said, “We would probably still be wandering around in Antarctica if it wasn’t for you.”

“You have always been the one to push us to the next level,” Hank added. “This entire place exists because of your vision. And it will continue to advance because of the way you lead us.”

Still unable to speak, Cat only slowly shook her head pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Catherine’s head. She had never intended to lead the group. Then, when she realized it was happening, she tried to do it in such a way that they wouldn’t recognize that she was doing it. 

“I don’t know what to say,” she finally said.

“First time for everything,” James joked and everyone laughed, including Cat. 

They spent the next couple hours celebrating Cat, sharing memories and having fun together. Throughout the night, each person came up her and slipped a letter into her hand. When she realized they were all reciprocating her own birthday tradition, she was touched. 

Late that night, after everyone had gone home, Cat sat on her front porch, reading the letters by the light of the small porch light. She rocked back and forth in one of the porch chairs, smiling unconsciously at every word. There were bits from each letter that tugged at her emotions.

From Alex, _‘You have become another sister, and a most treasured friend.’_

From Hank, _‘I have rarely seen the strength of heart that I’ve seen in you.’_

From Carter, _‘I have always been so proud that you’re my mom.’_

From Winn, _‘You give without restraint, even if you would be justified in not giving.’_

From Susan, _‘I’ll never be able to explain or to thank you enough for the way you have shaped who I’ve become in this new world.’_

Every word of every letter was a gift. But Cat didn’t miss that only one person hadn’t brought her a letter. Only a few seconds after she thought it, the person appeared in front of her. He cleared his throat to get her attention and Cat looked up with a smile for Max. 

From behind his back, he pulled a glass bottle of his white whiskey. She put her letters down in her lap and gestured to the other chair. Max made his way up the two steps and onto the porch, taking a seat next to her. 

“I see you’ve been expecting me,” he said, glancing down at the porch floor to see that Cat had already brought out the two small CatCo tumblers, etched with the familiar logo. She only nodded and reached to pick them up, handing him one and holding the other out for him to fill. 

Once full, he lifted the glass with a small grin and said, “To you.”

She hesitated and then amended, “To friends.”

He nodded and they clinked their glasses together. Cat took a drink, tensing in expectation of the rough texture and sour taste. Instead, her tongue was met with something much smoother that tasted much more familiar. 

“Max, this is good,” she said, surprised, holding her glass up and looking into it. 

“It is, isn’t it. I think I finally got the recipe right,” he told her. “I made this batch a while ago and decided to save it for something special.”

They were quiet for a while, sipping their drinks and watching the large embers still burning at the Circle. Then Max said, “We’re gonna make it, aren’t we?” He stretched his hand out, indicating the valley and added, “All of us.”

Cat nodded slowly, knowing that he wasn’t just talking about the fourteen of them. He was talking about humanity. “Yes,” she said. “Yes, we’re going to make it.”

After a few more minutes of comfortable quiet, Max said a simple, “Happy birthday, Cat.”

“Thank you, Max.”

When Cat finally came in, the cabin was dark. Carter and Kara were both in bed. Cat stayed as quiet as she could while she changed clothes and got into bed.

She felt Kara reach out to her in the dark, taking her hand across the sheets. “I thought I was going to have to run him off,” she said. 

Cat breathed out the tiniest, quietest laugh, pulling on Kara’s hand until she scooted closer. “Believe me, I was anxious to get into bed with my fiancée.”

Kara smiled, though Cat couldn’t see it, she could hear it when Kara said, “I like the way that sounds.” They kissed only lightly, both exhausted from the day. She pulled Cat against her, holding her until they fell asleep.

Early the next morning, the phone rang. Cat answered the call. It was Alex. “Mom’s gone into labor," Alex said frantically.

Cat's eyes widened. "We're on our way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed having Kara's proposal end up as a stroll down memory lane. I liked glancing back to see them when they first came to the valley.
> 
> Next up: The survivors have another reason to celebrate. Also, they begin discussing expanding the settlement.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember a couple chapters ago when I mentioned we were going to start moving a little faster through time? Well, this is where it starts. Several different scenes in this chapter, but moving along quickly.

Earth, Population: 14

Cat and Kara rushed to get dressed. Cat could see Kara’s obvious nervousness. She was fumbling while she tried to get ready, kept dropping a piece of clothing or had a hard time tying her shoe. Cat put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, calming her. 

They quickly made their way over to the medical center. The main room was already crowded. Eliza was on the examination table. Close by stood Hank, Sarah, Lucy, and Alex. The elder Danvers sister was bustling about, getting things ready. Eliza smiled at the both of them as they entered. 

Cat quickly went up to the bed, taking Eliza’s hand and softly saying encouraging things about how strong she was and how she would be just fine. Kara stayed back, near the door. She had been so happy about Eliza’s pregnancy, but as things had progressed, she had become wary. 

Eliza’s morning sickness never seemed to go away. She became weaker and weaker throughout the pregnancy. They could only assume that the baby’s alien DNA was having an effect on Eliza. Not to mention how quickly the baby came to term. Eliza had been pregnant for barely six months and now she was in labor. Every passing day of the difficult last couple months made fear grow in Kara. 

Eliza looked at her across the room. She waved Kara over. Kara came closer as the others made way for her. She took Eliza’s other hand. She could see that her adopted mother was already sweating and she could hear her elevated heart rate. 

“I’m fine, Kara. I promise,” Eliza told her. Kara could only nod her head slightly, trying to give a smile. 

Then a contraction came on and Eliza squeezed both Cat and Kara’s hands, gritting her teeth. 

“Don’t hold your breath,” Alex said. “Breath, mom.” Eliza listened, taking in deep breaths of air against the pain. When it passed, she leaned back against the pillows on the bed. “Okay, everybody,” Alex said, “let’s give her some room. 

Cat understood that Alex was getting anxious with so many people in the room. She volunteered to leave with, “I’ll go let everyone know.” Alex gave her a grateful look. 

“I’ll come with you,” Lucy said, following Cat back out the door.

Cat and Lucy went outside and began knocking on everyone’s door. Soon, they were all gathered at the Circle. 

Inside the medical center, Eliza’s labor progressed much faster than Alex was anticipating. She had only done two examinations since they’d come into the medical center and Eliza was already dilated enough to push.

Alex asked her, “Mom, how ya feeling?” Her mother’s breathing had become shallow. She was pale and sweating hard. Alex was getting worried. 

“Like I need this to be over soon,” she responded. 

Alex nodded, beginning to sweat herself. “Good, because I want you start pushing with the next contraction.” Alex moved across the room to open the door. She called out from the doorway. “Cat!” When Cat looked to her, she moved her head, indicating for Cat to come over. Cat came to stand next to her. “Do you think you can take care of the baby when it comes out, like you did with Catherine?”

“Of course,” Cat said quickly. “Is it time already?” Alex nodded. 

Cat came back inside. The mood was tense. She looked to her friend on the table. Eliza was struggling. She looked like she was ready to pass out. Kara had moved to pace in a corner. Sarah was standing by to assist Alex. Hank was next to Eliza, quietly talking to her. 

Cat was caught off guard. She decided it best to let Hank take care of Eliza. She made her way to the table across the room, preparing it for the baby’s arrival. Kara moved up next to her. Her eyes were on her adopted mother still, but she reached a hand out to Cat. Cat quickly took it and leaned toward her. She whispered as quietly as she could in Kara’s ear. “She’s going to be just fine.” Kara closed her eyes for a second. 

Just then they heard Eliza take a sharp breath in. “Okay, mom. Listen, I want to try to push for ten seconds.” The woman took a deep breath and bared down, pushing as hard as she could, groaning with the effort as Alex counted. “One, two, three, come on, Mom, you can do this. Five,” she stopped there. “Good, mom, good.” Alex stood and looked at her mother with a wide smile. “I can see the head.”

Eliza laughed lightly. The endorphins were getting to her. The pain was so intense, she couldn’t take much more. She needed it to be over soon. “You’re doing great,” Hank told her. “Almost there.”

The next contraction came quickly. Alex was ready to take the baby and Cat was ready to take the baby from Alex. “Kara, come here,” Alex said. Kara came over quickly. “I need you here.” She gestured for Kara to hold onto to Eliza’s leg, holding it firm to give her leverage to push. “Sarah, here.” Sarah came to hold her other leg. “Hold her tight.” They both nodded. Then Alex said, forcefully, “Push, mom. As hard as you can.” The baby’s head came out and Alex gently wrapped her fingers around its chin and the back of the head. “That’s it! One more big push. You can do it!” Eliza took a big breath and shut her eyes tight, pushing with all her might.

The baby’s shoulders slipped out and Alex gave a small tug to her baby sibling’s body, pulling it out. She instantly became emotional, cradling the tiny life. She held the baby up for everyone to see. Tears immediately escaped when she said, “It’s a boy.”

Happy smiles and laughter went around the room as Alex passed her baby brother to Cat. With a bright smile, Cat took him over to the opposite table and began to work on him. She laid him down. And cleared his airway. His tiny cries filled the room, as Catherine’s had. She laughed at the sound. 

She took only a second to observe him before wrapping him up. He had J’onn’s defined Martian brow line and cheek bones. Everything else looked human. Cat wrapped him in a baby blanket, warm and secure. Hank came up to her and reached out. She willingly handed him over to his father. He took the baby over to show Eliza. 

Alex was making quick work of Eliza’s stitches. The new parents were admiring their baby, but just as Eliza reached out to take him, her arms suddenly went limp and she sank back into the medical bed, mumbling, “I feel dizzy.” The next thing they knew she was unconscious. 

Alex instantly felt panic. “Mom.” She quickly slipped her sterile gloves off, letting them fall to the floor and putting her hands on her mother’s face. “Mom!” 

Kara was at her side in a second. “Eliza?”

Alex felt for her pulse in her neck. It was slow, but it was there. Eliza was still taking short, shallow breathes. “She’s okay,” Alex said. “Her blood pressure dropped. She passed out.” Alex moved to get her stethoscope. Then she saw Sarah in a corner, eyes wide. Alex told her, “Hey, it’s okay. She’s okay. I promise. Come with me.” Sarah nodded and joined Alex, who reached into a drawer, retrieving another stethoscope and handing it to Sarah. 

Alex came back up to her mother. She listened to her heart beat. It was steady and still strong. When she pulled the instrument away, she indicated for Sarah to listen. Alex took a blood pressure cuff and took Eliza’s blood pressure. She showed Sarah the numbers and talked to her about how the numbers and the sound of Eliza’s heart beat correlated. 

Kara smiled a bit. Alex was keeping Sarah calm by using the situation as a learning opportunity. Alex had done the same with Kara many times when she was young. Just then, Kara felt Eliza squeeze her hand. She turned back to her and saw her adopted mother’s eyes slowly blinking. 

Eliza asked quickly, “What happened?”

“You passed out for a minute,” Kara told her, running her fingers through Eliza’s hair. 

Eliza breathed out. “How do you feel?” Alex asked her. Eliza held up her hands. She was shaking. 

Cat came up to them. “I’ll get you some juice,” she said, leaving the medical center. 

Alex nodded. “She’s right. Your blood sugar crashed. You’ll be fine in a little bit.”

Eliza turned to Hank. He managed to stay completely calm, surprising no one. He came back up her with the baby. He asked if she felt steady enough to hold the baby and she quickly nodded. He set the baby boy on her chest while she reclined. Kara, Alex, and Sarah took in the sight of them. The Danvers sisters clasped their hands together. “You did a great job, Alex,” Kara whispered to her. 

Sarah piped up. “What’s his name?”

Hank smiled at Eliza. She returned it, though it was weak. He looked over to the three girls and said, “E’lonn.” When all three looked slightly confused, he explained. “Eliza,” he pointed to her, “and J’onn.” He pointed at himself. 

Alex and Kara slowly smiled at them. It was perfect.

Alex monitored Eliza closely for the rest of the day. Her blood pressure regulated soon and she seemed fine. Though, the next couple of days were rough. Eliza couldn’t produce any milk. They didn’t know if it was because of the baby’s alien DNA or if it was a side effect of Eliza’s age. 

Susan stepped up, as she was still breast feeding Catherine. She worked overtime to pump enough milk for the new baby. When they realized Eliza wouldn’t be able to feed the baby, Kara went to the closest town to get some formula. 

“You know, the shelf life on this stuff isn’t long,” she said, bringing the formula back to Alex. 

Alex nodded. “I know. We’ll have to figure out something else in the event that this happens again.”

They were alone at Alex and Lucy’s. Kara asked, “How’s she doing?”

“She’s okay,” Alex’s tone was guarded when she answered. Kara knew that her sister had been worried about her mother. “Those first few days were rough.” Kara reached across the table and took her hands. Alex shifted her eyes to look at Kara’s. She shook her head slightly when she said, “I don’t think she can do this again.” They looked at each other with wary expressions.  
***********************  
A few weeks later, after Eliza, J’onn, and E’lonn got into a routine, they joined everyone at the Circle in the evening. Alex smiled when her mom sat down beside her with the baby. She watched Eliza and her new son. Her mother was obviously so happy. She was exhausted, weak, and drained, and happy. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Eliza began to move the baby toward Alex, even as Alex was shaking her head. 

Before she knew it, the baby was in her arms. Eliza saw her stiffen. Alex had held the baby before. She tensed every time. Lucy was on the other the other side of her. She rubbed circles on her back, reassuring her. When Alex shot her a look of insecurity, Lucy simply smiled back. 

The conversation flowed easily between everyone. Things were going well on the settlement. They were almost completely self sustaining. But the next year, they wouldn’t need to go outside the valley for much. Cat and Kara were sitting next each other, holding hands. Max and Susan were sitting next to each other. Susan had Catherine standing between her knees, her tiny hands wrapped around her mother’s fingers. Winn was sitting next to Susan with Ava constantly sniffing at Catherine. On the other side of the fire pit, Clark, Carter, and James were sitting together. 

When there was a lull in the talking, Cat spoke up. “We need to think about expanding next spring.” Everyone fell silent and looked to her. She took a short breath and said, “We’re going to have plenty of food this winter. By next winter, we’ll have more than we need.” She smiled a little. “We’re getting stronger. And there are more that are going to come behind us.” She indicated Catherine and E’lonn. “We need to make sure that we are ready to provide for them. Not just for ourselves.”

Eyes glanced around from person to person, considering. After a minute, Clark asked, “What do you think we should do?” 

Cat wouldn’t have brought it up if she didn’t already have a plan. “Well, I think the first thing we need to think about is babies.” Alex tensed again. She hoped no one saw it. Cat continued, “E’lonn needed formula, but it’s all going to be expired soon. We need milk. Poor Susan can’t be a dairy factory ever.” 

Everyone laughed. Susan rolled her eyes as she chuckled, too. “What do you have in that mind of yours, Cat?” Max asked her. 

“We could put cows in the field south of the valley,” she said. 

Max was exasperated. “My corn field!” He couldn’t believe she suggested it. “You can’t be serious!”

“Calm down,” Susan scolded him. 

Cat sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. “You can keep your precious corn, Max. We can put them below the corn. But we would need someone to stay down there and tend to them.”

They looked around again. It meant someone was going to have to move out of the valley and away from the group. No one was fond of that idea. But then someone volunteered. “I’ll do it.”

Cat’s head snapped up and her eyes followed everyone else’s to fall on Carter. He was holding his hand up a little. His eyes were bright and his eyebrows lifted in enthusiasm. She blinked a few times and her lips parted, wanting to speak. But she felt Kara squeeze her hand, silently telling her to stay quiet. 

“Well, Carter,” Clark said, “you’d probably be on your own a lot.”

He shrugged. “I’m used to that, and I don’t mind it.” It was true. Carter’s quiet nature made him somewhat of a loner. He looked around to the group. “I want to contribute.” Cat’s heart melted. She was caught between being proud and being terrified. Carter shifted his face to look at her. “I mean, we can at least talk about it. Right?” 

She nodded slowly. “Yes, sweetheart. We can talk about it.” He gave her a warm smile. A warm and mature smile. She almost couldn’t stand how much he had grown up. 

The next day, Lucy and Alex were at home, waiting anxiously. James was on his way over. Lucy was in the bedroom, getting ready. Alex was waiting by the front door. 

When there was a knock on the door, Alex quickly opened it. James stood outside, eyeing her awkwardly. He held up a brown paper bag, the top neatly folded over. 

“This is really weird,” he said plainly. 

“I completely agree,” Alex replied, slowly reaching out to take the bag between her thumb and forefinger. 

“So is this is how it’s gonna work? You just call out of the blue and ask for a sample?” He held up his fingers to make air quotes around the last word

Alex looked at him, sympathetically. “I’m sorry. We got excited,” she told him. “Her temperature is reading just right today,” the sentence trailed off as Alex looked to the side to glance toward the bedroom. She was anxious to get out of the odd conversation. 

James just sighed and raised his eye brows. “Well, okay, then. You better get to,” he hesitated, “whatever it is you’re about to do.”

“Thank you, James.” The second he moved to leave, Alex closed the door. 

She walked into the bedroom. Lucy was laying on the bed, naked from the waist down. She asked, “You got it?”

Alex held up the bag and came beside the bed. “That was so weird.”

Lucy chuckled lightly. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Alex visibly shook herself, trying to refocus. “Let’s hurry up.” Lucy nodded while Alex took a pillow and scooted it under Lucy’s hips, giving gravity a chance to help the process along. She reached over to a small table beside the bed and picked up an empty syringe and a pair of sterile gloves. 

After she put the gloves on, she opened the brown paper back and carefully took out the sample cup inside. She steeled herself against the awkwardness of it as she turned the cap opening the cup and revealing it’s contents. Alex set the cup on the table and used the syringe to extract as much of the sample as she could. 

Then, she came back beside Lucy on the bed. Their eyes met and Lucy was pressing her lips together at the humor of it all. Alex caught the look of amusement. Suddenly, as they looked at each other, they both burst into laughter. Lucy reached out to take Alex’s free gloved hand, and put her other hand over her mouth, trying to quell the laughter. 

It was exactly what they needed. It was a confirmation that they both thought this entire thing was crazy and weird. “Okay, okay,” Alex said, regaining her composure. “We have to hurry. The sample gets less potent the longer it’s, you know, out.”

Lucy let out one more short laugh through her nose. “Okay. I’m ready, I’m ready.” She took a breath and forced herself to be serious.

“Put your knees up for me,” Alex told her. Lucy bent her knees and let them fall to the side, making room for Alex to work. She took another breath, moving the syringe inside of Lucy. “Okay, well, here goes.” In the most professional voice she could muster, she mumbled, “I’m now injecting James Olsen’s semen into my girlfriend’s cervix.” 

Lucy stifled another laugh and it made Alex smile, almost breaking her concentration as she palpated around Lucy’s lower abdomen, making sure she was in the right spot. “Stop it,” Alex said, quietly, though still smiling. “Try not to move.” 

Lucy obeyed, remaining still. Alex pushed the plunger down only a tiny bit at a time. She took her time, doing her best to inject the material as close to the entrance of Lucy’s cervix as possible. When the plunger wouldn’t go any further, she gently pulled the syringe out. She pulled one of the gloves off, wrapping the syringe inside of it in one motion. She pulled the other glove off and wrapped it over the other and set it aside. 

Then, Alex came to crawl onto the bed next to Lucy and Lucy asked, “How long should I stay like this?”

Alex shrugged and smiled again. “I’m honestly not sure. But probably as long as you can.” Alex laid on her side, propped on an elbow. 

“I read in one of your books that when a woman is undergoing in vitro fertilization that an orgasm can help move things along,” Lucy turned her head to face Alex, cocking an eyebrow at her. 

“No way,” Alex said firmly, cocking her own eyebrow. “I will completely freak out if any of that stuff gets on me. I swear.”

Lucy chuckled at that. “That’s fair.” After a moment, she reached her hand across the top of the bed to take Alex’s. “Thank you, Alex. I know this is hard, and odd.”

Alex pulled Lucy’s hand to her lips, pressing a small kiss to the back of it. “I’m getting used to the idea.” They knew they would be spending the next however many months monitoring Lucy’s temperature and cycle. Maybe by the end of the year she would be pregnant.

While Lucy and Alex talked into the afternoon, Kara was bringing lunch to Cat while she was watering the garden. She made her way toward the expansive garden, spotting Cat on her knees toward the middle rows. She stopped at the edge of the first row and watched her for a moment. Cat’s hair was pulled back, though several errant locks escaped and framed her face. Her skin was darkening from so much time in the sun over the summer. No one on the settlement worked harder than Cat. 

Kara continued walking to her. As she got closer, she noticed the muscles of Cat’s slender arms rippling as she pulled at some weeds at the feet of her tomato plants. She couldn’t help but think of how attractive she thought Cat was when she was working. Kara remembered how there used to be times at Catco when she couldn’t take her eyes off Cat while she worked. Now, she still couldn’t. Whether she was intently typing away at a computer or pacing her office berating someone on the phone or on her hands and knees pulling weeds from a garden, Cat was a force to be reckoned with, and incredibly captivating. 

“Hey,” Kara said, getting her attention. 

Cat grinned at the familiar voice before she looked up. “Hi,” she said back. 

Kara held up the backpack she had with her. “Lunch?” Cat nodded, pushing off the ground and coming to her feet. Kara followed her to one of the water pumps near the garden and Cat rinsed the dirt from her hands. 

They held hands and meandered over to Cat’s tree, sitting down in the shade. Kara pulled out the food she had prepared, handing it to Cat. When all the contents of the backpack were spread out, Kara moved to sit next to Cat, close enough that their knees touched. 

“Thank you for lunch,” Cat said, simply. 

“Of course. My contribution to this place is to keep its leader happy,” Kara said, smiling playfully. 

“Oh, stop,” Cat told her. “It’s not like that.”

“It’s totally like that.” Cat shook her head. She wasn’t sure how she had emerged as the town leader, but it became more and more clear as time went by that she had, indeed. 

“Let’s talk about something else,” the older woman suggested. Then she looked at Kara with a content expression. “When are we getting married?”

“As soon as possible,” Kara smiled back, happily. They were quiet for a few minutes, eating their lunch, when Kara became serious and she said, “I know it doesn’t really mean anything now, being married. If you think it’s ridiculous, you can say so.”

Cat turned her head to look at Kara, confused. “Are you serious?” When Kara didn’t look at her, Cat realized she was serious. “Look at me.” Kara barely turned her eyes toward Cat. So Cat put her food down and adjusted her position to face Kara. Her tone was soft. “I don’t think it’s ridiculous. I love that you asked me. I will admit that I never saw myself being married again. But to you?” Cat took her hand. “I can’t wait.”

Kara tried not to look as touched by the sentiment as she really was. “It won’t really change anything between us. We won’t have a marriage license. We can’t change our names or merge our finances. It’s not like we have to give each other power of attorney.” Kara was suddenly insecure about the whole thing. 

“Kara, the idea of family is more important now than ever,” Cat said. “That’s not to say that we have to be married to be a family. We’re already a family. But it’s important to keep our culture alive.” She guided Kara’s eyes to hers with her hands on Kara’s face. “You told me once that when Krypton was destroyed that your culture died.” Kara remembered that night at CatCo on the balcony during Myriad. It was the day before everything went to hell, and it was the first time she’d dared to put her arms around Cat. “Let’s keep this part of our culture alive. You and me. The first people to get married after the apocalypse.” 

Kara smiled slowly. “Sounds pretty cool when you put it like that.” 

“It does, doesn’t it,” Cat said, teasing. “Donald Trump would have a field day on Twitter.”

They laughed at the irony of a same sex couple being the first post apocalyptic marriage. Once Kara was reassured, they went back to their food. Then, with her mouth full, Kara asked, “Where should we have the ceremony?”

A year ago, Cat would have scolded her for talking with her mouth full like that, but she had grown accustomed to it. It was one of many of Kara’s quirks she had learned to overlook. “Well,” Cat thought. “What about down by the lake?” 

Kara nodded. It was pretty at the lake. The grass around it was tall and the space was open. The lake itself was crystal clear and untainted as no one had lived around it until them. “What about the community center? It could be the first thing that happens there,” Kara suggested. “Once it’s finished.”

Then Cat nodded. That was a nice idea. But a light bulb went off in Cat’s mind. She sat up straight and snapped her eyes to Kara’s. “What about right here? Under this tree?”

Kara smiled at her instantly. After all, everything started for them under this tree. So much had happened in the spot they sat on right now. Their first kiss and the first time they said ‘I love you.’ This is where Cat first started writing. This is where she finally let herself start grieving for Adam. This is where Cat came after their first argument and where they had made up. They’d had countless moments under this tree, talking, laughing, even making love. 

“That’s perfect,” Kara quietly approved. They looked at each other with excited smiles for a second before Kara closed the short distance between them, kissing Cat solidly on the lips. She pulled back and asked, “When?”

“Let’s wait until fall. It’s so pretty when the leaves are changing.” Kara nodded. This time it was Cat who leaned in, taking Kara’s food out her hands and setting it down. She gently pushed Kara back down onto the ground and the younger woman laughed lightly in response. 

Cat hovered over her, nose to nose, eye to eye. “I love you, Kara.” Kara didn’t say anything back. Her response was to reach her fingers behind Cat’s neck, pulling her down into a full and passionate kiss.   
***********************  
The summer flew by. Everyone was so busy taking the settlement to the next level. They harvested everything they grew in the garden and the greenhouses. They jarred and preserved everything from berries to fish and red meat. The cellar was completely stocked by the time the weather started to cool again. 

They finished the community center and christened it with a party where Max’s new moonshine recipe flowed freely. As usual when they were drunk together, Cat and Max started getting into trouble. They snuck out of the building and into everyone’s cabins, stealing their underwear again. They left it all mixed up in one big pile at the Circle. 

When they came back into the community center, they tried to look casual. But they couldn’t stop the snorting laughter. Once their practical joke had been discovered, they tried to make a run for it, across the bridge of the little river, cracking up the whole while they stumbled across the ground. But the Kryptonians caught them, flying them back to the Circle where everyone was trying to sort their underwear. 

They tried to seem apologetic, not at all succeeding. “Get your fiancée under control,” Lucy snapped, mostly teasing, but not completely. Cat and Max were such children sometimes when they were drunk. Carter rolled his eyes at his mom, though he was thankful that his underwear stash had been left alone. 

The next morning was the first cool morning, signaling the coming change of the seasons. Alex awoke to the horrible sound of Lucy throwing up. She rushed into the kitchen to see what was wrong. 

“Hey, are you okay? What happened?” Alex quickly helped her back to the bed. She found a thermometer to take Lucy’s temperature. “Did you eat something?”

Lucy shook her head. “I don’t think so. It doesn’t feel like a stomach thing.” She took deep breaths, waiting for the nausea to subside. 

Then she and Alex looked at each other. Their eyes slowly widened and their lips parted with smiles that showed their teeth. Without a word, Alex pulled Lucy into a strong embrace, which Lucy returned with fierceness despite the sick feeling. The two began to cry with a mixture of relief and excitement. This was it. Alex and Lucy were going to have a baby.

Earth, Population: 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E'lonn is pronounced with a long E sound. It's a weird name, I know. But someone specifically asked not to name all the babies after dead people. Lol! I think it was Meko. So I thought combining their names was fun of cool.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding daaaaaay!!!!!!!
> 
> WEDDING NIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had taken a bit more time with Lucy and Alex telling their news, but gosh, this chap was already so long.
> 
> Also, I didn't spend enough time editing, so apologies for typos and such.

Earth, Population: 15

_‘I’m getting married tomorrow. I can’t believe it. I never thought I would get married again, much less to anyone like Kara Danvers._

_When I married Carter’s father, it was out of mutual respectability. We had common goals, common interests, and we liked each other well enough. That’s how it was with anyone I was ever with. We liked each other well enough._

_But with Kara? With Kara, it’s all about love, deep and consuming love. I never thought I could love the way I love her. I would do anything for her. Anything.’_

Cat looked up from the page for a moment and sat back in her chair, glancing out the window. She was sitting at her new writing desk. Clark and Carter had made it for her. It had a slightly angled top so she didn’t have to lean over it to write and the top lifted up so she could store all of her notebooks and pens and papers in it. Cat had put the desk in front of the window that was near the front door so she could look out while she wrote. 

Looking over the valley contentedly, Cat saw as Clark, Carter, Susan, and Hank were already beginning to move benches under her and Kara’s tree for the ceremony the next day. Cat smiled a little to herself and went back to her page. 

_‘Eliza is coming over later to make sure my dress fits perfectly. This will be the third time she has come over to make sure my dress fits perfectly. I can’t believe she pulled it off, two perfect wedding dresses. They are simple, but they are perfect. I’ve felt for a long time like she and Alex are family. Tomorrow they really will be._

_There are so many people I wish were going to be here for this. My dad and my mother, Adam, Lois. Part of me thinks they will be, somehow. Even if only in our hearts.’_

Cat sighed deeply and slowly put her prized fountain pen down, the pen Kara had retrieved from her office at CatCo almost a year and a half ago. Just as she was beginning to lose herself in memories, the phone on the wall rang. 

“Hello,” Cat greeted.

“Cat, hi, it’s Lucy.” The young woman sounded rushed. “Uh, can you come over to our place for a minute?”

“Yes, of course,” Cat quickly answered, knitting her eyebrows together, wondering what was up. 

After hanging up the phone, she was out the door and heading to the cabin just next to hers. Cat noticed Eliza and Kara walking up as well. All three of them exchanged confused looks as Kara knocked on the door. 

Alex opened it quickly, pushing the door wide so everyone could come in. “Thanks for coming,” she said with a smile.

When they entered, all three women noticed James sitting at the table. He stood, politely nodding. 

When all six of them were inside, an awkward silence filled the space. Cat’s wide and questioning eyes looked around. She was the one to break the silence. “So…”

“Right,” Lucy said, nervously. “Okay, so we,” she indicated Alex and James, “have something we need to share.” She glanced over to Alex. So did Kara. 

“Alex?” The younger Danvers had a tinge of worry in her voice.

“Everything’s fine,” Alex reassured her. “In fact, everything is great.” She reached out for Lucy’s hand and took a step closer to her girlfriend.

The touch gave Lucy the encouragement she needed. With a quick breath, she smiled up at Alex then turned back to the others. “Well, we have some news. Um,” she laughed a little, trying to figure out the best way to say it. “A few months ago Alex and I started talking about having a baby. We talked with James and he agreed-,”

But Lucy was suddenly cut off by loud gasps from Eliza and Cat, as both women lifted a hand to cover wide smiles. Kara’s head shot over to them. She remembered it was the same way they had reacted when Susan announced her pregnancy.

Kara didn’t understand. “Whoa? What’s happening?”

Cat broke in. “So you,” she pointed at Lucy, “and you,” she pointed at James. 

Alex saw where she was going and possessively said a loud, “Nope! No, that is not how it happened.” 

“How what happened?” Kara was still confused.

“Happened, past tense? As in, you’re already-,” Cat started to ask.

Eliza interrupted and asked James. “You donated?”

James finally spoke. “Yeah. Lucy and Alex asked me and gave me some time to think it over.” He looked over to Lucy and Alex. “After everything with Myriad, I couldn’t think of a reason not to.”

Eliza turned to her eldest daughter and whispered, “Oh, Alex.” Tears instantly sprang to her eyes. 

Alex whispered back, “You’re gonna be a grandma.” 

Kara held her hands up. “Whoa. What is happening? Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Cat rolled her eyes at her adorable, naïve fiancée. “Kara, James donated sperm to help Lucy and Alex have a baby.” 

Kara stood there with her mouth open moving her finger back and forth between Alex and Lucy. “Who’s pregnant?” 

Lucy smiled and put her hand up. Eliza and Cat rushed up to them, giving all three hugs and kisses on the cheek. 

Reaching her hands to James’ face, Cat quietly said, “I’m so proud of you.”

He pulled her into a loose hug. “Thanks, Cat.”

Eliza gushed all over Lucy. “I can’t believe my little grand baby is in there.” She wrapped her arms around Lucy in a tight hug. 

Alex told them, “We wanted to tell you about it when we started planning it, but we were all a little unsure about the whole idea.” Turning to her mother and sister, Alex said, “And I was really afraid of the idea at first.”

Alex slowly came up to Kara and slipped her hands to her sister’s cheeks. Kara quietly asked, “I’m gonna be an aunt?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah.”

Kara smiled at her, eyes brimming with tears. “Alex, I’m so happy for you.” She pulled Alex to her in a hold that would have been painful to her if she didn’t know that it came from Kara’s complete affection. 

When Kara let her go, the six of them were huddled close together, taking in the moment. Eliza asked, “How far along are you?”

Lucy answered, “We’re not really sure. Maybe six weeks.” She looked to Alex. “I just started feeling sick a few days ago.”

Alex chimed in. “We were waiting to tell you all until we knew for sure. We thought it would take longer, but it must have been maybe the second time-,”

Kara cut her off with a raised hand. “We don’t need to know about any of that.” They all laughed.

“James, you’re gonna be a dad,” Cat said. 

“I am.” He paused. “It’s a little overwhelming.”

“Yes, well,” she said, “you can always take comfort in Max’s moonshine shack like he did.” Then there was more laughter. 

*****************************

The next morning, Kara awoke, slowly blinking her eyes against the light. Turning her head to the side, she saw the sight she loved waking up to, Cat, already awake, bright green eyes watching her with a closed lipped smile. 

Kara turned onto her side to face Cat and they simply looked at each other, smiling like teenagers. Eventually, Kara said, “Happy wedding day.” 

“Happy wedding day,” Cat quickly said back. She scooted closer to place the softest kiss on Kara’s lips. “Are you excited?”

Kara smiled wider. “Yes.” 

Cat playfully pushed her back into the mattress and put a knee on the other side Kara’s hips. She was smiling down at Kara when she said, “Me, too.” 

Kara’s expression became guarded. “Are you really?”

“Of course I am.” When Kara’s smile faded Cat asked her, “What is it, darling?” She ran fingers over Kara’s face, down her neck and chest and back up, relaxing the younger woman. 

Kara closed her eyes at the soothing touch. “I just wish we were going to have more to show for it.” 

Cat knew Kara still felt foolish asking Cat to marry her. She still didn’t think it was really going to make anything different between them. “Stop, that,” Cat gently told her. “This will change everything. I know there’s no marriage license, or name changes, or power of attorney, or changing our wills or any of those things.” She leaned down and kissed Kara again, but not quite so softly. “But after today, you’re going to be my wife and I’m going to be yours. I promise you, papers or no papers, everything between us will be deeper.” 

Then it was Kara’s turn to put Cat on her back. The older woman laughed when Kara moved to switch their positions, but the laughter turned into a light moan when Kara kissed her mouth passionately, slipping her tongue across Cat’s bottom lip. Their open mouthed kisses were brought to an end when Cat pushed against Kara’s shoulders and slipped out from under her.

“Save it,” she said seductively with a sparkle in her eyes, pressing a finger to Kara’s lips. 

Soon, Kara had gathered her dress and a few other things. She passed Cat at her writing desk on the way out the door with a lingering kiss to her cheek. Kara said quietly in her ear, “I’m heading over to Eliza’s. Alex and Lucy will be here soon.” After another tender kiss to Cat’s ear lobe, Kara was gone. The next time Cat would see her would be at the ceremony. 

Within a few minutes after Kara left, Alex and Lucy stormed through the door without knocking. Cat’s eyes went wide with surprise, but then she began to laugh as they pulled her from her chair and semi dragged her into the bathroom. 

Lucy immediately began fluffing her hair after she plugged in a set of hair rollers. Lucy had become the valley barber and stylist some months ago. Last month, she had cut Cat’s hair back to its pre-Myriad length. All the chemical dye blond was gone and she was left with her natural darker blond. There was no hiding her greys anymore, but in true Cat Grant fashion, she was one of those women whose grey grew in perfectly and was barely noticeable. Cat had been internally scared that her natural hair would age her at least a decade. She was pleasantly surprised when it only seemed to compliment her. More importantly, Kara liked it. 

Alex sifted through a makeup bag that she and Lucy had brought. “What the hell is all this?” 

Lucy snorted out a laugh at Alex’s makeup ignorance. “I’m actually not sure. I just told Kara to bring back one of everything.” They all giggled at that. 

Alex held up a glass container and asked, “What’s this?”

At the same time, Cat and Lucy both answered, “Primer.” Cat looked behind her to smile up at Lucy. The two had always shared an affinity for the finer things, something neither shared with their respective partners. 

Lucy rolled up sections of Cat’s hair while Cat applied her own make up, taking items from Alex’s hands. They talked easily. Cat wanted to know everything about the baby and the two women were happy to share, thankful to be able to finally talk about it freely. 

After a while, Lucy took the rollers out and set about making Cat’s hair look great. Things like hair rollers, and hair dryers, and curling irons weren’t things they used on the settlement often. For one, no one seemed to be concerned with their appearance when there was always so much to be done. Also, the solar panels could only handle so much load, and no one wanted to take up power with electric razors or non essential appliances. 

After a few minutes, Lucy left the bathroom to get Cat’s dress ready. When she was gone, Alex took Cat’s small hands in her own. “I love you, you know,” Alex said. 

“I love you, too,” Cat said back quickly. 

“You have been the best thing in the world for Kara and I am so proud that you’re going to be my sister.” Alex kept her tone low and quiet and her eyes piercing. She wanted Cat to know that she meant it. 

“Alex.” Cat tried to say something equally as touching back, but she had to stop to quell the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes. Instead, she reached her hands to Alex’s face and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Pulling back, she ran her thumbs over Alex’s cheeks. 

Lucy came back in with the dress and saw the end of the tender moment. “Don’t get all sappy on me, Grant,” Lucy said. “You just put that make up on.” 

Cat released Alex and breathed out a short laugh, dabbing her eyes. Alex did the same and then said, “Let’s get this dress on.”

The dress fit Cat perfectly, Eliza had made sure of it. It was made of a cream colored satin. Kara and Clark had to scourer all around to find the right fabric. Eliza didn’t have the skill to make anything too elaborate, but what she did make was stunning, especially now, considering it was the first dress Cat had worn in over a year. 

The skirt of the dress almost hit the floor. It had small cap sleeves and an open neckline that left Cat’s collar bones exposed. The fabric hugged her and moved easily against her skin. She couldn’t help but think of how well she remembered the feeling of this particular fabric. 

Once she was in the dress, Lucy and Alex stood back to look at her. They were both smiling softly at her. Cat took it as a positive sign and turned to look in the mirror. 

She breathed in and stared at the mirror for long seconds. The woman looking back at her was so familiar and yet so unfamiliar at the same time, hair curled, makeup on. Cat Grant, but not somehow. Cat released the breath she had been holding and smoothed her hands over her dress. 

From behind her, Cat heard Alex say, “You look beautiful.” 

Cat looked over to her and said the quietest, “Thank you.” Turning back to the mirror, she told them, “You should check on Kara.” When they had left, Cat took a few slow steps closer to the mirror. She narrowed her eyes, appraising the woman in the glass. 

Reaching up, Cat lightly touched her face. She couldn’t decide if she missed this woman or not. Cat internally asked herself how much of her was still Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media and how much of her was really this new person. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She poked her head out of the small bathroom to see Clark looking for her. When his eyes landed on her, he took a breath and smiled brightly. “Wow.” 

Cat smiled back and turned in her dress, holding her hands out to show herself off. “What do you think?”

“You look amazing, Cat.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she told him. Clark was wearing a pressed white button down shirt with a black tie and black slacks. He wanted to look nice. After all, he was officiating as well as walking Kara down the isle and delivering Cat to Carter. 

“Everything’s ready,” Clark said. Walking up to Cat, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to walk Kara down then I’ll come get you. You can see from the door.” She nodded to him. 

At the tree, everyone was seated and waiting. It was simple. There were no flowers, save the wild flowers that were still holding on despite the cooling temperatures. There were no fancy decorations, no music, and yet no one seemed to miss it at all. James was already snapping pictures.

Kara and Clark appeared, slowly floating down to stand at the beginning of the isle. Kara was beaming from ear to ear. Clark offered his arm and she took it. They took their time making their way up the isle. 

Everyone’s eyes were stuck on Kara, including her cousin’s. As they walked, he whispered in her ear, “I’m so happy for you, Kara.” She pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing. She was so excited. 

When they reached the end of the isle, Clark turned and lifted himself into the air. Kara stood under the tree, waiting. She couldn’t wait to see Cat. She didn’t have to wait long. 

Cat had been watching from her doorway. The tree was far enough away that she couldn’t see well, but a grin was glued to her face and she saw Clark walk Kara down the isle. The next thing she knew, Clark had scooped her up and was flying her toward the group. 

Cat laughed lightly as he set her down at the back of the isle where Carter was waiting. She turned to her son and realized that she had to angle her head up ever so slightly to meet his eyes. When had he become so tall? Carter was smiling at her and he put his elbow out for her to take. 

Everyone was standing as Carter escorted his mother down the aisle, but Cat’s eyes were pinned to Kara. She was the most beautiful person Cat had ever seen. Her dress was different than Cat’s. It was the same cream colored fabric, but it was sleeveless and the hem only came to Kara’s knee. It hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was pulled up in an attractive bun do and some loose strands framed her face. 

The closer Cat came the more she wanted to touch Kara. When they came to the end of the aisle, Cat tugged Carter into a hug and said in his ear, “I’m so proud of you.” She pulled back with a hand on his face. 

Kara stepped up to them and Carter reached out to take her hand. Kara put her free arm around him and whispered in his other ear, “Thank you so much, Carter. This means the world to me.” The three of them held onto each other for a moment.

Carter pulled back and took a hand from both women, putting the two of them together. “I love you guys.” He looked to his mother. “Mom, I’m so happy that you found someone as amazing as Kara.” Then he turned to Kara. “And I will always be thankful to you for making her so happy, Kara.” 

Kara’s eye brows knit together with emotion and she quickly put her arm around him again, pulling him close for a few seconds. Releasing her hold, Kara finally let her eyes settle on Cat. She took a deep breath and pulled at Cat’s hands. They took a few steps to stand in front of Clark. 

As the two women watched each other, neither could help the beaming smiles on their faces. Kara leaned forward to press her forehead to Cat’s and when their noses touched, Kara said, “I love you.” 

“Okay, okay,” Clark piped up. “I’ve never done this before, but I’m pretty sure that part doesn’t come until the end.” Everyone laughed. Smiling, Clark said, “I have no idea what I’m doing, but I can tell you this, I am so very honored to be standing here welcoming you to the union of these two amazing women.” There were a few nods among the group. Clark continued. “I have had the privilege of knowing the both of them longer than anyone here. I’ve been able to watch them change and grow. I knew Cat when she was just starting out in our business. No one worked harder than her, no one was smarter. She accomplished more in a short time than most could have dreamed.” Cat met his eyes, and Clark said, “But seeing her now is like seeing her the way she was always meant to be. Still working hard, still leading, but loving so fully and so completely. She has taken care of all of us in one way or another. I know that I, for one, wouldn’t be doing as well as I am now if not for her friendship.”

Cat felt tears sting her eyes and she quietly said, “Clark.” He only smiled at her and turned his attention to Kara. 

With his tone light, Clark began, “Kara used to change my diapers.” Laughter passed through the group again. He chuckled, too. “And you know, I’m sure that she did it with the same care that she does everything with. She came to this world lost and lonely, but she found the courage to open herself up and not only receive, but give so much love. There is no one more loving and more giving than Kara Zor-El.” 

Kara’s eyes slipped closed at hearing her Kryptonian name. She opened them and gave Clark a grateful look. Kara felt Cat’s hands barely pulling on hers and they stepped so close together that their bodies were touching. Cat reached up to gently run her thumb under Kara’s eye, wiping away a small tear.

Clark cleared his throat against his own emotion. “Uh, I understand you ladies have written your own vows.” He looked to Cat. 

Cat nodded to him and took a breath. She turned to Alex, who stood from the front row and passed Cat a small something. Turning back to Kara, the shorter woman showed her what Alex had handed her. Kara’s eye brows went up as she looked at the small wooden ring that Cat was holding between her forefinger and thumb. 

“I had Clark make you something,” Cat told Kara. “He made it from this tree.” She tilted her head toward the large oak. 

“It’s perfect.” Kara smiled at her. 

“The first day we came to this valley, you and I ended up under this tree. We had to stay behind because I couldn’t keep up with the others in my heels.” Kara giggled and so did a few others. Cat’s smile faded a bit. “When you walked into my office for the first time so long ago, you said that there was nothing special about you.” Cat slowly shook her head. She watched the breeze blow a lock of Kara’s hair onto her cheek. Cat reached up to brush it back and stroked her thumb over the spot. “You are the most surprising, most special person I’ve ever met. When we met, I was so hard and so…,” Cat let the sentence fade. 

With another breath, Cat said, “You made me feel again. You made me see the good in people again. You brought out the good in me that I buried so far down under hurt and ambition.” Cat took Kara’s left hand and slipped the wooden band on Kara’s finger. “I promise you,” then Cat looked out, “and I promise Alex and Eliza,” she turned back to Kara, “that I will spend every day for the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. No matter what comes along in this unpredictable new world, Kara, you can always trust me. You can always trust what I feel for you, and I will work every day to make myself completely vulnerable to you. I will take care of you and I will love you with ferocity and with every ounce of commitment I have.” With a hand on Kara’s face again, Cat finished, “I love you so much.” 

More tears had gathered in Kara’s eyes and she put her hands on Cat’s waist, drawing her as close as possible. Kara forgot about everyone else around them and simply pulled on Cat until she couldn’t be any closer. Seconds ticked by and all Kara felt were Cat’s hands resting at her neck and her own lips on Cat’s forehead. 

Finally, Kara breathed out against Cat’s skin and pulled back, releasing the tight hold she had on her fiancée’s waist. Kara quietly started, “Uh, I had bullet points in my head, but I can’t remember any of them all the sudden.” Cat smiled at her. Kara cleared her throat and leaned back to let the air move between them once more. 

Cat held on to her hands and the touch was a life line to Kara. She thought back to that very morning in bed when Cat had said that after today everything they had would be deeper. There was something special, something sobering, about making these commitments in front of everyone they cared about. There was an accountability to it that took the promises far beyond sentiment. They were truly vowing themselves to one another forever. Somehow, the idea seemed to carry more weight for Kara. 

After a moment, Kara found her voice. “I wanted you from the beginning, you know,” she told Cat. “From the very beginning.” She paused, taking a breath. Kara was having a hard time looking Cat in the eye, not remembering the last time she felt so exposed. “I’ve watched you change into so many different people and I have adored all of them. I saw you when you were Cat Grant, CEO and decimator of dreams.” Cat laughed along with everyone else at the gentle jab. Kara smiled. “I saw you when you started to change, when you started to care again, about the world. I watched you grow and give and it was so humbling that you allowed me to see it up close. You started to let me in and every inch you gave me, I stretched it out into a mile.” 

Kara couldn’t stop herself, her hands had let go of Cat’s and were on her sides again. Cat lightly gripped Kara’s elbows and whispered her name so quietly. “Kara.” 

“Cat, you are everything to me,” Kara’s voice became quieter as she fought to speak against the lump in her throat. “There are certain conversations that you know I have avoided having because the idea of not spending the rest of my life with you is terrifying.” Kara closed her eyes against the fear and she felt Cat’s hands slip up to her face. “I keep telling you I don’t want to think about it.” She opened her eyes and locked onto Cat’s. Kara sniffled and then stood up a little straighter, reaching up to take Cat’s hands from her cheeks and hold them again. 

After another deep breath, Kara shook off the sad tone and said, “So I won’t think about it.” She smiled brightly at Cat. “I’m going to think about how happy you make me and how I can make you happy. I’m going to focus every day on every moment that we have together. I promise that I will be there when you need me. I promise that I will give you everything I have.” She tugged on Cat’s waist again. “I swear on my life that I will protect you and keep you safe and warm forever. You will never want for anything.” When Kara finished, she and Cat had somehow managed to come even closer together than they had only a few moments before. “Cat, your love is a precious gift and I will work tirelessly to be worthy of it.” 

The words they spoke to each other hovered in the air above everyone. Several of them had tear tracks down their cheeks. Everyone was speechless as they watched the two women who were so obviously in love that they couldn't stand not to touch each other. After long seconds, Clark cleared his throat, bringing Kara and Cat out their intimate bubble. They both blinked a few times and separated, though still held on to one another’s hands. 

Both women let out a breathy laugh, squeezing each other’s hands and bringing light over the group. Clark broke in, “Well, I don’t think we can keep them from kissing much longer. So, with the power vested in me by, um, well by you two,” he indicated Kara and Cat, “I now pronounce you spouses for life! Kiss her!” 

Applause erupted and Cat and Kara laughed as they leaned into each other, enthusiastically pressing their lips together. They came apart only a fraction of an inch just to come back together with parted lips and arms wrapped around each other. Separating, they laughed again and began walking back down the aisle, hand in hand as the group showered them with handfuls of white rice and loud cheers. 

Everyone gathered at the community center for a huge meal and a great party, celebrating Cat and Kara. Winn had set his computer up there and they danced and ate and laughed. It was the most fun the group had had together in a long time. James had his camera out and captured all the moments of the day. 

Max asked Cat to dance and they both recalled that the last time they had danced together it was about Max trying to get information from her about Supergirl. It seemed so long ago. Now, instead of holding Max at an arm’s length, they were close. Max held her right hand with his left, and led her easily around and when the song switched to something slower, Cat laid her head against his shoulder and told him, “I can’t believe how much I treasure our friendship, Max.” 

“Me, too, Cat.” He held her in a loose hug for a moment before they separated and Susan came up them. 

“Hey, hey, you two. If I didn’t know how much you love me, Max, I’d be jealous,” Susan said. She turned to Cat. “Mind if I cut in?”

“Of course,” Cat replied. “But only if I can take that sweet girl from you.” She reached out for little Catherine, sitting in Susan’s arms. Susan smiled and leaned forward. Catherine immediately reached her hands out to Cat and the older woman beamed as she took her. 

Cat went to stand in a quiet corner, talking to Catherine. She adored the baby girl. She swayed gently with the music and Catherine smiled and giggled with the movement. 

After a short while, Kara came to Cat and said, “We have to go. The sun’s going to set soon.” 

Cat smiled at her with narrowed eyes. “Where are we going?” 

Kara smiled back. “It’s a surprise.”

They walked over to Alex and handed Catherine to her. “You need the practice,” Cat said to Alex. 

Alex laughed, bouncing the girl. She had become so much more at ease with the babies since E’lonn was born. Alex asked Kara, “Are you guys going?”

Kara nodded and Cat gave Alex the same look with the narrowed eyes. Alex obviously knew where she and Kara were going. Cat and Kara moved quickly through the room, saying quick goodbyes, then Kara led Cat outside. 

Retrieving a blanket quickly from their house, Kara came back to Cat and wrapped it completely around her, wanting to keep her warm when the dress wouldn’t be enough. “It’s not quite this cold,” Cat said a little sarcastically. She looked like she was in a straight jacket. 

Kara chuckled. “It will be in the air.” She moved fast, and before Cat knew it they were high in the air, heading west, the sun ahead of them, drawing out the sunset. 

Cat loved to look around while she was in the air with Kara. Her eyes scanned all around, taking it in. She leaned her head into Kara’s neck, relaxing. Cat had no idea where they were going, but she was surely enjoying the trip. The blanket Kara had brought her, plus, Kara’s Kryptonian warmth, kept her at the most comfortable temperature. The light from the fading sun cast the earth in a soft orange glow. It was beautiful. 

In Kara’s secure arms, Cat’s eyes slipped closed. Soon, she felt Kara shift. They were about to land. Kara touched down on a rocky beach. They were at the Pacific. Cat breathed in deeply as Kara set her down. The thick ocean air filled her lungs. She loved the ocean. Cat gripped the blanket tighter against the cool wind and she felt Kara’s arms wrap around her from behind, hands resting against Cat’s stomach. 

Cat relaxed back into Kara. Her eyes softened as she watched the water. The sun was beginning to dip behind the waves. Cat listened to the sound of water washing onto the shore, crashing against huge rocks in some places. The sound was so consistent, it calmed her. 

“I love the ocean, Kara. I’ve missed it so much.” 

Cat’s voice was quiet and Kara matched the tone. “I know.” She pulled Cat into her. “There’s a very eloquent five page section in one of your notebooks about how you love the ocean.” Cat leaned her temple into Kara’s jaw, both of them looking out to the water. “You wrote about your dad taking you to the beach when you were young and how you had the best talks with him on the beach.” Cat nodded, just barely. 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Cat said. 

Kara waited a moment before saying, “I thought we could stay awhile.”

Kara removed her arms from around Cat and put a hand on her shoulder, lightly pulling on her, asking her to look around. Cat turned in the direction Kara was facing and let out a small gasp at what she saw. 

There, up the beach, where the sand and rocks gave way to grass and trees, was a small cabin. There was a light on in the window and smoke rose from the short, metal chimney. It was little more than a shack with a slanted roof, but it looked brand new, complete with a light blue coat of paint on the outside. It was a perfect tiny beach house. 

“You did this?” Cat whispered, her eyes still on the small cabin. 

“I did,” Kara said, proudly. “Well, I mean, Clark helped. He actually helped a lot. And I brought Winn out and he put a small solar panel on the back. Well, and Max helped too.” Then she confessed, “Okay, maybe I didn’t do that much.” They were both looking at the little house. Kara said, “I came earlier today while you were getting ready and got everything set. I actually probably need to put some wood in the fireplace.” She took one of Cat’s hands from under the blanket and tugged her toward the little house. 

Cat followed her. They entered the cabin and Cat was flabbergasted. Kara had thought of everything. There was a small sink with a faucet. Max must’ve helped pull water from somewhere, Cat thought. On one side of the sink was a two burner stove, on the other side was a mini fridge. Across the teeny kitchen area was a two seater table. A full sized bed was in the corner, near the fire place. It was all stuffed into one cozy room. 

Kara walked the short distance across the room and leaned down to pick up some wood, putting it into the slowly dying fire. Cat took off the blanket and set it aside on the bed. 

“Kara, this is,” she trailed off, shaking her head, overwhelmed at the gesture. “I don’t know what to say.”

Kara laughed. “There’s a first.” She chuckled again when Cat playfully jabbed her in the shoulder. Kara reached her arms around Cat’s waist, drawing her close, and kissing her passionately out of what seemed like nowhere, but Cat had become accustomed to Kara’s spontaneous affection and didn’t hesitate to kiss her back. 

The house was warm from the fire and the kiss made Cat flush. She moaned quietly against Kara’s mouth. Their lips moved against the other’s with ease and, even though they were so familiar with each other, tingles still crept up both their spines. 

Cat pulled away, needing air. Kara kept going, moving down to Cat’s neck, lightly sucking and kissing her way around. Her hands wandered lower on Cat’s back and then up again. Cat felt the zipper of her dress opening and the warm air flowing over the skin of her back. She began to breath heavier as Kara’s fingers trailed after the zipper, leaving goose bumps. 

Kara slowly pulled at the small sleeves of Cat’s dress until it slipped off of her and she was standing in Kara’s arms in her bra and panties. Kara kissed her mouth again, slowly this time, separating from each kiss with a quiet sound from their lips. Her hands moved all over Cat’s small body, over her rib cage, up and down her breasts over the fabric of the bra, around to her back, coming up to her face while she still kissed her lips. 

Heat was rising inside Cat with so much touching and she was ready for Kara. She wanted Kara. Cat’s fingers reached around, catching the zipper of Kara’s dress and making short work taking it off. Their bare bodies touched and they began to move with need and purpose toward the bed. 

Kara eased Cat onto the flannel blanket covering the mattress. Her mouth never seemed to lose contact with some part of Cat’s body and Cat was responding. The smaller woman arched into Kara, wriggling under her. Kara reached around her own back to take off her bra and then did the same with Cat’s, tossing them aside and cupping Cat’s breasts, kneading them with her hands. 

Cat purposefully moved her knee between Kara’s legs and pressed against her center. Kara groaned and her lips finally lost contact with Cats skin and she let her forehead fall against Cat’s chest. Cat made the movement again and Kara groaned louder, gathering a fistful of the thin comforter underneath them. The pressure started a throbbing deep in Kara’s most sensitive muscles. 

Cat took the opportunity of Kara’s momentary weakness and pushed against her shoulder, changing their positions. Kara didn’t resist. She reached her hands up to Cat’s face and when Cat looked at her, Kara’s bright eyes were darkening and she was taking deep breaths. Cat’s mouth was open with her own breathing. 

They watched each other for a moment, Cat on her hands and knees, naked and hovering so closely over Kara’s body. Cat blinked slowly, her arousal beginning to cloud her thinking. She just wanted to get one coherent thought out before everything became foggy and their lust took over.

“I love you more than anything, Kara.” 

Cat could see the haziness in her wife’s eyes. Kara wasn’t going to respond, not with words anyway. Cat closed her eyes and shivered as Kara’s fingers raked through her hair. She leaned down and captured Kara’s lips. The fire in her belly began to spread when Kara’s hands began to move and Cat kissed her harder. Cat kissed her until her lips ached, and when it hurt to kiss Kara’s mouth, she moved to press her lips to her lover’s chest.

Cat began to run the pads of her thumbs across Kara’s nipples until they became erect, then she replaced her thumbs with her tongue. Kara’s breathing became irregular. She whispered, “Cat.” It was the only word she could say. 

Suddenly, emotion began to mix with her passion and Cat tried to pour every ounce of herself onto Kara. Her eyes were shut so tight when she gently applied pressure to Kara’s clit and Kara bucked into her. Cat took open mouthed breaths against Kara’s chest and began to play her fingers over Kara’s folds, teasing her. Kara opened her legs farther, silently asking Cat for more. 

Cat wasn’t about to deny Kara, not tonight. She pressed her fingers into Kara and dragged them back out and over her clit, not once, but again and again until Kara was writhing under her. Cat leaned down and went crazy with her mouth on Kara’s neck. She pressed her tongue against Kara’s pulse point, following it with her teeth lightly sinking down into the same spot, eliciting a moan from Kara. 

Sitting back on her knees, Cat started to move in a rhythm against Kara and the younger woman quickly matched it. Cat kept her eyes open, watching Kara, taking in every detail. The flush in her cheeks, the way her hair splayed across the blanket, the tensing and releasing of the muscles in her abdomen, the back and forth movement of her breasts with Cat’s thrusting, it was all intoxicating to Cat. 

Overcome with the urge to make Kara feel as magnificent as she looked, Cat dedicated one hand to pushing deeper inside Kara, curling her fingers to massage Kara’s inner walls. She used her other hand to give much due attention over Kara’s clit, pushing into her, hard. 

Kara let out a series of disconnected ‘ahhs’ and ‘uhhs’ as Cat increased the pressure and speed of her ministrations. “Yes, Kara,” Cat breathed out. “Let it go, baby. Come for me.” 

Cat felt the skin of her thighs getting hot as Kara rubbed her hands over them, almost too hard, but Cat knew Kara was so close so she let her continue. Finally, with a few final thrusts, Cat pushing as hard as she could with both hands, Kara let out a loud moan and arched off the bed. 

Kara’s inner muscles clenched around Cat’s fingers and Cat let her head fall back at the feeling. She loved giving Kara an orgasm. Closing her eyes, Cat tried to memorize the way Kara’s pulsing muscles felt, though she’s felt it countless times. There was always something special to Cat about seeing and feeling Kara’s body like this. She would never take it for granted. 

Cat opened her eyes and tilted her head forward. Looking down at Kara, the girl was taking in air and Cat saw the goosebumps that covered her chest and arms. Smirking, Cat realized this orgasm had been more powerful than most. 

The woman on top began to scratch her finger nails over Kara’s neck and chest, relaxing her. After a few moments, Kara rested her hands over Cat’s, stopping the movements. Their eyes locked, and they stared. Cat smiled down at Kara softly. The corner of Kara’s mouth barely turned up. She was exhausted and completely tranquil. 

Kara had to take a breath and remember how to speak. She quietly said, “That was amazing.” 

Cat’s smile widened and she bent down to take Kara’s lips with her own. Kara had the presence of mind only to move her hands up to Cat’s shoulders. “I told you,” Cat breathed in Kara’s ear, “everything will be deeper between us now.” She kissed the spot just under Kara’s ear lobe. “We stood in front of everyone we care about,” she kissed down Kara’s neck, “and promised everything we have to each other.” Cat brushed her lips over Kara’s collar bone. “We never have to wonder again.” Cat spoke into the skin of Kara’s cheek. “We promised that we would always be together, always serve one another, always be devoted to one another.” Her nose lightly touched Kara’s. “Something changes when you say it out loud in front of people and mean it.” 

Kara could feel Cat’s warm breath on her lips. She only had to move a fraction of an inch to kiss her. After a few easy kisses, Cat said, “I’ll be right back.” Slipping off the bed, Cat put more wood on the fire, then gathered up the fleece blanket that Kara had wrapped around her on the flight there. 

She climbed back onto the bed, lovingly putting the blanket over Kara and herself, making sure every inch of her wife was covered and she was tucked in. Kara could hardly handle putting her arms around Cat, much less pulling back sheets and crawling under them. She could barely feel the limbs of her body.

When Cat laid down flush into her side, Kara tried to move to sit up and said, “No, wait. Let me-,” but she was cut off with Cat’s index finger pressing on her lips. 

Cat tenderly kissed her cheek. “I can wait. I just want you to hold me.” 

There was no way for Kara to deny such a simple request. She tugged Cat on top of her. They listened to the soothing crackle of the fire and their breathing became even and calm. 

After several minutes, Cat was all but asleep when she heard Kara whisper, “You’re my wife.” 

Cat’s lips quirked up. “I’m your wife.” 

“This is a dream.” 

“No, my darling.” Cat snuggled farther into Kara tangling their legs together, fusing them. “This is real.” 

Cat and Kara stayed at the small and perfect cabin for days. Every second was heaven. For the first time in almost two years, they forgot everything. They didn’t think about Myriad. They didn’t remember what they lost. The world consisted of only the two of them and all they thought about was the lifetime of happiness in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people, enough of this fluff stuff. Time to get back to the apocalyptic reality next chapter.
> 
> Also, Alex and Lucy :-)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek into the morning of some of our favorite ladies. 
> 
> Lucy and Alex prepare to welcome their baby :-)
> 
> Eliza has some news that is met with mixed reactions.

Earth: Population, 15

Spring was beautiful the next year. All of the winter snow melted off the mountains, once again swelling the rivers on either side of the valley. The wild flowers seemed to be blooming even more fully than the previous two springs they had spent there. A breeze blew through the trees daily, bringing warmer temperatures and spring showers. 

The conditions had been perfect for all of the spring work that needed to be done. The greenhouses were full of budding berry bushes, the vegetables in the garden were bigger than the year before, and the hunting was good. 

Winter had passed without incident, no broken legs this year. The snowstorms kept everyone inside, though they dealt with the isolation much better now thanks to the community center.

The biggest change on the settlement this year was the new expansion beyond the south end of the valley. As they had agreed in the fall, livestock was now a part of life on the homestead. Clark had gathered several cows and a couple horses with Hank’s help and they were roaming freely over about a hundred acres of fenced in land. 

Also as agreed, Carter had moved down below the valley to tend the livestock. He only just moved into his own, brand new cabin the week before. Even though he was only a couple of miles away and still within walking distance, it was difficult for Cat. 

Cat had accompanied Carter and Clark down to the cabin every day while they were building it. She packed their food, brought them water, and helped where she could. Even though Carter was fifteen now, and quickly becoming a confident and competent young man, every time Cat glanced up and noticed his taller and stronger physique, she still couldn’t help seeing him as her baby boy. 

Today was the first morning that Cat hadn’t packed up a basket of food to take down to Carter. It had taken a combination of Kara, Carter, and Clark to convince Cat that he could take care of getting his own food and anything else that needed to be done.

So here Cat was, at home and making a pot of coffee. She stood near the kitchen table, looking out the window and thinking about how quiet it seemed without Carter talking to her from the loft or shuffling around, getting ready for his daily walk with Clark. 

While Cat was lost in thought, Kara had slipped up behind her, awakened by the smell of fresh coffee. The older woman forgot her brooding when she felt her young wife’s strong arms wrap around her, pulling her in. 

Before Cat had a chance to say good morning, Kara’s mouth went straight to her neck and Cat inhaled sharply at the surprise of Kara sucking lightly just below her jaw. Then she felt Kara’s hands under her shirt and running over the skin of her sides and stomach. Cat turned in her arms and kissed Kara on the mouth, hard, and the warm Kryptonian didn’t hesitate to open her mouth and press her tongue passed Cat’s lips, kissing her thoroughly. 

Cat moaned, unable to contain the sound brought on by the stirring deep inside her abdomen. Kara was at her neck again. Her head started to swim when Kara’s hand came down to cup and press against her center over her underwear. All this attention had come out of nowhere and Cat’s mind was trying to catch up. 

Cat muttered a breathy, “God, Kara… feels amazing.” 

Kara smothered the words with her mouth on Cat’s again. When she finally slowed her movements, Kara pulled back only enough to speak. “See.” She kissed Cat’s lips again, softly this time. “It’s not so bad without Carter here.”

Cat was breathing heavily against Kara’s face. Kara had a point. They wouldn’t have to worry about sneaking around the small cabin anymore, or waiting until Carter spent the night somewhere else. But right now, all Cat could think about was right now. She raised an eyebrow at her wife. “You better be planning on following through with all that.” 

Kara smiled at her, tugging on Cat’s arms and pulling her back into the bedroom. Coffee could wait. 

Meanwhile, next door in Alex and Lucy’s home, the two women were just beginning to wake up. Alex hummed, “Good morning, baby.” She walked her fingers across Lucy’s skin and Lucy giggled in response. “Time to wake up.” Pressing her hand gently into Lucy’s swollen belly, Alex said, “Come on, give me a kick.” 

“She does things in her own time,” Lucy said. 

“He,” Alex corrected. She continued poking around Lucy’s stomach, trying to encourage the baby to move. 

“It’s a girl, Alex, I’m telling you,” Lucy said confidently.

“You don’t know that.” Alex pressed a kiss to the bare skin of Lucy’s belly. 

“Neither do you,” Lucy retorted. It was true. Alex had made Lucy sit under the ultrasound machine two dozen times and she still couldn’t tell if it was a boy or a girl growing inside her girlfriend. 

Then, when Alex chuckled with her lips still against Lucy’s stomach, she got the response she had been looking for when she felt a soft kick against her hand. With a gasp, Alex pressed her cheek against the spot and said, “Do it again, baby.” 

The tiny life inside reacted to Alex’s voice and kicked again. Alex felt the light movement against her cheek and closed her eyes as the baby kept up the intermittent kicks. 

Lucy threaded her fingers through Alex’s hair. She loved watching Alex talk to their baby. “She responds to you, you know.” Alex opened her eyes and looked at Lucy without lifting her face from the spot. “I talk to her all the time and she only kicks when she wants to, but when you talk to her she responds every time.” 

“He,” Alex quietly corrected again and Lucy laughed lightly. Alex had changed so much in the last several months, going from fearful and unsure to thrilled and expectant. 

Lucy was well into her third trimester and the baby could come at any time now. The anticipation built inside of them with each passing day. Their cabin was decked out with baby things. They were completely ready as far as everything the baby needed. James was constantly checking on Lucy, bringing over anything he could think of that she might want, and making lists for Clark when he went on a run. 

Lucy reached down to scratch her nails over her stomach. Alex noticed and immediately sat up, reaching across the bed and grabbing a bottle of lotion. Lucy’s belly had been itching more and more. 

“Itchy?” Alex didn’t wait for an answer as she squeezed some of the lotion out. Lucy only nodded. Alex spread the lotion between her hands, blowing her breath over it to warm it. She began to slowly rub the lotion over Lucy’s stomach.

“Oh my gosh, that feels so good. Thank you.” Lucy relaxed as the lotion soothed the seemingly constant itching. 

Alex just hummed, “Hmm.” She paid special attention to her task, wanting to make her lover as comfortable as possible. “I love you.” She looked at Lucy contentedly. Alex had never been so eager to serve someone.

“I love you, too.” Lucy curled her fingers around Alex’s wrist, stopping her movements and pulling her closer. 

Alex came to lay next to Lucy and tenderly kiss her lips. Lucy reached a hand behind Alex’s head, holding her in place. They kissed easily for several minutes until Lucy shifted to bring her hands under Alex’s shirt. She pulled on it until Alex understood and pulled the shirt off herself. 

The kisses became heavier as Alex came to her knees and began working Lucy’s clothes off her body. All at once, Alex found herself on her back with Lucy straddling her. 

Lucy smirked. “I still have some agility left.” 

“I can see that.” Alex smiled up at her.

Lucy leaned over Alex on her hands and knees and kissed her passionately for a long moment. “You’ve been taking such good care of me, Alex. Let me take care of you.” Alex reached her hands up to cup Lucy’s face. Lucy leaned in again, her, now long, hair draping around their faces. This time she kissed Alex slowly and softly and began to work her hands over Alex’s lithe body. 

All the while, in the cabin on the other side of Alex and Lucy’s, Eliza and Hank were getting ready for the day. E’lonn was sitting in his high chair, happily eating his breakfast while his father quietly talked to him. 

Eliza was moving slowly. She was trying to get a pack together for Hank as he and James were set to leave that morning on an overnight hunting trip. She couldn’t shake the sick feeling she’d had for days. 

Suddenly, she clenched the edge of the small counter top and leaned over with an audible sound of discomfort. Hank’s head shot around to her. A second later she moved to the sink, wrenching as she threw up into it. 

Then Hank was on his feet moving towards her. Eliza was breathing hard as she recovered. Slowly, she lowered herself to the floor, arms wrapped around herself. Hank moved to encircle her with his own arms and she sank into him.

“You’re not dealing with the sickness this time as well as you did with E’lonn,” Hank said, his voice deep with concern. 

Eliza barely had the strength to speak. “I know,” she whispered. “I keep hoping it’ll get better. It seems like it’s only getting worse.” 

Eliza and Hank had realized only a couple weeks ago that Eliza was pregnant again. At first, they were thrilled, but as the days passed, Eliza had difficulty dealing with the side effects. They seemed to come on sooner this time. Based on the much shorter than human gestation period of her previous pregnancy, it probably wasn’t going to get better. They had been keeping it to themselves. They knew the others would worry.

“We need to tell Alex,” Hank said, firmly. Eliza only nodded against his shoulder. 

When they heard E’lonn make fussing noises in his chair, Hank carefully stood and picked him up. Bouncing him along, he came back to Eliza, helping her back to her feet. 

“I’m gonna call James and tell him I’m going to stay behind.” Hank moved toward the phone on the wall. 

“No,” Eliza said quickly. “He’ll wonder why. You should go.”

Hank looked at her in disbelief. “I’m not leaving you here to take care of E’lonn alone. What if it gets worse? What if something happens to E’lonn while you’re sick?”

Eliza closed her eyes. It broke her heart to admit it, but if the stomach pains and sickness became worse, Eliza wouldn’t be able to properly care for her baby son. Hank was right. It was time to tell Alex and Kara. 

Later that day, everyone was taking a break from their daily chores and had gathered at the community center for lunch. Eliza and Hank came to join them, Hank carrying E’lonn. 

Alex was on her feet instantly, walking toward them with her hands outstretched. She took the boy with a smile and he smiled back at her, holding out his own arms. “There’s my baby brother,” Alex cooed. “Our mother has been hiding you from me.” Alex looked back to her mom and saw the downcast expression on her face. Her own smile faded. “What? What is it?”

Eliza and Hank exchanged a glance and Eliza said, “I need to talk to you about something, sweetie.” 

Hank carefully took the baby back from Alex saying, “I’m going to talk to James.”

He left Eliza and Alex standing near the door, staring at each other. A fear quickly grew inside Alex. Eliza told her, “Go get your sister.”

Alex answered in a whisper, a simple, “Okay.”

Eliza watched her go to where Kara was sitting with Cat, Max, and Susan. Cat had little Catherine on her lap, sharing her lunch with the girl. Alex leaned over and said something in Kara’s ear and her younger daughter looked over to where she was standing at the door. Something in Alex’s tone must have given away her worry because Kara’s face went from happy to confused as she caught sight of her adopted mom. 

A minute later, the three women were outside looking back and forth from one to the other. Finally, Alex asked, “Are you pregnant?” 

Eliza hesitated to answer. This should be happy news. Instead, it was marred by the difficult aftermath of E’lonn’s delivery. “Yes,” she told the girls quietly.

Alex looked at the ground and put her hands on her hips, immediately putting herself into work mode and pushing down her emotions. On the other hand, Kara tried to be supportive.

“Eliza, that’s great,” Kara said, mustering up a smile, despite her concern. She moved to pull her adopted mother into a tight hug. “You’re gonna be just fine and this baby will be as perfect as E’lonn.” 

“We don’t know that.” Alex’s voice broke in, hard with anger. She locked eyes with her mother. “We talked about this. It’s not safe for you to have another Martian baby, or any baby, for that matter. You’re getting…” Alex let the sentence trail off.

“I’m getting too old?” Eliza finished the sentence for Alex. Then she nodded slowly. “You’re right. And, yes, my recovery with E’lonn was difficult.”

“Mom,” Alex interrupted, “there are a hundred complications that come along with having a baby at your age, not to mention an alien hybrid baby. If any one of those hundred things happen, you could die.” 

“I’m willing to take that chance,” Eliza quickly told her. 

“Well, I’m not,” Alex shot back. Eliza laughed lightly and shook her head at Alex. She slowly walked the few steps to stand in front of her eldest. Putting her hands on Alex’s cheeks, she said, “My sweet Alexandra. A baby is a good thing, no matter the cost, and soon you will understand that.” 

Tears came to Alex’s eyes and she wrapped her fingers around the wrists of the hands that were holding her face. “Even if the cost is your life?”

Eliza nodded again, confident. “Even then. Especially now. Every new life is a new start for our race.”

“Our race is better with you here,” Alex said, equally as confident. 

“Oh, baby.” Eliza pulled her daughter into a hug and said in Alex’s ear, “I love that you think so.” 

Alex put her arms around her mom, a few of the fearful tears spilling over. Kara, who had been quietly watching the exchange, wrapped both of them up in her arms. 

********************

That night, Cat and Kara were at home in their cabin with little Catherine. She was spending the night with them tonight. It was something they liked to do to give Max and Susan a break, and return the favor for times Carter had stayed with them. Not to mention, Cat treasured the little girl. 

Kara was playing with Catherine on the floor, helping her practice her walking when Cat emerged from their small bathroom, hair damp from her bath. Cat had spent all afternoon in the garden and was always covered in dirt and dust after a day between the rows of her prized vegetables. She crossed the main room to their bedroom to get dressed and join them.

When she came back, Cat sat down with them and the three girls spent long, content minutes with Catherine walking back and forth from Kara to Cat and back again. The oldest of the three laughed when Catherine walked to her quickly, collapsing into her, exhausted from all the walking. Cat tickled her and the sound of one year old laughter filled their cabin. 

They ate dinner and got Catherine ready for bed. Kara pulled one of the rocking chairs inside from the porch and set it next to the fireplace. Cat still enjoyed a small fire in the fireplace in the evenings. Kara kept the windows open, she got warm so easily, but was always happy to make Cat happy. 

Cat got a small blanket and wrapped Catherine loosely in it. Sitting in the rocking chair, she took the sippy cup of water that Kara offered. Offering it to Catherine, the little girl drank long swallows from the cup. When Cat set it aside, Catherine let out a deep breath and her eyelids became heavy as Cat rocked and talked softly to her. 

Kara sat in a chair nearby, picking up a book, but instead of opening it, she found herself listening to Cat whisper to Catherine. “You had a big today, didn’t you? You walked all over the place. You went down to the river with your mama and played in the cold water. You ate so much for lunch, yes you did, you are such a big girl. Then you and me and Mama went to the garden and you helped me water. Thank you for that, by the way.”

Cat kept up her whispering, relaying the events of Catherine’s day back to the girl. Kara knew the whispering was meant to lull Catherine to sleep, but she felt herself relaxing more and more with every word. She could listen to Cat talk like this all night, or as long as she could stay awake. 

Soon, Cat stood from the rocking chair, Catherine fast asleep in her arms. She walked into the bedroom and laid the baby down in the small rocking basinet that Carter had made for when the babies stayed with Cat and Kara. 

She came back out and promptly sat down in Kara’s lap, draping her arms around Kara’s shoulders and nuzzling her nose into the long hair. Both women breathed a deep sigh and settled into one another. 

“I love watching you with her,” Kara said. 

“Hmm,” Cat hummed. “I can’t wait to see you with your niece.”

“Or nephew,” Kara corrected. 

“Oh no, Lucy is definitely having a girl.” They both giggled. “Can’t you see it,” Cat said. “Alex with a little girly girl who loves pink dresses and nail polish.”

Kara laughed at that. “She won’t know what to do with herself.”

“She’ll be fine. She’ll be great.” 

The two fell quiet, covering each other with gentle affection at the end of a long day. Kara ran her fingers lightly over Cat’s forearm while Cat peppered her face slowly with tender kisses. 

After several minutes of silence and simply enjoying being close to one another, Kara quietly said, “Eliza’s pregnant.” 

Cat stopped her light kisses, pressing her lips to Kara’s hair and closing her eyes. She understood the implications. Unlike Kara, who was eternally optimistic, Cat tended to be like Alex, more realistic. 

Cat only asked, “How’s she doing?”

“Not great. She’s more sick than she was with E’lonn and she’s having a lot of painful stomach cramping. She’s weak, like the baby is draining her energy.” 

Cat didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t think of anything encouraging so she asked, “How are you?” 

Emotion made its way into Kara’s voice and she could barely speak. “I’m scared.” 

Cat consumed Kara in her arms, holding her close. She was never as quick as Kara to confess her feelings out loud, but the news scared her as well. 

They talked into the night, Kara needing the comfort of Cat’s strength to process the situation and the possibilities. When they went to bed, it was with Kara’s head against her wife’s chest, Cat rubbing circles over her back until she was asleep. 

********************

The next morning, Alex and Lucy were awakened by a knock at the door. Alex rubbed her eyes, forcing herself awake. With arms around her middle against the cool spring morning air, she slowly opened the door. She squinted her eyes against the light and saw Clark standing there. 

“Morning,” he said. “I forget how late you two get up.” It was a playful jab, though Alex was still too sleepy to catch it.

“Shut it. What’s up?”

“I was hoping I could take Lucy on a walk,” Clark told her. 

Alex perked up at the suggestion. “Yes. Let me get her up.” He nodded as she closed the door again.

Making her way back to the bed, she sat down and nudged Lucy. Lucy’s eyes were still closed when she mumbled, “Who was that?”

“It’s Clark. He wants to take you for a walk.” Alex pushed hair out of Lucy’s face, smiling as she watched her girlfriend knit her eyebrows together and let out a fake whimper of disapproval. 

“Do I have to?”

Alex chuckled. “Well, we’ve talked about how it might induce labor. I know you’re ready to meet the little man.”

Lucy lifted a finger. “Little lady,” she corrected. 

“We’ll see. Come on, get up.” Alex pulled on Lucy’s arm, helping her into a sitting position. Waiting for Lucy to get up on her own these days was a drawn out process. 

Soon, Lucy opened the front door and shot an irritated look at Clark, unhappy about being pulled out her comfy bed for physical activity. He laughed. “Oh, come on, it’s practically lunch time.”

“Let’s get on with it,” she said. 

Clark held his arm out with a dashing smile and Lucy’s frustration was instantly gone. She didn’t want to, she was still irritated, but she smiled back at her brother in law and took his arm. They headed toward the tree line at the valley’s edge to begin the long lap around. They fell into step along the trail that he and Carter had worn. 

After some time, Clark asked, “How are you feeling?” 

“Okay,” she told him. “My back is killing me, but I’m excited to meet her.” 

“You keep saying it’s a girl, Alex keeps saying it’s a boy.”

Lucy confidently confirmed, “It’s a girl.” 

“I’m excited to meet her, too. And I fully intend on being the best uncle ever.” 

Lucy laughed and grasped Clark’s arm with both hands. “I have no doubt you will be.” After a moment, Lucy told him, “Clark, I want to name her Lois.” Clark stayed quiet, watching the ground as they walked, an unreadable expression on his face. “Are you okay with that?”

When he looked at her, his eyes were misty. “Yeah, Luce.” He covered her hand with his own on his arm. “I’m okay with that. I think Lois would have loved that.” 

Lucy nodded and whispered, “Yeah, me too.” She sniffled as they continued to walk. “I mean she loved anything that was about her,” she joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Clark laughed and nodded. The two of them, and Cat, were the only ones who had ever known Lois well enough to know that her arrogant persona was all an act. Lois had been one of the most selfless people on the planet. 

Lucy was suddenly taken back years in her memory. “I never understood what happened between us. We were so close when we were younger, and then, I don’t know, we drifted apart somehow.” 

Clark answered, even though it wasn’t technically a question. “She always felt like the two of you were going in different directions.” He glanced to Lucy and saw the look of confusion. “You being military and her being a journalist. She said that the military kept so many secrets and it was her job to uncover secrets. Your job with the army was so secretive that she was always afraid of driving a wedge between the two of you if she asked too many questions.”

Lucy’s heart sank and she responded, “So she just didn’t ask any questions. And I didn’t offer any information and eventually we just stopped talking.” She thought for a few moments, reasoning to herself. “So all the distance was because both of us were afraid of driving the other away?” Clark nodded slowly. Lucy sighed deeply. “Talk about irony. We were both idiots.” 

“Don’t think about that. She loved you and you loved her. That’s all that matters.” 

They were quiet again as they walked. After several minutes, Lucy said, “After she’s born and she’s strong, I want you to take me and the baby to Smallville. I want to see where you buried my sister. I know it sounds ridiculous but I want to talk to her. I want to introduce her to her niece.” 

“It doesn’t sound ridiculous and I will absolutely take you.” 

They smiled at one another, Lucy taking some peace in the new information her brother in law offered. As they continued to walk the sun began to get warmer. Lucy reached up to wipe the sweat from her forehead. 

All of the sudden, Lucy felt a warm sensation running down her leg. She stopped walking and gasped loudly, looking down. Her eyes shot to Clark’s and she gripped his arm tightly. 

Her eyes got bigger and she said, “My water just broke.”

Then Clark’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“My water just broke,” she repeated, louder. They both turned, facing one another, grasping each other’s forearms. They began to smile and Lucy could only say, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Clark repeated. 

“Okay.” Lucy felt her heart rate increasing.

“Okay.” Clark felt the same thing. 

“Oh my god, I’m gonna have a baby!” Lucy laughed loudly and so did Clark. 

“We need to get you to Alex.”

“Yes, Alex.” Lucy reached an arm around Clark’s shoulders and he scooped her up, flying her back toward the settlement. 

They touched down outside the medical center. Alex was already there, pouring over her books. They rushed through the door. 

“My water broke,” Lucy enthusiastically told her. 

“Your water broke,” Alex repeated, a little shocked. “Oh my god.”

“I know!” 

Alex laughed and threw her arms around Lucy and Lucy was quick to hug her back. Alex pulled away. “Okay, um, let’s get you on the table and take a look.” She looked to Clark. “Go get Sarah and Cat.” Clark nodded and quickly left. 

Within a half an hour, Lucy was hooked up to a machine that was showing her vitals as well as the baby’s. Alex used an instrument to listen to the baby’s heartbeat intermittently. Everything was good. Lucy was progressing and her contractions were just starting. 

She breathed through the first few with no problem, but she knew the difficult ones were ahead. Sarah was keeping an eye on the machines, especially the baby’s heartbeat and Lucy’s contractions. Cat was holding Lucy’s hand, talking her along. Everyone had gathered at the Circle, anxiously awaiting news. James paced around, unable to be still.

As time went on inside the medical center, Lucy's contractions grew stronger. “Let it out,” Cat told her. “You don’t have to be strong right now.” Lucy cried out with the pain. “Good, good. Now take a deep breath.” Lucy obeyed, taking in deep breaths. 

Alex checked Lucy again. She had dilated another inch since the last time she looked. “You’re dilating quickly.” She smiled at Lucy with raised eyebrows. “I know it hurts, baby, but you can push soon.” Lucy only gave a quick nod. 

It went on like that for another two hours. Finally, Lucy began to cry. Tears mingled with sweat on her face. She looked at Alex. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

Alex took the hand that Cat wasn’t holding. She looked into Lucy’s red rimmed eyes. “You can do this.” Alex had complete confidence in Lucy. Her girlfriend was tough as nails. Alex had seen it time and again over the last two years. She thought a distraction might help. “Do you remember when me and Hank were taken into military custody and you and Kara had to rescue us?” 

Lucy laughed through her tears. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that whole arresting you thing.” 

Then Alex laughed. “You’re forgiven.” She ran her fingers over Lucy’s cheek. “You looked crazy hot on that motorcycle.” 

Lucy breathed out another short laugh. “We’ll see what you think after I get this baby out.”

“You’ll always be beautiful,” Alex told her. 

Still trying to breathe, Lucy joked back. “What about crazy hot?”

Alex simply answered, “Always.” She watched as Lucy’s brow furrowed with the pain of another contraction. 

Cat had been watching the exchange with a tiny smile, but now she said, “Hey, look at me.” Lucy turned to her. “Breathe in.” She continued to walk Lucy through the contractions. 

Alex slipped back down and, off to the side, they heard Sarah say, “The baby’s heart rate is starting to increase.” 

“Okay,” Alex said. She pulled on some gloves and checked Lucy. She smiled at Lucy again. “He’s coming down.”

Lucy gritted her teeth. “It’s a girl, damn it!”

Alex was still smiling. She didn’t care about the gender, she was just excited to see the baby. “Lucy, I want you to start pushing with the next contraction.” Lucy nodded while Cat talked quietly to her. When the next contraction came, Alex said, “Try to push for ten seconds.” 

Lucy gritted her teeth. “Come on, Luce,” Cat said loudly, spurring the young woman. “Breathe out, push. You can do it.” 

Alex counted. “One, two, three, come on baby, five, six.” Lucy collapsed back on to the bed, breathing heavily. “Good, sweetie.” 

Cat calmly told her, “Recover before the next one. Breathe, relax.” She ran a cool cloth over Lucy and kept talking to her. 

Alex stayed ready. The next contraction came. “Okay, Luce, ten seconds. Come on. One, two, three, four, five.” Lucy cried out with the effort, making it to seven before the edges of her vision began to blur. “I can see the head!” Alex looked up at Lucy, beaming.

Lucy managed a weary, pain filled smile. But it wasn’t long before the next contraction came. She pushed again, gripping Cat’s hand as hard as she could. Alex didn’t bother to count. The baby’s head emerged, along with the tiny shoulders. 

Involuntary tears streamed down Alex’s face as she pulled the baby out at the same time that Lucy once again fell back against the bed, sucking in air. Alex’s tears turned to quiet sobs as she held the baby up for Lucy to see. Lucy’s own tears only flowed more freely as Alex quietly said, “It’s a girl.” 

Cat quickly put on a pair of gloves and moved to take the baby from Alex. Alex handed her over and took the special scissors Sarah handed her.

“Ready, Mama?” Cat asked as she held the baby for Alex with a smile. Alex could only nod and reach over to her daughter, carefully cutting the umbilical cord.

Cat took the baby and Alex took the sutures that Sarah held out to her. Sarah also offered a tissue. Alex gave her a grateful look and wiped her tears, forcing herself to focus on Lucy’s bleeding. She began making easy work of her stitching, occasionally having to wipe her eyes on her shoulder sleeve. 

On the table in the corner, Cat was talking quietly to the baby. She cleared her lungs with quick experience. Tiny cries filled the room and Cat began to wrap the baby in warm blankets.

Everyone inside the medical center heard an eruption of cheers outside. Kara and Clark must have heard the baby’s cries. Alex smiled at an exhausted Lucy. Sarah smiled at a focused Alex. Cat smiled at the newborn in her arms. Lucy just smiled, the rush of endorphins helping to quell the pain. 

Cat came up to the bed with the baby and gently laid her on Lucy’s chest. The young woman was overcome. Fresh tears came as Alex slipped up beside them. 

Lucy whispered, “Hi, Lois.”

Simultaneously, Cat and Alex quietly repeated, “Lois?” 

Lucy just said, “Yeah.” Her eyes were glued to the baby. 

“Lucy, that’s perfect,” Cat said.

Lois was making tiny sounds in Lucy’s arms, her eyes closed against the light streaming through the windows. Alex pulled her gloves off and reached her hand up and, as tenderly as she could, ran her thumb across Lois’s cheek. 

“Hey, baby, it’s me,” Alex said quietly. “It’s Mommy.” Immediately, the baby girl began to try and blink her eyes open.

Lucy gasped. “Oh my god, Alex, look. I told you. She always responds to you.” Alex could only cry and Lucy asked, “You wanna hold her?”

Alex nodded and reached out, carefully taking the baby. She cradled her close and put her mouth close to Lois’s ear. “I love you so much.” 

Off to the side, Cat was wiping her own tears from her face. She went to the door and walked outside. At the Circle, everyone stood as she approached. With a smile directed at Kara, Cat announced, “It’s a girl!” Everyone shouted again. Cat threw her arms around Kara and said, “She’s perfect. Lucy’s doing really well.” 

A minute later, Sarah came out and made her way to everyone, too. She came up to Carter and he gave her a loose hug. Everyone stayed outside, allowing Lucy and Alex and Lois to have time to themselves. 

Cat looked around. She saw Hank and E’lonn, then asked, “Where’s Eliza?”

“She wasn't feeling well,” Kara told her. 

“I'm gonna check on her.” Cat walked over to Eliza’s cabin and knocked. When there was no answer, she cautiously opened the door. “Eliza?”

She heard a soft, “In here,” from the bedroom. Cat came in and saw Eliza sitting on the bed, knees pulled to her chest. The woman lifted her head and looked at Cat with a tear stained face. 

That's when it hit Cat. She, Kara, Alex, and Hank weren’t the only ones who were afraid of Eliza’s pregnancy. Eliza was, too. Cat wordlessly went to the bed, sitting next to her and, without hesitation, pulled Eliza into her. She held her tight while she felt Eliza shake with more crying. 

“The baby is perfect,” Cat told her. “and Lucy is good.” She smiled with her cheek against Eliza's hair. “It’s a girl.”

Eliza whispered, “I knew it.”

Cat let out a quiet laugh. “Me, too.”

“I should’ve been in there.”

“No.” Cat tried to assure her. “You should be taking care of yourself and this baby.”

Eliza settled into Cat’s arms. She decided to allow herself to be weak, just this one time.

Back in the medical center, Alex and Lucy were in their own world with Lois. Lucy had taken some pain medication that was beginning to take affect and she was able to enjoy the baby more as the pain subsided. 

Alex had laid down on the bed, tucked next to Lucy. Lois had quickly fallen asleep, exhausted from the day’s events. Alex had put a tiny hat on her head and swaddled her securely in the blanket and she was laying on Lucy’s chest, her cheek against Lucy’s skin. 

“She’s perfect, Luce. I’m so proud of you.” Alex kissed Lucy’s temple gently while running her index finger over Lois’s small, soft cheek. 

“Couldn’t have done it without you.” Lucy laid her head on Alex’s shoulder. “Look at us, Alex. We’re a little family.” Fresh tears came to both women’s eyes. 

They spent a long time laying in the bed with their daughter. Every ounce of doubt that Alex had had in the beginning was forgotten. As she looked at Lois, unable to peel her eyes away, she couldn’t imagine why she had ever been unsure about having a baby. 

Everything seemed to make sense somehow. Myriad seemed far away and the world seemed complete. It was like every day they had ever lived was meant to bring them here, now, together with their daughter. 

Eventually, Lucy sighed. “Do you think we should let James in?” 

Alex let out a quiet laugh. “Probably.” She stood from the bed and headed for the door, going to get James. 

When she reached the door, she stopped and turned back for another look at Lucy and Lois. Her features softened as she heard her girlfriend whispering to the baby. In that moment, Alex knew there was nothing she wouldn’t do for that baby. She would scour the earth to provide her every need. She would fight any foe to protect her. Alex knew she would give her life for that baby in an instant. Her eyes fell as she thought of her own mother. 

Alex turned back to walk out the door and get James so he could meet his baby girl. Then she went to Eliza’s house. She needed to hug her mom.

Earth, Population: 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, for welcoming his own daughter, James didn't have much of a part to play in this chapter. But, let's be honest, he's kind of a means to an end :-P
> 
> Also, for the moms out there who want to correct me, I know, I know, there's usually a longer time between water breaking and contractions. But, hey, it's fiction.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The settlement prepares for Eliza and Hank's second baby. Alex must step up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: the birth scene in this chapter is a bit more graphic than the other birth scenes. Be warned.

Earth: Population, 16

“You’re beautiful.” 

Lucy pressed her lips together at Alex’s statement. “Well, thank you, but I definitely don’t feel like it,” Lucy told her. 

Alex came over to where Lucy was folding the laundry she had pulled off the clothes line before it had gotten dark. She reached down into the basket of clothes and helped Lucy fold. Pulling out a small pink onesie, Alex smiled brightly. 

“I can’t believe she’s this tiny,” Alex said, holding up the teeny piece of clothing. 

Lucy matched her smile and took the onesie, folding it and adding it to the pile of clean baby clothes. “I know. She’s so precious.” 

Alex moved closer to Lucy, taking another piece of clothing from her girlfriend’s hands and dropping it back into the basket. Reaching a hand to Lucy’s cheek, Alex told her again, “You are beautiful.” 

“I haven’t washed my hair in three days,” Lucy retorted.

“Still gorgeous.”

Lucy asked, “What about the fluff around my waist?” 

Without hesitation, Alex teased, “I like it. It’s nice and soft.” 

Giggling, Lucy told her, “You’re ridiculous.”

Alex let her eyes wander over her girlfriend’s face. “And you’re still beautiful.” When she saw Lucy’s expression finally soften, Alex leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “I love you, Luce.” 

Stepping into Alex and wrapping her arms around the strong woman’s middle, Lucy asked, “Oily hair, muffin top, and all?” 

With a light laugh, Alex confirmed, “All of it. But I think your perspective of your post partum body may be a bit skewed.” 

“I hope it is.” Lucy dropped her head against Alex’s shoulder. “I know it’s only been a couple months, but everything still feels weird.” 

Alex rubbed relaxing circles on Lucy’s back. “It’ll get back to normal.” She pulled back with another sweet kiss to Lucy’s forehead. “In the meantime,” Alex perked up, “your boobs look amazing.” 

Lucy laughed and it made Alex beam. In fact, Lucy’s breasts were two cup sizes larger than normal thanks to the milk they were producing for baby Lois. Unfortunately for Alex, they were also painfully sore. 

“And they’re still off limits,” Lucy chided. 

Alex teased back. “Damn it.” She pulled Lucy back in and held her close, burying her nose in the woman’s self proclaimed oily hair. Alex couldn’t care less, she was so in love with Lucy. 

Just then, a small cry came from the bedroom. The two women separated with a mutual groan. 

“Please, tell me it’s your turn,” Lucy muttered. 

With one side of her lips upturned, Alex quietly responded simply, “Sure.” She planted one more quick kiss on Lucy’s cheek and went to the bedroom. 

Lois had wriggled out of her swaddle blanket when Alex came in. She reached down into the crib and slipped her hands securely under the baby’s small body, gently scooping her up. 

“Shh, shh, shh, baby girl,” Alex whispered as quietly as she could. “Mommy’s got you.” Lois was still small enough to cradle in one arm and with the other, Alex began to wrap her back up in the blanket. She continued her soothing cooing and the girl quickly quieted. 

Soon, Lucy came in with a bottle of breast milk, handing it to Alex. Kissing Alex on the cheek, she said, “I’m going to take a bath.” 

“Finally,” Alex joked, and Lucy narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend on her way to the bathroom. 

Alex came into the living area, bouncing Lois as she went. She carefully sat down, looking at her baby daughter. Her skin tone was a lighter version of James, but her facial features were unmistakably Lucy. The girl’s eyes were wide awake and she gave her mother a tiny, toothless smile that melted Alex’s heart. She had just begun to smile a couple of weeks ago and they were waiting on the edge of their seat for her first laugh. 

Caressing Lois’s cheek with her forefinger, Alex whispered, “I love you so much.” 

She gave the bottle to the baby girl who took it quickly in her mouth. Lois’s eyes instantly started to close as she relaxed with every suck on the bottle. Alex had a grin stuck on her lips as she watched her baby. 

Being a mother was magical. Alex’s skepticism about her parenting capabilities lessened each day. At first, she had been nervous to even hold Lois. Her entire body would tense every time Lucy handed her the baby. 

Lucy’s constant encouragement gave her confidence and Alex was soon at ease with her daughter. Now she treasured times like these when it was quiet and just the two of them, mother and daughter.

Alex’s mind wandered to her own mother as it often did in recent weeks. Eliza’s own pregnancy was progressing quickly. She only had a few more months before she would give birth to only the second human/Martian hybrid in the universe. 

The farther along she went, the weaker Eliza became. Though every time Alex checked the baby with the sonogram, everything seemed normal, Eliza couldn’t seem to keep up with the physical demands that the alien life inside her brought. 

And every day that passed, fear grew more and more inside Alex’s heart. 

*******************

Eliza opened the front door of her cabin upon hearing a knock. She offered Cat a smile when she saw the petite woman standing there. 

“I thought a walk might do you some good,” Cat said. 

“Can you carry E’lonn?”

“Of course.” Cat moved to come inside and get E’lonn ready for the walk. 

When E’lonn was snug in his baby carrier against Cat’s chest, the two women headed for the trail along the edge of the valley. The trail was no longer used only by Clark and Carter. Everyone in the valley had instinctively begun to use the trail when walking together. 

Lightly scratching the baby boy’s head, Cat kept him calm and soothed. She could feel the strong ridges of his Martian eyebrows and cheek bones under her fingertips as they walked. 

Eliza had been cooped up inside for days not feeling well. Cat was hoping some sunshine and companionship would help her feel better, and it would give them a chance to talk. 

Cat asked, “How are you feeling?”

Eliza was quiet and took her time answering. “Not so great.” 

“Alex says everything with the baby looks good.” Cat tried to sound reassuring. 

Eliza nodded. “Yes, the baby looks perfect. Alex thinks it’s a girl but she still can’t tell.” Both women laughed remembering how frustrated Alex had gotten at not being able to assess the gender of her own baby. “I’m not worried about the baby.”

Cat faced her while they continued their slow pace. “You’re worried about something, though.”

When Eliza didn’t answer, Cat faced forward again, not wanting to push for an answer that her friend wasn’t willing to give. 

After they had walked for a while, Cat heard Eliza take a labored breath. The other woman reached out to take a hold of Cat’s upper arm. When Cat looked over, Eliza seemed okay and Cat didn’t say anything. She knew Eliza didn’t like to be coddled. 

Finally, Eliza spoke. “Cat, I have a favor to ask.”

Cat immediately regretted asking Eliza to go on a walk. A sense of dark nervousness stirred in her stomach. Afraid of what Eliza might ask, Cat still said, “You know I’ll do anything for you.” 

After a moment’s hesitation, Eliza said, “I need you to look after Alex.”

“Eliza-,”

“Just let me say this.” Eliza stopped walking and lightly tugged on Cat’s arm, pulling them face to face. “I never worried about Kara after Myriad. As much as I saw her beating herself up over all of it, I always knew she would be okay.” Eliza’s eyes began to glisten when she finished, “Because she had you. She’s always said that you know what to say or what to do to make her believe in herself.” 

Cat’s mind wandered back to countless times between her and Kara when Cat had thrown the most sincere compliments at Kara, trying so hard to make the young woman see how amazing she is. So many of those times, whether in Cat’s old office or on CatCo’s balcony, seemed like ages ago in another life. 

Cat quietly said, “Kara’s always been stronger than she realizes.” 

“Alex is different,” Eliza told her. “Alex knows that she’s strong, and because she knows it, she always forces herself to be strong. She puts too much on herself, and if anything were to happen to me…”

Eliza trailed off and Cat understood. Alex would blame herself. 

Cat nodded slowly. “I’ll look after Alex. I promise.” It felt wrong to say it. As if somehow she was betraying Eliza, like she was supposed to counter with something encouraging instead.

“Thank you.” Eliza stroked her hand over her baby son. The two women began walking again. “You’ve been the best thing for Kara, you know. I never knew what kind of woman was inside of her until she met you. You bring out the best in her.” 

Coming from Eliza, the observation meant everything and Cat smiled. Then she teased, “Well, you have been the best mother in law a girl could ask for.” 

Eliza laughed, so did Cat and it lightened the heavy mood. Eliza’s hand squeezed Cat’s arm where she had been holding on. Cat thought to herself that there had never been anyone in world as selfless as Eliza Danvers. 

********************

Alex spent the next few months preparing for her mother’s baby. She couldn’t shake the reality that so many things could go wrong. Eliza’s age, combined with the alien DNA of the baby exacerbated every variable. 

Pouring over her medical books, Alex studied everything she could on pregnancy complications for women over fifty. The information was thin. Soon, the medical center was covered in handwritten notes with all the details Alex could find. Small papers were taped on the walls, cabinets, and counter tops so Alex could easily refer to them, doing her best to memorize all of it.

In the fall, when Eliza’s due date was getting closer, Alex asked Hank to wait on processing the animals he hunted. She had never worked with a scalpel before and she used the animal carcasses to practice cutting with the instrument. It wasn’t something Alex relished, but it was something she needed to know how to do, just in case.

Eliza’s condition continued to deteriorate. In the last weeks of her pregnancy, Alex had restricted her to her cabin. Shortness of breath along with some bleeding had made it necessary. Alex and Kara were there with her every day. 

********************

About a week into her bed rest, Eliza was having a particularly difficult day. She couldn’t seem to get comfortable and every time the baby moved it caused her pain. Wanting to get out of the bed and simply walk around the house, Eliza tried to sit, but she was too weak to even pull herself up. 

The baby was taking more nutrients from their umbilical connection than a normal human baby, sapping more of her energy than even E’lonn had. But as Eliza lay in bed, she knew it was more than that. She felt her heart racing constantly. Sometimes she found herself gasping for air. Her heart was having trouble keeping up with the demands. 

Then there was the hemorrhaging. Every few days Eliza found herself bleeding heavily and today was one of those days. She wasn’t able to keep it a secret from Hank or from Sarah. Eliza insisted on keeping it from Alex when she could. 

That evening, Hank came to check on Eliza. He found her pale and sweating. Quickly coming to sit at the edge of the bed, he gently touched her cheek. Opening her eyes, Eliza looked up at him. 

“Hey,” she said quietly.

“How are you feeling?” Hank didn’t bother to hide the worry from his voice. 

“I’m okay,” she lied. Hank sighed deeply. Then Eliza had a thought that would make them both feel better. “The sun’s going down,” she said. “Take me up?” 

Hank smiled at the idea. He quietly asked, “Sure you’re up for it?”

“Always.”

Eliza moved the blankets off of her and Hank shifted to reach both arms under her body. He picked her up easily and cradled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder as he walked toward the door. 

When they came outside Hank told her, “Ready?” Eliza nodded against his shoulder and Hank slowly lifted off the ground and into the air.

They climbed easily and Eliza closed her eyes. She always felt secure in Hank’s arms. She was never afraid of falling. Allowing her muscles to relax, Eliza settled in and adjusted to look down at their valley. 

The setting sun cast a soft orange glow that reflected off the mountains. Eliza looked over their cluster of cabins at the north end of the valley. The cabins semi circled around the massive fire pit of the Circle and a hundred memories went through Eliza’s mind of nights spent around the bonfire there.

Just south of the Circle was the Community Center. To the east was Cat’s tree where her youngest daughter had married the love of her life. Then there were the greenhouses where their massive supply of berries grew year round, and where Alex had gotten the small cut that had endangered her life. Eliza remembered those few frightening days vividly. Though she had been afraid, she also remembered it was when she truly invited Lucy into her own heart. 

Eliza took peace and comfort knowing that her girls had found so much happiness. 

As she and Hank flew slowly around the valley, she looked south, to the lake. The mill was nearby. Clark had added onto it so many times that what had started as a small building was now, by far, the largest on the settlement. 

Shortly behind it was Max’s moonshine shack. Eliza smiled softly as they passed over it. She thought of all the trouble Max and Cat were always getting into. She thought of Max and Susan and little Catherine. 

Even farther south, through the gap of trees where the valley ended, was Carter’s new cabin. Eliza could see the cows wandering around their acres of land. 

They had come so far, their rag tag group of thirteen that was now sixteen, and they would soon welcome another baby. Eliza loved this valley. As devastating as Myriad had been, for her it had been a blessing in disguise. She met Hank and fell in love, she and her daughters were living together in one place, and she had a beautiful son. 

Eliza sighed contentedly as Hank brought them back around to the cabins. She leaned in to kiss him lightly on the cheek. 

“I love you,” she told him. 

Smiling at her, he responded easily. “I love you, too.” 

When they touched back down in front of the home they’d shared for over two years now, Hank carefully took Eliza back inside. Sarah was sitting at the kitchen table and greeted them with a smile. 

Once Eliza was back in bed, Sarah came to check on her. “How are you feeling?” The teenager spoke quietly, as she usually did. 

Eliza sighed. “I’m tired of everyone asking me that.”

Sarah came to plop herself on the other side of the mattress, laying on her stomach and propping herself on her elbows casually. “Everyone asks because they care about you.” 

Eliza reached a hand out and pushed a strand of dark hair from Sarah’s face, letting her fingers linger on the girl’s chin. After a moment of taking in the sight of her, Eliza said, “I’m so proud of you.” Sarah averted her eyes from the woman who had become like a mother to her. Eliza knew the young girl could rarely take a compliment. Sarah was humble to her core. 

Changing the subject, Eliza asked, “How are things going with Carter?” 

A blush came to Sarah’s cheeks at the question and she smiled shyly. “Good, I guess.” She finally looked back at Eliza. “He’s really great.” 

Eliza nodded. “He certainly is. I saw the two of you walking the other day. It looked like you were getting pretty cozy.” Her tone wasn’t critical, it was encouraging. 

Sarah looked away again. “Eliza, stop.” Sarah giggled like she always did when Eliza made observations about her and Carter. 

The two women stayed in the bedroom together talking for a long time that day. 

********************

Finally, the weather turned cold and brought everyone inside. Cat and Kara were at home having a quiet end to the day. The first snow had come that evening. It was heavy for so early in the winter. The two women had enjoyed wrapping up inside their down comforter and cuddling on the front porch to watch it. 

Now they were inside with a warm fire. Just as they were about to get ready for bed, a fast and loud knock sounded at the door. Both heads shot around and Cat went to open the door. 

It was Sarah. She was breathing hard. Cat knew instantly and asked, “Eliza?” Sarah nodded quickly. 

Cat threw a worried look over her shoulder to Kara and then rushed out the door with Sarah. She didn’t give a thought to getting a coat as she ran out into the falling snow. 

Upon reaching the medical center, Cat stopped short outside the door, Sarah waiting behind her. Cat wanted to make sure she seemed calm and confident, for Eliza. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and the two women who had become Alex’s medical assistants came inside. Eliza was on the medical bed, pale and already exhausted. Alex was bustling around. Hank was next to Eliza, talking quietly to her. The tension in the room was palpable.

Cat came to Eliza’s other side, taking her hand. “Hey,” she said with a smile that she knew didn’t look quite genuine. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck,” Eliza answered, dryly. “We’re not sure what’s happening. It’s not contractions, but there’s a lot of pain.”

“Okay.” Cat ran her fingers through Eliza’s hair, which was becoming damp with sweat. “Just keep breathing. It’s gonna be okay.”

Cat glanced up to see Alex watching them. Her expression was fraught with concern. Leaving Eliza and making her way to Alex, Cat locked eyes with the young woman. She could see that Alex was afraid and avoiding being too close to her mother.

Lifting her hands to Alex’s shoulders, Cat told her in a hushed tone, “Listen to me. You are the most capable person I know. I would trust you with my life.” Moving her hands to Alex’s face, she said even more serious, “I would trust you with my son’s life. Now get over there and just do what you can. It’ll be more than enough.”

Alex’s only response was to nod. Then when Eliza made a pained noise, she was snapped from her fear and jumped into action. 

“Mom?” Alex was at her side. “Tell me what you feel.”

“Sharp,” Eliza had to pause to breathe. “Sharp pain. Down low.”

Alex quickly went to the counter and grabbed a pair of sterile gloves, pulling them on. “I’m going to examine you and once we see what’s going on, we’ll check on the baby.” 

Doing her best to keep her voice calm, Alex repositioned Eliza’s legs to give her access and began her exam. Immediately, Alex could feel that something was wrong. After a moment, she pulled her hand away, covered with blood. 

Discreetly, Alex showed the bloody glove to Cat so no one else could see. The older woman closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. Alex expertly slipped both gloves off together, tossing them away before they could be seen. 

“Okay, Mom, let’s check on the baby.” Eliza’s oldest moved to get an instrument to check the baby’s heart beat. 

Eliza was no fool. She asked, “What’s wrong?” 

“We’ll talk about it in a minute.” She squeezed some petroleum jelly onto Eliza’s stomach and began probing around with the instrument, searching for the baby’s heart beat. 

After having to look for several seconds longer than usual, they finally heard the thump-thump sound of the baby’s heart, though it was slower than it should be. Alex couldn’t keep the sweat from forming on her forehead. 

“Hey,” Eliza said. Alex met her eyes. Eliza winced and gritted her teeth through the now constant pain. “Just tell me.”

Alex was frozen as she looked at her mother, the woman she admired more than anyone, the woman who was her hero. Her own heart raced and she felt hot tears sting her eyes. She swallowed hard and looked away. Alex told herself this wasn’t the time for tears. 

Looking back at her mother, Alex breathed in to try to regain some measure of confidence. “You’re bleeding,” she told Eliza. “A lot.” Alex moved back to where Eliza’s legs were propped on the table. Blood had already begun to drop onto the floor, slowly but consistently. “And the baby’s heart rate is too low.” Turning to Sarah, Alex said, “Hook her up to the fetal monitor. We need to keep an eye on the baby.” Sarah nodded and began to work on the task. 

Silence hung over the room and Alex and Eliza stared at one another, exchanging volumes of words in a long gaze. Finally, Eliza asked, “So what do we do?”

“I think you’ve had a placental abruption.” Alex had to stop there for a second, her voice catching in her throat. She tried to sound professional, but the implications were too dire and saying it out loud made it too real. Her mother was dying and she couldn't stop it.

Eliza slowly nodded with realization and Alex watched as the older woman set her jaw against the seemingly inevitable. Glancing around the room, Alex said, “Can I have a minute with my mother?” 

As Cat, Hank, and Sarah began to move toward the door to wait outside in the falling snow, Alex grabbed Cat’s wrist and softly requested, “Will you get Kara?” Cat only nodded and soon Alex and Eliza were alone. 

Mother and daughter locked eyes again and Eliza reached her arms out. “Come here, baby.” 

Alex began to sob before she could make it to the bed. Eliza shifted to make room for her and Alex collapsed on the thin mattress next to her mother. Eliza’s arms came around her daughter and she managed to whisper soothing words to Alex. 

Through her wracking sobs, Alex stuttered, “I-, I don’t know how to-, to stop the bleeding.” 

“It’s okay, baby.” Eliza ran her hands up and down Alex’s back, trying to calm her. 

In her arms, Alex couldn’t seem to think. All logical thought was gone and replaced with anguish. She tried to stop the tears. She tried to be strong, but every ounce of her trademark strength had vanished and she was reduced to a frightened and weak little girl.

Then Eliza’s voice broke into her despair. “Do you have any idea how proud I am of you?” The question hung in the air as Eliza continued the movement of her hands over Alex. “You have accomplished so much. You are brilliant and beautiful, Alexandra. I have adored you since the day you were born. And as I’ve watched you grow that adoration has turned into admiration and respect.” 

As her mother talked, Alex’s sobs became quiet sniffles. She sat up to look at Eliza. “I can’t do this.”

Cupping Alex’s cheeks, Eliza told her, “You can do anything.” She added confidently, “You’re a Danvers.” 

Alex breathed out an exasperated laugh at that. “The Danvers are pretty amazing.”

“Damn right.”

Fresh tears gathered in Alex’s eyes. “We need you.” The tears fell over her eye lashes and down her cheeks. “I need you.” 

Eliza wiped away her daughter’s tears with the thumbs that were already on her face. “You’ll be just fine. You have your own family now.”

“You’re my family,” Alex quickly interrupted. 

“And I always will be. Alex, I will always be with you.” 

From the other side of the room, they heard the door quietly open. Kara slipped inside the room. Some of the snow flakes from the storm swirled around her as she pushed the door shut. 

“Cat said you asked for me,” Kara whispered. 

“Kara, come here, sweetheart.” Eliza held out a hand to her youngest daughter. Kara quickly came to take it. She looked at her sister’s tear stained face and Alex had to glance away. She couldn’t meet Kara’s eyes. The guilt was already overwhelming. 

Turning back to Eliza, Alex noticed that sweat was running down her pale face. Her skin was clammy under Alex’s fingers and Alex knew she was losing too much blood too fast. Moving from the bed, Alex looked to the floor. The few drops of blood had been replaced with a small puddle. She moved her eyes to the fetal monitor watching the baby’s slow, but steady heart beat. Alex would wait as long as she could, allowing Eliza and Kara to have some time. 

“What’s happening?” Kara could barely speak through the evident fear in her voice.

“Alex has to take the baby, Kara. I’m bleeding too much,” Eliza explained.

Kara glanced between Eliza and Alex. “No, we can fix it. Alex, you can fix it.” Alex only covered her face with her hands, willing the new wave of tears away. 

“Alex can’t fix it, baby. No one can fix it. It just happened this way.” Kara was shaking her head, unable to speak. “We knew the risks as soon as we knew I was pregnant again.” 

“Eliza.” Kara said the name reverently. It was all she could say. 

“My dear Kara.” Eliza took one of Kara’s hands, holding it loosely, unable to grip it with her growing weakness. “You were my daughter from the day we met. Don’t ever doubt that.” Eliza’s voice was becoming faint. She was losing energy quickly. 

A sense of her urgency was rising in Alex. They were running out of time. “Mom,” she said.

Eye pinned to Kara’s, Eliza just said, “I know.” She stroked her thumb over Kara’s hand. “You were born to be a hero and whether there are billions of people on the planet or sixteen, you are their guardian, Kara Zor-El. Take care of your family, Cat, Carter, and make sure your sister doesn’t hate herself over this. It's not her fault.”

All the while that Eliza was talking, quiet tears ran down Kara’s warm cheeks. “We need you, me and Alex, we need you.” Kara echoed her sister’s words from earlier. 

Eliza slowly shook her head. “No, you need each other. I was only ever there to guide you and you have become so wise, Kara. I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” Kara leaned down and buried her face in Eliza’s neck. Her adopted mother barely had the strength to reach her hand to Kara’s hair. 

Alex watched her sister cry into their mother’s shoulder, an aching sadness looming over the three of them. “Mom,” Alex whispered, looking to the fetal monitor again. “We don’t have much time.” 

Eliza nodded and said, “Kara, you need to go.”

Kara sat back up, wiping her face. “No, I’m staying.” 

“Kara,” Alex began. 

But Kara firmly cut her off. “I’m staying.” Turning to Eliza, she whispered, “I’m gonna hold your hand.”

Finally, Eliza’s own fearful tears escaped. “Thank you, baby.” Eliza nodded to Alex. 

Alex rushed to the door and threw it open, signaling for Cat, Hank, and Sarah to come back in. “We’re taking the baby,” she solemnly announced. All three stopped in their tracks, eyes shooting toward Alex. “We don’t have a choice. She’s bleeding too fast, soon she’ll go into shock. We can’t lose the baby, too.” After giving them only a few seconds to take in the news, Alex said, “We need to move.” 

Alex forced the pain and fear down, summoning every bit of courage in her to focus.

As Alex moved quickly to turn on the alerts from the fetal monitor, Sarah went to hook up monitors to Eliza, and Cat began to quickly prepare the newborn counter for the baby. Then, Alex went to the medicine cabinets and grabbed a syringe, filling it with morphine. 

She came beside Eliza, who was only moments away from losing consciousness. Kara was at her side, holding their mother’s hand, as promised. Alex could see that Eliza was disoriented and knew shock was setting in from the lack blood flow through her heart. She stood with the syringe over her mother, paralyzed, except for her shaking hands.

It was incomprehensible, having to choose. Your mother, or her unborn child. Though Alex knew that Eliza had made this choice for herself months ago, this still seemed wrong. When she injected her mother with the morphine that would lull her to sleep, her mother wouldn’t be waking up. She would never wake up. 

Hank’s voice broke in. “Alex, you have to.” 

From the corner of her eye, Alex caught sight of both monitors, one of Eliza’s heart rate and one of her baby sibling’s. They were both painfully slow. Lose one or both, Alex thought. She needed to move fast. 

Alex stuck the needle into her mother’s arm, and pushed the plunger down. Speaking to Sarah, she said, “Scalpel.” At the same time, Alex moved to get another pair of sterile gloves, pulling them on. She moved around the foot of the bed, careful not to slip on the blood that had spread over the floor. 

Coming to stand at Eliza’s side, Alex took the scalpel from Sarah and waited. In less than a minute, Eliza body went limp as the morphine took hold. “She’s out,” Alex said. Now time was of the essence. As soon as Eliza’s heart stopped the baby would be in grave danger.

Taking a long breath, Alex reached her hand across the bottom of Eliza’s belly, making a fast and expertly practiced cut. She pressed the scalpel with enough strength to cut through layers of skin, tissue, and muscle. She handed the small knife back to Sarah as blood poured from the area. Then Sarah handed her a small tool. Alex pulled back the tissue and muscle and saw the sac and the baby inside. She used the tool to puncture the sac.

“Cat, come here.” Cat came beside Alex with a blanket, ready. Reaching into the long incision, Alex moved her hands around, trying to get a grip on the baby. “Got it,” she said quietly. 

Alex carefully pulled the tiny baby from Eliza’s stomach. There was no time to lose with a ceremonial cutting of the cord. Sarah handed Alex the special scissors and Alex cut the umbilical cord, handing the baby to Cat. 

Suddenly, the intermittent beeps of Eliza’s heart rate were replaced with a long incessant stream of high pitched noise. Everyone in the room stopped moving, save Cat who was busy with the baby. No one looked at each other as the sound from the monitor filled the space. They all knew what the sound meant. 

Eliza was gone.

Kara stayed in her place, stroking Eliza’s hand with her fingers. Silent tears fell down Sarah’s face. It was Hank who found a bed sheet and moved to cover his love’s lower half, reverently and protectively. 

Alex stood on the opposite side of the bed from Kara, numb and covered in her mother's blood.

Just then, the tiny cries of the new baby distracted everyone from blaring sound of the monitor. Alex slowly reached up and turned the machine off, allowing the sound of new life to echo in their ears. A single tear rolled down Hank’s cheek as he stared into nowhere. 

Cat brought the baby over, wrapped warmly in a blanket and quietly announced, “It’s a girl.” Everyone stayed still. There was no celebration. What should have been a joyous moment was stolen from them all. 

Alex began to move slowly toward the door like her body was weighed down by some unseen force. She opened the door, needing to get out of there. The storm had picked up and the snow was blowing in every direction. The cold stung her skin as Alex walked outside, unaware of the weather. 

She stood there, the light from the open door barely illuminating her body in the dark of night. Her eyes turned up to the black sky. Then, with a long cry from the depths of her heart, Alex let out a scream, directing her rage at the universe and collapsing on her knees in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, this was a tough call to make and difficult to write. I am so in love with all these characters and we have walked with them through a long story. 
> 
> But the group has had over two years of harmony with a broken leg and an infected cut being their biggest threat. The apocalypse can't be sunshine and roses :-( 
> 
> Eliza didn't have the biggest part in this story, but she was amazing. 
> 
> P.S. I noted that Eliza sustained a placental abruption which led to her bleeding to death, and I wrote her bleeding on and off for weeks. FYI, that specific birth complication actually comes on very quickly. I just couldn't find another condition to simulate what I needed. So sorry for the inaccuracies there.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking this story through.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers sisters, y'all.

_Eliza’s funeral was today._

Cat stopped the movement of her pen after the first sentence, unsure how to proceed. With a deep sigh and sad countenance, she continued.

_Of all the things we’ve built in this valley, a cemetery was the farthest thing from all our minds. We knew it would happen one day. At some point, one of us would die and it would be the beginning of our post apocalyptic loss._

_But not Eliza, and not like this._

_The girls are understandably upset and sad. Kara has been the quietest I’ve ever seen her. Even after the red kryptonite, she wasn’t this silent. I try to comfort her, but she just pulls away. I should give her space to grieve the way she needs to, but it’s so hard not to reach out to her._

_Alex has withdrawn from all of us, even Lucy and Kara. She locks herself in the medical center for hours at time. I don’t think she’s touched Lois since Eliza died._

_The new baby has been with Max and Susan. I wanted to take her, but it was too much for Kara to have her here. Hank told Susan at the funeral that he would get her today._

Wiping an errant tear from her cheek, Cat shut her eyes tightly. She suppressed her crying lest Kara hear from outside on the porch. She reminded herself that it was important to record everything about their lives after Myriad. After a deep breath to calm herself, Cat kept writing.

_It was so cold this morning. This is the coldest weather we’ve had and it came out of nowhere, like a harbinger of some sort. The sky has been cloudy since she died. Kara always holds me when it’s cold out, but she didn’t today. She’s hurting. Now she’s lost two loving mothers._

_I can tell she wants to go to Alex, but she’s afraid of being pushed away. I know Alex wants to be with Kara. The Danvers sisters have always been inseparable._

_I keep thinking of the promise I made to Eliza to look after Alex. I think it’s time I start doing that._

Later, Cat walked out onto the front porch. Kara was sitting in one of the rocking chairs. She didn’t look up when Cat came outside. Cat watched her for a moment. While she was wearing three layers of clothing with a blanket wrapped around her, Kara was completely unaffected by the cold. She stared into the valley, unmoving. 

Not wanting to disturb her, but unable to resist, Cat came over and leaned down to place a kiss on Kara’s cheek. When she withdrew, she saw Kara’s closed eyes and hoped the small touch had relayed the message of care it was intended to. 

“I’m going to see your sister,” Cat told her quietly. 

As she stepped off the porch, she heard Kara say behind her, “Leave her alone, Cat.” 

Turning back, Cat said, “I promised Eliza that’s exactly what I wouldn’t do.” 

Eyes locking for a moment, Kara acquiesced with a single, tiny nod of her head, then went back to her staring. 

Cat walked through the snow toward the medical center, steeling herself for anything. Yelling, crying, throwing, she had no idea how Alex was coping. As the snow crunched under her feet, Cat turned her head to look down the valley to where their makeshift cemetery was located. 

Part of her still couldn’t believe Eliza was gone. They had been through so much as a group. They were knit together, all of them, bonded by a unique love born in trauma. Every one of them felt the void Eliza left, including Cat. She missed her friend. 

Soon, she was standing in front of the door to the medical center. After an anxious breath, Cat knocked. When there was no response, she knocked again, a little harder. 

Then a quiet, “Go away,” came from the other side of the door. 

“Alex, it’s Cat.” When the mandate to go away didn’t come again, Cat slowly opened the door. 

She scanned the room, finding Alex sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Cat entered cautiously and quietly closed the door behind her. There was no fire lit inside and the cabin was cold. Cat clutched at her blanket. 

Coming to where Alex was, she lowered herself to the floor and reclined on the wall, mirroring Alex. The two women sat in silence for a while as Cat tried to think of something to say. Taking the blanket from around herself, she fluffed it out, settling it over the both of them. 

It had happened here, in this very room. Eliza died on the med bed they were looking at right now. Cat remembered the blood on the floor. She remembered Alex’s tortured wails from outside in the storm. 

As they stared ahead, Cat shook herself from the memories and said, “Your mom made me promise her something a few days before she died.” 

She paused, letting the words hang in the air for a moment. From the corner of her eye she saw Alex shift to face her. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse with disuse. 

“What did she make you promise?” 

Cat met her gaze and was touched by the emotional pain evident in Alex’s eyes. Her sister in law’s brow was knit together and her chin quivered as she held back tears. Alex Danvers was known for her strength, her ability to be a rock in any situation. But Eliza had been Alex’s constant encourager, her cheerleader. With Eliza gone, Cat knew Alex was floundering. 

Cat told her, “She made me promise to look after you.” 

A single tear rolled down Alex’s cheek and she dropped her head against the wall, covering her face with her hands. 

“She knew you’d blame yourself,” Cat continued. “But, Alex, Eliza made her decision months ago. She knew the consequences and she knew the length of your abilities.” Scooting closer, Cat rested her hand on Alex’s leg under the blanket. “Look at me.” Alex dropped her hands and faced Cat again. “Three super powered aliens couldn’t save her. There was nothing you could have done.” 

After a thick swallow, Alex said, “I can’t help thinking there was something.” 

Cat shook her head slowly. She moved to link her arm with the other woman’s and take her hand. “You can sit in this cabin and go over that night again and again, but you couldn’t have done anything differently to make her live. She chose that baby’s life over hers, and she knew that she was going to die, Alex. She knew it and in those last days all she wanted was to know that her kids would be okay.” 

“I’m never gonna be okay without her,” Alex countered. 

“Not today,” Cat agreed. “And not tomorrow, but you will be.” 

Alex breathed out deeply and Cat felt the woman relax against her. Alex leaned her head against Cat’s and they stayed like that for long minutes. 

Finally, Cat released her sister in law’s hand. “I’m gonna get back to Kara.” She turned to place a gentle kiss on Alex’s forehead. “You two should be together right now, you know.” 

“I can’t,” Alex said. Cat knew the older sister was still plagued with guilt. They all needed to be patient with Alex. 

So Cat nodded and said, “I understand. But Lucy and Lois need you. Stay here, take the time you need and know that we are all here for you.” With her fingers under Alex’s chin, she guided dark eyes to her green ones. “But also know that we all need you, and we believe in you.” 

Alex gave an almost imperceptible nod in return and, once again, lowered her eyes. 

Cat left her blanket, tucking it’s edges around Alex and slipping back out the door and back to Kara. Whether Kara wanted her around or not, Cat was determined to be there the moment that her wife was ready to open up. 

******************** 

The next few days stretched out with agonizing slowness. Alex had stayed in the medical center for a full twenty-four hours. When she finally came home, she didn’t speak. 

She saw the way Lucy’s face lit up at her arrival, but when she saw Lois’s small body wrapped in a blanket in Lucy’s arms, she retreated into the bedroom. Alex didn’t want to hurt Lucy, she wasn’t trying to reject her. She simply didn’t have any emotional energy left. Alex wanted to be strong for her family, but she was empty. 

Later that night, it was dark outside and darker in the cabin. The clouds blocked out the light of the moon and continued hovering ominously over the valley. Alex laid on the bed, drifting in and out of restless sleep. The bedroom door quietly opened and Lucy brought a sleeping Lois in to put her down. 

Alex could tell by Lucy’s movements that she was trying to be as quiet as possible. With eyes already adjusted to the lack of light, she watched as Lucy set Lois down gently in her crib and moved to leave the room again. 

A reflex inside Alex reached out and she whispered, “Luce.” 

Lucy turned her attention to the bed and instantly took the invitation. She came to sit at the edge of the mattress. 

“Hey, baby,” Lucy whispered back. 

They took each other in by the dim light sneaking in from the fireplace in the other room. As exhausted as Lucy was from taking care of the baby and the house and Alex, she was still beautiful. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so distant,” Alex told her, eyes glistening with tears. 

“Oh, Alex.” Lucy’s hands went to her girlfriend’s cheeks and Alex’s fingers quickly wrapped around Lucy’s wrists, holding her there. “You don’t have to apologize for that.” 

Alex hadn’t realized how much she’d missed Lucy’s touch. She tried to speak, but no words came out and the tears escaped, running down her face. 

Lucy was there to wipe them away and when Alex didn’t withdraw, she moved to lay beside her, pulling Alex into her arms. Alex cried as softly as she could not wanting to wake Lois. Lucy’s sure arms held her close and Alex buried her face in silky hair. 

After the tears subsided, Alex stayed in Lucy’s embrace. As her eyes slowly blinked open and closed, she felt real sleep coming over her. With Lucy’s hands rubbing circles on her back, Alex soaked in a tiny glimmer of comfort, though she knew it would be only temporary. 

******************** 

The next day, after checking on Alex, Cat came into her house to find Kara laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She hadn’t gotten out of bed yet, despite the early afternoon hour. There was a blank expression on her face, though Cat knew it was more of a mask. Kara was carefully trying to cover the deep well of emotions she had been feeling for days. Cat came to gently sit next to her and grazed the back of her fingers over Kara’s cheek. 

After making the loving movement a few times, Kara shifted her eyes to look at her wife. “How is she?” 

Cat gave a small shrug. “She’s okay.” 

Kara looked back at the ceiling and Cat adjusted her hand to run her fingertips lightly up and down Kara’s forearm. After a few moments of quiet stretched out, Kara took a breath in like she wanted to say something, but stayed silent instead. 

Cat had been growing anxious at Kara’s lack of communication since losing her adopted mother, though she knew what was happening inside Kara went beyond coping with Eliza. Eliza’s death brought long felt hurts to the surface for Kara and Cat was trying to wait patiently for her to talk about it. Now that Kara was on the brink of opening up, Cat didn't want the moment to pass by. 

Leaning down, Cat kissed her cheek softly. When she heard Kara inhale and felt her relax, she put a hand on Kara's face and kissed the same spot again. 

As she peppered her wife’s face with the most tender kisses, Kara said, “Thank you for being so patient with me.” 

Cat quietly responded, her breath gently puffing against Kara’s temple, “You’ve been more patient than this with me, darling.” With a kiss at the corner of Kara’s mouth, she pulled back to meet her eyes. “I love you, Kara.” 

As they watched each other, Kara’s eyebrows came slightly together like she wanted to say something again. Cat waited. 

Finally, Kara asked with a small voice, “Can you take me away from this? Even if it’s just for a few minutes.” She closed her eyes, her exhaustion evident. It was a desperate request. 

Cat knew what she was asking and she was perfectly willing to oblige Kara the distraction. She leaned down again and picked back up with her kisses. 

On one hand, if sex is what would make Kara feel better, Cat could care less if it was one sided or not. She just wanted to help. On the other hand, she had missed Kara so much these last several days. They hadn’t touched. They’d barely spoken and each day Cat was reminded how much she needed Kara by the absence of affection and talking. Whether it was selfish or not, Cat just wanted to be with her wife. 

She shifted on the bed to her hands and knees next to Kara, nuzzling her nose into the young woman’s neck, asking for access. Kara tilted her head to the side and Cat opened her mouth to press wanting kisses to Kara’s soft skin. 

“Just think about this,” Cat whispered, hot breath at Kara’s pulse point, followed by her lips on the spot. “Think about me. Forget everything else.” 

Kara obeyed and brought her arms around Cat. Spurred by the contact she had been missing, Cat picked up the pace of her kisses. She came to Kara’s mouth and pressed their lips together, relief overwhelming her when Kara kissed her back. 

They weren’t the passionate and caring kisses that Cat was used to, but she would take it and she would revel in it and she would pour herself into Kara. 

Reaching her hands under Kara’s clothing, Cat ran her hands over the warm skin. When she barely pressed her knee to Kara’s center, the woman underneath arched into her. Kara was getting lost in the touches like Cat hoped she would. Cat wanted to make it last as long as possible, for both of them. 

She tugged on Kara’s shirt until she lifted her shoulders off the mattress, allowing Cat to slip it off her body. With the shirt discarded and Kara not wearing a bra, Cat’s lips instinctively went to her chest, kissing her way to perfect breasts. 

Cat became less gentle as she loved Kara’s body. She knew exactly how to touch Kara to elicit a response and right now she pulled out every tool she had to make Kara feel as much as she could. 

She worked at Kara’s nipples, pinching and pulling them between her teeth, stroking her tongue over them. Kara’s breathing grew heavier and she began to squirm under Cat, tangling her fingers in Cat’s now long hair. 

Moving her hand down, Cat pressed her fingers solidly between Kara’s legs and a moan came from the back of her young wife’s throat. Her own arousal blossomed with the sound, but she schooled herself, focusing on Kara. 

Cat caressed her way down Kara’s lithe body and inched her panties off, fingernails scratching over Kara’s legs. Crawling back up, she situated herself between strong legs, pushing Kara’s knees to each side and exposing her perfect center. She rested her hand on Kara’s abdomen and brought it down to press a palm against her lover’s sensitive nub. Kara’s hips bucked off the mattress and Cat began an easy rhythm of pushing and massaging that had the Kryptonian arching and panting. 

With wide eyes, the older woman watched the younger. Kara was always beautiful during sex, and this time was no different. But there was something special about coming together after a length of time apart. It made Kara look different, somehow captivating. 

Cat kept up the ministrations while coming down to kiss Kara’s inner thigh, working her way inside. She took her time, feeling the supple skin under her lips. After getting Kara worked up, she replaced her hand with her mouth, kissing around her entrance before bringing her tongue out and taking a long lick the length of Kara’s folds. 

Despite the reason they were doing this, Cat could taste how much Kara wanted it. She pressed her tongue to Kara’s clit, rubbing it over and over and Kara began making disconnected groaning sounds. 

Soon, Cat slipped her fingers inside Kara, pushing in as far as she could and spreading her fingers out, trying to reach Kara’s most sensitive muscles. When her tongue wasn’t sufficient, Cat sat back up, kneeling between Kara’s knees and pushed the fingers of her free hand against Kara’s clit, hard. 

Kara let out a loud, “Ahh,” and Cat pushed again, and again until her wife was writhing under her, begging for release with moan after moan. But Cat didn’t give it. She brought Kara to the edge and expertly held her there. 

Pumping one hand in and out of Kara as hard as she could and pushing against her with the other, Cat took Kara on the longest ride she could. Kara yanked at the bedsheets, ripping them where her fists held on. Neither one of them cared. 

Then when Cat’s hands ached and her forearms started cramping, she picked up the pace, using her entire body to rock Kara over the edge. Kara’s back came off the bed and she let out a long and loud groan, reaching behind her to grip the top of the headboard. Cat heard the wood begin to splinter, but Kara must have too, and she released her hold on it. 

Cat watched the tremors work their way through Kara’s body as she regulated her own breathing and relaxed her own muscles. Pulling her hands away, Cat discreetly wiped her fingers and came to lay down next to Kara, hoping that the closeness would be welcome. 

When Kara instantly pulled Cat flush against her with strong arms holding them together, Cat sank into it. It had only been slightly over a week, but it seemed like an eternity since she’d felt these arms. She listened to Kara’s steady heart beat as her breathing evened. 

Kara breathed out, “Thank you.” 

Cat smirked. “Anytime.” She adjusted to meet Kara’s eyes and her wife laughed lightly. It sounded wonderful. 

Putting her head back down on Kara’s chest, Cat enjoyed the soft touches of Kara’s fingers in her hair and lightly running over her back. She wished she’d taken her shirt off so she could feel Kara’s skin against hers. 

She reminded herself that right now was about making Kara feel better, not herself, not yet. 

“Alex hasn’t talked to me since the funeral,” Kara said quietly. 

Cat sighed, closing her eyes. Finally, she thought. Finally the time had come for Kara’s vulnerability to be seen. “I know.” 

They were quiet for a few moments. Kara continued tracing patterns over Cat’s back and shoulders. Keeping her eyes closed, Cat soaked in the affection. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Kara asked. 

Cat clenched her eyes a little tighter at the wistful question. “No, darling, you didn’t do anything wrong. Alex,” she sighed again, “well, she’s struggling.” 

“Does she not want me around?" 

“It's not that simple. She blames herself for Eliza’s death,” Cat told her. 

“That’s ridiculous,” Kara replied quickly. 

“Of course it is.” Cat paused before continuing. “Your sister loves you so much and she knows how much you miss your own mother. Part of her feels like she’s taken another mother away from you.” 

Kara stayed quiet, taking in the information. Her arms wrapped a little tighter around Cat and she said, “I need to talk to her.” 

Cat only nodded against her chest. “Take it slow.” 

They stayed in bed for much of the afternoon, allowing the intimacy that had been missing to draw them back together. Eventually, Kara got up and dressed. With a kiss to Cat’s cheek, she left to go find Alex. 

******************** 

Kara walked outside. Her skin registered the freezing temperature, but the cold didn’t penetrate. Snow was beginning to fall and Kara brushed a few flakes away from her face. She scanned the valley with her sharp eyes, attempting to find her sister as quickly as possible. 

Alex was somewhere and Kara was finished leaving her alone to grieve on her own. She and Alex belonged together, especially now. She wouldn’t let her sister keep torturing herself. 

After only a minute, Kara’s finally attuned eyes spotted her. Alex was at the end of the valley. Kara’s heart wrenched when she realized Alex was at the cemetery. Lifting into the air, Kara went to meet her. 

The younger Danvers landed silently a short distance away from her sister. She watched as Alex’s small frame shivered against the cold. She wasn’t wearing a coat and only a flannel shirt protected her against the frigid air. 

The elder Danvers stared at the large, wooden headstone. Her teeth were chattering and her arms were wrapped around herself. Kara couldn’t hold back the urge to move toward her and the snow crunched under her feet, giving away her presence. 

Alex turned enough to see who was near, unable to move too much as the cold was beginning to effect her joints. When their eyes met, Alex instantly turned away, shaking her head. 

Kara remembered Cat’s advice. _Take it slow._ With tentative steps, she came to stand next to Alex. She followed Alex’s gaze, settling her eyes on the temporary wooden marking. 

_Eliza Danvers. Loving mother and partner. She took care of us all._

A fresh sadness came over Kara as she read the words. It was still an unbelievable reality. With a sideways glance at Alex, Kara was overcome with an need to comfort her. 

When she spoke it was gentle. “Alex.” 

Alex’s eyes slipped closed at the sound of her sister’s voice. She opened them and said, “What do you want, Kara?” Her words were uneven with the biting cold. 

Kara’s feelings would have been hurt at the hardness of Alex’s tone if she didn’t know it came from a place of guilt, an attempt to keep Kara at a emotional distance. 

“Alex, you’re freezing. Let’s go inside.” 

“I’m fine,” Alex shot back. Snow was beginning to gather in her hair and on her shoulders. “Just go.” The words were frail. 

“No,” Kara objected. “I want to be with you. I want us to be there for each other.” When no argument came, she added, “I miss you, Alex, and I need you. 

Alex shook her head again and faced Kara. “You don’t need me.” 

“I’ve always needed you.” 

Kara watched Alex’s face wrinkle in an attempt to hold back tears, but the effort failed and a sob escaped with tears coming down her face. 

Hazarding a step closer, Kara told her, “I know what it’s like to lose your mom. Please, let me help you. Let me comfort you now, like you always comforted me.” 

“I don’t deserve that from you,” Alex replied firmly. 

“Alex, there’s nothing you could have done.” 

Alex looked at Kara again, this time the pain replaced with anger. “I should have done something. I should have known what to do. I studied for months.” As she spoke, the anger gave way to the self blame. “I tried to think of everything, every contingency. I tried to, to…” 

“There’s nothing you could have done,” Kara repeated. 

Alex hung her head, cold tears flowing freely. When she looked back to Kara, she whispered, “I’m sorry." 

“You don’t have to apologize to me.” Kara took another step closer. 

“No, I do. I saw how you hurt the first time you saw that hologram of your mother.” Kara remembered trying to reach out and touch Alura’s luminescent face that night when Alex had brought her the hologram. “And I saw how much it meant to you when my mom took you in and loved you.” 

Kara nodded, confirming that Eliza’s care had, indeed, been key to Kara’s emotional survival on Earth. 

“Alex I’m so sorry she’s gone.” Kara’s hand itched to reach out to her sister. 

Another wracking cry came from Alex and she shut her eyes solidly as fresh tears came. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save her. I’m sorry I took her away from you.” 

Unable to curb the impulse any longer, the space between them disappeared as Kara swiftly threw her arms around Alex, pulling her into a fierce embrace. “Oh, Alex.” 

Alex’s body wrenched with her sobs and Kara held on tight. “I miss her so much.” The words came out, muffled against Kara’s shoulder. 

“So do I,” Kara said quietly in her ear. “Let’s not have to miss each other, too.” 

Alex pulled back to look at her sister. Kara observed only a second of conflict pass over her sister’s face. Then after a short nod, Alex finally gave in to the solace that only Kara could offer, laying her head back on Kara’s shoulder. 

They held onto each other, both suddenly understanding that the only way they would be able to move on was together. The Danvers sisters had needed each other since they were girls. They centered each other, grounded one another like no one else could. 

As Alex’s sobs gave way to gentle crying, she moved her arms from around Kara to tuck them between their two bodies. She was shivering again. Kara could feel how cold she was. 

“Let’s get you inside,” Kara said quietly against Alex’s forehead. 

She kept her warm arms around her sister and they walked back to Alex and Lucy’s home. They came inside to see Lucy playing on the floor with Lois. Her face lit up at seeing Alex and Kara together. But the happy expression dimmed at noticing Alex’s shaking form, nearly frostbitten from being outside for so long with no protection from the cold. 

Lucy handed Lois a toy to occupy her and rose from her spot on the floor, grabbing the blanket thrown across the easy chair near the fireplace. She rushed over and put it around her girlfriend’s shoulders. 

“Jesus, Alex.” Lucy’s concern was evident as she ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, damp from the light snow. 

“I’m,” Alex tried to reassure her but the muscles in her face were too cold to speak. 

“She’ll be alright,” Kara said, leading Alex into the bathroom to draw a warming bath. 

Lucy lingered at the bathroom door while Kara took tender care of Alex. “Kara.” The younger Danvers hesitantly left Alex’s side and came to Lucy. “I’m going to take Lois over to your cabin to stay with Cat tonight,” she whispered. 

Kara’s brow creased together, with a small feeling of guilt. “You don’t have to do that Lucy-," 

But Lucy cut her off with a wave of her hand. “It’s fine. I want you two to spend time together.” She put a hand on Kara’s arm and gave her a genuine smile. “I’m so glad you’re here, Kara.” 

Kara saw the relief on Lucy’s face and realized that she wasn’t the only one suffering without Alex. Lucy had been missing Alex as well. “I’ll take care of her,” Kara promised. 

With a nod, Lucy left them alone and went to pack a few essentials for her and Lois. 

******************* 

Cat was busy making dinner when the door to her cabin opened, letting in a draft of cold air with it. She turned to see Lucy and baby Lois hurrying inside and out of the cold, closing the door. 

A few flakes of snow snuck in as the door closed and Lucy brushed her hair from her face where the wind had blown it. 

Cat met her eyes with a warm smile, knowing immediately why she was there. “Can we stay here tonight?” Lucy asked, seeming unsure. 

“Of course,” Cat replied simply, coming over to take Lois from her arms and allow Lucy to get settled. “Please tell me Kara found Alex and they’re together.” 

Lucy breathed out a palpable, “Yes.” Cat could see how consoled Lucy was that the sisters were finally talking. “How’s Kara been?” 

Cat bounced Lois as she multitasked the baby along with finishing up the meal. “She’s okay. She loved Eliza like they were blood.” Facing Lucy, she added, “but it’s been hard without Alex.” 

Lucy slowly nodded with a soft, “Yeah.” 

They spent the evening in the warmth of the cabin. Cat enjoyed playing with Lois. She and Lucy even exchanged a few stories about Lois’ name sake, laughing through most of them. They enjoyed each other’s company and it felt nice for both of them to have a light hearted evening, their first one since Eliza. 

Lucy put Lois to sleep in the crib in Cat and Kara’s bedroom. Coming back out to the living area, she said, “Should I stay in the loft or in the bedroom? I want to be able to get her if she wakes up.” 

Cat looked up from the notebook she had begun writing in while Lucy had tended to Lois. Lucy’s tired eyes looked back at her. “I’ll get up with her,” Cat said. 

Shaking her head, Lucy quickly retorted, “No, you don’t have to-,” 

“I want to. You look in need of good night’s sleep.” Cat smirked at her playfully and Lucy narrowed her eyes back at the mock insult. 

As Lucy moved to climb up to the loft, Cat made a short confession. “I was too full of pride when I knew your sister.” Lucy stopped to listen intently and Cat glanced away. “She and I were always on the verge of friendship, but the competition always seemed more important.” Cat’s mind wandered back for a moment over too many missed opportunities with a woman she had secretly admired. She looked back at Lucy. “I’m grateful for your friendship, Lucy.” 

She was met with a small half smile from the exhausted mother. “Me too, Cat.” 

They exchanged a nod. Lucy went to the loft and Cat turned her attention back to her notebook. 

She dipped the pen back down to meet the paper. Her fingers were relaxed as she picked back up with her writing. 

_Kara and Alex are finally together. I knew they would find their way back to each other. They always do. Even through Alex’s guilt and Kara’s plaguing memories of losing her own mother, they came together._

_If I ever convince myself that I am the only woman Kara Danvers ever needs, let me be considered a fool. Like Alex always says, ‘The Danvers sisters should come with a warning.’ They are an unstoppable force._

******************** 

The next morning brought sunshine back to the valley. Cat’s eyes blinked open with the light. It had been cloudy for so long she hadn’t bothered to pull the curtain closed the night before. She turned her face toward the window and saw blue sky. Stirring in the bed, Cat stretched her limbs. Propping up on her elbows, she craned her neck to see a sleeping Lois in the crib. 

Reclining back on the bed, Cat took a breath. The sunlight from the window poured onto the bed, warming the blankets. Snuggling back into the comfy mattress, Cat welcomed the passing of the storm front. 

She went through her morning routine as quietly as she could, wanting Lucy to sleep as long as possible. Going to the table, she retrieved the coffee pot and went to fill it with water. Carefully scooping the grounds into the machine, Cat tapped the start button and waited. She went over to the kitchen window and looked out. 

A thick blanket of white covered the valley. It was smooth as glass, save for the drifts against the buildings. The sun shown down and reflected off of individual grains of ice, making it look like a floor of diamonds. The mountains were covered in snow, as well as the trees. In the distance, Cat could make out a small group of deer at the river. There had certainly never been a view like this in National City. 

As Cat looked out, she didn’t hear her partner silently approach from behind. Kara had noiselessly opened the door and entered the cabin. Cat gave a small gasp of surprise when she felt arms come around her from behind. 

Then soft lips brushed the shell of her ear and she leaned back into her wife. “Morning,” Cat whispered. 

“Morning,” Kara said back. 

The same lips pressed a kiss at Cat’s temple and she turned in Kara’s arms. She quickly grinned at the familiar bright smile on Kara’s face that she hadn’t seen in over a week. 

“How are you?” Cat asked quietly. 

Kara answered with a slow nod. “I’m good.” 

Cat responded with her arms around Kara’s shoulders, holding on to her tightly. “I’m glad.” 

After a moment, they pulled back and Kara said, “Alex and I were thinking that we could get everyone together for lunch at the community center. Maybe raid the cellar." 

The two women were slowly and easily swaying back and forth, content to stay in each other’s arms. “That’s a great idea,” Cat agreed. 

“Hey, how’s Alex?” They heard Lucy’s groggy voice from the loft. 

Turning toward her, Kara answered, “She making you breakfast right now.” 

Lucy smiled slowly and ducked back into the loft to dress. As she climbed down, Cat told her, “Lois is still asleep. Go home. We’ll bring her to the center later.” 

“Thank you,” Lucy said, coming to give them both a kiss on the cheek. Then she rushed out the door. 

******************** 

At lunch time most of them were gathered in the community center. The only ones missing were J’onn and the new baby. The huge fire place was roaring, keeping them all warm. Food was spread across every table. The place was filled with laughter. 

James was bouncing Lois in his big arms, smiling at her smiling at him. Catherine and E’lonn were playing under Lucy and Susan’s watchful eye. Cat was talking with Carter and Sarah. Winn and Max and Clark were discussing their next project for the settlement while Winn slipped food to Ava under the table. 

Kara and Alex were sitting next to each other. They hadn’t been saying much. They were happy to observe the people they loved. With linked arms, they laughed along with the others. 

The door opened and the sunlight caught everyone’s attention. It could only be one person. When the door closed, it blocked the blinding sun, revealing J’onn standing there, cradling the baby. 

For a moment, the group watched him and he watched them. It was James who spoke first, walking to him with an outstretched hand. “Good to see you, brother,” James said. 

With the baby small enough to hold in one arm, J’onn took James’ hand. He made his way up to the group and said, “I thought it was time everyone meet the newest member of our community.” 

Everyone smiled with anticipation. J’onn held the baby girl up, unwrapping her enough so everyone could see. She was tiny and beautiful. Unlike E’lonn who shared J’onn’s strong, Martian facial features, this baby looked completely human. Well, completely human with her father’s green tinged skin. The soft epidermal hue suited her. 

Alex slowly stood and extended her hands out. She whispered, “Can I?” 

J’onn managed a small smile. “Of course.” 

Alex carefully took the baby and clutched her to her chest. She rubbed soothing circles over the infant’s back while the little girl made tiny cooing sounds. 

Kara stood and came beside Alex, looking at the baby. She asked J’onn, “What’s her name?” 

J’onn’s small smile grew. He confidently answered, “Hope.” The two sister’s eyes came up to meet his. “Her name is Hope.” 

“Hope,” Alex repeated. “It’s perfect.” 

She and Kara sat back down, taking turns holding the baby and admiring her. They talked to her and touched her and showered her with love, no longer hindered by grief. 

Coping with Eliza’s death would take time, but embracing Hope was an important step. As Alex and Kara sat and bonded with their new sister, they realized that there would never again be two Danvers sisters. Now, there were three Danvers sisters. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter moves quickly, and be prepared for the time hop near the end.

Earth, Population: 16

The winter Eliza died was the coldest winter any of the survivors had ever experienced. The temperatures were sub-zero, the storms were frequent, and the winds had been blistering. Danger was inherent in simply stepping outside. Most of them spent their nights on the floor, near their fireplace.

Alex struggled for months to keep everyone healthy. The freezing weather had weakened the immune systems of most people in the group. Everyone was exhausted or sick. 

James had nearly lost the fingers of one hand to frostbite while on a hunting trip with J’onn. Though, Alex had managed to save them, his grip would never be the same again. 

The children had been going stir crazy in their cabins, driving their parents to the brink of sanity. A few times a week, everyone gathered at the community center. It was a chance to engage with one another and also give the kids an opportunity to play. 

It was during one of these get togethers that Kara had volunteered to take Hope for a couple of nights so J’onn only had Sarah and E’lonn to contend with. J’onn had protested, not wanting to be a bother, but Kara insisted. After all, she and Cat often hosted the babies at their home and already had everything they needed. 

When they brought Hope home that evening, Kara realized how smitten she was with the baby girl. Her tiny features looked remarkably like Eliza, save the light greenish hue of her skin, which gave away her Martian blood. With the tinted, baby soft skin, pink lips, bright eyes, and light hair, she was beautiful. 

Kara played with Hope until the baby’s eyes were heavy. As Kara rocked her to sleep by the heat of the fireplace, she found herself wondering if her own mother had done the same with her when she was a baby. Kara unconsciously began to hum a lullaby as she smiled down at Hope. She couldn’t quite remember the words, but the tune of the melody came out without thinking.

From the easy chair opposite the rocking chair, Cat quietly said, “That song doesn’t sound familiar.” 

Kara glanced up to see that her wife had paused her daily writing to listen. She hadn’t even realized she’d been humming the song out loud. “It’s a lullaby,” Kara replied, surprised at herself. Looking back to the baby, Kara said, “I haven’t thought of it in years.” 

“Will you sing it for me?”

Kara glanced back up to Cat, then down again, suddenly torn. A hundred memories of her mother came flooding to her mind. As they passed spontaneously through her thoughts, a single one took the foreground. 

It was a memory of her, lying in her bed as a little girl. Her mother was sitting at the edge of the bed, leaning over so they were almost face to face. The dim light of the fading red sun was coming through the bedroom window. Alura was singing the same lullaby softly to her. 

The memory began to grow foggy and retreat. Kara closed her eyes for moment, trying to hold it in her mind’s eye as long as possible. When it was gone she opened her eyes again, her gaze finding Hope’s face. The girl had fallen asleep. 

Finally, Kara answered Cat’s question. “Um, I don’t remember the words.” She was still processing the memory. Cat simply nodded. It was obvious the song had stirred something in Kara. 

Relaxing back into the chair, Kara tenderly caressed Hope’s cheek. This little girl seemed to have tapped into a reservoir of emotion that Kara didn’t understand. Maybe it was because she was Kara’s sister, or maybe it was that she was Eliza’s last legacy, but Kara knew that she would do anything for this girl. More than that, she wanted to take care of her.

********************

That year, spring came as quickly as winter had. The snow began melting off and swelling the rivers on either side of the valley. The sun’s warming rays spread over the cabins, reducing the use of the fireplaces to only evening time. Everyone bustled around, beginning their spring work. 

Alex and Kara gathered the first blooming wild flowers and placed them on Eliza’s grave. The temporary wooden marking had been replaced with a permanent headstone that Clark had fashioned from the white rocks in the quarry. 

The sisters stood, silently holding hands, each one paying respects in their own way. Eventually, Alex asked, “What are your plans today?” When Kara shrugged, still looking straight ahead, Alex said, “I thought we could go check the berry bushes in the hills that mom was always looking after.” 

Kara turned to face her. Even with the ample berry supply in Alex’s greenhouses, Eliza had still always insisted on picking the wild ones. There was something about keeping up with the bushes that made Kara feel close to her foster mother. 

“That sounds nice,” she replied. Linking their arms, the sisters set off on their hike. 

To get to the hill trail, they had to walk much of the length of the valley. Kara took the chance to observe the new happenings. 

Max and Winn were standing in the middle of the land, looking to the south. Max was talking animatedly about his next project while Winn listened intently, nodding his approval. Ava was bouncing around Winn as usual.

Cat was already working the soil of their huge garden. She was on her knees, checking on what had been lost in the freezing winter. Kara heard a chorus of, “Cat-Cat!” 

She glanced over to see little Catherine running toward the garden. Cat laughed at the girl’s nickname. She always called her Cat-Cat. Cat thinks it’s because of the way she repeated her named to Catherine when she was a baby, trying to get the girl to say it. 

Cat stayed sitting on her knees as Catherine ran up and collapsed into her, giggling. Cat wrapped her arms around the tiny, two year old body. Susan was following behind, coming to help Cat with her task. Kara watched as the three of them set to work, Cat and Susan guiding Catherine along. 

At the chicken house, Carter and Sarah were collecting the day’s eggs to put in the cellar. Kara saw Sarah laugh at something Carter said and put her hand on his shoulder. Then Kara remembered how it had taken Cat some time, but she had finally accepted the inevitable. Her baby boy was falling in love. 

Lucy, James, and J’onn sat on one of the porches, watching E’lonn and Lois play. James was still favoring the frostbitten hand. It would take time before he could hunt again. Kara paid special attention to Hope as she bounced on her father’s knee. 

Kara and Alex crossed the bridge over the river. They past the Grantstown sign at the edge of the valley and turned to walk into the woods. 

As they made their way along the path, Alex observed, “You seem pretty taken with our baby sister.” 

Waiting a moment before answering, Kara said, “Aren’t you?”

“Of course I am. I adore her,” Alex replied. “Her smiles are getting so big.” 

Kara grinned. “She can almost sit up on her own already.” 

“I bet she’s crazy smart like her mom,” Alex said. 

“Or like her sister.” Kara bumped Alex’s shoulder, complimenting her and Alex smiled back. 

They were quiet as they continued walking. Kara opened her mouth to ask Alex a question, but then closed it when she couldn’t decide how to word it. It was something she’d been wanting to ask since the memory of the lullaby came to her.

After she made the move to speak again, Alex said, “Out with it.”

Kara took a breath. She hesitantly asked, “How do you think J’onn would feel about me spending more time with Hope?” 

“You mean, how would he feel about you helping to raise her?” Alex confirmed with an arched eyebrow. 

Kara opened her mouth again, this time to protest, but the sure look on Alex’s face stopped her. Her sister knew her so well. “I love her so much, Alex,” Kara said. “I mean, I don’t know what it feels like to be a mother, but I know that I think about her constantly. I think about making her comfortable and keeping her safe. I think about her future. I miss her when we’re apart. I feel like we belong together. Does that sound crazy?” 

With a compassionate smile, Alex said, “It doesn’t sound crazy at all. It’s been obvious that you feel a bond with her.”

“I don’t want J’onn to think I’m trying to take her away.”

“He won’t think that,” Alex told her. “Hope is his daughter, and so are you and I, in a lot of ways. He would want your help.”

“You think so?”

“Talk to him,” Alex encouraged. “And talk to Cat.” Kara nodded as they continued walking.

********************

During the afternoon, Cat came into the cabin, sweaty from working in the garden. Kara was washing the berries she and Alex had picked. When she saw Cat come in, Kara quickly soaked a cloth under the cool water from the pump and handed it to her wife. 

“Thank you,” Cat breathed out, pressing the cloth to the back of her neck. 

Kara took in the sight of her, thinking that Cat truly had no idea how attractive she was. Cat leaned back against the small kitchen island. Her head was tilted back as she ran the cloth along her neck. Undoing the top button of the long sleeved shirt she was wearing with the sleeves rolled up, Cat ran the cloth all the way down to the gentle cleavage between her breasts and Kara felt a familiar desire in her stomach. 

Quelling the instinct to ravish her wife at the sight of her long neck and perfect chest, Kara slowly took the few steps to stand in front of Cat. She gently took the cloth, causing Cat’s eyes to flutter open. Lifting the long hair from the back of her wife’s neck, Kara took over with light passes of the wet cloth, cooling Cat off.

Letting her head fall forward as Kara patted the cloth around, Cat said, “That feels good.” 

Kara reached to gently rub away a smidge of dirt of Cat’s cheek. When the dirt was gone, Kara placed a soft kiss to the spot, and Cat lifted her head. Then she affectionately ran the tip of her finger from between Cat’s eyebrows, the length of her nose, stopping just below her supple bottom lip. 

Observing the slight red tinge on her wife’s skin, Kara quietly said, “You may have gotten your first sunburn of the season.” 

Cat’s only response was to lean in and press her lips to Kara’s. Kara set the cloth down and let her hands come to settle at Cat’s hips. After almost three years together, the feeling of Cat’s curves had long since been imprinted on Kara’s mind. Her hands went to the same place every time, that perfect spot in the dip of Cat’s small waist. 

When their lips came apart and their eyes opened, the two women smiled at one another. As she watched Cat’s bright, green eyes looking back at her, Kara could only say, “Love you.” 

With another kiss, Cat replied, “Love you, too.” 

Pulling back slightly, Kara furrowed her brow. She thought about her and Alex’s talk earlier. Kara swallowed, suddenly nervous, and asked, “Can we talk about something?”

“Of course.” Cat kept her hands at their place, wrapped around the back of Kara’s neck. 

Breathing out an anxious breath, Kara said, “It’s about Hope.” 

A knowing smile tugged at Cat’s lips. “What about her?”

“I, uh,” Kara tried to think of exactly what it was she was wanting to ask. “I’ve gotten really attached to her.” Kara felt her heart rate increase at the fear that Cat would say no to whatever it was that she was asking for. 

Cat began to lightly scratch her fingertips at Kara’s neck. “I know you have, darling.” 

“What do you think, um, how would you feel,” Kara paused to take a breath and glanced away. Part of her felt like a fool, like the entire idea was silly.

“Hey,” Cat gently guided Kara’s eyes back. Kara only saw love reflecting back at her. “Just ask, baby.”

Holding Cat’s gaze, Kara quietly said, “I know that we already have her here a lot, but I was wondering what you might think of having her here even more. Maybe, like, all the time. Or, um, whenever J’onn would let me, let us.” 

Silence settled between them as Cat rested her forehead against Kara’s for a moment. When she spoke, Kara felt the light puff of Cat’s breath on her face. “It’s the one thing we’ve never talked about,” Cat said. 

“What is?”

Cat pulled back to look at her wife. “You, kids.” She gently grazed her fingers over Kara’s cheeks. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask since the first time I saw you with Hope.” 

Kara’s eyes softened and her lips parted at the comfort of Cat’s encouragement. “You have?” Her eyes glistened with tears. “I don’t know why I feel like this about her. She’s not the first baby born here.” 

“She’s special to you. There’s nothing odd about you wanting to have a bigger role in her life.” 

“It would be like starting over for you,” Kara reminded her. “Diapers, waking up during the night, having to adjust to her schedule, and you’ve already done all that. Are you really willing to go back?” 

With a small smile still adorning her perfect lips, Cat leaned back in to kiss Kara tenderly. She lingered on Kara’s lips for a moment. “You know, if you had asked me that a few years ago, the answer would have been an emphatic ‘no.’” Kara smiled at that. “But everything’s different now. Our highest ambition needs to be pouring all we have into the next generation.” 

“Yeah, but this won’t be like having Carter here,” Kara told her. “You and Carter were always a packaged deal for me. I loved him already when we got together, but this is different.”

“Kara,” Cat tried to interrupt.

“I’m practically asking you to adopt her. You would have to sacrifice a lot, Cat, and I can’t do that without knowing that you’re with me, completely, and-,”

“Kara.” Cat reached her fingers up and pressed them to Kara’s lips, hushing her. “I’m in.” 

“You are?” Kara mumbled from behind Cat’s fingers. 

Cat smiled at her fully and it crinkled the corners of her eyes. Kara loved that big smile. Cat wove her arms back around Kara’s neck and Kara couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m one hundred percent in.” 

Kara breathed out, relieved. She was struck at how easy it was for Cat to make such a commitment. “You’re amazing.” 

“Hmm,” Cat hummed. “True.” Kara giggled. Her hands were still resting on Cat’s hips and she pulled her small wife into her, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Now,” Cat said, pulling away and slipping out of Kara’s embrace. “I need to clean up before dinner.” 

The desire that Kara had felt earlier came back as she watched Cat take backwards steps toward the bathroom. The seductive look on her face was unmistakable. The sight of the unflappable Cat Grant, covered in dust and her hair damp with sweat, was more than enough to charge Kara.

Kara’s feet moved after her of their own accord, her eyes captured by the sight of Cat slowly unbuttoning her shirt with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Let’s get you out of those dirty clothes,” Kara said, low and quiet. 

********************

That evening at the community center, everyone listened to Max and Winn talk about their plans to install a small wind turbine south of the valley. 

“It will provide more than enough power for everything we’ve built here,” Max was saying, “and the possibilities would be endless for our land. One average sized wind turbine can power fifteen hundred homes.” 

Winn jumped in. “It’s inevitable,” he nodded toward the children, happily playing with Ava on the floor. “We will have to expand eventually. If this turbine is kept up properly, it can power the valley for generations.” 

Max picked back up. “We need Clark and Kara’s help to collect all the necessary parts, and the grid would take some time, but if we commit to it, we should be able to have it up and running in a year or so.” 

“I don’t know,” Lucy said. “I kind of like the valley the way it is now.” 

“We’re not talking about changing the valley,” Max replied. “Just making it more efficient.” 

“I have to admit,” Clark chimed in, “it’s been nice not being overloaded with technology.” 

Max and Winn simultaneously cringed. They were the techies of the group and the lack of it had been maddening to them since the beginning. Both of them had always tried to cope by tinkering on something. Winn had his phone system and computer, Max had his whiskey still, and together they had made a wonderful solar panel power system. But the drive to build gnawed at them both. 

The group was quickly consumed by a discussion on whether it was a good idea to bring such massive technology to their tiny community. 

Cat and Kara sat quietly, listening and eating their dinner. Kara always took Cat’s lead when these public debates sprung up, and right now, Cat was simply taking it in. 

Eventually, however, she was drawn into the discussion when Max asked her, “Cat, what do you think?” Cat paused her chewing and swallowed thickly.

Putting down her fork, Cat thought before answering. “Well, Winn’s right. We will have to expand at some point. Maybe not us, but them.” She glanced toward the children. “It’s our responsibility to do everything we can to ensure their success. They are the future.” 

“So we build it.” Max said. 

“We need to be agreed.” Cat stated. 

“You just said we should build it,” he argued.

“I said it’s our responsibility to ensure their success,” she corrected. “We all have our own ideas of how to accomplish that. For you and Winn, it’s making sure they have the resources they need. For others, it might be something else.” 

Max closed his eyes, seeming irritated. “So do you think we should build it?”

Cat shrugged. “What does it matter what I think?” When everyone only looked at her, she said, “Maybe it’s time for a city council.” With that, Cat picked up her fork and began eating again. 

Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Max quickly said, with a raised hand, “I’m on the council.” 

“Oh, god,” Lucy groaned. 

Alex nudged her shoulder. “You should be on the council to counter him.” 

Lucy shot Max a smirk, which he playfully returned. The conversation shifted to talk of how to form a proper city council. 

Kara whispered in Cat’s ear, “I’ll be back.” Catching J’onn’s eye, Kara tilted her head toward the door. 

Once she and J’onn had slipped outside, they instinctively began meandering to the well worn trail that outlined the valley floor. 

“Leave it to your wife to singlehandedly begin building a organized society after the apocalypse,” J’onn commented. 

Kara smiled. “She’s so sly. She’s been talking about a city council for weeks. Now, everyone will think it was a collective idea.”

J’onn chuckled. “Cat is an impressive woman. She doesn’t like being the leader, does she?”

“I think she didn’t expect it,” Kara said. “She was the outsider when all this happened. All of us either worked at the DEO, or knew about Supergirl and Superman. We were all tied together, except her and Carter and Sarah.” 

“True.” J’onn nodded. After a pause, he said, “Eliza respected her very much.”

“Yeah?” He only nodded his confirmation. Talking about Eliza was still difficult. However, for Kara, it meant a lot to know that her foster mom had held wife in high esteem. “I remember when we first got here and she didn’t trust Cat at all.” 

“She wanted to make sure you would be taken care of. Once she knew Cat’s feelings were real, she was completely supportive.” 

They continued walking as the sun cast an orange glow on the mountains. It would be dark soon. The evenings were still cold and Kara thought to herself that she needed to make a fire at home so it would be warm when Cat got there. 

Fidgeting with her fingers, Kara said, “I was hoping to talk to you about something.” When J’onn only responded by continuing to listen, she told him, “It’s about Hope.” The Martian stayed quiet, waiting. 

Kara wasn’t sure what to say. She had run over it a dozen times during dinner. But now, actually talking to J’onn, all the contemplated speeches seemed shallow. 

Taking a breath, Kara looked at the ground as they walked and continued with, “I, um, I love her so much, J’onn. I don’t know if it’s because she looks so much like Eliza or if it’s because her name makes me think that the world really can be full of hope again one day, but I really, really care about her.” 

“I appreciate the time you spend with her, Kara,” J’onn said. “You are the best influence I can ever hope for her to have.” 

Touched at J’onn’s confidence, Kara asked, “I was wondering how you might feel about me taking on a bigger role in her life.” 

J’onn furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not saying that I think I could ever replace Eliza. I know I couldn’t, but maybe you would be okay with me helping you.” Kara paused, wringing her hands together. A little shy, she finished, “I mean, maybe you would be okay with me helping to raise her.” 

A wide smile spread across J’onn’s face as they continued walking. Even though the light was fading, Kara could still see the twinkle in his eye. 

“What?” She asked, still nervous.

J’onn stopped his steps and Kara followed suit. Turning to face her, he said, “Kara, there is no one I would trust more with my children than you.” Seeing Kara visibly relax, he added, “You take have whatever role you want to in Hope’s life. You’re family to me and family raises family. You and Hope belong together, just like you and Alex, or me and you belong together. We’re family.” 

Her nervousness instantly turning to joy, Kara threw her arms around J’onn and he held her firmly. “Thank you,” she mumbled into his neck. 

He pulled away, still smiling. “Honestly, with E’lonn and keeping up with the obligations of the settlement, I could use the help. Sarah is increasingly distracted these days.” 

Kara laughed, knowing he was referring to Carter. “Believe me, I hear all about Sarah’s distractions.” The two turned to begin walking back toward the community center. Kara asked, “So how would this work, with Hope?”

Taking a breath, J’onn answered, “I’m not sure. I guess we learn as we go. She can stay with you and Cat as often as you like, I suppose. You’ve talked to Cat?”

“She’s completely on board,” Kara said happily. 

“She has to be. Raising a child is a massive commitment. I thought I could do it myself, but I was mistaken,” J’onn told her and Kara was surprised at his honesty. “When Eliza was here, we were a team. But I can’t put those responsibilities on Sarah, it’s not fair.”

“Well, I’d be happy to fill the gap.” The Kryptonian and the Martian smiled at each other as they made their way back. 

Kara rushed to her cabin to set a fire and prepare for Hope to spend the night. Then she quickly went back to the community center. Some people had already left, though some remained, enjoying the time together. 

Kara made her way up to where Sarah was holding Hope. The tiny baby’s face lit up at seeing Kara. “Hey, you,” Kara whispered to her. Sarah carefully passed the baby to Kara. Making her way over to Cat, Kara quietly asked, “You ready?”

Cat nodded, but Kara didn’t see. Her eyes were pinned to her baby half sister. Cat stood and the three of them headed home. 

Hope was so tired that it only took a short time for her to fall asleep. Kara came out of the bedroom after putting the baby to bed. She found that Cat had spread their favorite, thick down comforter on the floor near the fireplace. She sat cross legged on the floor, writing. 

Coming to sit next to her, Kara leaned back on her hands, watching her wife write. Cat was always so focused when she wrote. Kara thought that the woman probably hadn’t even realized she and sat down. She observed the way Cat’s writing hand held the pen loosely to keep her muscles from cramping. She watched the way Cat’s eyes followed the tip of the pen. Kara always marveled at how Cat never had to cross out words or rewrite something. She was always steady and sure. 

Kara reached up to gently tuck a lock of dark blond hair behind Cat’s ear. She saw Cat’s lips turn up as she continued writing. Cat was the most remarkable person she’d ever known. 

“You make me so happy,” Kara said. 

Cat finally stopped writing and faced her. They gazed at one another before Cat said back, “You make me happy, too, happier than I ever imagined I could be.” 

Kara gently tugged on Cat’s arm. “Come here.” Cat put her pen down, along with her journal. She slipped into Kara’s lap and reclined back into her wife, while Kara nuzzled her nose into the fine hair at Cat’s temple. They enjoyed the warmth of the fire. Kara listened to Hope’s almost imperceptible breathing from the bedroom. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this complete. 

********************

7 YEARS LATER

Cat awoke to the feeling of lips on her shoulder. Sunshine was pouring through the window, indicating that it was still early morning. She took a sharp breath in, stirring from sleep. The soft set of lips worked their way from her shoulder to the dip of her neck. Unconsciously, Cat tilted her head. When the kisses began to inch across her neck, Cat felt tingles that curled her toes. 

“Why don’t you wake me up like this more often?” Cat whispered. 

“Because you’re always up before me,” Kara breathed against her cheek before pressing her lips to the soft skin. Cat chuckled in response. Then Kara said, “Happy -,”

“No,” Cat firmly interrupted. Then it was Kara who giggled. “Don’t say it.” 

“Happy sixtieth birthday,” Kara finished, ignoring the protest.

Cat groaned, bringing a hand over her face. She breathed out roughly. “I’m not getting out of bed.” 

“Oh, yes, you are.” Kara’s hands moved to Cat’s torso and Cat screeched as Kara’s fingers tickled at her ribs. 

Laughter filled the cabin as Cat uselessly attempted to stop Kara’s wriggling hands. With tears in her eyes, Cat tried to talk through her laughing. “Okay, okay, I give up!”

She wiped her eyes while Kara peppered kisses over her face and repeated, “Happy birthday.” 

Cat sniffled from the tears and snaked her arms around Kara’s neck. “Thank you, darling.” She drew Kara down for several kisses on the mouth, the last one lingering. “Where’s Hope?”

“She and Catherine are collecting the eggs.” 

“Harassing my chickens, you mean.” Cat smiled at her wife. 

Kara shrugged. “Consequences of us spending time alone.” 

“Fair enough,” Cat said, pulling Kara back down for more kissing. She began to move her hands under Kara’s clothing. Kara’s lips went back to her neck, and Cat whispered, “Tell me you’ll still want me in ten more years.” 

Kara pressed her forehead against Cat’s temple and confidently said near her ear, “I’ll always want you. The years won’t matter.” Her heart melted by the words, Cat pulled Kara into a hot kiss.

After several more satisfying minutes in bed, Cat and Kara bustled around, getting ready for the day. Hope came bounding through the front door. 

“Happy birthday, Cat!” The seven year old threw her arms around Cat and squeezed. 

“Oh, thank you, sweetheart.” Cat returned the embrace easily. 

Next through the door was a nine year old Catherine. She still used the same nickname. “Hi, Cat-Cat. Happy birthday.” With her arms around Cat’s middle, Catherine rested her head at Cat’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, darling.” She gently kissed the top of the girl’s head. 

“Come on, we have to go,” Hope said, pulling at Cat’s arm. The two girls pulled her out the door. Kara followed close behind, smiling at the sight. 

Laughing, Cat asked Kara over her shoulder, “Where are we going?”

“Next door,” Kara answered.

The four of them made their way to the next cabin, where a seven year old Lois swung the door open with a bright smile. “Happy birthday, Aunt Cat!” 

Slightly rolling her eyes, Cat accepted that she was evidently going to spend the day being constantly reminded that it was in fact, her sixtieth birthday. Still smiling, though, Cat replied, “Thank you, Lois.” 

They all came into the small cabin. The smell of fresh bacon, eggs, and baked goods floated in the air. 

Cat inhaled deeply. “It smells amazing in here.” 

As the three girls began loudly playing around the cabin, Alex came up and pulled Cat into a tight hug. “Happy birthday, sis,” she said quietly. 

“Thank you, Alex.” She pulled back and met her sister in law’s gaze. There was nothing but warmth between the two women. 

“Lucy made you birthday breakfast.” 

“Alright!” Lucy shouted above the noise the girls were making. She was pulling cinnamon rolls from the oven. “If you are under the age of thirty, get out! It’s grown up time!”

“Aw, we want to hang out with Aunt Cat,” Lois said, disappointed. 

“You will have plenty of time with Aunt Cat later. Right now, go find E’lonn and Daniel and play outside.” Lucy shooed them out the door while the girls continued their playing. 

When the door closed, the four women breathed a simultaneous sigh at the quiet and relaxed. 

“They’re all insane,” Lucy breathed out. The comment brought laughs from the other three. “Come, sit.” She stole her own hug from Cat as they all sat around the small kitchen table. 

As they filled their plates, Alex said to Cat, “So, the big six o.” 

“Don’t start with me, Danvers,” Cat retorted, pointing a fork at Alex. 

The four women spent the morning laughing and talking. Over the last ten years together in the valley, they had become an unbreakable circle. Cat, Kara, Alex, and Lucy had brought each other through everything: Myriad, losing everyone, losing Eliza, and the miscarriage of Lucy and Alex’s second pregnancy. 

There were the good things to, like weddings. Alex and Lucy had married two years after Cat and Kara. They walked each other through raising children and deciding what they wanted their children’s future to look like. They tended to one another when there was illness, or when memories from the past had one of them melancholy. When Carter and Sarah were married a few years ago, Alex, Lucy, and Kara helped Cat deal with the insecurity of letting her baby boy go. Then they all celebrated together when Carter and Sarah welcomed their first child last year. 

Now, Cat was turning sixty and they’d been in the valley for a decade. Sometimes the responsibility of carrying the human race seemed impossible, but sometimes they all forgot they even had that responsibility. There were hard times and there were easy times. 

Like today, when everyone spent the day celebrating someone they all loved. The entire day was about Cat and making her happy. Though, she had insisted on this particular birthday passing without fan fair, no one could resist pampering her in some way, especially Kara. 

Toward the end of the day, during dinner around the Circle, James insisted on taking a group photo. Everyone gathered at one of the benches around the fire pit. 

“Cat in the middle,” he said, and everyone quickly adjusted to come around her as she rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. “Alright, kids with their parents.” 

Carter and Sarah slipped behind Cat, Carter resting his hands on his mother’s shoulders. Cat turned to them with a smile. She still couldn’t believe they were in their early twenties. “Can I?” She held out her hands, wanting to hold her grandchild. Sarah easily passed Cat the baby boy. They had named him Jack, after Sarah’s father. “Hi, Jack,” Cat cooed to the infant and he giggled back. 

Hope bounded over to situate herself in Kara’s lap, who was sitting next to Cat. “Daddy, come here,” Hope said to J’onn, holding her hand out. He and E’lonn came to stand near Kara. 

On Cat’s other side were Max and Susan, along with Catherine and their young son, Daniel. Next to Max stood Winn, then Clark. Alex, Lucy, and Lois we’re closely situated near J’onn. James propped the camera up. “Okay, ten seconds.” He rushed over to stand behind Alex and Lucy with a hand on Lois’s shoulder. She turned to smile quickly at her father. “Everybody, smile,” James instructed, and everyone did. 

One click of the shutter captured the joy and love that blossomed between all of them. They came to the valley as individuals, but now they were a family. 

Earth, Population, 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this might be a good place to stop, but we are going to keep riding this train for a few more chaps :-)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The community suffers another loss.
> 
> Cat and Kara have an emotional talk.
> 
> Cat and Catherine spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be doing these big time hops every chapter until the end of the story. I hope they aren't too distracting. I will try to make them well marked so you see them coming. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: there are mentions of suicidal thoughts in this chapter, though they are brief.
> 
> Also, Cancer plays a big part in this chapter.

TEN YEARS LATER (Total 20 years post-Myriad)  
Earth: Population, 20

 

“I'm so sorry, Max.” 

 

Alex watched the news settle over Max and Susan. Their faces became downcast and sad. Susan reached over to put a hand on Max's knee, squeezing it gently. 

 

Max swallowed thickly against gathering tears, holding them at bay. Raking a hand through his salt and pepper hair, he asked, “You're sure?” 

 

Alex's expression was full of compassion. “I'm as sure as I can be. We've tested your blood and tissue over half a dozen times.” She paused and cleared her throat, schooling her own emotion. “Three to six months is the best estimate I can give you.” 

 

It all started months ago with an unrelenting pain in Max's lower back. He couldn't shake it no matter what position he slept in or how much he rested from his work. Alex had given him painkillers, thinking it might have been kidney stones, but when no stones passed and the pain persisted, Max and Susan began to worry. 

 

Then other symptoms came. Max had problems urinating. Eventually, blood came out with his urine. Susan forced him to talk to Alex, who immediately ran blood tests, revealing the massive presence of cancer cells. Upon further testing, she discovered Max's prostate was riddled with disease. 

 

Now, they were sitting in Alex's office while she gave them the worst diagnosis possible. They'd found it too late. Alex had been preparing to perform surgery to explore and, hopefully, remove the cancer from Max's prostate only a couple of days ago when she took one last blood test. The cancer cells had multiplied exponentially, the sickness had spread. 

 

Max released a deep sigh. “Well, then that's that.” He stood quickly, visibly upset and left the room. 

 

Alex and Susan listened to his footsteps as Max crossed the wooden floor on the main area of the medical center. They heard the door open. They both jumped when it slammed shut as he went outside. 

 

The two women looked at one another. There were few people that Susan felt completely comfortable with. Alex was one of them. Though Susan wasn't prone to displays of emotion, she didn't feel shame or embarrassment as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

 

“Susan,” Alex whispered. She rushed from the chair behind her desk and came to her knees in front of Susan's chair. There was no hesitation from her friend. Susan let her head fall into Alex's shoulder and she cried softly. 

 

Alex's heart tore for her friends. She'd never given this kind of news before. It was gut wrenching. How do you tell someone they're going to die and no one can stop it? 

 

Alex rubbed soothing patterns on Susan's back until her tears subsided. Susan lifted her head and began wiping the tears from her face. Staying in her place, kneeling on the floor next to Susan, Alex kept her hands on Susan's knees. She wanted her friend to know she was there for her. 

 

“Sorry,” Susan croaked out, sniffling.

 

“Don't be ridiculous,” Alex told her. “I can't imagine how hard this is.” Standing to her feet, Alex held out a hand for Susan to help her up. “Let me give you something for him.” 

 

Susan took her hand and allowed Alex to assist her out of the chair. For the last few years, Susan had been having trouble with her right knee. The cartilage in her joint was degrading after years on her hands and knees, working outside. Putting pressure on it was painful. 

 

Alex led her out of the office and into the medical center. The office had been added on years ago when Alex's duties as doctor had become increasingly busy with the growing population. She needed a place to store files and have meetings, like this unfortunate one. Two other rooms had also been added onto the small building. They doubled as examination rooms as well as rooms for overnight stays if Alex needed to observe someone. 

 

Coming into the main area, Alex went to the medicine cabinet. She took a key from around her neck and unlocked it. Taking a bottle out, she locked the door back and turned to Susan, handing her the bottle.

 

“He's going to be in a lot of pain the closer...” Alex said, trailing off, not knowing how to say ‘closer to the end.’

 

Susan only nodded, taking the pill bottle. She couldn't meet Alex's gaze and when her chin quivered, she was instantly wrapped in Alex's arms.  
********************

 

Cat sat on her front porch, sipping her coffee from a kitten mug that Kara had brought back from a run over a decade ago. It had somehow become Cat's favorite. She took her time, savoring the drink. The beverage had become a precious commodity as the years passed. 

 

Kara had to start flying to South America to personally tend bean farms there. Everyone on the settlement was grateful to her for it and Lucy was working on a way to transfer the plants to a large greenhouse on the settlement. The teenage kids didn't understand what the big deal was, but all of the town's original members insisted on the importance of the endeavor. 

 

There was a chill in the air this morning. Cat had a blanket draped over her against the autumn weather that was moving in. She kept her palms tight against the mug as it warmed her hands. 

 

The valley was beautiful this time of year. The leaves were beginning to turn and the sun was shifting to rise in a different place. The summer work was finished and Cat was exhausted. It took her longer to recover these days, she was no spring chicken. 

 

Looking out over the land, Cat watched the blades of the wind turbine spinning. It had taken Max and Winn years to get it up and running. Now it powered the whole valley, with plenty of extra capacity for the inevitable growth.

 

Cat was about to call into the house for Kara to come sit with her when she noticed Max leaving the medical center, closing the door forcefully. Cat's shoulders slumped. She knew he and Susan had an appointment with Alex. It must've been bad news. 

 

Cat watched Max pace around near the Circle. After a few moments, he sank down on one of the benches around the massive fire pit, hanging his head. Cat fought the urge to go to him. She knew Max well enough to know that he needed to be alone. 

 

Long minutes passed with Cat taking glances toward the Circle. Finally, Max stood. He used the long sleeves of his button up shirt to wipe his face and Cat's heart broke. The tall, and still handsome, man turned to begin walking back toward the medical center. He looked around and met Cat's gaze. Max stopped in his tracks. After a couple of seconds of consideration, he changed his direction and headed for Cat's porch. 

 

As he drew close enough for Cat to hear his footsteps on the withering grass, they gave each other weak smiles. Cat patted the arm of the rocking chair next to hers. 

 

“Want a cup of coffee?” Cat asked him. 

 

“I want something a lot stronger than that,” he replied. 

 

She looked at the ground. “Bad news?”

 

Max chuckled ruefully. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. “Three to six months.” 

 

Shock painted its way over Cat's features. It was much worse than she was expecting. She couldn't believe it. “You can't be serious,” she whispered. He nodded slowly, his normally bright eyes, dim. Cat turned away, blinking back tears. She stared out to the valley, trying to comprehend the news. “Max, I'm so sorry.” 

 

He didn't respond and they fell silent. Long seconds ticked by. The dark reality came over both of them. Cat reached her hand over and took Max's, gripping it firmly. He quickly covered the small hand with his free one, squeezing the tether of support. 

 

Hoping a quip would ease the tension, Cat asked, rhetorically, “When did we get old enough for this?”

 

Max snorted out a laugh. He had recently turned sixty, and Cat's seventieth birthday had been the week before. He looked at her with a genuine smile and asked, “You know what this means, right?”

 

“What?” She continued gripping his hand.

 

Max raised his eyebrows. “We only have three to six months to pull off the most epic pranks the new world has ever witnessed.” 

 

Then it was Cat who let out a laugh. Lifting a hand to Max's tired face, Cat told him, “I do love you so much, Max.” 

 

“Love you, too. Now come get that drink with me.” He stood and offered her a hand. 

 

“Max, it's not even noon,” Cat half-heartedly protested, taking his hand, despite the observation. 

 

Showing a glimmer of his usual debonair self, Max lifted his chin and said, “Yes, well, I'm dying, and I think I deserve a drink.” 

 

Cat didn't like the statement. It made her cringe inside, but she wanted to keep the light air about them, so she just said, “Fair point.” 

 

Leaving her coffee mug and blanket on the porch, Cat held on to Max's arm as the two best friends made their way down the valley toward Max's moonshine shack. 

 

********************

 

The next several months passed much too quickly for everyone in the valley. No one said it, but every moment spent with Max felt like a goodbye. People pitched in to make things as easy for their family as possible. They brought food, planned outings and get togethers, and showered Max, Susan, Catherine, and Daniel with love. 

 

Bucking against the sorrow in his heart, Max kept up his work. He spent time with Winn and Clark almost daily, making plans for the town's future. There was so much to build and it would all require Max's keen engineering skills. Though he may not be around to see his vision come to fruition, he was damn well going to do all he could to help. 

 

The rest of Max's time was spent with his family, and with Cat. He held Susan close every night. Some nights they cried, some nights they made love, and some nights they simply clung to each other. 

 

“What am I supposed to do without you?” Susan asked, late one night. 

 

“Well,” Max thought, “you'll have a lot of extra time on your hands with not having to constantly clean up after me.” He grinned at her and Susan pushed against his shoulder playfully. 

 

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. “Seriously.” Her expression became sad. “It's been me and you for twenty years. We raised two amazing kids together. I wanted to get old with you.” 

 

“You're already pushing fifty,” Max joked again. “We did get old together.” 

 

“Feels like yesterday.”

 

Max reached a hand to her face. “You have meant everything to me, Susan.” 

 

She glanced away as tears rolled down her cheeks. “I'm gonna miss you so much.” A sob escaped her throat and Max instantly sat up in the bed with strong hands curled around Susan's arms, easily pulling the small woman into him. 

 

Resting his wife's head on his chest, Max asked, “We did okay, didn't we? I mean, we had a good life together, right? We didn't waste it, did we?”

 

He heard the fear in his own voice, the desperation at needing to know that his life had meant something. His heart beat faster at the notion that, after the gift of life he'd been given, he somehow squandered it. After all, he had squandered his life before Myriad. If he was going to die, Max needed to know that he had done something, anything, good with his time on Earth.

 

“Yeah, Max,” Susan sniffled, tears wetting Max's t-shirt. “We did good. And, no, we didn't waste a day.” 

 

Tightening his grip around Susan, Max tried to control his breathing. Countless images passed through his mind; memories of his parents, college, Lord Technologies, the valley, Susan, his beautiful children. 

 

This was it. The reality of his situation was hitting him full force. Max was dying and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't think or joke his way out if it. Soon, he would close his eyes and never open them again, succumbing to the blackness of death. 

 

Suddenly, Max felt terrified. He bottom lip began to tremble and hot tears stung his eyes. He was a frightened child again, as he had been when he lost his parents, alone and lost. 

 

Susan must have felt the shift in him because she pulled out of his embrace and moved beside him, switching their positions and cradling Max's head to her chest. He sobbed into her neck, unashamed. 

 

Trying to speak through his heaving crying, Max mumbled, “I don't wanna die.” 

 

Susan only held him tighter, wrapping a leg around him, drawing him as close as possible, doing the only thing she knew to try and comfort him. They cried together that night as Max tried to come to terms with the inevitable. 

 

********************

 

Max and Cat were true to their word. They pulled pranks throughout the entire winter. 

 

When the first heavy snowfall came, Max knocked on Cat's door before dawn, holding two snow shovels and looking mischievous. 

 

They managed to pile up enough snow to block the front doors of everyone who lived in the semicircle of original housing. Cat was exhausted with the effort, but as they sat on her front porch, the effort was well worth it when they heard Alex scream at the top of her lungs in an irritated tone, “Max! Cat!”

 

They snickered to themselves. Next, Alex banged on the window of her and Lucy's bedroom. “I can see you!” 

 

Cat and Max kept their backs turned toward the house next door, attempting to seem as if they couldn't hear. Their shoulders bouncing with their laughter gave them away. 

 

Another time, they replaced the water in the glasses of all the original valley inhabitants with Max's white lightning bourdon at a group dinner. Max gave a mock toast for the sole purpose of getting everyone to drink. 

 

When everyone drank, the oldest members of the group immediately spewed the contents of their glasses. The spectacle caused groans from some and shocked yells from those who got spit on. 

 

Cat and Max were practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Kara and Susan looked at each other and shook their heads, embarrassed at their respective spouses. 

 

Every week, it was another prank. 

 

********************

 

Finally, one afternoon when the weather began to change, Max's body gave out. He was warm in his bed, comforted by morphine and the company of his loved ones. 

 

Susan held onto his hand, gently stroking it with her thumb until his heart stopped beating and he slipped away. A single tear found its way over her eyelashes, falling to their joined hands when she shut her eyes. 

 

Alex was there. Curling her fingers around Max's wrist, she checked for a pulse. She hung her head, before quietly saying, “He's gone.” Lucy put a hand on her shoulder with a tender squeeze. 

 

Winn sat on the floor of Susan and Max's bedroom, his back leaning against the wall. He wiped his face and sniffled at Alex's hushed announcement. 

 

Out in the living area, Cat held a grown up Catherine close on the small sofa near the fireplace. Her brother, Daniel, sat in the chair opposite them, his head in his hands. 

 

Maxwell Lord was dead. The small house was silent with overflowing sadness. 

 

Cat ran her fingers through Catherine's dark hair. The young woman wasn't crying, but Cat knew her well. She had her mother's fortitude and her father's unwavering confidence. The simple fact that she was letting herself be held conveyed how broken she was.

 

Slow footsteps sounded in the bedroom. A moment later, Susan emerged. Her long hair was pulled back, revealing her greying temples. Taking a deep breath, she came over to the sofa, sitting on the other side of Catherine. 

 

Cat relinquished her easy hold on the girl while Susan pulled on her arm, drawing her daughter into herself. Catherine buried her face in her mother's neck. Cat rested a hand on Susan's arm. Their eyes met and held, communicating so much in only a look. 

 

Though Susan was Max's true love, Cat had always been somewhat of an unofficial family caretaker. She and Max had a special relationship, so did she and Catherine. There had been times when Susan fought back jealousy, but Cat was always there to gently assure her that she loved Susan just as much as the rest of them, and she would always be there for her. 

 

Now, Susan needed Cat, and she had never been more grateful for her. Reaching a hand around, Susan latched onto Cat's, holding it tightly. Cat covered it with her free one and gave Susan the tiniest nod, telling her that she wasn't alone. 

 

After a moment, Cat stood, leaning over to give both Susan and Catherine loving kisses to the forehead. Going to the bedroom, she told Alex, Lucy, and Winn, “I'm going to tell the others.” 

 

Cat made her way out the front door, closing it as quietly as possible. She only made it a few steps before she had to stop. Throwing her hand over her mouth, Cat held in the sobs that threatened to escape. Tears poured from her eyes. She sank to the ground, doubling over with the effort to stay quiet. The last thing Max's family needed was someone breaking down within earshot. 

 

Her best friend was gone and the grief came instantly. In the back of her mind there had lived the possibility that maybe Max would survive. Maybe Alex had been wrong about all of it. Maybe someone would find a way. 

 

After all, Max survived Myriad. The rest of the world died and Max lived. Cancer seem mundane compared to the apocalypse. She thought of Eliza, who died all those years ago. 

 

Is this how it was going to be? They beat the destruction of their race, only to be defeated by sickness and old age. Didn't they deserve to live as long as they wanted after all they'd been through? It wasn't fair. 

 

Cat felt herself falling into darkness and was overcome with a need to see Kara. Her wife always had a calming presence that made any load easier to bear. It took her aging knees a few moments to get her back to her feet. When she was up, she brushed the tears away and sought out her wife. 

 

Walking only two houses over, Cat came through the door of her and Kara's home. After a quick look revealed that she wasn't there, Cat thought maybe she was with Hope. Coming back outside to walk over to J’onn’s, Cat glanced toward the river. A familiar shock of blond hair caught her eye. It was Kara. 

 

Changing direction, Cat went toward the river. Kara was sitting near the bank of the river. She didn't acknowledge Cat as she drew closer, but Cat knew Kara heard her coming. Putting a hand on her wife's strong shoulder, Cat used it for support as she lowered herself to sit next to Kara. 

 

They sat quietly together. Cat already felt her anguish being soothed with the woman's presence. 

 

Still looking out to watch the current of the river, Kara asked, “Max?”

 

Cat only shook her head. “Gone.”

 

Kara hung her head. Finally, she turned to face her wife. “I'm so sorry, Cat.” 

 

With a deep sigh, Cat moved close enough to rest her temple on Kara's shoulder and felt the soft weight of Kara's head against hers. She closed her eyes, allowing the simple proximity to comfort her. 

 

After several minutes, Kara sniffled and lifted her head. Cat did the same and looked over to see tear tracks tracing down Kara's face. 

 

“Hey,” she shifted to lift her hands to Kara's cheeks, wiping the wetness with her thumbs. “Come here.” She pulled Kara to her, wrapping her up. In the safety of Cat's arms, Kara began to cry more freely, her body shaking as she held in sobs. “Baby,” Cat said, “I know it's hard, but Max was ready-,”

 

“It's not about Max,” Kara breathed out. Moving away from Cat's hold, she looked at her wife with red rimmed eyes. “It's about all of you.” She reached to graze the back of her fingers over Cat's cheek bone. With eyes full of sorrow, she said, “It's about you, Cat.” 

 

Cat instantly understood. She'd never felt more compassion than she did when she and Kara talked about this, talked about Kara losing everyone. Cat would never be able to fully empathize. Kara had already lost her home world. After Myriad, she lost another. When all the founding members of this new town die, she will have lost yet another. 

 

Leveling a steady and confident gaze at Kara, Cat took a firm grip on either side of her face and told her, “I am right here.”

 

She could see the conflict in Kara's eyes. They reflected the struggle this topic always brought. Cat constantly encouraged Kara to have hope, to believe that she would be able to move on and be happy. Some days, Kara felt like she would survive it. Other days, she felt the weight of loss before the loss even came and the idea of living without Cat plagued her thoughts. 

 

Kara asked her, “For how long?” 

 

“For as long as I can be.” 

 

Pulling away from Cat's hands, she quietly replied, “It's not long enough.” 

 

Cat usually had some words of comfort. She usually knew what to say to give Kara a boost, but she couldn't today. She was sad, and drained. Her heart felt like a rock sinking into her stomach. Closing her eyes, Cat slumped her shoulders, feeling defeated. Her best friend was dead and she didn't know how to comfort her wife. 

 

Kara was right. Every day that passed was another day closer to Cat's own end. Her mind was as sharp as ever, but her body was beginning to feel all of its seventy years. The thought of dying frightened her. Watching Max walk through these last several months only made her more aware of her own mortality. She didn't want to leave Kara just as much as Kara didn't want her to leave. 

 

“I've thought about it.” Kara's voice brought Cat out of her contemplating. 

 

Turning to face her, Cat asked, “Thought about what?” 

 

“What I could do,” Kara answered. Cat's brow furrowed, not understanding what Kara was trying to say. She stayed quiet, indicating for Kara to continue. Staring up to the sky, Kara went on, speaking slowly, “I could fly up as high as possible, to the edge of space. I could solar flair, and then just… fall.” 

 

Cat lips parted. She blinked her eyes with surprise. She'd never heard Kara say anything like this. She was stunned. “Kara,” she whispered. 

 

At the soft sound of her name, Kara's eyes slipped closed. “I'm sorry. I know that must disappoint you.” 

 

Cat moved quickly. She crawled to Kara's lap, moving a leg to each side of Kara's hips letting her knees sink into the dirt. Kara's eyes opened as Cat gripped her face again. Cat hoped her expression conveyed the fright she felt at Kara's words. 

 

“You could never disappoint me,” Cat said. “But you can never do what you just said.” Kara's face fell, but Cat pulled it back up so their eyes locked. “I'm serious, Kara. Don't let me die terrified that you will turn around and take your own life. I can't deal with that. I want to hold on as long as possible so that I can have every second with you, but not because I want to keep you from killing yourself.” Her voice was full of desperation when she finished with an emotional, “Please.” 

 

Kara's hands found Cat's waist as fresh tears formed in her eyes. “Cat, I can't-,”

 

“No!” Cat's heart was beating fast with the need for Kara to take back what she'd said. “No, you promise me. You promise me that you will live, that you will believe in hope no matter what. With or without me, Kara, there is hope for you.” 

 

“I…” Kara's eyes were wide with Cat's outburst. 

 

“Promise me,” Cat repeated. 

 

After a moment of scared and wretched gazes, Kara barely whispered, “I promise.” 

 

Cat flung her arms around Kara's shoulders and held her tightly, and Kara did the same. They sat in the dirt, pressed into one another, holding on like their bodies were a lifeline. Each woman began to cry again. 

 

********************

 

Max's funeral was the next day. Cat had never seen a more sad looking group of people. They all gathered near the spot where Eliza had been laid to rest all those years ago. The only other funeral they'd had since her death was for Winn's dog Ava, and this affair was much bleaker. 

 

Susan stood near the long and deep hole that had been dug that morning. She was flanked by Catherine and Daniel, who held their mother's hands tightly, offering support. Everyone else stood together. It was instinctive for them to stay close. They were all family. 

 

J'onn walked slowly to the front of the group. He placed a hand lightly on the coffin that Clark had made the previous evening. He turned to them.

 

“I remember when we were in the fortress of solitude,” J'onn began. “It was just after Myriad and we were all searching for answers. Max had an idea that took he and I back to the city. He told me about his parents. He told me about his life, and he wondered why I would have chosen to save him.” 

 

Cat thought back. She recalled the Maxwell Lord she knew in National City. That man was so different from the man she knew here. That man had been cold, calculating, and arrogant. This man, the one in this valley, had been kind, thoughtful, and humble. 

 

“I told him that I saw a man looking for redemption,” J'onn continued. “I watched him take care of the people here for twenty years. I watched him work alongside people that had been his enemies.” He glanced to Susan. “I saw him fall in love. I watched him raise two amazing children.” With a deep sigh, he finished, “He more than earned his redemption. He earned our love and my respect.” 

 

As J'onn moved to stand back with the group, others came to share fond memories and lessons that Max had taught them. It was both moving and painful. 

 

After everyone who wanted to had a chance to share, Clark and Kara gently floated the casket down into the earth. As they all took turns dropping shovel fulls of dirt into the hole, Cat's mind flashed back to the day she buried Adam. Suddenly, the weight of loss felt heavier. 

 

After a long time, everyone began to head back to their homes with plans to gather again for a meal together later. 

 

Kara offered her arm to her wife, who gratefully took, leaning on Kara as they walked back. 

 

“You okay?” Kara asked her. 

 

With a sigh, Cat answered with a simple, “Yes.” Squeezing Kara's arm, she returned the question. “You?” 

 

“Better than yesterday.” Kara offered her a small smile. 

 

“Good.”

 

“Cat, I'm sorry. You needed me yesterday, and I was being selfish.” 

 

“You weren't being selfish. You were being human.” 

 

They made their way back to their little house. Once up the couple of steps to the porch, Cat released her hold on Kara's arm. 

 

“I'm gonna stay out here for a bit.” 

 

Concern etched Kara's features. “Are you sure? I can sit with you.” 

 

“No, I'm fine, darling. I promise.” She began to lower herself to sit on the top step when she said, “Actually, a drink would good.” Kara nodded and went inside. Cat settled herself on the step as Kara came back out with a glass of clear liquid. “Thank you.” With a kiss to the top of her head, Kara left her alone.

 

Cat steeled herself and took a sip. She always had to brace herself before starting a glass of Max's moonshine. Hissing a sharp breath in, Cat smiled to herself. Her mind began wandering over the hundreds of times she and Max had sat right here, enjoying a drink together and talking about everything.

 

It had only been a few minutes when she heard footsteps coming close. She looked to see Catherine walking up. She smiled at the girl. 

 

Catherine gave her an unsure glance, like she was afraid she might be interrupting. Cat put her at ease, patting the wooden porch planks next to her with a, “Hello, sweetheart. Come sit.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Catherine's usually confident voice sounded smaller than usual. 

 

“Of course.” Cat held out an arm that found it's way around Catherine's shoulders as she sat down. 

 

“I needed to get out of the house.” She scooted close to Cat and leaned into her. 

 

Cat could tell she needed comfort. Max's almost twenty year old daughter had become a strong, sure, and beautiful young woman. She had the best traits of both her parents inside her. Catherine was smart and sharp, yet equally giving and sweet. There was a self assuredness about her that would have made her intimidating if she didn't have just the right amount of good humor to balance it out. She had grown into something amazing and Cat loved Catherine dearly. 

 

“You're always welcome here,” Cat told her. “As long as your mom is okay.”

 

“She's asleep. I don't think she slept at all last night.” 

 

Cat sighed. She'd barely slept herself. “Yes, well, I'm glad she's resting now.” She took another sip of her drink and made another noise as the hard drink burned her throat. 

 

Catherine sat up straight. “Why do you and Dad drink that stuff if it's so bad?” 

 

Chuckling, Cat answered, “Because I feel bad making my wife fly to all corners of the land just to get me a drink.” After a pause, she added, “And your father enjoyed making it.” 

 

A moment of quiet came and Cat took another swig. From the corner of her eye, she saw Catherine eyeing the glass. “Do you want some?”

 

Catherine's eyes flitted to Cat's, then she glanced away. “I don't think I'd like it.”

 

Realization dawned on Cat and her mouth fell open. “You've never had your father's moonshine?” She was incredulous. 

 

Catherine tried to appear smug when she said, “I've never had alcohol.”

 

“Oh, honey,” Cat retorted, “that is not something to brag about.” She looked at the girl and saw the imperceptible twitch at the corner of her lips. Cat's comment may have been a little much, so she countered it with, “Maybe it's time you try it.”

 

“I'm under age.”

 

“You're under-,” Cat stopped herself, exasperated. She waved her hand about, gesturing out to nowhere, indicating the world. “There's no under age!” Cat laughed out loud at the irony. She was encouraged when Catherine smiled at the joke. Putting her glass down and standing to her feet, Cat said, “Let's go.”

 

Catherine stood before she knew where Cat was taking her. “Go where?”

 

“To the shack.” Cat flashed a sly grin. “It's time someone corrupt you, and with your dad gone, that task falls to me.” 

 

Catherine narrowed her eyes, but she trusted Cat. The two set off to walk the distance down the valley and toward Max's moonshine shack, Cat linking her arm with the young woman's. 

 

When they reached the door, Cat put her hand on the knob to open it and stopped short. It was the first time she'd come down here without Max. There was something happy in the idea that she was coming with Catherine, like somehow bringing her made it still between Cat and Max. She smiled softly at the thought and opened the door. 

 

They were met with an odor reminiscent of rubbing alcohol. All of the burners were set up and there was a fresh batch of mashed corn waiting to be cooked. 

 

“Looks like he was about to start a run,” Cat observed. 

 

“He was down here before he came in late a couple nights ago,” Catherine said. 

 

Cat laughed lightly at the notion that one of Max's last priorities had been starting a new batch of moonshine. “I'm sure he was.” 

 

She spotted a half full bottle on a shelf, along with a couple of glasses. Snatching the bottle and a glass, she poured a finger of the liquid into one glass, then the other. Cat set the bottle back on the shelf and turned to Catherine, passing her a glass. 

 

“To your father,” she said, holding her glass up. 

 

Catherine hesitantly clicked her glass with Cat's. Cat took a sip, pressing her lips together, suppressing both a cough and a smile. She waited for the girl's reaction. 

 

Catherine slowly tipped the glass back until the liquor barely touched her lips. She took the smallest drink she could and it was still too much. Her face scrunched together and her eyes watered. She let out a loud cough. 

 

Putting the glass down and fanning her face, Catherine shouted, “Holy fuck!”

 

Cat threw her head back with a boisterous laugh. She came beside Catherine and patted her back, unable to stop laughing. “You'll get used to it.”

 

Spitting out the door, the young woman said, emphatically, “Why would anyone want to get used to that? God, that stuff is awful!”

 

“Yes, well, there is much better alcohol than this in the world. You'll have to try the bourbon I have at the house.”

 

“You have something good, and you gave me this?” Catherine asked, rhetorically and sarcastically. 

 

Cat held up a finger. “That's a fair point.” She picked up Catherine's discarded glass. “Now, take another drink.” 

 

Catherine sighed and took the glass. “Seriously?”

 

“Seriously. My best friend died yesterday and I think I deserve a drink.” She took another sip and Catherine marveled at how comfortable Cat was with the taste. “And I don't want to drink alone, so bottoms up.” 

 

“I don't think I'm ready for bottoms up.”

 

Cat giggled. “You're probably right. Tiny sips then.” 

 

They took another sip and Catherine shut her eyes tight, inhaling sharply. After stifling another cough, she said, “Damn.”

 

Patting her shoulder, encouragingly, Cat took a look around the shack and noticed that the bottle on the shelf was the last bit that Max had. 

 

“We should start this run,” Cat said.

 

After another small sip from her glass, Catherine asked, “Do you know how to?”

 

“Well, I've watched Max do it a hundred times.”

 

Catherine looked at her skeptically. “Dad said this can be dangerous.” 

 

“Nonsense.” Cat put down her glass and went to turn on the burner under the large boiling pot. She poured in water and the mash and added the appropriate amount of sugar. The two women sat and waited for the boil. 

 

After some quiet moments, Cat asked, “Has anyone ever told you how smitten your father was with your mother?” Catherine gave her a small smile and a little shake of her head. 

 

Cat smiled back and launched into a recollection of how Max hadn't even known Susan's name when they first came to the valley. She told Catherine about the effort that Max went to to woo her and how it was the first time in his life he'd ever put so much effort into pursuing someone, but that he knew Susan was worth it. 

 

By the time she was done with the story, they had both finished their drink and the pot was beginning to boil. 

 

“Okay,” she said, standing. “So now we just…” She trailed off and began turning the knobs on Max's elaborate still. 

 

After a few minutes, drops of alcoholic condensation began gathering in the glass tubes. It was only step one of a long process. Cat poured another finger of liquor in both their glasses. 

 

“Cat, I don't think-,” Catherine began. 

 

“Don't think when you drink,” Cat interrupted. She put the bottle away again and pointed at Catherine. “Words to live by.” Catherine only smiled and tipped her glass to Cat. Cat tipped hers back and they both took a drink. The young woman was already getting the hang of it. “Now, let's go outside in case we blow this place to hell.”

 

She opened the door as Catherine gave her a surprised look. “Are you serious?”

 

Cat simply shrugged. “Maybe.” Catherine rushed out the door ahead of her. Cat left it open behind her, remembering that Max always left the door open during a run. 

 

The small lake was near the shack and they looked out to it, enjoying the time together. “Dad always talked about you like you hung the moon,” Catherine said. 

 

“Did he?” Cat glanced to the young woman, who nodded her confirmation. “Hmm.” Cat smiled. “He and I went through alot together.” After a pause, she said, “Of course, then the world ended, and we went through more together.” 

 

Catherine chuckled. “He said if anyone were sure to survive the apocalypse, it was Catherine Jane Grant.”

 

Cat laughed. “I think all of us said that about him, but, at the time, we didn't mean it in a nice way.”

 

Then Catherine laughed. “Mom says he used to be a son of a bitch.” 

 

“The biggest son of a bitch you'd ever known,” Cat responded quickly. 

 

Catherine laughed again, but this time she kept laughing. The effects of the alcohol were kicking in. Cat looked over to her as Catherine lifted a hand to cover her mouth, trying to stop the laughter, but her shoulders bounced uncontrollably. The hand fell away and she laughed again. 

 

Cat raised an eyebrow. “Oh my god,” she said, dryly. “You're a happy drunk.” 

 

Snorting out another laugh, Catherine gave an exaggerated nod. Cat grinned from ear to ear while she watched the young woman get a hold of herself. The moment she stopped the involuntary laughter, she took another sip from her glass. 

 

“This stuff really is terrible,” Catherine noted. 

 

“Maybe we can learn to make it better,” Cat suggested. They stood there together, looking over the lake and taking slow, tiny swallows from their glasses. “I really am sorry about your dad, Catherine.” 

 

The girl's eyes lowered to the ground. “Me, too.” She took a deep breath. “Thank you for this. It makes me feel close to him knowing that this is how you two were together.” 

 

“Two things Max and I excelled at, drinking and talking.” Cat reached out to put an arm around Catherine's shoulders. 

 

“I really love you, Cat-Cat.” 

 

Cat smiled widely. Catherine hadn't used the childhood nickname in years. “I love you, too, Catherine.” 

 

Just as she about to pull the young woman into an embrace, a sudden and deafening explosion sounded behind them. The massive bang, along with a fireball threw both woman to the ground instantly. Cat registered only enough to understand that the moonshine shack had blown to smithereens. 

 

There was a ringing in her head and everything was blurry. Catherine. Where was Catherine? 

 

A far away and familiar voice called her name. “Cat!” Cat saw long blond hair and blue eyes looking at her in fear. “Cat, can you hear me?” 

 

The longer she looked at the face that came with the voice, the more things came into focus. Kara. Cat managed to breath out, “Where's Catherine?”

 

“I'm here!” Catherine crawled over to Cat on her hands and knees. “Are you alright?” 

 

“Help me up,” Cat demanded. 

 

Kara and Catherine each offered her a hand. Kara cautioned, “Take it slow.”

 

The three of them turned around to see the remnants of the shack ablaze, pieces of it scattered around. Kara quickly went to blow out the fire. Cat dropped her head, angry with herself. “I was supposed to open both doors. Max always said to keep both doors open or the fumes could ignite.” She turned to Catherine. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I'm okay.”

 

“Your mother's gonna kill me.”

 

As if on cue, Susan, Daniel, and some of the others came running up. 

 

“What the hell happened?” Susan asked, out if breath. She looked back and forth from the three women to the smoldering heap and back again. “Are you okay?”

 

As she quickly came to Catherine's side, her daughter tried to assure her, “I'm fine, mom, I promise.” 

 

“What happened?” Susan's gaze leveled on Cat. “Cat?” Her tone was strong. 

 

Cat scratched her head, trying hard to think of an explanation, but her mind was still cloudy with the combination of the alcohol and adrenaline from the explosion. “Well…” 

 

“We were having a drink,” Catherine jumped in for her. “We were having a drink and we saw that dad had started a run so we tried to finish it.”

 

“I didn't ventilate the space properly,” Cat confessed. “It's my fault.”

 

Susan crossed her arms over her chest. She could only look back and forth between her daughter and Cat. Cat closed her eyes and waited for the lecture. Not only had she gotten Susan's daughter drunk for the first time, she did it on the day of Max's funeral. To top it off, she blew up one of Max's prized possessions, potentially putting Catherine at risk. 

 

When the lecture didn't come, she slowly opened her eyes. She was met with Susan's brown eyes looking back at her, holding a twinkle. Her friend was smiling at her. 

 

“You never could leave well enough alone,” Susan said. 

 

Cat quietly asked, “You're not mad?”

 

“I'm furious,” Susan said. She came closer and looked Catherine over, lifting a hand to her daughter's face. “But there has always seemed to be some kind of fate between the two of you.” She glanced to Cat. “You got her drunk on the day of her father's funeral?”

 

“I know, Sus, and I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking.” Cat felt awful. 

 

With a teasing tone, Susan said, “You're going to get her into trouble just like you did her dad.”

 

Cat raised a finger. “Now hold on. Max was the one who always dragged me into his plans.”

 

“Oh, whatever!” Susan's eyebrows lifted incredulously.

 

“It's true. I was always minding my own business-,”

 

“You're never minding your own business!”

 

“Now wait a minute,” Catherine chimed in, unable to tell if Cat and Susan were fighting or not. 

 

Suddenly, all three of them were talking above one another, arguing their points passionately. Eventually, no one could tell who was saying what, but the grins on Cat and Susan's faces were unmistakable. The two women began to laugh until they gripped each other's hands and pulled one another into a hug. 

 

Catherine knit her eyebrows together, confused. “Wait, so you guys aren't fighting?”

 

“No, dear,” Cat said, pulling away from Susan. “This is how your mother and I talk.” Catherine still seemed unsure. Cat sighed deeply, compassionate eyes fixed on Susan. “He was the best friend I ever had.”

 

“He was the most wonderful husband,” Susan replied. 

 

They shared an understanding look between them. With that, Susan took Catherine's hand and began walking back up the valley toward their home. Catherine reached to take Cat's hand and pull her along, who grabbed Kara's hand. The four women walked quietly back home. 

 

When they reached the Circle, they all hugged goodbye, Cat running affectionate fingers over Catherine's cheek. She and Kara made their way to their little house. While Kara walked inside, Cat picked up the glass she had left on the porch before she and Catherine left for the shack. 

 

Looking out over the valley, Cat smiled softly. She tilted her gaze toward the sky and lifted her glass. “To you, Max.” Throwing back her head, she emptied the glass and turned to go inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So grateful to those of you who have stuck with this story. I can't believe are near the end.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new building is added to the settlement.
> 
> Cat and Catherine have a talk. 
> 
> Cat had a gift for Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty fluffy chapter and I kind of love it. It is a bit shorter and I struggled with the content, but I like the way it turned out. That being said, I can't believe we only have one chapter of this story to go. It will be hard for me to let it go.

10 YEARS LATER (Total: 30 years Post Myriad)  
Earth, Population: 26

Everyone cheered as Cat cut the ribbon. She couldn't help her own happy laugh. Glancing from face to face, Cat picked out Kara's countenance from the growing population of their little town. Kara was beaming at her and it made Cat's heart soar. 

Turning to the new building behind her, Cat took it in. Hanging above the wooden double doors, a sign read _Grantstown Library_. It was the most elaborate structure on the settlement, with an architecture harking back to old English. It had taken Clark and Kara months to cut enough rectangular stones for the outer walls using their heat laser vision. The vaulted, wooden roof stood high in the center of the valley. 

As Cat was admiring everyone's hard work, a shout came from the small crowd. “Speech!” Cat grinned at James’ unmistakable voice. Chants of, “Speech, speech,” followed from everyone. Cat caught Kara's eye again and her, still young, wife was laughing at the impromptu call for a speech. 

Cat shook her head, waving everyone off with a smile. When the chanting continued, she gave in with a dramatic roll of her eyes. 

“Alright, alright!” Cat shouted, feigning annoyance, but secretly cherishing the moment. She took a breath and looked to the sign, feeling a sense of pride. Turning back, she began, “This is an important milestone.” She glanced around again, her gaze moving slowly between those with greying hair. “Some of us remember Myriad like it happened yesterday. We can tell you where we were, what we were doing, what time of day it was. But, for most of you, Myriad is a story. For most of you, our life in this valley is the only life you've known.” She paused, searching for words. Cat breathed in. It was taking effort to project her aging voice. “For me, my time in this valley has been the best part of my life, filled with more love than I thought was possible for me.” 

When she paused again, a familiar voice called out, “Love you, Cat!” She looked over to Lucy's smiling face.

She would forever be jealous of how Lucy's hair clung to its rich color. At almost fifty years old, she was just beginning to get a little salt in her pepper hair. Beside her, Alex had an arm around Lucy's shoulders. Alex's dark auburn was almost gone, and the increasing lines at the corners of both their eyes crinkled with their grins. 

A few others echoed Lucy's sentiment and it warmed Cat to the bone through the chill of the early winter morning. 

She continued with, “It might seem like filling this building with works from our past might be looking backward. But, believe me, our purpose over the last thirty years has been to equip the generations after us to give this… New Earth the best start it can have, and there is no better way to clearly view the future than by seeing it through the lense of the past. When you understand the way the world was, you can make what it will be better.” Cat looked to Kara. “Kara and Clark spent countless hours gathering every piece here, but there is plenty of space for new things to be written.” She smiled brightly. “Let's go take a look.” 

Behind her, Clark pulled one of the double doors open and everyone began making their way inside. Cat waited for Kara. When her wife came beside her, Cat wrapped her hands around Kara's upper arm. They took their time walking inside. 

Cat was slower to get around these days. She said that turning seventy felt like turning sixty, but turning eighty just felt old. She leaned on Kara often, always drawing strength from her constant companion, and Kara was so patient and caring. 

Inside the library, everyone buzzed around. It was fifteen hundred square feet of all kinds of literature and various relics that gave the place almost a museum type feel. The vaulted ceiling allowed for a loft that went around the entire circumference of the building with a stairway leading up to it. It held shelves of fiction. 

Cat had made an extensive list of titles that had to be in the library. With each trip Clark and Kara made, the list became longer and longer. Then others would add to the list, then the two aliens would end up grabbing every book in sight in whatever place they were. 

Cat and Kara meandered around, looking at everything. A complete Gutenberg Bible was encased in glass with a small plaque explaining its importance. There was several displays like that, including a printing press tucked into a corner, and a small collection of incunables. 

The two women made their way around to the reference section. Cat was proud of the amount of significant essays they had been able to find on a massive range of topics. 

They turned a corner and Cat pulled on Kara's arm as something caught her eye. She tightened her grip and let out the tiniest gasp. There, taking up almost an entire shelf, were Cat's journals. Dozens upon dozens, covering the decades since Myriad. Cat came closer to the shelf. There was a small sign on the top, _Cat Grant's journals_. 

“These don't deserve to be in here,” Cat said quietly. 

“Of course they do.” Kara adjusted to put an arm around Cat's waist. 

Her eyes sweeping over the journals, Cat asked, “You did this?”

“I did.” Kara said, hesitant. “I hope you're okay with it. You know, we'd been storing them in the loft at home and I brought them in here without telling you because I knew you would say what you just said, and, Cat, these notebooks are a treasure trove of information that people are going to want to know.” Kara looked over the volumes of notebooks. “This is our entire post Myriad history.”

Cat's lips turned up in a half smile at Kara's short argument. She lifted her fingers to graze across the binds, noticing numbers that hadn't been there before. “You put them in order.”

“It took forever,” Kara replied quickly. 

Cat chuckled. “I can't believe there are so many.” 

Kara came behind her tiny wife and slipped her arms around her middle, pressing her cheek to Cat's temple. “I can. You've always been… thorough.” 

Cat leaned back into the taller woman, settling her hands over Kara's at her stomach. Kara placed an affectionate kiss at Cat's neck, under her jaw and pulled her close. 

Cat had spent so much time fretting over whether Kara would still be attracted to her as she aged. It turned out that, despite Cat's greying hair and more prominent wrinkles, their love only deepened. The passion was quieter, but no less fierce. 

They spent every moment possible together, softly loving each other in a hundred different ways. Cat still cooked almost every meal, always aware that Kara had enough to support her alien metabolism. Kara was always ready with a blanket or a hot cup of coffee. Cat always seemed to be cold the last few years. They sat together on the porch, talking into the evening like they had since the beginning. They still sat by the fire, Kara reading something while Cat wrote something. They laid in bed together, Cat still wrapped in Kara's protective arms. Even though Cat's body moved a little slower, she still knew how to touch Kara just right when there was a stirring between them, and, god, did Kara still know how to set her off in the best way. 

“Thank you, Kara,” Cat said, tearing her eyes from the shelf of journals and turning in Kara's arms. “Everything in this building is a gift.”

“It was your idea.” Kara kissed her lips and Cat silently marveled that, at almost sixty, Kara lips were still impossibly soft. 

“Yes,” Cat said, “but you made it happen.” 

Kara gave her a small, close-lipped smile. “Anything for you.” 

“You know, I've been thinking about making a foray into fiction.”

Kara's small smile grew. “You're kidding? What in the world would you write about? You've never seemed interested in writing fiction, even before.” 

Cat shrugged. “What else am I going to do?” 

Narrowing her eyes, Kara slyly said, “You've already started on something, haven't you?”

“You know me too well. I need you to proof something for me.” 

Kara kissed her again. “Just like old times.” 

“Very old times,” Cat confirmed. Taking in the sight of her wife looking so content, she said, “Come on. Take me home.” 

They made their way back to the front of the library, chatting with people as they went. They passed by the front desk, where Lois was busy making sure everything was in order. The library would be hers to run and she was thrilled about it. She had already created an easy check in/check out system.

Cat and Lois had gotten closer and closer over the years, especially when Lois came to her with a set of short stories that she wanted Cat to read over. They were fantastic, all about a lead character called The Mighty Hunter, who was completely based on J’onn. 

When Cat asked how long it hadn't taken her write them, Lois said they'd been finished for over a year. She had been intimidated to show them to someone of Cat's caliber, though Cat assured her that she had a natural talent and should keep writing. After all, it was in her blood. Lois Danvers had a lot in common with her late aunt, including her kind eyes and no nonsense attitude, and her writing was spot on. It was what encouraged Cat to think about trying something new.

Lois glanced up as they walked by with a warm smile at the both of them. “Heading out already?” She asked. 

Cat simply replied, “Yeah.” With a passing graze of her hand at Lois's cheek, she invited, “You and E’lonn come over for dinner.” Lois nodded enthusiastically. 

Cat and Kara made their way outside and Kara bent down to gently scoop Cat into her arms. She walked easily across the uneven ground to their house. Though it was only a couple hundred yards away and Cat could surely walk it, they both enjoyed the closeness of Kara carrying her. 

********************

The next morning, a knock sounded at the door of the Danvers-Grant home. Cat quickly downed the rest of her coffee and walked to the door, grabbing a jacket from the hook on the back of it. 

She opened the door to see Catherine's smiling face and grinned back, pulling the jacket on. 

“Ready?” Catherine asked. 

Cat nodded in reply. She and Catherine had gotten into the habit of morning walks a few years ago. Cat needed to keep her aging joints active and they loved each other's company. 

They walked down the steps of the porch together and made their way to the edge of the valley to pick up the walking trail. Cat walked slowly, taking her time. When they'd first begun these walks, Catherine kept having to pull back her pace, but as time passed she learned to be more patient. 

“What do you think of the library?” Catherine asked.

“I think it's wonderful,” Cat said. She glanced to her companion and saw the thoughtful expression. Something was on Catherine's mind. “What do you think of the library?”

Catherine shrugged. “It's a good thing.” 

Waiting for more, but getting nothing, Cat prodded, “But?”

“I guess-,” Catherine started and stopped. After a moment, she said, “I guess I just don't really care what things were like before Myriad.” She gave Cat a fretful glance, like she was afraid she had said something profane. Shifting her eyes quickly back to path in front of them, Catherine added, “That's terrible, isn't it?”

Cat wrapped her hands around Catherine's arm as they walked, sensing the young woman needed reassurance. Catherine was set apart from everyone else on the settlement. She was different and unique. Her mind was set on things ahead, unlike many of them who longed for the the past, or at least parts of it. 

“No, it isn't terrible.” Cat gave an affectionate squeeze to her arm. “You're a visionary, like your father. You look to the future, and there's nothing wrong with that.” 

Catherine took the open door and poured out her frustration. “I mean, does everyone just want to stay here in this valley for their entire life? There's so much out there. I want to see it, you know?”

Cat nodded, remembering when she used to be the same way, young and eager for everything. “I do know.”

“We should have satellite settlements and enough stockpiles of resources to support our growth instead of always playing catch up and living year to year.” She pointed out to the large wind turbine beyond the south end of the valley. “My dad built that because he saw the potential that we have here. If we really are the future, we need to own that and learn how to thrive.”

Cat pressed her lips together, suppressing a grin. She loved Catherine's passion. In the years since Max's death, she had taken up his mantle, in a sense. She put herself under Winn's tutelage and learned everything she could about the things her father had worked the hardest on, determined to keep the group moving forward. 

Attempting to bring her young friend back down to Earth, Cat asked, “What do you think it would look like for us to be thriving?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well,” Cat told her, “you can't just say, ‘I want us to thrive.’ You need to have a pathway forward, a plan, a blueprint that you can look to for guidance.” Catherine furrowed her brow, thinking. Cat asked again, “So what would it look like? Fifty years in the future, or a hundred, what do you see?” 

After a long moment of watching the ground pass while they walked, Catherine began, “Two more, or maybe three more towns, located in places where we can grow things that we can't grow here.”

“Coffee,” Cat interjected quickly. 

“Chocolate,” Catherine added, and they both giggled. 

“What else?”

“We need to be making our own textiles. We're working with fabrics that are falling apart, or everything is leather, and we can't grow cotton here. We could raise sheep for wool.”

“All that's going to take a lot of manpower,” Cat observed. 

“Well, then there needs to be more of us,” Catherine said, emphatically. 

Cat let out a small laugh. “That will take time.” When Catherine fell silent, not responding, Cat looked over to her. Her face had fallen and her enthusiasm had faded. “Hey, what is it?” 

With a deep sigh, Catherine answered, “I don't think I'll be helping with that part.” 

Cat's own demeanor dampened. “You never know, sweetheart.” 

They continued walking the path. They'd reached the lower part of the valley where Carter and Sarah still lived. Cat always craned her neck every which way as they passed to see if she could catch glimpse of either one of them. Sarah must've seen them from the window. The front door opened and she leaned out to wave at them with a bright smile. Cat and Catherine waved back and Sarah went back inside, probably tending to breakfast. 

“My options are limited,” Catherine stated as they turned back to the trail. 

Cat nodded slowly. It was true. E’lonn and Lois had been together for a while now and Daniel and Hope were pregnant with their first child. Though a couple other younger people were on the settlement, they were almost a decade or so younger than Catherine. 

“You don't have to have a man to have a child. Look at Alex and Lucy.” 

Catherine was quiet for a while as they walked. Cat knew the quiet was a sign that much was turning over in her brilliant mind. 

“I get lonely, Cat.” The words came quietly, like she was ashamed to say them. Cat sighed, instantly feeling sad for her friend. She had seen the solemn look of loneliness on the young woman before, but this was the first time she had heard her voice it. “I want someone, you know, like you and Kara. I want a family.” 

Cat's instinct was to offer encouragement. She wanted to tell her that she never knew what might happen, that there was still hope for her to have a family. But all Cat said was, “I'm so sorry.” 

“I don't know how Winn and James have survived, or Clark. Poor J’onn. My mom still misses my dad.” Catherine's tone was down cast. 

Cat had wondered the same thing many times. She remembered how hard the transition had been for Winn after Myriad, and she remembered how Clark had mourned his wife for years. She'd often thought that she didn't know what she'd be like if she didn't have Kara. Would she be hard and callused? Would she be as emotionally in tune with reality after being alone for thirty years. She admired everyone in the valley who had been able to move on alone after Myriad. 

“I still miss your dad, and Eliza,” Cat said. Taking a breath and trying to shake off the dark mood, she instructed, “You need to focus on the things you believe in. Talk to the town council. Tell them your ideas. Make an organized plan and show it to them.”

“You think?”

“Absolutely. You, my dear, are going to be what keeps this civilization moving forward.”

Looking at Cat, Catherine asked, “You really think I can do all that?”

Cat didn't have to think. With a soft smile and a squeeze to the young woman's arm, Cat answered, “I know you can.” 

********************

Evening came quickly that night. The days were getting shorter, and colder. Winter in Idaho was something Cat still wasn't used to, even after thirty years. She missed the ocean and the warm Pacific air.

Cat and Kara sat at their kitchen table, eating dinner in comfortable quiet. Their hands were joined across the surface as they ate. They'd learned to eat one handed over the years, always happier to be tethered to one another. 

When they were both finished, Kara stood and took the dishes to the sink. Cat was about to get up when Kara zipped over to her, pulling out her chair to assist her. 

“Thanks,” Cat said quietly as they grinned at each other. 

Not acknowledging the thank you, Kara pulled her wife close and asked, “So where is this thing you mentioned yesterday that you want me to proof? I've been waiting patiently.” 

“Obviously not too patiently,” Cat quipped. Cat moved out of Kara's embrace and went to her writing desk. She took the laptop from the top of the desk and set it aside. She had taken to writing more formal “history” on the laptop, though she still always journaled by hand. 

Opening the top of the desk, she pulled out a manuscript. Clutching it to her chest, she turned back to Kara. She felt insecure. She'd never felt insecure about her writing before. Stressed, sure, but never insecure. This one was different. It was her first real shot at fiction, and the content was personal. Cat had been working on the piece for months, keeping it from Kara. 

Slowly, she made her way back up to Kara. Her wife could see the strange expression on her face and asked, “What is it?”

“Your opinion is the only one that matters on this.” Cat hesitantly extended the manuscript to Kara, who took it, brow furrowed in curiosity.

Looking down at the cover sheet, Kara's lips parted. She glanced up to Cat and back down again, the surprise evident on her face. She read the title written in bold aloud, softly. “The Adventures of Supergirl.” 

Cat bit her bottom lip. She desperately wanted Kara to like it. “If you don't like it-,”

“I'm gonna love it,” Kara cut her off, running her hand over the cover. “So when you said fiction…”

“Consider it historical fiction,” Cat said with a smile. She watched as Kara flipped the cover open. Her eyes were glued to the first page as she walked over to the fireplace to sit down in one of the chairs there. 

Kara was in another place for the rest of the night. She soaked in the story of the young, alien superhero, flung out of space and into a new world after losing her own. There were intense battle scenes, emotional reflective scenes, harrowing examples of sacrifice, and the exposition was exquisite. 

After hours, Kara finally looked up to Cat, who had been anxiously trying to occupy herself. Her eyes were glistening. She whispered a question. “Is this how you really saw me?” 

The honesty of the question pulled at Cat's heart. She had poured all the affection, admiration, and respect she held for her wife into the story. “It's how I still see you.” 

Gazing back to the pages, Kara shook her head. “Cat, I love this. It's too much.”

“No, baby,” Cat told her. “Everything we have here in this valley, how far we've come, everyone that's been born here… that's all because of you.” 

Kara just looked at her like she couldn't comprehend the words. Shaking her head again, she simply said, “I love you.” 

“You really like it?” 

“It's amazing.” 

Cat exhaled, flooded with relief. She was sure Kara would hate the idea. “There's more on the computer, and so much more in my head.” 

“I love everything about it.”

Cat asked, “What do you think of Kara's boss?”

“Oh, she's sexy as hell. That part’s not fiction,” Kara quickly answered. 

“Good answer.” 

********************

Later that night, Kara climbed into bed after making sure Cat was comfortable on her side. She took extra time tonight, tucking her wife in tenderly. She was still thinking about Cat's manuscript. 

The sheets on the mattress were rough with age. Everyone used everything until it fell apart, and this set of linens was reaching the end. 

Kara pulled the blankets over them and snuggled close to her wife. They lay face to face, nose to nose, always soothed by the other's proximity. Kara took Cat's hand between their chests. 

Noticing the chill in her fingers, Kara asked, “Are you cold? It's getting chilly at night now.”

Cat answered by tucking herself farther into Kara. “A little.” 

Releasing her hand, Kara wrapped an arm around the petite body beside her, using her Kryptonian warmth to relax her wife. 

“You know, almost everyone has central heat now. We don't have to use just the fireplace.” Kara kept her voice quiet and waited for the customary answer.

“Maybe next year,” Cat said. 

Pressing her lips to Cat's forehead, Kara smiled against her skin. “You've said that for years now.”

Cat mumbled from the soft nook of Kara's neck, “I like our house the way it is.” After a moment, she added, “But if you wanted to take me to our little house by the beach, that might be nice.”

They went to their little honeymoon cabin often for a few days at a time. It was always refreshing and Cat loved the ocean. The weather was always temperate. It didn't get cold there like it did in Idaho.

Pulling her closer, Kara quietly said, “We can go tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

They settled into one another, the natural space heater of Kara's body lulling Cat to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those of you who have stuck with the tale since the beginning!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we have reached the end. Thank you so much for offering encouragement throughout this fic. It has been such a great journey with these characters. 
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy the ending I've chosen. It may not be what you were expecting, but I think it stays true to Cat's constant message of hope. 
> 
> You are all fabulous!

10 YEARS LATER (Total: 40 years Post Myriad)  
Earth, Population: 30

Cat and Kara sat on their front porch, watching the shadows grow long over the valley. They had traded the rocking chairs years ago for a porch swing, something they could sit on together.

They sat melded into one another. The dip of Cat's neck fit perfectly against Kara's shoulder when she laid her head there. Their fingers intertwined comfortably after decades of holding hands. Kara pulled the blanket up a little higher and tucked it around Cat's waist, keeping her wife's legs warm. Then, she lightly pushed her toes into the porch floor, easily setting the swing into a gentle rock. They both closed their eyes with content smiles. 

They could hear the sound of children playing farther down the valley while all the adults made dinner in their respective homes, which had expanded beyond their little semi circle of cabins. Tiny houses dotted the edges of the valley as the population continued its steady growth. 

As the swing began to slow again, Cat said, “I need to go check dinner.” 

“Let me,” Kara offered. 

Cat snorted. “I'm sure Alex and Lucy would appreciate if it were edible.” 

Kara laughed and squeezed Cat's hand. They looked at one another affectionately. Cat could swear that Earth's gravity was finally catching up with Kara. The finest lines were forming at the corners of her eyes, only distinguishable when she laughed. It only took sixty-five years, and it only made her more beautiful. 

Cat, of course, had aged wonderfully. She had turned ninety the week before. At ninety years old, there was no doubt that she was the oldest person on Earth, and the most influential. Her hair had become solid silver, though it was soft as ever. Despite the wrinkles around her lips and eyes, her skin was smooth and her complexion, flawless. 

Cat held her wife's gaze, or maybe it was Kara who held Cat's. Either way, it didn't matter. They enjoyed watching each other. There was never any scrutiny in their looks, they simply thought the other was stunning. They were often caught by others staring at one another. 

Finally tearing her eyes away, Kara tilted her head toward the front door. “Go check on dinner.” 

They had been staring long enough for the porch swing to be still again. Cat moved the blanket off her lap. With a grin and a tender kiss to Kara's cheek, she lifted herself from the swing. 

Cat moved slower and slower and, even though she always said she felt fine, to Kara it seemed like it took great effort to do the smallest things. She knew Cat's time was coming. So did Cat. 

There were days Kara felt sure that she would be able to move on afterward. Cat almost had her convinced that there was hope for happiness when they were over. But then there were days hope seemed impossible and Kara didn't think she would make it without Cat for even a day. Those times seemed suffocating, and terribly lonely. Kara clung to Cat those days. 

Thankfully, today wasn't one of those days. After several minutes of waiting for Cat to come back outside, Kara wondered what she was up to. She stood and walked through the front door of their small home. 

It was warm from the oven being on. The fading sunlight was coming through the windows, casting shadows through out the open space. When they had moved into the house, Kara carrying Cat across the threshold, they'd barely had anything. Now, the place was packed with everything that made a house a home. 

The tiny kitchen with very limited cabinet space, had pots and pans neatly hanging from metal hooks on the wall. The window sill above above the sink had little nicknacks on it: a quartz geode Kara had found near the quarry, a vase Cat used for wild flowers, and the two tumblers Kara had rescued from CatCo all those years ago, the square ‘C’ etched in the glass. 

A few shelves had been put up on the wall above their small dining table, holding a modest set of plates and bowls. Four coffee mugs hung from more hooks under the shelf. 

The living area was cozy with a rug in front of the fireplace. They had replaced their wooden chairs with the most compact sofa possible and an easy chair. There were framed pictures everywhere, containing the best memories from their life in the valley. A wooden chest was against the wall next to the hearth, filled with blankets and a few other things there was no room for. 

Kara didn't have to look hard to find Cat. She was sitting at her writing desk, just to the left of the front door. Kara smiled. She should have known that something had struck Cat and she needed to type it out immediately. 

Cat glanced up to her. “Sorry, I thought of a line.” She typed another sentence. “Well, a paragraph.” 

Coming to slip her arms loosely around Cat's slim waist, Kara rested her chin on Cat's shoulder. “What's the Girl of Steel up to now?”

Cat's adventurous trip into fiction had been a hit. In the last years, she had written three more volumes of The Adventures of Supergirl, and she was finishing the final edits of a fourth. 

“Kicking ass, taking names,” Cat responded. Kara giggled, and Cat turned her head to plant a kiss on her cheek. After a few more taps on the laptop keyboard she said, “Done.” 

“Done, done?” Kara asked, keeping her arms around Cat as she stood.

Cat turned slowly in her wife's arms, settling her hands at Kara's chest. “Very close.” She gazed over Kara's gorgeous face. “I'll need your top notch proofing skills.” 

Kara drew her closer, always careful to hold Cat steady. “Of course.” 

Cat's hands slipped around the back of Kara's neck and when their lips came together, the Kryptonian could hear the uptick in her wife's heart rate. She loved that it still happened after all this time, especially since she knew it happened to her own heart as well. 

Cat's lips had lost much of their suppleness, but it had happened over such a long period of time that Kara didn't notice. She just knew that she loved kissing Cat. Kissing Cat felt like home and it felt like life. Kara poured more affection into the kiss, pulling the small body into her. Cat didn't hold her as tight as she used to, but she still responded, drawing her arms farther around strong shoulders. 

Just then, Kara slowly pulled back with a happy grin. “They're here.” 

The sound of Alex and Lucy's chattering voices came to Cat's ears just as the two women came through the door Kara had left open. 

“Hey!” Lucy exclaimed. “Break it up, you two.” 

At the same time, Alex joked, “Get a room.”

Kara and Cat separated with a laugh and hugs were given around the four of them. Lucy shooed Cat out of the kitchen and into a chair at the table. Everyone always wanted to serve Cat. She was far more than the matriarch of their group, she was the cornerstone. 

Lucy fixed Cat a plate while Alex got her something to drink. Cat used to roll her eyes at the special treatment. Now, she rather enjoyed it. Soon, they were all sitting around the table, talking about everything. 

“I still can't believe we're grandparents,” Lucy was saying. 

“When did we get this old?” Alex replied, only half joking. 

They were both almost seventy. Alex's dark auburn hair was mostly grey now. Lucy's dark waves had managed to hang on, only giving way to silver in the last decade. Though being grandparents wasn't new to them, they were still adjusting. Lois and E’lonn had recently welcomed their second baby. 

Alex and J’onn had always been so close. It seemed right for their children to grow up to be together. And they loved pampering their grandkids.

The four continued talking when there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Kara called out. 

Winn and Susan came through the door, wide smiles coming to their faces when they saw the group. “Hey!” Kara was on her feet to greet them and pull more chairs up to the table. 

The newcomers came farther into the house, releasing each other's hands as they hugged everyone. Winn and Susan had happened about ten years ago. It had taken Susan a long time to move on after Max. She and Winn had begun to forge a deeper friendship when they began working together to further some of Max's projects. It had taken time, but they fell in love. 

Kara was thrilled to see Winn finally had someone, and seeing Susan happy after Max gave her hope for her own future. 

As she was sitting, Susan looked to Cat. “We got a letter from Catherine.” She happily pulled out an envelope and opened it. 

Cat visibly perked up, leaning forward. After Catherine had left the valley three years ago to begin building a new settlement, Cat missed her terribly. Despite the age difference between them, Cat and Catherine were best friends. 

Susan reached into the envelope and revealed two letters, neatly folded. She extended one across the table to Cat, who took it eagerly. Whenever Catherine sent a letter home to her mother with Clark, she always sent one to Cat, too. 

It had been a massive endeavor for Catherine to get enough resources together to start over nearly sixty miles south, in Utah. Convincing enough people to go had been a challenge in itself. Clark had been the first to volunteer and his help had been invaluable. 

Cat loved reading about every new step that Catherine took into the future. She read the letters multiple times, seeing every story Catherine told vividly in her mind. Right now, she fought the urge to immediately open the letter, opting to wait until later. 

Conversation flowed easily among the group, sometimes two or three conversations at time. Only a short time later, another knock sounded and a chorus of, “Come in,” came from the group. 

James and J'onn made their way through the door, surprised to see the group of six. “Hey, everybody,” James said. “We just got back from our hunting trip and wanted to bring you guys some things,” he told Kara and Cat. 

“Oh, great!” Kara stood and took a pack from James and began putting freshly processed game in the fridge. “You guys should stay, we're hanging out.” 

The group of six became a group of eight. Everyone spread their chairs out, making room while Kara pulled the wooden chest near the fireplace over to the table for more seating. They stayed late at Cat and Kara's, laughing harder than any of them had in a long time. 

The rich history weaved between all of them made them more than friends, more than family. They were bonded by something thicker than blood. They'd been through hell together and brought each other out on the other side, and now they were happy. No day was taken for granted. No opportunity to celebrate life was passed up. 

Hours later, Cat and Kara were walking everyone to the door. Hugs were exchanged as they had been when everyone arrived. 

When the Danvers-Grant’s were alone again, Kara brightly said, “That was fun.” 

“It was.” Cat smiled back, slipping her arms around Kara's waist. She laid her head in the crook of her wife's neck. 

When Cat settled into Kara while they were still standing, Kara knew the small woman was exhausted. “You ready for bed?” She placed a gentle kiss to Cat's forehead. 

“Mmhmm,” Cat hummed. She lifted her head. “I'm gonna read Catherine's letter.” 

“Okay, I'm gonna get ready for bed.” 

Kara disappeared into the bathroom while Cat sat back down with her glasses, carefully unfolding the letter. Kara took her time getting ready, knowing Cat would want to read the letter slowly. When she was finished in the bathroom, she went to bedroom to change clothes. Kara pulled the blankets back on the bed for the both of them. 

She came to the door frame and watched Cat read. Cat's lips moved as she read the words, soaking it in. When Cat smiled widely at something in the letter, Kara couldn't help but smile too. A few minutes later, Cat flipped three pages over and began to read the letter again. 

That was Kara's opening. She came up to the table and knelt down on her knees beside Cat. Lightly taking hold of the letter, Kara put it down on the table. Cat's eyes glanced to her wife and she gave a close-lipped grin when Kara said, “Read it again tomorrow. Come to bed.” 

Cat gave a tiny nod and Kara stood, extending a hand. Cat took it and allowed herself to be helped out of her seat, and she headed for the bathroom. 

When Cat emerged, she was met with Kara moving at lightening speed to scoop her off her feet playfully. They both laughed as Kara took Cat into the bedroom, gently setting her on the bed and pulling the blankets over her. 

Kara climbed into her side of the bed and nestled into her companion. “Love you,” Kara whispered. 

“Love you, too,” Cat whispered back in the dark. 

Kara adjusted to rest her head at the petite woman's chest. Cat began running her fingers through Kara's hair from root to tip. Soon, the soothing motion had them both asleep. 

********************

Kara awoke later than normal the next morning. The sun was already over the mountains and the light was pouring through the small bedroom window. 

Most mornings, Kara woke to the steady vibrations of her wife's beating heart. Cat must've gotten up already. Kara smiled to herself. Cat had always been an early riser. Unable to resist the urge to go find her, Kara opened her eyes.

As she sat up, the tiny quirk of her lips vanished when she saw Cat's motionless form on the other side of the bed. Kara stayed in place, frozen. Had she lost her powers? Why couldn't she hear Cat's heartbeat? The questions whizzed through Kara's mind in less than a second before she understood. 

Her eyes instantly filled with tears. Kara reached tentative fingers to her wife's face. At feeling cool skin on the flawless cheek, Kara's tears spilled over.

“Baby, no.” Her voice caught as a sob escaped. 

Kara gathered Cat's lifeless body into her arms and held her tight, tears spilling down her face and dripping onto silver hair. Her chest clenching in agony, Kara let out a strangled cry. Overwhelming sadness flooded out of her. 

Rocking back and forth, Kara rubbed her hand tenderly over Cat's back. She repeated, “I love you. I love you,” over and over, as if the words could somehow revive her lost love. 

Burying her face in Cat's neck, Kara broke down, crying uncontrollably. 

********************

“You're okay with the kids?” Lois confirmed with her husband. 

“Of course,” E’lonn answered with a grin. “We're gonna have a great time.” He tousled his son's hair, who grinned back. 

Lois narrowed her eyes. “I know that look. You guys are going to get into trouble.” 

Both boys gave her an feigned look of innocence. They looked exactly alike, save E’lonn’s Martian, green hued skin. Lois couldn't help but chuckle. 

“Okay, I'll see you guys later.” Lois headed out the door. 

She and Kara were supposed to get together today to do some work on the library. A recent storm had damaged the roof and Kara's special abilities were going to make the patching much easier. 

Lois made her way along the edge of the valley via the now graveled walking trail. She and E'lonn lived on the south end of the valley in one of the more newly established cluster of homes. Cutting off the trail when she was close to the original semi circle of cabins, Lois approached Cat and Kara's home. 

As she came closer, Lois heard the sound of crying. Her steps slowed and she made her way up the porch steps. Standing outside the door, she listened. It sounded like only one person was inside, and there was no way stoic and collected Cat Danvers-Grant was crying like that. 

Lois knocked softly, her heart going out to Kara. When no answer came, she gently turned the handle. Cracking the door and hearing the unfettered sobbing, Lois realized it was definitely Kara. Coming inside enough to find the source of the sound, Lois stopped short just inside the door.

She could see into the bedroom. Kara sat on the bed, her arms wrapped loosely around an unmoving Cat. Lois's hand went over her mouth and hot tears stung her own eyes. Cat was invincible. This couldn't be. 

It was clear, based on Kara's raw emotion that it had just happened. Lois turned and came back outside. Her hand flew to the wall and she had to steady herself, forcing back her own cries. She took in deep gulps of air. A moment later she was moving off the porch. 

Lois ran next door and pounded on Alex and Lucy's door. Alex threw the door open and her eyes widened at Lois's distraught appearance. 

Alex stepped close and put her hands on Lois's shoulders. “Lois, what is it? What happened?”

Lois could only answer with a wracking cry. Alex enveloped the young woman in her arms. “It's Cat!” The words burst from Lois's mouth. 

Alex pulled back instantly. “Cat?” Her gaze darted to the house next door. Seeing Lois's continued sobs, Alex quickly began walking. After only a couple steps, she was jogging. 

Throwing open the door, Alex immediately followed the sound of her sister's lamenting into the bedroom. She took in the scene. Kara was holding Cat in her lap. She had no more tears left to cry, but the uncontrollable anguish shook her alien body nonetheless. 

Alex leaned against the door frame. She let the tears spill down her cheeks. The longer she stood there, the quieter Kara became. 

Finally, Alex moved closer. She slowly came to sit next to Kara, putting an arm around her sister's shoulders. 

“Kara, I'm so s-sorry,” Alex stuttered through a hitch in her voice. 

Kara didn't respond, nor did she acknowledge Alex's presence. When Alex moved to put a hand on Cat, Kara pulled her wife's body closer into herself and away from Alex's hesitant reach.

“Don't touch her,” Kara whispered. She slowly shifted to meet her sister's eyes. “Please.” 

Alex gave a tight nod. “Okay.” She kept her arm firmly on Kara's shoulder. “Can I stay here with you?”

When Kara didn't resist, Alex settled in a little closer. She could feel the tiny rocking motions Kara was still making, like she was trying to comfort Cat somehow. It took every bit of self control for Alex to cry silently. She loved Cat, too. 

Soon, word had gotten around the settlement. Alex heard footsteps coming into the house. She looked toward the door and Lucy slowly appeared. She didn't say anything, but her face morphed into despair at looking into the bedroom. 

Alex gingerly moved off the bed, not wanting to disturb Kara. She and Lucy came into the living area, wrapping their arms around one another as fresh tears ended up on both women's necks. 

“I never believed this would really happen,” Lucy said softly. 

Alex only nodded into her wife's shoulder. After a moment she pulled back slightly. “Can you do me a favor.”

“Of course,” Lucy answered quickly. “Tell me what she needs.” 

“Get J'onn to fly to New National City and bring back Clark and Hope and Catherine.” Alex knew Catherine would be devastated, and she knew that their sister, Hope, may be one of the few people able to help comfort Kara. 

Lucy nodded and left the house. Alex went back to the bedroom. 

Taking a deep breath, she knelt beside the bed. “Kara?” When Kara said nothing, Alex tried again, a little more firmly. “Kara.” Her sister barely glanced up. “Maybe we should move her-,”

“No.” Kara cut her off. She adjusted to put a hand at the back of Cat's head, tucking her wife's forehead into her neck. “No,” she repeated. 

“Kara.” 

“I can't, Alex.” Kara's voice sounded thin. “I can't let her go.” 

Alex's heart broke for Kara. “Okay,” she said. “That's okay, sweetie. We can wait.” The lump in Alex's throat was painful. She sat on the edge of the bed, prepared to stay as long as necessary. 

********************

A few hours later, hurried footsteps rushed up the porch steps. Alex looked up to see Catherine come quickly inside. She was dressed like she had been working outside, no doubt dropping everything at J'onn's terrible news. A smudge of dirt was on her cheekbone. The forty year old’s eyes settled on the form of her best friend, lifeless, in Kara's arms. 

Her jaw clenched and she came slowly the rest of the way into the room. Sitting on the bed, Catherine reached out. Alex was glad she had asked for J'onn to bring the younger woman back when she watched as Kara allowed Catherine to run her fingers lovingly through Cat's hair. 

Kara knew she wasn't the only one who loved Cat deeply. Catherine leaned over to place a gentle kiss on the top of Cat's head. 

“I'm sorry, Kara,” she said, quietly. 

Voice hoarse, Kara replied, “Me, too.” 

Next, Hope made her way into the room. Alex had always been tentative in comforting Kara, even since they were kids. She was always afraid that she was pushing herself on Kara, but Hope didn't grow up with those fears. Hope always showered Kara with affection, unbridled. Maybe because Kara had raised her as a daughter, whereas Alex always treated her like a sister. Hope and Kara had an intimate bond. 

Hope crawled onto the bed behind Kara, curling her arms around both Kara and Cat and pulling her older sister back into her. New tears streamed down Kara's cheek at the contact. As Kara cried freely, her grip on Cat finally relinquished. 

It was Clark to who came in then. He had been waiting by the door. He carefully took Cat into his arms, cradling her close. 

“Don't hurt her,” Kara croaked. 

Clark's expression conveyed his own sorrow. “I promise,” he said, quietly. 

As he left the room, Kara was encircled by Catherine, Hope, and Alex. They all cried unashamed. 

********************

All that day and all that night, Kara lay in bed. She couldn't find the strength to move her muscles. Her mind and body seemed numb. She couldn't cry anymore either. Laying on her side, Kara's hand stayed reached across the bed out of habit.

Kara looked at her hand with a blank stare. It was supposed to laying over a small, warm body, not simple bed sheets. Sharp eyes fell on a couple of stray hairs, long and white. 

Everything seemed wrong and nothing Kara was seeing made sense. Maybe the entire morning hadn't really happened. Maybe if she got out of the bed she would find Cat on the front porch. Maybe she was writing. Kara listened with her super hearing, but all she heard was Alex's soft breathing from the living area. 

She should have been prepared for this. Kara knew it was coming. She'd known for years. She had watched the slow decline of Cat's physical ability, but her mind had stayed so sharp, Kara thought there was more time. 

But Cat was gone. 

It was dark outside, though Kara didn't know what time it was. The hours had passed unnoticed. A shadow cast itself from the doorway and Kara saw Alex from the corner of her eye. Her older sister didn't move for a moment, looking over Kara. 

Then Alex came around to Kara's side of the bed and lifted the blankets, settling in behind her sister and wrapping an arm around her waist. Alex's sure grip brought some of Kara's senses back. When she heard Alex sniffle behind her, Kara comprehended that she was hurting, too. With a quick move, Kara rolled over and buried her face in Alex's chest. Her arms came around Alex and she registered enough to know that she was probably hurting her sister with the tight embrace, but unless Alex said something, Kara wasn't letting go. She needed Alex. 

“I've got you. I'm right here,” Alex soothed. “I'm not going anywhere.” 

The sisters stayed like that for the rest of the night, neither one sleeping, both full of sadness. 

********************

When morning came, a knock sounded at the door. Kara and Alex were still in the bed. Alex was the one who got up to answer the door. Kara was still in a state of disbelief and confusion. 

Upon opening the door and seeing her wife's loving face, Alex closed her eyes and allowed her shoulders to slump. Lucy's arms were around her in a second. 

After a moment of comfort, Lucy asked, “How is she?”

Alex shook her head into the slop of Lucy's neck. “I'm not sure. She's not talking. She didn't leave the bed at all yesterday.” 

Lucy pulled back. “I brought something to eat.” 

Alex gratefully took the bag Lucy offered and went to the kitchen, unpacking more than enough food for her and Kara. She didn't realize she was hungry until she smelled it. Grabbing a pancake, Alex took a bite. 

Swallowing, she said, “Thank you.” She glanced to the bedroom. “I don't know if she'll eat.” 

Another knock sounded. They two women turned around to see Carter poking his head in. He looked exhausted. Kara and Alex clearly weren't the only ones who hadn't slept. 

“Hey,” he said, softly. Though they had spent time together the previous day, Carter, Alex, and Lucy exchanged more hugs. “I'm gonna try to talk to her.”

At almost sixty, Carter's salt and pepper hair was still as wavy as it had been in his youth. His fair skin was a permanent shade of red from constantly working outside. He was broad with the muscles he had built. 

Carter made he was slowly into the bedroom. Kara heard him come in. Something about her stepson seeing her in such a pathetic state pushed Kara to sit up. It took every ounce of fortitude to press her hands into the mattress and lean her back against the headboard. 

“Hi,” Carter said, as he came to sit on the floor, leaning his own back against the wall. 

Voice hoarse with crying and disuse, Kara answered, “Hey.” She cleared her throat. “How are you?”

“Okay. You?”

Kara looked down at her hands in her lap. Meeting his eyes, she whispered, “I don't know what to do.” 

He nodded. “Maybe you could start by eating something.” 

“I'm not hungry.” Unable to keep talking, Kara sunk back down into the blankets. 

“Nope,” Carter said, rising to his feet. He pulled the blankets back to Kara's waist and leaned down until they were face to face. “You're not staying in here.”

“Carter,” Kara began, but she couldn't think of any words past his name. 

“She was my mom, Kara,” Carter stated. “I loved her my whole life. She was the most amazing person to ever walk this planet.” He put a gentle hand on her face, drawing her eyes up. “And she believed that you are the most amazing person to ever walk this planet. Let's be strong together, for her.”

Kara reached out to mirror the hand he had put on her face. No matter how old Carter got, he always had the face of a teenage boy to Kara. Giving him the smallest nod, Kara pulled her legs over the bed.

A day without food for Kara was like a week to humans. She was unsteady on her feet. Holding onto to Carter's arm, they came slowly to the living area. 

Alex had to contain herself, making sure she didn't fuss too much over Kara. But she was quick to put a plate of food in front of her sister when she sat down at the table. 

It seemed like it took forever for Kara to eat a pancake and a couple of eggs. With a deep sigh, Kara looked around the room to Alex, Lucy, and Carter. 

“Now what do I do?” Kara's question was asked with a meek tone. She looked weak and drained.

Alex took her hand and answered, “Now you let us look after you, like you've always done for us.” 

Leaning against the kitchen island, Lucy quietly added, “We'll take it one day at a time.” 

********************

Cat's funeral was the next day. It was agonizing. Everyone who had been helping build New National City had come back to Grantstown the day before. Cat and Kara's family were gathered around Kara and Carter. 

Kara tried to block out the entire affair. Hearing everyone talk about Cat was too painful. After everyone who wanted to had spoken, each person laid a single rose from the greenhouse on top of the wooden casket. Clark had done a wonderful job on it, adding several flairs he hadn't done before. 

Holding the red rose in her hand, Kara realized she was the only one who hadn't gone forward. Everyone was waiting on her. Slowly she made her way to the box that held the body of her love. 

Laying the rose on the top of the pile, Kara placed a tender hand on the wood. Leaning down, she whispered as quietly as she could so no one would hear. It was between them. “I will love you for the rest of my life.” Blinking back tears, Kara finished, “You were always the best part of me.” 

With a deep sigh, Kara stepped back. Watching the casket being lowered into the ground, the finality of it was overwhelming. Kara turned, head down, and began walking away. No one stopped her, but Susan, who had been standing on the outside of the crowd with Winn, fell into step behind her. 

Hooking her arm with Kara's, Susan said, “Come eat with us.” Kara didn't answer. “Don't be alone right now, Kara.” 

Meeting Susan's gaze, Kara nodded. 

They walked to Susan and Winn's house. When they came in Kara could smell whatever was cooking in the oven. Her stomach growled. She hadn't been eating. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Susan asked, and Kara wondered if she'd heard her stomach. 

“Um,” Kara had to think. “Yesterday morning,” she said softly. 

“Well, let's get something in you.”

Only a few minutes later, Winn came in, joined by Alex and Lucy. Alex immediately went to Kara's side, taking her hand. 

As they all talked somberly, a sound started coming from the desk at the corner of the living area. Winn went over to it and quickly flipped the record switch on the transceiver. He had gotten it only recently as a way to keep in touch with the other settlement.

“Again, Winn?” Susan questioned, skeptically.

“Yes,” he confirmed, a little excited. “I'm telling you, it's something.” 

Kara listened to the sounds coming from the radio. It was like a faraway transmission, too faint to be anything, too distinct not to be. She felt curious, though her thoughts quickly returned to Cat. 

Alex's curiosity, however, was piqued. “What do you think it is?” She asked Winn. 

He shrugged. “It's probably just an old satellite transmission. Those things are solar powered so it could run for as long as the satellite stays intact. Could be from the sixties for all we know.” He moved around the kitchen, helping Susan. “Either way, it's still fun to record and try to clean up.” 

Soon, they were all sitting around the table, eating slowly. No one had too much to say. 

“Uh, everyone's getting together for dinner at the community center tonight,” Lucy offered. “So we can all be together before some of the others head back to the other settlement.”

“That's a good idea,” Susan said.

Kara lifted her head. “Is Hope going back?”

“No, sweetie,” Alex told her. “She's staying for a while. So are Clark and Catherine.” After a moment, Alex asked her sister, “Think you might want to go tonight?”

Kara looked at her, lips parted like she didn't understand the question. Eventually, she answered, “I don't think I'll be up for that.” 

Alex nodded. “That's okay.”

********************

After Cat's funeral, the days blurred for Kara. She lost track of time. She slept during the day and, sometimes, stayed awake all night. Alex was with her as often as possible, making sure she ate. If it wasn't Alex, it was someone else. Everyone tended to Kara. 

Kara had no idea how much time had passed when one day she was sitting on the porch, staring out to the mountains. Alex came up the steps, sitting beside her on the swing. Kara tried to make Alex think she was doing okay by attempting a less than half hearted quirk of her lips. Alex returned it with the same amount of enthusiasm. 

Alex asked, “How are you?” 

Kara glanced to her sister with a furrowed brow. The question seemed impossible. Opening her mouth to speak, Kara stopped herself. She shook her head and looked away again. Alex settled in closer and put an arm around Kara. 

After several minutes, Kara softly said, “I don't understand how the world is moving on.” She closed her eyes. “It's like everything should have stopped the second her heart stopped. How are we all still going?” 

Cat was the force that held everything together. She had brought them all so far, going on without her seemed… wrong. 

“She would want us to keep going.” Alex's tone was soothing. 

“I know she would. I just…” Kara trailed off, not knowing how to articulate her thoughts. “Without her, I…” Tears gathered in Kara's eyes. 

Alex pulled her sister in and held her tight. “I know.” 

Kara let the tears fall silently. With a sniffle, she said, “I don't know what to do, Alex. I can't feel anything except sadness. I thought having Hope around would help, but it doesn't. And I thought talking to Catherine would help, but it didn't.” She looked up to her sister's eyes. “I don't think I can do this, Alex.” 

“You can do this, Kara,” Alex tried to assure her. “Cat believed that.” Adding a little firmness to her tone, and putting a hand on Kara's cheek, she said, “She was never wrong. Don't make her wrong now.”

Kara thought about that. Alex was right. Cat was never wrong. If she believed in Kara until the very end, then maybe…

Looking at her older sister's face, Kara saw nothing but love and confidence. Though Alex had gained some wrinkles at the corners of her lips and eyes, she had also gained a well of wisdom. The logic settled over Kara. If she didn't find hope, she was proving Cat wrong, which of course, was impossible. So, there had to be hope out there. 

As the two sisters watched each other, Kara's tears stopped. She sat up, wiping her face. “I don't have any idea where to start.” 

“Well,” Alex made a tentative suggestion. “What's something you always admired about her.”

Kara answered without hesitation. “Her writing.” 

With a lift at one side her mouth, Alex said, “Start there.” 

Kara looked from Alex to the front door of her home, then back. “Will you stay here?”

Alex nodded and Kara stood. She went inside the house and over to Cat's writing desk. She remembered the night before Cat died, she had said the final draft of the next volume of The Adventures of Supergirl was ready for proofing. 

Kara stared at the desk. Cat's laptop was still sitting on the tilted top, like it was waiting. She knew Cat been adding and editing small bits of the story here and there. The manuscript inside the desk wouldn't be complete, but it would be a start. 

Reaching out, Kara picked up the laptop and set it aside. Carefully lifting the top of the desk, Kara felt like she was intruding somehow. Cat kept everything she was working on in here. She spotted the manuscript. Placing a hand on the cover, Kara breathed in deep. She closed her eyes, imagining Cat pulling out the bound stack of papers to edit, like it was any other day. 

Opening her eyes, Kara picked up the manuscript and pulled it out of the desk. When she did, she saw a sealed envelope underneath, labeled with a simple, yet distinct, _‘K’_.

She pushed the top back so it stayed open on its own. Kara's gaze stuck to the envelope, her heart beating faster. She clutched the manuscript to her chest with both arms. After long seconds of debate, not knowing if she wanted to see what was written inside, Kara reached a trembling hand back inside the desk. She held the envelope loosely in her fingers. 

Closing the desk, Kara sat down at the desk chair, Cat's chair. Her anxiousness vanished. She set the manuscript aside and torn into the envelope. Hands still shaking, she quickly unfolded the paper. The message was short, written in Cat's unmistakable scrawl. 

_My darling Kara,_

_If you've gone snooping in my desk, it must mean the inevitable has come to pass. I'm so sorry, dear. If you're feeling even half of the pain I know I would feel if I lost you, it must be unbearable._

_There's not much to say that you haven't already heard. I have tried to make sure you know how I felt about you everyday. You are my everything. You loved me so well, don't ever doubt that._

_Remember there is always hope, even though it must seem hopeless now. You are the strongest person I know and you will thrive again. Please, Kara, please don't give up._

_You have been my great love. I won't claim to know what happens after this, but I hope that we find each other in another life. If any two people in the universe could find each other, it's you and me._

_All my love and belief,_

_Cat_

Kara clapped a hand over her mouth, suppressing a sob. Her eyes shut tight against tears. She sucked in a sharp breath. Exhaling, she took another. Filling her lungs with air calmed Kara. She felt her heart rate coming down. 

Once the shock of finding the letter was under control, Kara immediately read it again. She swallowed, attempting to quell the lump in her throat. She could see Cat in her mind, sitting in this chair, writing this letter. 

Cat had known the end was coming, they both did. Still, Cat had a taken one last step to comfort Kara. The letter came with perfect timing, just like everything else Cat did. Each time she read the letter, Kara felt something familiar bolster in her chest… confidence. 

Standing from the chair, Kara picked up the manuscript. She took it, along with the letter, back outside. 

“I found something,” Kara said, sitting in her spot next to Alex. She handed her sister the letter. 

Alex's lips parted and her eyes grew as she read it. “That woman,” Alex said, disbelieving. “Did she ever not do anything right?” 

Kara breathed out and smiled at the comment. She actually smiled. It was small, but significant. Alex turned to her. “Hey.” Alex softened, offering her own smile in return, happy at seeing Kara's. “Look at you.” She put a hand on Kara's cheek. “There you are.” 

Kara covered Alex's hand with her own. After a moment, she looked away. “I'm gonna need you, Alex. More than I have in a long time.” 

Alex handed the letter back and firmly gripped both of her sister's shoulders. “I'm here. I promise. Every minute of every day, I am here for you.” 

Kara fell into strong arms, not crying for the first time in weeks. Finally, she was beginning to feel some comfort.

********************

Kara spent the next weeks pouring over every word that Cat had written that she could get her hands on: her journals in the library, chronicling their accomplishments in the valley, her personal journals in the loft of their home, articles in issues of CatCo magazine that had ended up at the settlement during various supply runs, a couple of books she'd published, and every volume of The Adventures of Supergirl. It would take months just to get through the endless notebooks. Kara had never been more grateful for all the time Cat spent writing.

She was surprised to find how much solace she found in the writings. It was like Cat was beside her, reading them. Kara swore at times that she could hear Cat's even diction speaking in her ear. 

She finally began going to social gatherings again. It had been difficult the first time. Though it was a simple meal at Winn and Susan’s, it took all of her effort to act normal.

When Winn's radio began crackling as it had been for months, Kara found herself wondering about the transmission. She hadn't had the energy to care before now. 

“Winn, did you ever figure out that transmission?” She asked.

“Nah, I think I'm gonna give up,” he told her. “No matter what I do, it's just garbled.” 

Kara looked at the radio, curiously. “You should keep trying,” she suggested. 

Winn gave a half smile and a slow nod, happy that she was showing interest. “Okay, yeah. I'll keep trying.” 

********************

Time passed, even though there were days Kara still felt like it should have stopped that morning. The loneliness was ever present. People kept suggesting she move into a new house. She knew they meant well, but living anywhere else was frightening to Kara. Here, she was able to feel close to Cat.

All her things were still there, right where she had left them. Kara couldn't bring herself to change anything. Cat's blanket was still in her chair by the fireplace. Her toothbrush was still next to the bathroom sink, her robe still on the back of the door. Kara still slept only on her side of the bed, instinctively leaving room. Cat's clothes were in her drawers, her shoes were still by the door. 

Kara feared that changing a single thing meant forgetting Cat. She was terrified that her memories would fade. She would stare at photos of Cat for endless minutes, committing every nuance of her face to memory, even though they were already there. Even so, sometimes she would conjure a memory and Cat's hair wouldn't be quite right, or her skin was a slightly different tone. Kara would panic and find a picture, looking at it and then closing her eyes for a second, opening her eyes and looking again, making sure she'd gotten it right in her mind. 

She waited every day for the hope Cat had always spoken of to appear. 

********************

Then, one day Kara was outside, tending to the garden. She'd taken it over recently, another way to stay close to Cat. 

Winn came jogging up, calling out, “Kara!” She lifted her head as he yelled again. “Kara!” 

There was an urgency in his voice. Kara stood and ran to meet him. When they were close, Winn leaned over, catching his breath. 

Kara asked, with wide eyes, “What is it?” 

He looked up at her, excitedly. “The transmission…” He trailed off, breathing in deeply. “I found something.” Kara's heart quickened as Winn grinned. “You gotta hear this.” 

Within only a couple minutes they were at Winn and Susan's. Alex, Lucy, Susan, and Kara all gathered around Winn's corner desk as he tapped over his keyboard, looking for the right recording. He hit play and turned in his chair, eyes on Kara. 

They all listened as the customary static and indistinguishable noises floated in the air. Then, they heard what sounded like words, though they couldn't understand them. Everyone tensed. 

“Wait,” Winn whispered. 

A woman's voice sounded amidst the static. “... able to redirect… rth’s sun revive…”

Kara gasped, recognizing the voice, and grabbed Alex's shoulder a little too tightly. Her sister didn't resist, putting her hand over Kara's. 

The voice continued, though intermittent. “... stasis at Fo… ozz…” 

Disbelieving, Kara whispered, “Roa.”

“Wait,” Winn said again. 

The transmission went on, “... ittle one… if you ca… ome to…” After that, it faded back into static. 

The group looked around at one another, except Kara, whose gaze stayed pinned to computer. Soon, everyone was staring at her. 

Slowly, Kara turned to face her sister. With a hushed voice, she said a name she hadn't said in decades. “Astra.” 

Alex nodded, brow furrowed, also incredulous. They looked at Winn. 

“Play it again,” Kara told him. 

********************

That afternoon, Clark, Catherine, and Hope had once again returned from New National City. They stood near Winn's computer, listening to the recording. 

Mouth open and eyebrows lifted in shock, Clark looked at Kara. “How?” Was all he could say. 

“Winn had a theory,” Kara told him. 

“Yeah,” Winn began. “It's possible that Astra's coffin got trapped in Earth's orbit, keeping her in daily contact with the sun's light. Over time, she revived.”

“But she was dead,” Clark quickly countered.

“Maybe she wasn't,” Kara said.

“What if,” Winn posed, “when Alex stabbed Astra with that kryptonite sword, it was enough to take away her powers, knock her out, and make her so weak that she appeared dead?”

Watching Clark, Kara added, “We didn't wait long before the burial ritual. It's possible.”

“My god.” Clark took a couple of side steps and slumped in a chair. After a moment, he said, “I can't believe it.” 

From the small sofa, Alex quietly said, “I never thought I'd feel worse than I already did about that day.” 

“It's not your fault, Alex,” Kara told her. “You couldn't have known.” 

“What do we do now?” Clark asked. 

Kara didn't wait to answer. “I'm gonna go to Fort Rozz.” 

“Kara it's been forty years,” Clark said. “They're probably not there anymore. Even if they are, you might be the last person they want to see.”

“Astra asked me to come in the transmission. It doesn't matter when she sent it. I have to go.” Softening her tone, Kara told him, “I want you to come with me.” 

She and Clark looked at each other. Just then, Catherine spoke up. “I'm sorry. We're talking about Astra In-Ze, right?” The older people in the group nodded. “As in, Non's wife? Shouldn't we be considering her intentions?”

Kara jumped to defend her aunt. “She would never hurt me.”

“She and her husband concocted the weapon that destroyed humanity.”

Feeling heat rise up her neck, she worked to stay calm. “That's not the way Cat wrote it,” she said, knowing that Catherine was only making assumptions based on what she'd read about Myriad. “Astra wanted to work toward peace.”

From the corner, J'onn broke in, “Astra's emotional conflict concerning Non's plan was very real. Unfortunately, we can't ever know what her final choice would have been.” He looked at Kara. “But her affection for Kara was never in question.” He paused for a few seconds. “I don't see why you shouldn't reach out.” 

Catherine backed down, accepting the explanations given, though the arms crossed over her chest indicated she still wasn't sure. 

Kara glanced to Hope. “What do you think?”

Hope spoke quietly, like she usually did. “If you trust your aunt, I trust your judgement.”

Standing among them, Kara's thoughts drifted to Cat. She couldn't help thinking that this could be the hope that Cat was always talking about. She looked around the room. “What would Cat say?”

It was Catherine who answered first. “She would tell you go.” She uncrossed her arms. “Cat always believed in second chances.” 

Kara nodded. One by one, each person in the room confirmed the thought. Only minutes later, she and Clark were outside, walking back to the semi circle of cabins. 

“When do you wanna go?” Clark asked. 

“Now,” Kara answered. “Today.”

“I thought you'd say that,” Clark grinned. 

They walked several steps in silence, both thinking. Eventually, Kara asked, “Kal,” she didn't use his given name often, “do you ever think about Lois?”

Clark breathed out. “Every day. Sometimes right when I wake up in the morning. Sometimes right before I fall asleep, and sometimes a thousand times a day.” 

“I miss Cat so much.” Kara stared at the ground while they walked. “So many memories wrapped up in one person.” 

“You're always going to miss her, Kara. The pain lessens, but you'll always miss her.” After a somber minute, Clark changed the subject. “Hey,” they looked at each other. “Maybe we should look like two people they'll all recognize.” 

Kara smiled. “You still have yours?”

“Of course. Those were the best times of my life.” He winked at her. “And I know you still have yours.”

She nodded a confirmation. “Let's meet at the circle in an hour.” 

Kara came inside her house and went to the bedroom. She sat down in front of the chest of drawers. Taking a slow breath in, she reached for the handle and gradually pulled the bottom drawer open. After pulling out a couple sweaters and laying them on the floor, Kara looked back into the drawer and froze. There it was, perfectly intact after all this time. Her super suit. 

Curling her fingers around the special fabric, Kara lifted the suit from its resting place. The chest emblem stared back at her. She set the folded suit in her lap. She hadn't seen it in decades. It laid in the drawer, almost forgotten until Cat had started writing about Supergirl. Her fingers grazed over the chest plate. 

A memory came to mind. It was one of the many times she and Cat had been on a balcony together. Kara closed her eyes. She remembered a fifty year old Cat with smooth skin and bright eyes, wavy blond hair and painted lips, with perfectly manicured eyebrows and a top shelf power suit. She was so beautiful. Kara tried to hold herself in the memory. Cat's words echoed in her mind, crystal clear. 

_“You have taught me that hope is stronger than fear, and that's what I think of every time I look at that.”_

Opening her eyes, Kara looked at the emblem. _Stronger together._ Her memories went to her family on Krypton, always brandishing the symbol proudly. She was suddenly overcome with anxiousness. If Astra was alive, Kara had to find her.

She stood and quickly shed her clothing. Pulling on the suit, Kara put on the boots and belt. It felt awkward after all the time that had passed. She was no longer accustomed to tight clothing or a skirt. Going into the bathroom, Kara looked in the mirror. A vestige of Supergirl looked back. The same face, but different; wiser, softer, and harder at the same time. 

Her fingertips went to a photo of her and Cat, tucked into the bathroom mirror frame, arms around each other, smiling from ear to ear.

“I wish you were here.” 

Kara knew if she gazed at the picture for too long, she would get lost in melancholy. Tearing herself away, she walked out the front door. She and Clark were both there forty-five minutes early. 

“You ready?” He asked. 

“Ready.” 

The two cousins took off with ease into the late afternoon sky.

********************

It only took a couple of minutes to reach the desert outside National City. They could make out the round outline of Fort Rozz in the distance. Turning her head West, Kara glimpsed the National City skyline. She blinked with surprise at the emotion the sight conjured.

Forcing herself to stay focused, Kara looked toward the old prison. The closer they came, the more they saw a very different sight than expected. 

The Kryptonians must have been brought out of stasis. The entire fort had been gutted, leaving open panels and huge sections missing from the original ship. There were spaces that were passable clear to the other side.

The area around the foot of Fort Rozz had been built up into a small city, using the resources gathered from the spaceship. It would have been short work with a group of super strong aliens. Kara wondered how long they had been awake. She wondered when Astra had sent her transmission. She wondered why they stayed here. 

Attempting to quiet her thoughts, she slowed, as did Clark, as they drew closer. All Kara's nerves were bursting. They could see the city's inhabitants coming outside upon noticing their approach. 

Taking a hesitant look at each other, Clark asked, “Still sure about this?”

With a nod, Kara said, “Absolutely.” 

They came to land slowly outside a small crowd. To Kara, there looked to be about the same number of Kryptonians left as there were humans. The group of about thirty aliens stared at the two, their shock evident. Some of them were dressed in their traditional uniform, others wore plain clothes. Clark and Kara glanced from one face to another, searching for someone they recognized. They tensed when the large group began murmuring to one another. 

Suddenly, they began to part down the middle as someone came up to represent them. A familiar shock of white hair surrounded by dark auburn caught Kara's eye as a woman stepped out from the crowd. Kara tried to stay calm, but her chin quivered and her eyes watered. 

Kara looked into compassionate eyes that welled up with tears. Relief flooded her as it was evident that she wasn't the only one who been hoping for a happy reunion. 

Then Kara heard one of the most reassuring sounds she had ever heard, a sound that had given her comfort since she was a baby, the sound of her aunt's voice. Kara's heart soared at the hushed tone of Astra speaking her name. 

“Kara.” It was like balm to Kara's soul. 

Taking a hesitant step forward, Kara stayed put, unsure if she would be welcomed by the others. It was Astra who took fast steps and met Kara where she stood. Her aunt didn't hesitate to throw her arms around her niece and hold on tight. Kara returned the embrace, using a tighter hold than she had on anyone in years. 

She heard Astra speak into her ear, “Oh, my little one.” 

Kara breathed out a laugh into Astra's long hair and pulled her as close as possible. The seemingly never ending pain inside her heart finally quelled. Kara leaned back to see that they both had tear drenched faces. Astra wiped Kara's away with hands on her face. 

With a wide smile and an arm around Kara's shoulders, Astra turned to the group and shouted, “Kara Zor-El has found us!” 

Loud cheers erupted as the group called out traditional, celebratory Kryptonian phrases. It felt like heaven. Clark and Kara were welcomed into the fold. 

They stayed up the entire night. Clark talked with several people, getting to know them. He even found a couple of distant members of the house of El. He was thrilled to be around his own race. Kara hadn't seen him smile this much since before Myriad. 

She and Astra talked for endless hours. They walked around the small city several times. They sat inside Astra's makeshift living area. They hovered in the air above the desert together, talking about everything. 

The sun had revived Astra shortly after she had entered Earth's orbit. However, the environmental settings of her container kept her unconscious. She had awakened ten years later, after colliding with a wayward satellite. Emergency alerts had brought her out of stasis. Her coffin had been knocked back into the atmosphere. Shattering her way out of it, Astra had landed safely back on Earth's surface. 

She had been devastated to discover the success of Myriad. She wandered back to National City to discover the Kryptonians still in stasis after Non's death. After reviving them, and informing them of Non's death and that the Myriad signal had destroyed mankind, everyone in the group mourned. None of them had wanted to carry out Non's plan, and Kara had been surprised to find out how many of them had defied him and tried to talk him down. There had even been a plot to kill Non, though he had discovered it and taken out the traitors. 

Astra told her they didn't believe any humans were left alive, so they never bothered looking. With no home of their own, they had decided to settle on Earth. Astra had been able to fashion a radio capable of transmitting from satellite to satellite, and left the message for Kara almost thirty years ago. She had given up hope of ever finding Kara. 

“I'm sorry about your wife,” Astra said quietly, as they watched the sun rising over the desert floor from the top of the old fort. 

One side of Kara's lips lifted as she looked out. “Roa, you would have loved her.” 

“If you picked her, I know I would have.” 

After a moment of quiet, Kara glanced to her aunt, “Come back with me.” 

Astra took her hand. “I lead these people. I need to stay here.”

“Bring them with you.”

Astra chuckled. “As persistent as ever.” Kara smiled back, waiting. Seconds ticked by and Astra's smile grew. “I'll come with you.” 

********************

Clark and Kara had returned the next day with the news that a delegation of Kryptonians would be joining them later that day. When Astra touched down, she had a group of five others with her. Everyone on the settlement had gathered at the Circle to meet them. 

She greeted Kara with a warm embrace, and Kara pulled her along, anxious to introduce her to everyone. The first member of the group to step forward as J'onn. 

Astra's expression grew apprehensive as she knew his face immediately. “I-,” she stumbled. “I'm sorry-,”

“Apology accepted,” J'onn answered with instant forgiveness, holding out his hand. She gratefully took it with a shake. 

Alex came to J'onn's side. She opened her mouth speak, but closed it again, looking away, nervously. Astra saw her anguish over what she had done, despite how long ago it was. Glancing to J'onn, who had so freely given grace to her, she looked back to Alex. “Apology accepted.” She held her hand out. 

Alex gave a tight nod, taking the hand with a squeeze. “Thank you.” 

It took a while, but introductions were made all around. Kara didn't miss a particularly interesting exchange between Catherine one of the Kryptonians. A woman complimented her on single handedly organizing a second settlement. Kara pressed her lips together and suppressed a smile when Catherine shyly pushed her hair behind her ear with the smallest smile. 

Astra's company separated, getting to know the humans in the group, while Kara showed Astra all around. The last place she showed her aunt was her home. 

“So, this is my house,” she said, leading Astra through the door. 

Astra took a look around. “It's… quaint.”

Kara giggled. “I know it's small, but it's all we needed.” 

Her aunt smiled at that and stepped farther into the space. She picked up a framed photograph of Kara and Cat in the living area. 

“She was beautiful,” Astra said. 

Coming alongside her, Kara simply said, “Yeah, she was.” 

“Tell me about her.”

Kara raised her eyebrows. It was vaguest request she'd ever heard. How do you simply tell someone about the most remarkable person who ever lived. Breathing out, Kara said, “Well.” Her eye caught the stacks of notebooks on the chair, Cat's personal journals. She walked over and snatched the top one. “Read this.” 

Astra and Kara came outside in the cool air to sit on the porch swing. Kara rocked them while Astra read. She looked over occasionally to see Astra smiling at something Cat had written. 

Looking out, Kara watched Kryptonians and humans mingling together. They set a fire in the massive fire pit that Cat had built all those years ago. She saw Catherine and the Kryptonian woman walking along the path at the tree line. 

Taking another look beside her, Kara knew that Cat was right. All the talks about hope, all the promises that Kara would find something to live for, and here was her long lost, presumed dead aunt, sitting beside her. Astra had been her hero as a child. Even after she'd discovered Astra's original intent on Earth, her faith in her aunt never wavered. Her being here now somehow seemed like it was always meant to be. Kara smiled to herself.

Just then, a quiet laugh came from her aunt. “What?” Kara asked. 

“She almost backed a tractor into one of the houses?” 

Kara laughed aloud at the memory of Cat riding the tractor around that first day, preparing the garden. “She ended up almost backing that tractor into a lot of things.” 

“She's wonderful,” Astra commented as she continued reading the journal. “She loved you.” 

Kara nodded. For the first time, she felt hope burn inside her. Cat was right, there was hope. From Myriad, to that amazing day when Cat kissed her under the tree for the first time. There had been new life, and life lost, but through all of it, they'd brought each other to the other side. Here, in their valley, they had all come to know what human connection really meant.

They had come to know there was always hope, and it was always found in one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for hanging on with me through the roller coaster. We watched all these characters go through so much. 
> 
> I went back and forth on what would happen with Cat aging. I really liked the idea of watching her and Kara to the very end after all we had seen then go through. 
> 
> I had the idea to end with Astra's return months ago. Kara was so devastated at losing her, what better person to finally bring her comfort? 
> 
> Also, my favorite part is the idea of humans and Kryptonians rebuilding Earth together. There were members of both groups that were lonely, and anyone who felt like they didn't have options... Well, Earth's population just doubled. Lol! 
> 
> Thank you all again. Kudos to you.


End file.
